


Two Dearest Friends

by rainbowthefox



Series: The Angel of My Nightmare [1]
Category: TNBC, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Disney, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, before the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: Jack Skellington meets Sally after she is kidnapped by Oogie's henchmen. The Pumpkin King makes time to introduce her to the wonderful things Halloween Town has to offer, introducing to them both a new friendship and some chemistry.





	1. Chapter 1

A pair of small black heels trace the side of the metallic floor beneath her. A ragdoll sits on the mattress placed to the side of the room. She was rather tall and wore a stitched, multicolored dress made out of nothing but spare cloth. Her hair was made of red yarn and came all the way to her lower back. Her skin consisted of blue cloth that was stitched accordingly along her body. Long, black eyelashes were attached to the ends of her eyelids and added a feminine touch to the doll. 

Sally Finklestein looks down and observes the nuts and bolts mounted to the floor. Her room was fairly empty, save for a desk that contained her sewing machine and a closet placed to the side filled with her creations. A bright line shines through the bars placed on her window and provides several rays of the pumpkin sun. 

She turns to the window and watches the busy scene of the streets beneath the tower. Many monsters and creatures are walking on the sidewalks and on the stone paths. They varied from simple witches to grotesque beings. They were all citizens of Halloween Town and were to fulfill their duty of scaring the living. 

From afar, Sally could spot the Skellington Manor. The mansion that towered over all of Halloween Town. It was, most importantly, residency to the King. She had never set foot in there but could see the ;King's observatory from her own window. Some nights she would watch the tall man pace around in that room for hours. She didn't know what he was doing in there. She assumed it was important Kingly stuff or something of the matter.

_"Sally!"_

The ragdoll sits up in her bed. She clasps her hands in her lap and looks to the door attentively. The Doctor's wheelchair buzzes as he makes his way up the ramps. She hears the heavy lock of the door come off and he soon comes in. 

Doctor Finklestein was her creator and the town's mad scientist. He had a large bowl-like head with nuts and screws holding it in place. He was able to remove it off the hinge and would take it off just to scratch at his brain. It was bad habit of his but Sally said very little  about it. He always wore his usual lab coat and white pants, for he was not able to leave his wheelchair. 

"I want you to be on your best behavior today, you hear me?" He asks. His voice is raspy and makes her flinch at the sound of it. 

She nods her head. "Yes, Doctor." 

"And you promise not to be bothersome to Jack, correct?" 

"Yes, Doctor." 

"-You know what that means, right?" His glasses shimmer. "No pestering him about questions, no speaking unless you're spoken to, and you are to keep your manners in order. If you do not follow these rules, you will _not_ be seeing him again. Do you understand me?" 

Sally gives him another nod. He sighs. He taps the end of his armrest for a second or two and looked like he was in deep thought. She remained silent as to not distract him.

"Honestly, you've made enough trouble as it is. He shouldn't have came and rescued you when you were taken. You didn't deserve it." 

She feels sad at this fact and looks down at her lap in shame. Finklestein seems satisfied at her guilt as he quickly wheels himself out of the room. He leaves the door open but Sally isn't brave enough to leave just yet. He'd probably scold her for coming out too soon. 

He locked her in her room for a month. It was an easy decision for him to clam her up in her room for as long as he pleased. It was her punishment for being too open with the world. He kept telling her she wasn't ready to meet people and interact with them just yet. The whole mishap that had happened was a big boundary she wasn't meant to step across. 

Sally only gets up when she hears the doctor calling for her. The ragdoll has to hang onto the side of the rail to balance herself. She makes her way down into the main room and finds the Doctor waiting for her rather impatiently at the bottom. Behind him is a tall skeleton smiling at her expectantly. 

Her eyes widen. The skeleton is wearing a pinstriped suit that complimented his skinny body as well as his broad chest. A bat bow tie is placed around his neck with its wings spread out to his shoulders. A wide, stitched smile is spread across his skull. He is the tallest and most scariest being she knew. He was the infamous king of Halloween Town, Jack Skellington.

Circular eye sockets meet with her black pupils for only a few seconds. The skeleton leans down and tells something to the Doctor. Sally starts heading down the ramp a bit faster. She nearly stumbles over and catches herself at the last second. The Doctor leans forward angrily while the tall figure eyes her with worry. 

"Careful!" Finklestein exclaimed. "I just sewed you together! Please, Sally, keep your footing in front of company." 

The ragdoll tenses. She corrects her posture as directed and makes her way down. She heads towards the two and gives the tall man a respectful curtsy. She lifts up the ends of her dress and bows like she was taught to. 

She says, "Y-Your highness...." 

"Please, Sally." He motions for her to stand. "Just call me Jack." 

She meant to, really. The Doctor lectured her so much on her mannerisms around the King to the point where addressing him like so came almost naturally. He told her not to call him "your highness" the day they met a month ago. She was just far too scared to approach him so casually in front of the Doctor. 

She looks down at the ground shamefully. "Sorry..."

"You better be." The Doctor snaps. "Now let's head into the kitchen, shall we?" 

Jack looks like he has more to say but keeps his lips shut. He lets the Doctor go ahead of him and turns around. He gives the ragdoll a smile. He turns back around and follows the Doctor into the kitchen, ushering her to follow behind them and try to keep her pace. 

In there, Igor is brewing tea and has a plate of cookies. The Doctor gives his assistant a pleased look and turns around to glare at his creation. She realizes it's because she had been too close with Jack. She distances herself from the King as he takes a seat at the head of the table. Finklestein makes no move of protest to him taking his spot. 

Jack takes one of the cookies off from the plate and bites it down in one go. Sally looks up and finds Igor fidgeting with his hands in the background. It looked like he was waiting for a response. 

"Very delicious! It's been awhile since I've had Spider Berry cookies."

Igor seems satisfied and takes the kettle off from the stove. He fills the glasses around the table with tea. Sally quietly thanks him when he fills hers and returns it on the stove. Finklestein discreetly hands Igor one of his biscuits and the assistant is all too happy to chew it down. 

Jack picks the small cup in his large hand and tilts it to drink the tea. Sally wraps her hand around her own cup and stares at the liquid inside silently.

"I apologize for coming so late, Doctor. I meant to visit the day after I got the Town back in order, but things just came up and all."

"It's no trouble, my boy." He waves it off. "I know how busy you are and we are grateful you came as it is." 

The skeleton turns his attention to the ragdoll sitting beside the Doctor. "I hope you can forgive me, too, Sally. The whole point of coming was to welcome you to Halloween Town."

She looks up from her cup of tea in surprise. He came here for _her_? A warm feeling spreads through her leaves and she's lef to smile at him dumbly, truly at a loss for words. Finklestein soon clears his throat at a lack of her answer. An obvious sign of something that she'd be scolded for later. 

"-Yes, well, I'm sure she forgives you. I also wanted to speak to you about next year's project if you have the time, Jack?"

"I'd love to, but I can't." He replied. "I'm going to be busy with my arrangement with Sally today, remember?"

At the mention of her, Sally looks up again. An arrangement? The Doctor didn't mention this. Sally turns over to him and finds the Doctor choking on a piece of a cookie. He punches his chest and coughs loudly. 

" _Yes_ , well - Ah, you see....I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel that. Sally is a very busy girl; she cooks and cleans for us. And as you can see, this place is _very_ dusty today -"

Jack holds up a large hand to stop the Doctor mid-sentence. He falls silent at his act of authority. She watches the two with her jaw agape. She has never seen him act such a way around anyone. _He_ was the one who usually had the upper hand with people. 

Jack turns over to her. "I'd much rather hear from Sally herself, if you don't mind." 

She goes quiet at the sudden attention and ponders on what she should say. She looks over at Finklestein and finds a scowl on his face. A bold feeling comes to the doll and she turns to the King to nod firmly. 

"I'm available." 

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed. "We're going to-"

**"No, she is NOT!"**

The two of them turn back to the fuming Doctor. He slammed his hand on the table in a fit of rage. Beside him, his cup of tea is tilted over with its contents spilled all over his portion of the table. He clears his throat and picks the cup back up. He avoids the King's eye sockets.

"Jack, I respect that you care for everyone in the town, but Sally here is just....not ready." 

"Not ready?" He repeated. 

He folded his hands together and continued, "I only created her 2 months ago. I wanted to have her study the basics of living before she went out into town. I need about a year for her before she is able to come outside." 

His smile fades as Jack thinks of what to say. Sally finds herself yearning for another response from him. She couldn't argue with the Doctor _herself_ , but he could. The King takes a rather stressed drink from his cup and sets it back down on the table to sigh.

"Pardon me for saying this, Doctor...But that was the most ridiculous thing I've heard." 

"Excuse me?" 

"If you really want Sally here to understand the aspects of Halloween Town, you _must_ bring her outside so she knows what she's dealing with. This isn't the human world, you know. Some of the creatures here are far too ecstatic and Sally needs to understand that they can scare her at any time. The books you're making her read are far too outdated with modern times." 

He looks over at Sally for a moment. He added, "-And from what it sounds Sally must be a really smart girl if she's already cooking and cleaning for two months now. Surely she _must_ be ready to meet the other townspeople?"

The ragdoll is breathless. She gawks at him again and earns another deep frown from Finklestein. The three of them sit in silence as the tension lingers about the room. Sally fidgets with her cup and brings up the courage to speak. 

"I....I think I'm ready, Doctor...If Jack thinks I can, then maybe I could...?" 

"You can take her." Finklestein ignores her. "But be sure to bring her back before nightfall, you hear? I do NOT want my creation out there for too long." 

Jack grins and stands in his chair. He nearly hits his skull at the low ceiling and ducks down a bit. Sally becomes amazed at his height again. "-Glad I could get through to you, Doctor. I assure you she will be in safe hands." 

The skeleton makes his way around the table and offers a hand out to Sally. The ragdoll quickly looks over to Finklestein. He isn't looking at her all; he's staring at the table. Sally takes this chance to accept Jack's hand as he helps her stand in an instant. The force causes her to almost lose her balance but his grip tightens to support her.

The ragdoll clutches onto his hand as he leads her out from the kitchen. He lets go of it to lead her out the door and gives the Doctor one last wave behind him. He leads Sally into the wonder that is Halloween Town. 

\---

On their way into Town, Sally watches Jack walk. His long legs make him take much farther steps than hers, yet he was able to keep with her slow pace easily. He had a wide smile on his skull. He tucks his hands into his pockets and catches her staring. She looks away from him and pretends to be interested in the wall beside her.

"Thank you for coming with me, Sally." 

She turns back to him and bows her head. "Th-Thank you for having me..." 

"Now, I don't know _what_ Finklestein has told you before, but I want to let you know right now. Halloween Town is **not** as bad as he may make it out to be. Many of the people here are friendly and will be happy to meet you, I assure." 

She fidgets with her blue hands. It wasn't that she was _afraid_ to go into town, but because she was walking with the King. The Doctor always spoke so highly of him and made him out to be a cruel ruler. But, he defended her. He insisted on bringing her outside with him and he was able to overpower Finklestein.

Something inside her fluttered at the thought. Never had she been treated so kindly before. It  meant everything to her. The sound of Jack's voice snaps her back into reality. 

"I hope it's not rude to say, but you are awfully shy."

She plays with a strand of her yarn hair. She looks away from him and says, "The Doctor told me not to speak unless spoken to..."

Jack slows down his pace to give the ragdoll a look. "While those _are_ good manners, I want you to feel free to speak to me whenever you feel you should. Ask me as many questions as you want and I will be sure to answer them as best as I can. Alright?"

Sally nodded. Everything he just said contradicted the Doctor's orders but she wasn't going to tell him about that. Something in her head was telling her to listen to Jack. He was very kind and seemed to know everything he was saying. Maybe she _could_ be open with him and just not tell the Doctor?

"I am very sorry, by the way." He said. 

"Huh?" She asked. 

"For what happened 3 months ago...I apologize that you were caught into that situation." 

"It's perfectly alright," She assures.

"Good." Jack smiles. "Those three have been behaving better. I think, anyway. They haven't played any pranks or tricks ever since then." 

She went to say something else until they heard voices. They approached a gate, which magically opened the moment Jack stepped towards it. Sally followed him and gasped at the sight of the town's marketplace. Many monsters were walking around and she saw dozens of stands and shops. From afar was the town's infamous fountain that Jack always leapt out of at Halloween.

_"Hi, Jack!"_

_"Hey! The King's out of his room!"_

_"You look as handsome as ever, Jack!"_

_"Jack! Look here!"_

The skeleton stood beside Sally and acknowledged the citizens calling out for him. He placed a skeletal hand on her back and slowly led the ragdoll through the crowds without a word. She found he was leading her to the fountain. When the two reached it, Jack let out a relived sigh. 

"Phew....Sorry about that, Sally. It gets really crowded in the middle of the day! I should have rescheduled on a weekday..."

She says nothing because she is intrigued with the green water. The ragdoll takes a seat on the edge and leans forward to dip her hand in. She lets out a surprised noise. The water was really cold! She imagined it to be really hot or gooey from what she's seen of it. Jack watches her before dipping his own hand in. 

"The fountain water," He comments, and adds jokingly, "Cools me down every year, I tell you." 

"Why is it green?" She suddenly asked. 

He explained, "Well, it comes from a nearby lagoon. The color of it is irremovable. So we have green water. I think it adds a nice spooky taste to the town, wouldn't you agree?" 

She nods uncertainly. He dries his hand off on his suit and offers his hand to her again. She takes it and lets him help her up. He removes it to point over to a building directly across from them. She has to crane her neck up so she is able to see the clock counting down the days until Halloween. It currently read 84.

"That's the Town Hall," Jack said. "It's where you go to attend Town Meetings."

"I see." 

"Make sure that you come _there_ when the Mayor announces we have one. We usually talk about Halloween or plans or even town matters. It's very hard to miss, what with the clock and all." 

"Will you be there?" 

Jack shrugged. "I usually am if it's important, but most of the time the Mayor just announces news for the town and all. You should come anyway." 

Sally ponders his invitation. There's no way Finklestein would allow her to go by herself...so that was out of the question. She still longed to go to them at the thought of Jack being there. If she hadn't seen him for a month on an account that he was busy, who knows when she'll meet with him again after this?

After awhile, she makes her decision and nods. "I'll be sure to come." 

"Great!" 

The skeleton points over to the shops lined across the side of the street. He asked, "You cook for Finklestein, right?"

She nodded.

"-Then that one shop in the middle is the place you need to go. It sells all kinds of spices and ingredients. But between you and me, you can get the same stuff very easily for no cost in the graveyard. They collect Nightshade and such from there." 

Sally makes a mental note to herself on what he said. He motions for her to follow and keeps an eye on her  in the crowds. Since her body was very feeble, it would be really easy to have her swept away in the crowd. She was very thankful to have him there. He pulled her forward right when a monster almost shoved her to the side. She let out a yelp in surprise but quickly regained her footing.

Another monster came to the side and dragged Sally into the crowd. Jack got a hold of her other arm but when he nudged her forward, it came off. He jumped in surprise and heard the limb land rather harshly on the floor. She came to his side and looked at her dismembered arm. It was suddenly taken further into the crowd when a child kicked it.

"Oh, my God!" Jack exclaimed. "Are you okay? I'm very, _very_ sorry-" 

"-Look for it! Please!" 

She went on her knees and searched around on the floor. He couldn't help but notice the leaves falling out from her while he did so. The skeleton ducked down into the crowd and gathered the ones that had fallen. He spotted a patch of blue and picked it up. The hand waved at him in return.

He turned back to her and said, "I got your arm..." 

"Oh! Thank you!" 

She took it from him and looked around. She sat down on part of a lower wall nearby. She grabbed a needle behind her ear and took some pink thread out from one of the pockets in her dress. She threaded the needle and stitched her arm back in place. She bit the end of the thread and tied a small knot.

When she she looked up, she found Jack eying her rather curiously. His hand was on top of his mouth, looking as if he was contemplating something. Sally looked away from him and made sure her hair covered her face. 

"I...I'm sorry..."

"No need to be sorry." He shook his skull. "It's just..."

He took a seat next to her and observed her arm. She slipped the needle behind her ear and returned the thread. She rubbed the side of her arm and blushed shyly. 

"That's an amazing talent, Sally."

She looked up at him and asked, "What?" 

"I mean, you could..." He sighed and shook his skull again. "Never mind. I was about to show you the-"

" **JAAAAAACCKK!** "

A loud voice rang through the marketplace. The skeleton and ragdoll turned around. They found the Mayor running in their direction with many papers in his hands and a rather stressed look on his sad face. Jack sighed at the sight of him and stood back up. He helped Sally off from the wall and led her over to the Mayor.

"JACK!" He exclaimed. "WHERE WERE YOU? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU SINCE THIS MORNING! WE NEED TO GO OVER THE PATCH FOR-"

When the Mayor's eyes landed on Sally, he stopped. She brushed her hair behind her ear shyly. She recognized this man. He was the one who came over to the Doctor's and discussed Halloween plans in his laboratory. His face changed to his happy side as he took a step forward. He took off his tall top hat and gave her a bow.

"Ah, Sally Finklestein." He held her hand politely. "It's nice to see you again, young lady. Sorry for the whole bug ordeal!" 

"It's quite alright." She smiled. 

She felt rather comfortable around The Mayor. He was a frequent visitor and the Doctor allowed her to chat with him when she served them tea. He was a nice fellow but often stressed the smallest things. She wasn't quite sure what his position was to Jack, but she did know that he took part of the Halloween planning. 

"We were just about to head into the Graveyard," Jack interrupted. "If you don't mind, Mayor, I could really-"

"BUT JACK!" He yelled again. "I NEED YOU TO HELP SORT THE PLANS FOR THE PUMPKINS THIS YEAR!"

"Aren't they the same plans as _last year_?" He placed a hand on his pelvis. The Mayor shook his head.

"NO! WE'VE GOT SUGGESTIONS ON CARVING CATS INSTEAD OF BATS! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP HERE!"

The skeleton placed his skull in his hand and exhaled sharply. With defeat, he replied, "Alright. I'll meet you in the Town Hall, Mayor." 

The Mayor, satisfied with this response, ran back into the direction of the Town Hall. The two of them watched as he went inside the doors and slammed them on his way in. Jack started to stare at something from afar, taking the situation in. A stressed hand was placed on his forehead and she could see the ends of his lips quivering. 

Sally bashfully took a step towards him. "I...don't mind coming with you..."

"You really should." Jack shook his skull again and smiled. "The Town Hall isn't apart of the tour. I wouldn't want to bore our new citizen."

"It's fine, your high-...I mean Jack. I'll just wait until you're done." 

He looked over and found her giving him a patient smile. It was contagious. He soon muttered an "alright" and started leading her there. When the two came to the stairs, she stopped right in her tracks. Jack caught onto it when he was halfway up and turned around. She was still at the bottom.

With two steps, he was already by her side. He asked, "Is there a problem?"

"I..." She bit her lip. "Haven't tried these before..."

"Tried what?" Jack looked in front of her. "Stairs?" 

"Yes." 

Normally, he would have made a comment on such a ridiculous thing but he understood right away. She was new, obviously still exploring things. It makes sense that she hasn't climbed stairs before. Especially when you consider the Doctor's handicap and how he had ramps everywhere.

The skeleton offered his hand yet again and she took it. He led her up the stairs quite easily and took his time making sure she was taking each step carefully. It took a full minute or two until they were finally at the top. He let go of her hand and opened the door for her, letting the ragdoll brush past him and into the building. 

Within two steps was Sally mesmerized by what she saw. In front of them was a stage enclosed with a black curtain and had many rows of empty seats in front of them. Above them was the second floor where she could see many creatures hurrying around. Jack placed a hand on her back and ushered Sally to the side. There were rooms to the left and the right of the one they were in.

"Now, Sally." He leaned down. "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, but I promise I'll be back. Feel free to make your way around here and don't be afraid to ask for directions." 

With that, the Pumpkin King dismissed himself from her and disappeared up the stairs. She watched his figure go into the second floor and he turned into a room. The ragdoll stood in the middle of the meeting room and eyed her surroundings worriedly.

She was alone for the first time. And she was _scared_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally was unsure of what to do. Her fear had subsided and was now replaced with confusion. She had no idea where she was and where she should go. The King assured her to ask for directions, but she felt nervous at the idea of approaching someone. 

Without Jack's company, it'd seem a bit out of place for her to wander. She decided to settle on the most polite and plain thing to do. The ragdoll took a seat on one of the benches and started to wait patiently. Despite its rustic and old look, it was actually pretty comfortable. It almost made her look forward to attending a meeting. 

She sighed and placed her hands in her lap. Jack was such an interesting guy. She thought meeting him would be a rather frightful occasion instead of getting such a warm tour. The many times he held onto her hand to help her up and lead her places was breathtaking. He was such a gentleman! 

She had a hunch that Finklestein wasn't too happy at home. Not only did Jack dismiss him entirely, but Sally actually spoke up for herself when she wasn't supposed to. She was sure she'd be locked in her room for that. She hoped it wasn't too long this time. She really wanted to come to one of those meetings or shop at that store. Or just see _him_...

She smiled at the thought. It'd be so delightful to have an afternoon with him. He was really nice and she was sure he would treat her then much like he did today. He's so handsome for a skeleton, too...

_"Uh, miss?"_

Sally looks up and finds a man standing next to the bench. He 's shorter than her and has a rather large figure. He wore a green coat and had a tall top hat on him, though nowhere near comparison to the Mayor's. His skin was awfully pale and his eyes had a tint of yellow to them. He looked like someone who had drowned long ago. 

The ragdoll immediately stands and brushes the seat off. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know this was someone's-"

He holds a hand up, making her go quiet. "It's quite alright. It's not my seat, anyway. I was just wondering if you were here for assistance?" 

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "I'm with Jack."

"-Skellington?"

"Yes, that's it." 

"I know plenty of women who say the same thing." He chuckles. She clearly doesn't understand and stares at him blankly. He clears his throat soon after.

"Anyway, my name is Mr. Hyde. I work on organizing paperwork and certificates. I believe I have something for you in Finklestein's name. You _are_ his new creation, right?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am." She nods. This man seemed friendly. "My name is Sally, by the way."

Hyde tips his hat to her with a smile. "Well then, follow me! My desk is right over here." 

She realized he was already leaving and goes to follow him. She almost trips on the corner of a bench but catches herself before she does. She rushed into the other room as to not lose him. She finds Hyde scrambling through a pile of papers on what she could only assume to be a table.

The room, itself, was rather bland. Many monsters were sitting at their desks stamping papers or stacking them into piles. They all looked completely lifeless. Hyde finds one for her and turns around to hand it to her. It has a stamp on the top right corner of the page and the rest is filled with nothing but scribbles. She eyes it and feels the fear pile into her stomach. 

She didn't know how to read cursive.

"If you can, make sure they go to Finklestein. He hasn't been into town for awhile so I thought giving it to you would be a good idea." 

She looks up from the papers and gives him a smile. "Yes, I'm....sure he has been expecting these. Thank you." 

Hyde bid her goodbye with the tip of his hat and sat back down on the desk. Sally decides to take her leave. She has no idea where to put the paper he gave her or what to make of it. It looked rather important since it all looked like squiggles. On the bottom of the page was a signature in bold ink that she couldn't read.

She squints her eyes and tries to make out visible letters on the paper. She ends up bumping into someone. The paper falls to the ground as the ragdoll goes to regain her balance. As soon as she sees it on the floor, Sally scrambled to pick it up. She looks at the person she bumped to and cringed. 

"Oh, my!" The Mayor hollered. He was currently on his side and was struggling to get back up. She leaned down to offer him her hand. 

The Mayor takes it and helps himself back up. He struggles to get on his feet for a moment but soon has his balance back. She supposed it was because he was a really large man. His facial expression doesn't look upset but, then again, he only had two he could switch to. 

"Sorry about that, Sally!" He grunts. "Jack's going to be awhile, so I thought I'd let you know beforehand. He said he'll meet you back here soon."

"Oh. Well...that's okay." She picks the papers back up. "Do you know what these are for?" 

The Mayor takes them from her hand. He reads through the text and changed his face to his worried side. "Oh, no! I meant to sign this _days ago_!" 

He ran into the other room. She had only a few seconds to follow him. He shuffled over to a tall desk and used a chair to get into it. He grabbed the feathered pen on top of it and dipped it ink. He doesn't acknowledge the ragdoll as he hums a song under his breath. 

As soon as he was done signing it, he leaned down and handed the paper back to Sally. She noticed that he also wrote in cursive. He plopped back down on the ground and brushed off his suit. She opened her mouth to ask him what it was for until he suddenly wandered off without another word. 

She was left alone again. She goes over to another bench and takes a seat again in defeat. This time, she has the piece of paper clutched in her hands and now has something to fill her mind with. What could it possibly be for? If it was addressed to Finklestein, it may have something to do with an experiment. Maybe he accidentally caused an explosion? Or needed approval from Jack to test a theory?

She was delighted to have something to think about. With her restless mind, it was her only tool of relaxation. She sits back in the seat and stares at the ceiling in thought. Ideas began to cloud her mind as she closed her eyes. 

\--

Sally had been sitting for around an hour until she heard footsteps climb down the stairs. She turned around and found Jack ducking underneath the doorway. Once he found her, he looked relieved. He walked over to her and she took this as a sign to stand.

"Sorry about that!" He rubbed the back of his skull. "I still don't know _why_ the Mayor insists I work on the day I'm giving someone a tour. You'd think he'd get the message that I'm busy after all those calls..."

He murmured some more about the Mayor and his work but she couldn't keep up with him. Instead, she held the paper up to him and tried to appear as polite as possible. She hoped the sudden question didn't intrude too much. 

"Jack....can you tell me what this is for, please?" 

Jack took the paper out from her hands and glanced through it. She squeezed her hands together, hoping he wouldn't find it pathetic. He didn't seem to question it and all, which relaxed the ragdoll. A smile came onto his lips as he looked back at Sally. 

"Well, I should say congratulations!" He winked. "This is a marriage certificate for you and the Doctor."

"Marriage..." She tilted her head. "Certificate?" 

"Ah," He pointed to the bottom. "There's my signature right there! How could I have forgotten?" 

"What's a marriage certificate?" 

The skeleton went silent as he looks back at her. The lost look in her eyes answered his suspicion. He gives the paper back to her and thinks of a way to summarize it in words she could understand. This certainly was a first to him, having to explain what marriage was...

"Well, you see, a marriage certificate bonds two people together in matrimony. At least officially." He exaggerated with his arms. "You know, like two creatures in love. They live together for the rest of their, in our context, undead lives." 

"L-Love?"

A sense of panic comes to Sally. She read plenty of those princess books about the girl falling in love with their handsome knights in shining armor. She couldn't imagine Finklestein being the man she loved. The thought of living with him for the rest of eternity made her uncomfortable to no end. She  feels a twinge of sadness come to her and has to hide her face from Jack. 

"Sally..? Are you okay?" 

She turns back to him and finds something wet in her hands. She touched her eye again and felt something dripping out from it now. She blinks a couple of times, as if she were in disbelief with herself. The skeleton understood what was going on. 

"Don't cry!" He tried to give her an assuring smile. "This should be a _happy_ occasion for you both! The Doctor is a good man." 

"I..." She gulps. "I don't......want...." 

The skeleton takes his handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the tears off from her face. When he looks into her eyes, he finds complete sadness and fear that tells him everything he needs to know. He takes a deep breath and closes his eye sockets, returning back to his position and thinking. 

"Tell you what..." He took the paper from her. "I'll take care of _this_ so you won't have to marry him. You can tell him that our department lost the paperwork and we have no more copies left. Will that be alright?" 

"But the doctor wants-"

"-It doesn't matter what _he_ wants. Marriage is only acceptable when both parties are consenting to it. And I have a funny feeling you really don't want to spend the rest of your life with him." 

Her mouth hangs open in surprise. She watches as Jack folds the paper and tucks it into his pocket. He makes sure it isn't within sight as he turns back to her. The ragdoll closes her mouth and fidgets with her hands shyly. The tears are no longer there and she felt much more relieved. 

She said, "Thank you." 

"Of course." He replied. "It's my duty as King to make sure my people are happy. I don't want you to be forced into anything you don't want to do. And if the Doctor ever pulls something like this again, tell _me_ and I will fix it."

She smiles. Truly, this time. A sense of happiness comes to her as she nods again. "Yes, of course. I'll be sure to, Jack." 

"Good." He glances out the window. "Better get you back to Finklestein before the sun sets. Are you ready?" 

Something in Sally tells her that she isn't. A feeling telling her she doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to come back to the cruel punishments and the isolation the Doctor gave her back at home. But when she looks up and sees his smile....she can't bring herself to. All she does is give him another nod and follows him outside the Town Hall. 

She went down the stairs much better this time. He didn't even have to support her during the later half. The ragdoll is proud of herself and wears a confident smile as she follows him back outside the gate. The two of them approach Finklestein's tower and her smile falls. Jack hesitates when they stopped at the front gate. 

"I am very sorry that things haven't been going so well." He ran a stressed hand on his skull. "First I get caught up for a _month_ and now the Mayor had me worked up for an hour!" 

"It's perfectly alright, sir." She bows. "Thank you for showing me the Town." 

He was about to question her formality but shrugs it off. "Oh, trust me, there is still _much_ more to Halloween Town that you haven't seen. I just needed some more time to show you, is all." 

The skeleton turns and opens the gate for her. He lets the ragdoll in first and leads her to the front door. Sally almost hesitates to go but has no choice. She stands on her creator's porch and watches as the Pumpkin King closes their gate behind him. The grip on her hands tightens when she realizes it. He's about to leave. 

"Jack?"

He turns around when she calls him. She bites her lip as she thinks of something to say.

"...When are you coming back?" 

He faces her from outside the gate. He replied, "I'm not sure. Unless something comes up with the Doctor, I don't think I'll be back anytime soon. I'm very sorry, Sally." 

He waves to her before turning on his heel and walking back into the direction of Halloween Town. She stays where she is until the skeleton's figure disappears behind a wall from afar. She places her hands on her chest and closes her eyes. The ragdoll rests her back on the side of the building and sighs blissfully.

That had been the best moment of her undead life. Getting to have an hour with the Pumpkin King...Sure, it hadn't been as long as she had hoped, but she wasn't a selfish type of woman. She knew he had many duties to perform and that he was the most important person to the town and Halloween itself. The Doctor told her that everyday. 

_"Sally! Is that you?"_

Speak of the devil. 

She hears his wheelchair come outside and bites her tongue. While he didn't appear angry, she knew Finklestein was absolutely fuming inside. The doctor eyes her up and down and looks over to the gate. There was no sign of Jack of any other pedestrian. He seems rather happy that they are alone and turns to the ragdoll sharply. 

"Get inside." He ordered. "Now." 

Sally obeyed and made her way inside the tower. He closes the door behind them and locks it. The place is as silent and dark as ever. She regrets ever coming back. She takes a step back and hangs her head low to prepare herself for the scolding. When the Doctor wheels himself to her, his tone is understanding only for a second. 

"You already know what you are going to get, don't you?"

She nods sadly. 

"Then there's no point on repeating myself." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not only have you _ignored_ the Pumpkin King this morning, but you  acted rudely and were in the wrong during his visit here. Do you understand that?"

Another sad nod. 

"Then you got him to take you into town! I don't know why he thought you deserved such a thing, but you didn't. You must have taken advantage of your time with him, hmm?"

"He....took me to the Town Hall." She admitted. The Doctor scoffs.

"It doesn't matter _where_ he took you. You are not allowed to leave this tower under any circumstances unless **I** say so. Do you understand?" 

She says nothing, which only angers him more. He has nothing left to say to her. She would be locked in her room until she learned how to behave properly. He wheeled over to the ramps and patiently waited for her to join him. She walks over solemnly and follows him without another word. 

She enters her room and sits on her bed. She frowns as she hears the lock slam over her door. Now she would have to play the waiting game until he let her out. A part of her hoped Finklestein would be a bit more kind with this punishment, but the other part of her knew better. 

She lays down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. Her thoughts wander on the events that happened today before she finally thinks of one thing to focus on. The one person who treated her so kindly and welcomed her with warm hands. The man who went out of _his_ way to remove her from this prison and show her the world she was kept from.

Sally sighs with a smile and hugs her pillow. _Oh, Jack..._

\---------------------------

She was locked up for only a week.

She was surprised to hear the lock come off her door one day. At the time, she had been sewing herself another dress. If she remembered correctly, the Doctor unlatched the lock and told her from the other side of the door she was allowed to come out. When she went outside of her room, she saw many brooms and mops leaning against the railing waiting for her.

She appreciated being out of her room. She couldn't sit still for too long without having an urge to do something. She went back to cleaning and had the place dusted and mopped everyday. If she were sitting for only a mere moment, Finklestein would scold her and tell her to go back to cleaning. 

Sally didn't like it, it was better than being locked in her room. Cooking was very fun so she prepared the Doctor food. He stuck to simple soup and crackers. When he took naps, she would engage herself with sewing or reading. She read many books on tales of princesses and daydreamed for most of the day.

Jack didn't come around anymore. He wasn't lying to her when he said he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. She felt really lonely during this time. There wasn't a reason he'd come back for her. He already welcomed her into town and she wasn't doing anything for him. Her only purpose was to keep the Doctor in good hands so he could continue inventing. 

It didn't stop her from thinking about him. He was on her mind all the time. While she slept, while she cooked, while she cleaned, and even while she sewed. She found herself longing for his company once more. She sometimes hoped he'd suddenly pay a visit or she'd see him walking near the tower, but he never did.

\--

Today, she was preparing Finklestein's usual lunch. She had been stirring the bowl of soup until a loud voice rang inside the tower. She nearly knocked a whole bunch of spices into the lunch by surprise. The voice was the Mayor's.

" **TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING AT 2:00!** "

She  saw the Mayor's car from her window. It resembled a hearse and had a large megaphone placed on the top. Inside, she saw the Mayor himself driving around with a smile. A town meeting? She wondered what it could be about. A sudden idea came to the ragdoll. She turned around and picked up the bowl of soup as well as a spoon.

She found the Doctor in his laboratory running an experiment on one of his bugs. When he heard her come in, he dropped what he was doing and turned his wheelchair around. Finklestein rubbed his hands together and hungrily eyed the soup that was on the table.

"Finally! I'm starving!" 

Completely ignoring the spoon she gave him, he picked the bowl up and started gulping it all down at once. Sally said nothing and twiddled with her fingers instead quietly. 

"Doctor..?" She began, uncertain with how to approach the topic.

He set the bowl down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He was clearly in a better mood. "Yes?" 

"Is it alright if I go outside?" 

"Absolutely not. You know the rules." 

"Yes, but..." Her voice faltered. "...We're out of Worm's Wort, and-"

"-And I will buy some tomorrow." He finished. She  put her hands down at her sides and took a step forward boldly. 

"I want to get into town to get it for you. I also wanted to pick up some spices and see which ones you'd like so I can use them in your soup." 

He opened his mouth to rebut, but shut it. He pondered her suggestion and placed a gloved finger to his chin in contemplation. She felt nervous as he went quiet. What should she do if he says no? He probably wouldn't allow her to leave at all after this. And if he said-

"You may, but I want you back here _as soon as possible_. Got it?" 

Her eyes widened in surprise at his confirmation. She nodded eagerly as a smile grew on her face. Finklestein sighed at her act of hopefulness and started regretting ever saying yes. He was putting a lot of trust into her when he shouldn't. She takes the empty bowl and spoon from him and disappeared back into the kitchen. He hears her trip on the way followed by a smack to the floor. 

The mad scientist lowers his head and shakes it. He mumbles, "What am I going to _do_ with her...?" 

\---

He gave her money and sent Sally on her way. She only managed to get past Finklestein's gate 4 steps before tripping again. Luckily, nothing detached and she got back on her feet. She wasn't going to let her wobbly feet get in the way of her plan. 

She started heading down the trail that Jack led her through awhile ago. She was doing her best to be sure of her footing and to watch where she was going. The slightest pebble or rock in the way would knock her down. Getting back up was time consuming and wasn't something she quite needed right now. It was truly embarrassing and the ragdoll was thankful no one was around.

_"Hey, dollface!"_

Or so she thought. 

3 gentleman were leaning on the wall right next to the fence that went into Halloween Town. The one that called her was the man in the middle. He had a receding hairline and currently held a bony saxophone in his hand. The man to his right was the tallest of them all and had a deformed face. He held an accordion in his hand that resembled a dead fish. The last one of them was the shortest and had wide, lifeless eyes. He was holding a bass bigger than his body. 

The three them all wore red suits. She could only assume they were in a band, judging from their instruments and attire. She saw them nearly every day on the street in front of the Tower. They've seen her before but never spoke until now. They would play some tunes for her during some nights.  

"What brings ya' here?" The man continued. "Yer usually cooped up in Finklestein's, aren't ya?" 

"Excuse me..." She tried to be polite. "But I don't believe I know your name." 

"Name's James." He gave her a nod. He motioned to the two males beside him, who bowed in return. "We call our bass player John n' our accordion guy here is Jimmy. We're apart of the Town's band, if ya' can't tell."

"Who's the gentleman in that bass...?" She pointed. Inside the instrument lay a decapitated head that was placed just behind the strings. The head looked rather pale and wore a collar of a tuxedo. James waved it off like was nothing. 

"Oh, that's just Danny. But you haven't answered my questions, young lady." 

She lifted the ends of her dress and gave them a short bow. "My name is Sally. It's a pleasure to meet you three." 

"Sally?" Jimmy asked from behind James. "Ain't you Fink's new creation or somethin'?" 

"Why, yes. I am. I'm going into town today to buy some ingredients and spices." 

James nodded as if he understood. "Ah. And here I was thinkin' you just came out to attend the meetin'." 

"Well..." Her eyes wandered. "I do want to do that, too...But please don't tell the Doctor?" 

"My lips are sealed." He zipped them for effect. "I hope ya' find what yer' lookin' for. If you ever need any directions or just want some music to darken yer' day, we're often 'round these outskirt parts. Just in case ya' ever get interested." 

She smiled at the offer. "Thank you! I'll come to you three if that ever happens. I hope you have a good day."

She acknowledged them one last time before resuming her way. Jimmy opened the gate for her and let Sally in. She thanked him before taking her second steps in the marketplace. She mentally and physically prepares herself for her first day alone in Halloween Town. As the ragdoll takes a deep breath, she feels she's ready to take on anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Her original plan was to pick up the ingredients from the shop. But when she saw the citizens rushing to gather into the Town Hall, she had second thoughts. If nearly _everyone_ was going to attend the meeting, it was probably important. And important meant Jack...

A clown nearly bumped into Sally. He was very fat and the unicycle he was riding looked like it was barely supporting him. He turned around and gave her a menacing laugh. She jumped back and watch as he left to the stairs. She continued walking and couldn't help but look at the creatures around her.

They were all diverse. Some of the beings around her ranged from vampires to ghosts or witches. All of them had aspects to either their clothes or faces that made them scary. One particular man out of all of them was making her uneasy. It was a fellow that modeled Satan himself with sharp horns coming out from his forehead. He had a goatee and was wearing a dark-colored coat. His small pupils had been locked on her ever since she saw him.

Sally distanced herself from the gentleman and made her way up the stairs. Safe to say, she was the last one in and almost collapsed trying to keep that heavy door open. When she turned around, she noticed that the Town Hall was crowded. All of the benches before her looked full. She noticed that people were starting to pile around the seats. 

" _Hello there, miss!_ " 

She turned around and saw a tall tree smiling back down at her. His face had whirls and his eyes were just black sockets. 5 skeletons hung down from his branches with rope tied around their necks. They were currently smiling down at her politely. They looked a lot like Jack, except they had proper teeth. 

Sally went to reply but was overwhelmed by some more people coming into the room. She had to take a step to the stranger as to not be knocked down. The tree  noticed the issue right away. His voice sounded very low when he spoke.

"Oh! You're probably looking for a seat, aren't you? Please, feel free to sit on one of my branches if you have to! I have two of them, you see..."

"While I do appreciate the offer..." She hung the basket in her hands low. "How will I reach it?" 

"We'll help you!" One of the skeletons offered. Another one beside him nodded and resulted in the rest copying them. One of the skeletons extended his arms out towards her. He cupped his hands together and motioned for the ragdoll to step forward. 

"Here! Step on my hands and climb on!" 

She accepted the offer and stepped on the skeletons' hands with her right foot. He hoisted her up and she hung onto one of the stems to balance herself. She turned around and took a seat on the branch, making sure her legs didn't dangle in front of the skeletons. Sally had to take a moment or two to adjust before she was securely on. 

When she looked up, she realized that she may have just had the best seat in the house. Nothing was blocking her view and she could even hear the whirring sounds of the lights above them. She preferred the feel of smooth wood underneath her rather than the old benches the other citizens were sitting on.  

Looking down at the stranger, she said, "Thank you! I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Folks just call me the hanging tree!" He replied. "And these here are my hanging men. I've heard of you myself....you're Finklestein's new creation. Sally, right?"

"That's right." She nodded. "Have you heard of me?"

"Oh, trust me! Word gets passed along fast. You stick out like a sore claw in these parts."

She was about to ask him something else until the lights went off. A spotlight was now aimed at the center of the stage and the rest of the room was completely dim. The conversations ceased when they heard footsteps. 

She felt disappointed when a stumbling Mayor soon came out from the curtain. He adjusted his hat and climbed up the steps to the podium. It's clear that the light bothered him and that he was looking around rather blindly. He had a lot of papers in front of him and was struggling to keep them together.

"Horrible day, everyone!" He greeted. "Thank you for attending today's meeting. I wanted to discuss with you all about this year's Halloween." 

Sally leaned forward intriguingly. Jack wasn't here like she was _hoping_...but she was also curious about this holiday. Finklestein told her little about it while Jack gave her some glimpses here and there. It'd be interesting to know what the big deal was with the preparations. 

The Mayor's face suddenly switched to his sad side. He said, "I hate to inform you all, but we are having some difficulties coming up with ideas for this year." He switched to his happy face. "-Luckily, I've come up with a contest idea! Whoever has the most unique and scariest idea for this year's Halloween will get a generous prize. Now, let me just get the papers.."

The Mayor fumbled around in the podium while the citizens watched him intently. The short man started to panic when he couldn't find what he was looking for. His face switched yet again and he made a mess with the papers he already had. The sight of the Mayor throwing papers everywhere made Sally giggle. 

"Ahh! I lost them! I'm so sorry, folk-"

" _Mayor, you left these on your desk again._ " 

Jack Skellington stepped out from the left side of the stage. He was wearing his usual pinstripe suit and looked much more relaxed than the last time Sally saw him. In his hands were a stack of papers that one only assume were the ones Mayor had been looking for. At the sight of the Pumpkin King, Her heart fluttered. He must've been a heart throb for the other females in the room - as she heard them start cooing at their leader. Jack looked up into the crowd and gave them a forced smile. 

The Mayor was relieved and switched back to his happy face. He stumbled to gather the rest of the papers that had fallen. Every time he picked some up, they'd fall out of his hands and back onto the floor. He realized this pattern and sighed. 

"Why don't you just hand them out, Jack? This will take awhile..."

The skeleton shrugged and took a glance down at the papers. He held one out and looked at both sides. "Erm....contest papers, anyone?"

"I'll take anything from you, Jack!" A witch exclaimed in the front row. 

Sally saw a pair of arms extend out to the skeleton. He gave her a polite smile and quickly handed her the paper. He went down the rows passing papers to those reaching out for them. He glanced over in Sally's direction and did a double take. She placed a hand to her face to hide the blush that came. Her heart started pounding when he started walking over to her. 

He had to look up a bit in order to see her. This was the first time Sally ever saw him actually having to look _up_. The angle was really flattering and made him more attractive than he already was. The skeleton took one of the papers from the stack and offered it to her. 

He said, "Thank you for coming. Please, take one. I think you'll be interested." 

She didn't break eye contact when she took the paper out from his hand. He gave her a smile and titled his skull. He turned back and continued handing the papers out to those interested. It wasn't long before the stack was empty and he was finally done. He bid goodbye to the crowd and disappeared back into the curtains without another word. 

The Mayor continued speaking, but Sally was far too distracted to listen. Instead, she took her time reading through the paper Jack gave her. It was a page listing the guidelines and rules for the " **Halloween Contest of '89** ". While it had little to no information about Halloween itself, she was still interested.

The prizes for the contests were the usual. Honorable mentions, cash, shout outs....she wasn't very interested in them. No, what _intrigued_ her was the first few lines. The ones talking about having the hidden talents of Halloween Town finally recognized and possibly used for Halloween. Her talents always went unappreciated with the Doctor...but what if _Jack_ noticed them?

When Sally looked up again, she found people leaving their seats. She took this as a chance to climb off the Hanging Tree. She had help from the skeletons and she gave a polite nod to her new friend after she was down.

"Thank you!" 

"It's no problem." The tree smiled. "If you ever need a seat again, just go ahead and hop on. I attend _every_ meeting there is." 

He uprooted himself from the ground and started walking out of the Town Hall. He had to go sideways to fit into the door. Sally watched the hanging men swing by their neck and cringed. Surely that must have caused a lot of pain! They didn't seem to mind it as they all waved goodbye to her and went out of sight. The ragdoll waved back to them and smiled at the paper held in her hands. 

Sally made her way back to the Market and took a look at the shop Jack recommended to her. She found a big sign placed in their window.

The sign read: " **OUT FOR LUNCH** ". 

Sally's clutch on the basket's handle loosened. Was she...too late? Oh, how horrible! She'd be sure to get a scolding from the Doctor when she got home. She couldn't explain where she had been for the past hour without mentioning the meeting. She trusted herself to go into town, but here she was getting too involved in Halloween and not what the Doctor wanted. 

_"...Between you and me, you can get the same stuff very easily for no cost in the graveyard..."_ Jack's words rung through her head. 

She still had a way to save herself from being grounded! The ragdoll turned on her heel and walked out from the marketplace. It was only until she was back in the outskirts that Sally realized she had no idea where she was going. That's right. Jack didn't get to show her where the Graveyard was...

" _Lookin' a little lost again, dollie._ "

Sally turned around and was thankful for the intruder. James was standing across from her looking at her. He seemed rather amused, yet his band members were nowhere to be found. He wasn't holding his saxophone at that moment, either. Sally decided not to question it and came up to him.

"Do you know where the graveyard is, by any chance?"

"Graveyard?" James repeated. "No one usually goes there, ya' know. But, yea...keep walkin' this way n' you'll find it." 

He pointed back behind him, which was the northern part of Halloween Town. She gave him a silent "thank you" and walked past him. The basket was clutched in her hands was empty, but she needed it full before sundown. Otherwise she'd be in deep, _deep_ trouble. 

\---

Sally only had to walk a minute or two until she found a pair of gates open in front of her. She stepped right through them and blinked at the sight. It was awfully foggy. She saw a hundred-or-so tombstones lined across the Graveyard. A large spiral hill was placed in the middle with a pumpkin patch right underneath it. Black gates encircled the large yard with sharp tips. Everything was completely silent.  

The ragdoll shivered at the cold that roamed the fog. She walked through it and clutched at her arm. This place was so spooky...yet beautiful at the same time. She saw the large pumpkin sun burning brightly just past the spiral hill. The place looked dead for a graveyard...but it was supposed to be. Sally smiled at her own assurance. 

She hadn't realized that there were so many thorns and bushes in between the graves. One of her seams caught onto a thorn and tripped the ragdoll in her tracks. She fell on the ground harshly and heard one of her legs come off. The impact from the fall caused one of her hands to fly off.

Sally sat up and saw the two limbs lying around her. She placed the basket to the side and prepared to thread her usual needle. Stuff like this happened all the time and she was getting used to it. She wasn't in a rush anymore, so it wasn't like stitching herself together would be wasting time. 

_"Arf!"_

She froze at the sudden noise. When she looked up, she saw an apparition staring back at her. It was in the shape of a dog and resembled a blanket. Black, hollow eyes stared back at hers as the body levitated. The dog's sheets were constantly moving and she saw a spiral tall at the end of his body. On the tip of his muzzle was a miniature pumpkin nose that shone brightly within the fog. 

Sally dropped the thread and needle in surprise. "A-A dog..?" 

The ghost went forward to her cautiously. He used the end of his nose to sniff her dress and hair. The ragdoll was unsure of what to do. She hadn't encountered an animal before. She sat there and let the animal sniff her quietly. The dog circled around her until he \came back in front of her and smiled. He opened his mouth to pant and Sally noticed that his insides were completely transparent.

_"Woof! Woof!"_

Slowly, she outstretched her arm. Her hand came into contact with the texture of a blanket. She was shocked. How on Earth could a ghost dog like this...exist? She was touching him; he felt really soft. She didn't question it as she ran her hand along his body. She heard him shut his mouth and his head leaned into her touch. He nuzzled the side of her arm and ushered her to pet the rest of his body.

She giggled. "How _adorable_..." 

When he tilted his head upwards, Sally noticed the collar around his neck. A golden, circular tag hung down from it. There was a name engraved on it. She took a hold of the tag and leaned forward to observe it closely. In bold, capital letters read: " _ZERO_ ".

"Aww," She grinned. "Zero? Is that your name?" 

The dog puffed out his transparent chest in pride. She scratched behind his ear and had to refrain from cooing when he stuck his tongue out. This dog was so cute! She felt no ounce of fear around him. This must be the cutest dog she had ever seen! 

That is, until he suddenly hovered away and took her leg in his mouth. He wagged his tail playfully and started to fly off with her leg. A couple of leaves fell from the open hole and Sally held out an arm to stop him. 

She exclaimed, "Hey! Give it back!" 

The dog stopped in his tracks and slowly hovered back to the ragdoll. Relieved, she went to take it until Zero flew back again. He placed her leg down on the ground in front of her and started going backwards and forwards. She watched him do this with a clueless expression until she realized what he wanted. His mouth opened to pant as he tilted his head. Sally got the message right away.

"Oh!" She picked up the leg. "You want to play fetch..?"

"Arf!" 

Zero, clearly happy that this message got across, spun in a circle. His tail was wagging faster when she got a grip on her leg. She made sure to secure the leaves inside before tossing it as far as she could. The apparition went after it and retrieved it for her. She threw it again, this time to the side, and Zero leapt for the leg. He came back with it in his mouth and placed it back down on the ground.

The two of them continued this charade until Sally decided to stop. She picked up her thread and needle and sewed her leg back into its proper place. Zero whined at this but didn't stop her. He eyed her curiously and hovered by her side. 

She had to prop herself back up with the help of a nearby tombstone. She looked around at the headstones and started to wander. Zero followed right behind her, looking around himself. She stopped in her tracks and jumped when the dog went right through her. Zero looked back and wagged his tail again.

"Witch hazel..." She muttered.

Zero barked and caught her attention. The dog nudged her side and started leading her the other way. Sally followed behind him and found that the dog had led her to many gravestones lined against one another. On the headstones read several names of ingredients, including both Witch Hazel and Deadly Nightshade. The ghost wagged his tail and waited her for her reaction.

"Why, Zero! Thank you!" 

She got her basket out and started gathering the spices. He barked and watched the ragdoll gather them happily. Sally stopped collecting them and turned to him. He tilted his head and gave a confused " _rrr?_ " 

She leaned down and petted the top of Zero's head. He leaned into her touch and wagged his spiral tail at the affection. The ragdoll became warm. She felt so thankful for this ghost dog. He helped her find what she was looking for and even played a game with her. She  was starting to feel a small attachment to this dog. 

She stood and held the basket in her hands. She ran a hand along Zero's coat once more before she walking back to the gates. He whined and floated backwards just a bit at the entrance. Sally turned to him and noticed this. She scratched te back of his sheet to assure him and saw a smile growing on his muzzle. 

"I have a funny feeling I'm going to be seeing you again, huh?" She asked.

"Arf!" He agreed. 

"...Are you my new friend?"

"Woof!" 

"If I come back tomorrow, would you want to play?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" 

Apparently, "play" was his trigger word. Zero's tail wagged vigorously and Sally had to step back. She placed a hand in front of her lips to giggle and she finally bid the dog goodbye. His subtle whines echoed down the alleyway but the ragdoll continued to move on. She had to return to Finklestein's tower before it got dark. Before he'd punish her for being out too long...

A smile still grew on her lips. She had made two friends today and saw Jack. That's what mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

She was able to get back to Finklestein's tower just before the pumpkin sun set. Sally passed through the gates and made sure to open the door as quietly as possible. Something urged her to hide the change the Doctor gave her in her pocket. It was an inappropriate feeling - a bad one at that - but she did it, anyway. It didn't even make a sound when she shut the door and started walking up the ramps.

" _Back late again, I see?_ " 

Sally froze in her tracks. She spun around on her heel to see the Doctor eying her with disappointment. He wasn't in the good mood that he had been when she left. Innocently, the ragdoll hid her hands behind her back and took a step forward. She hoped a coy approach would save her from the scolding.

"Yes, Doctor...?" 

He motioned his mechanical wheelchair forward. Sally didn't even take a step back when he stopped right in front of her. He grabbed the basket out from her hands roughly and took a look inside. The sight of herbs and twigs caught him completely off guard. He scowled and threw the basket right back into Sally's hands.

"So you actually went through with your word..." He muttered. The ragdoll tried to hide a smile.

"Of course. I think you'll enjoy tomorrow's breakfast, too." 

The statement intrigued him. She saw a glimpse of interest in his eyes past his dark glasses. With difficulty, he spun the wheelchair around to face her. Sally wasn't used to acting in such a mysterious way but she couldn't spill her secret about the Meeting or Zero. She didn't want her discoveries in the outside world hushed away from her again. 

"Very well, then." Finklestein motioned to the ramps. "Get ready for bed, dear. Igor is going to take care of dinner tonight." 

The ragdoll couldn't question his term of endearment. The thought of the marriage certificate wandered into her mind when she did. Instead, she turned around back to the ramps and made sure to place a hand over the pocket with his money. Finklestein's stare didn't go away until she was fully secluded behind her door. Back to the room of emptiness. 

Sally placed the basket on the ground and looked around her room. Nothing changed about it while she was gone. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting, anyway. She walked over to the other side of the room and picked up one of the tiles from the ground. A square storage space was revealed underneath. There were a couple of bottles inside as well as some spare cloth. It was a little hiding place Sally would use from time to time. 

She slipped the contest paper inside as well as the handful of change Finklestein gave her. She dragged the tile back over the space and let out an _'oof!'_ on its weight. The sound of it dropping wasn't too loud, but the ragdoll stared at her door just in case. The silence that came back to her made her sigh in relief. 

Sally walked over and took a seat on the edge of her bed in thought. That Zero dog back at the graveyard was absolutely adorable. It intrigued her on how he was transparent yet still existed at the same time. She wondered if all ghosts were like that or if it was just pets. She tapped the end of her chin in thought.

"Transparent...?" She repeated to herself.

The sewing machine across from her had many scraps of cloth laying next to the desk. Sally's black eyes traveled over the pile and widened when she saw a white sheet. A sudden idea came to her and she quickly stood up and made her way over. She grabbed all of the white cloth from the pile and starting separating them on the chair. When the ragdoll had all of them gathered, she started to get to work. 

An idea of a dress was in her mind. She didn't have any paper to sketch anything out so she'd have to play it by ear. Sally grinned at the new challenge and was all too eager to sew the layers together and work them out piece by piece. She became so absorbed in her work that the humming from the sewing machine was the only thing filling her mind now.

\--

At the brink of dawn, Sally is up working on the dress. Her hands are constantly in motion and the sewing machine's whirring doesn't cease. It's only until the ragdoll comes to a predicament that she stops. She nearly has half of it done, but a question lingers through her mind. Would she be able to give the outfit a certain "glow" like Zero's nose did? 

Sally wanted it to be good. This was going to be a little project of her own - and for the contest as well. If she read it correctly, Jack was going to be one of the judges who decides if it's good enough for Halloween. Sally still didn't quite understand the whole point of the holiday; she just wanted to see Jack again.

She spent the rest of the day coming up with ideas and pondering on what to add. Her inspiration drained when the pumpkin sun went down. Her motivation to work was very small, so she decided to go and get it back. Her first strike of creativity came when she saw Zero...so all she had to do was see him again and it'd come back. Right? 

After a minute of thinking of what to do, Sally decided to take one step further. Something that wouldn't have even came across her mind a mere week ago. She checked up on Finklestein and found that he was caught up in his work as per usual. He was taking X-Rays of creatures in his lab with Igor by his side.

The ragdoll took this chance to sneak out of the front door and wander back onto the streets. It must have been extremely late because no one was out and about. The only people she saw was the band hanging around the gate of the Marketplace. They performed a song for Sally while she passed by them.

She faintly remembered the direction of the graveyard and went by her memory. Whenever she passed by a gate, she'd tug on the end to check if they were unlocked. Sally tested three locked gates before she found one that was wide open. She passed through it and looked around. It was the same spiral hill and graveyard as last time. She mentally cheered herself for not getting lost again.

\--

Sally wandered around the graveyard and began searching for the ghost dog. The last time she was here, he had been out and about sniffing around the pumpkins. She couldn't find any trace of Zero and felt rather sad that he wasn't there to accompany her. Maybe he was just lost and his owner found him? 

The ragdoll sighed and rubbed the side of her arm. She had made a new friend but he was no longer there. She considered the Hanging Tree and those three in the band to be her friends as well, but....an animal was just much more different. She read about them in a book once. They loved their owners unconditionally and treasured them as much as creatures did with their lovers.

Sally felt warm again when her thoughts wandered back to Jack. She hadn't even seen the grave she almost tripped on that was in her way. She took a hold of the side of it so she couldn't fall. Her eyes wandered down to the grave and noticed that it resembled a small house. It had a miniature roof and chimney.

A word was engraved at the top of it. It read: "ZERO". A small decoration of a dog's dead skull was on the door. Sally placed a hand to her lips in curiosity. Was it Zero's dog house? It'd only make sense that it was a grave itself, what with him being dead and all. Perhaps he was just sleeping and hadn't heard her come in. 

"Zero!" She called. 

No response came. Sally leaned down and tried her best to whistle. Still nothing. The ragdoll knocked on the top of it and peeked inside the small chimney curiously. Could she even get him out at _all_?

_"If you want to lure him, pat your leg twice."_

She froze at the voice. When Sally looked up, she saw a tall skeleton staring back down at her. Jack Skellington had his large hands stuffed in his pockets and was eying her from afar. The ragdoll stood straight and immediately brushed her hair back nervously. She hadn't realized he was there. Was she not allowed to be here? The gates were open, so she just assumed it was for the public. 

"Ah...I was just-" 

"Go on." Jack motioned to her. "Pat your leg twice. He'll come out." 

Sally wanted to question his knowledge on this, but decided not to. She leaned down and gently patted the front of her leg two times. Within a second after, an apparition surfaced from the grave and stared back at her. Zero's collar chimed and barked at her.

"Arf! Arf!" 

She extended an arm out to the dog and petted his sheet. Zero licked the side of her face before he noticed the figure standing across from them. He let out three excited yelps and wagged his tail again. He  flew over to Jack and bowed down in front of him. Sally gasped.

"I didn't know he was your dog!" 

Jack chuckled as he patted Zero's head. The dog's excitement was an obvious sign that he was excited to see his owner. The skeleton gave his dog a pleased nod. Zero barked back at him and floated back to Sally. He nuzzled her shoulder while she continued to gawk at her King.

"He's well trained," Jack explained. "And he seems to like you. He's really fond of people with good hearts." 

Sally isn't sure what to say. Zero looks between the two and goes back to Jack's feet. He looks up at his master expectantly and Jack grins. He reaches inside his shirt and snaps one of his ribs out from its place. He turns and tosses it carelessly into the graveyard. Zero goes after it and barks happily.

The ragdoll observed the scene and played with her hands nervously. She said, "I did something like that with him yesterday..."

"Did you? I wouldn't be surprised. He really enjoys fetch." 

Zero soon came back with the rib in his mouth. He returned it back to Jack and the skeleton threw it farther this time. The dog was all too happy to go back chasing it and dug his nose through the thorns. Sally watched in bewilderment. A sudden shyness came to her and she turned away from Jack. 

"I should have asked you before I did something like that." 

Jack turned and gave her a curious look. He asked, "Do what? Zero loves playing with people he likes. If anything, I should apologize for not introducing him to you earlier."

He walks over to her and gets her attention. Sally looks up at him and finds an understanding look in those hollow eye sockets of his. A sudden calmness comes to her and she smiles at him. He had this gentleman-like and caring aura to him that intrigued her. She also smelled the scent of some pumpkin cologne. Her body started to lean towards him, but she caught herself and stepped back. 

Zero returns again with the rib. Jack takes it from the floor and holds it high above the dog's head. Zero yips and grabs it again. He flies around their feet for a moment or two with his mouth wide open. Sally can't help but laugh. 

"That's really cute! Does he do any tricks?" 

At the sound of the word, Zero's ears perked up. Jack took the rib from his mouth and held it high in the air again. He spins it around in a circle and stuffs his other hand in his pocket.

Jack instructed, "Dance." 

The dog lifts up the ends of his blankets that Sally could only assume was his "paws". He twirled around in circles and jumped into the air. The ragdoll watches with wide eyes and doesn't notice the big smile coming onto her lips. She claps her hands to applaud the dog's trick. 

"Now fly over."

Zero turns around and flips in the air. He does it again to a total of three times. He whips around to his owner and tilts his head awaiting for the next instruction. Sally admires that the dog is attentive. He certainly is more collected and alert around Jack. He was far more excited and acted much like a stray with her yesterday...

"I have never read about a dog doing things like that." She turned to Jack. "How did he learn to do those tricks?" 

The skeleton looks up in thought, as if he were trying to remember teaching the trick to him.  "Zero is a really smart dog. He's been doing tricks like these ever since he was a puppy. But if you _really_ want to see something unique, ask him to get you a rose." 

"A rose?" She asked.

"A rose." 

Sally gives her King an inquisitive look, but he only motions for her to go ahead. She turns away from him and braces herself for whatever is about to happen. She leans down to face the dog and finds Zero giving her an eager look. His tongue is hanging out from the side of his mouth.

She asked, "Can you get me a rose, boy?" 

The dog doesn't hesitate. He flies right through her and goes back to sniffing in the graveyard. He plucks one of the dead roses from the bushes and goes back to present it to the ragdoll. He has the stem tucked into his mouth and he takes a bow in front of her. Sally's mouth hangs open in surprise. Slowly, she takes the rose from the dog and observes it.

"It's...beautiful."

Jack pets his dog with a pleased look on his skull. "Good boy, Zero. Now get some rest. I'll give you some treats tomorrow." 

The dog replies with a usual yap and goes back into his grave. He sinks into the bottom of the ground and disappears from the two. Sally is still staring at the rose and is taking the whole situation in. Jack waits patiently beside her and takes a look at the flower himself. He takes it from her hand carefully, and for a split moment do their fingers touch. Sally practically melts at the contact.

Jack paid no mind to it as he took the flower from her hands. He twirled it around in his fingers and admired the black petals. Normally dead flowers would be far wilted, but this one was still beautifully developed. He gives it back to the ragdoll and goes silent. 

"Is something wrong?" Sally looks at him with worry. He shook his skull.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just realized it's been awhile since we've properly talked. I'm very sorry about that." 

Sally put her hands in front of her defensively. She exclaimed, "That's alright! You're the Pumpkin King so you're very busy and I understand..."

Jack turned to her and gave her a wide smile. Sally almost felt her legs give out at that look. For some reason, it seemed like he wasn't expecting her to understand. Which was ridiculous to her because she knew that he couldn't control how busy he was. The skeleton started walking towards the spiral hill and motioned to the ragdoll with his hand to follow her. 

"Please, come and join me. I'll show you around." 

She clasped her hands together eagerly and followed closely behind him. Was this a continuation of the tour? If so, she probably shouldn't be feeling as excited as she was now. Sally cleared her throat and corrected her posture like Finklestein always lectured her so. He said she wasn't ready for excitement, so she'd have to channel herself around Jack. 

The skeleton stopped in front of a couple of tombstones and looked around casually. Sally stopped behind him and waited patiently for him to speak. Jack let out a curious hum.

"I'm sure you already know this is the graveyard. It homes the hundreds of ghosts Halloween Town inhabits. They rest here for a very, very long time."

Sally fidgeted with her fingers and said, "....Zero showed me those herbs here yesterday. I wanted to thank you." 

"Ah." He nodded. "Yes, I forgot to mention them. They grow here because of the muggy weather, fog and all. They're most rich during early October. You'll probably want to harvest them then." 

Jack continued on without another word and Sally followed him once more. The graveyard was much bigger than she could have anticipated. If Zero hadn't have been there the other day, she was sure she would have gotten lost without his help. She continued following behind Jack and saw that he was leading them to the spiral hill. 

"This is probably Halloween Town's infamous landmark..." Jack motioned to it with his large, bony hand. "The spiral hill. Quite obvious where it gets its name from, huh?"

"It's shaped like a spiral?" Sally tilted her head.

"-Precisely. It formed here naturally a long time ago. It may not _look_ like it, but it's actually alive. Probably not the way you're used to seeing...it doesn't have a conscious, but it can move when it wants to. Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

Sally pondered for a moment. "....Yes." 

"Good. Now go ahead and climb it." 

Jack ushered Sally in front of him. She was caught off guard at this and would have fallen if Jack hadn't caught her at the last second. Sally looked up at him in worry but he only motioned her forward again. Carefully, she climbed up  and took around. It seemed that the more she climbed, the higher she was. Everything seemed so steep. 

As soon as she was on the top, Jack stepped to the side of her and gazed down. Sally followed his direction and noticed that right below the Spiral Hill was the Pumpkin Patch. Hundreds of pumpkins were sitting along the fence as well as in the patches themselves. They all looked so big and Sally couldn't help but marvel at the sight. She stepped forward and nearly fell in.

Jack caught her with his hand and motioned the ragdoll back. A blush came onto her clothed cheeks and she quickly looked away in embarrassment. She almost fell right down into that patch! She must be making a horrible impression to Jack...

"Careful there." He nervously chuckled. "The hill can't catch you if you fall down too fast. I'd know." 

"You fell?" Sally panicked. Jack waved his hand to calm her. 

"Only once, but it didn't hurt anything. Point is - be careful on here and always make sure your steps are slow. It's quite steep when you walk down its spiral."

Sally was lost. Jack noticed it by the look on her face. He quickly changed the topic and motioned down to the Pumpkin Patch.

"This is where all the pumpkins are grown and harvested for Halloween. Every year we grow a minimum of 300 pumpkins, 500 if the season is kind to us. Any extras we keep down here for some of the ghosts to rest in if their tombstones become too crowded."

A sudden thought came to Sally. She looked over at Jack and asked, "Doesn't that mean you're the king of the pumpkins?" 

The sound of his laugh made Sally smile. He placed a hand on his knee to calm himself and wiped his skull. "-You're not the first to ask that! But, in all seriousness, I technically _am_ the king of the pumpkins. But not _just_ the Pumpkin Patch, either." 

She placed her hands down at her lap and tilted her head. "What does the Pumpkin King _mean_ , then?" 

"You see, Sally, the 'Pumpkin King' is just a loose term I've used for years. In technicality, I'm the king of Halloween itself. That includes Halloween Town, pumpkins, creatures....everything that comes with the holiday, really."

Her eyes widened. Jack was far more important than she thought! Finklestein only told her that he ruled the monarchy that was Halloween Town. She had no idea he was appointed to things more than the town. A feeling of nervousness came down to Sally and she turned away from him. 

"I'm sorry." She suddenly said. 

A concerned look came onto Jack's skull. He asked, "For...what, exactly?" 

"For acting so improper." Sally bit her lip. "I didn't know that you were in charge of so much. Really, it was out place for me to-" 

" **Sally.** " 

The sudden stern tone of his made the ragdoll tense. She expected him to have a scornful look on his face - ready to scold her like the Doctor did. When Sally turned around, she could have sworn she saw a hint of despair on his face. He hesitated before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Please..." He forced a chuckle. "Don't look at me as _just_ the King. I've been through that enough already. Just see me more as your _friend_."

Sally opened her mouth to say something, but fell silent. Jack withdrew his hand and tried to gather his words but came with nothing. He...wanted to be her friend? That didn't make much sense. He was her _King_...someone so high above her. What he said really threw her off. All Finklestein lectured her to do ever since she was created was to treat him like he was above her. 

Yet, somehow...he treated her like his equal. She now realized she wasn't seen as a slave to him like Finklestein did. Or that she was just a citizen to him like the rest of the town. She was a... _friend_. The mere thought made her insides tingle to bits. She felt satisfied at this new title. 

"Okay. I'm very sorry about that, Jack." 

"It's fine. It's not everyday I get to meet someone like you, you know." 

Her breath hitched in her throat. She repeated weakly, "Like...me..?" 

The skeleton went to reply until he looked back at the full moon in front of them. He winced. He took a look around the graveyard and noticed how dark it got just within half an hour. It was one of the few things that made Halloween Town truly frightening. Night time only offered more shadows for creatures to hide in.

He turned back to Sally and said, "It's getting real late. I suppose I should be bringing you back to Finklestein?" 

"N-No!" She waved her hands. She realized her outburst and nervously corrected her tone.

"I..." She held her breath. "He doesn't know I was out here....It'd be best if I went alone." 

A big part of her was longing for him to understand. To not question why she snuck out or why she wanted to. The skeleton stood there for a moment or two until he nodded. Sally smiled and was relieved when he started motioning her down the spiral hill.

The two of them passed by Zero's grave as well as all of the other tombstones. Jack and Sally headed through the front gate and closed it behind them. Jack was standing next to the gate and watched Sally walk down the path alone. She turned back to her King and gave him a wave and a smile.

She called, "Goodnight!" 

The tall skeleton smiled and waved back. Sally turned around and picked up her pace to disappear from his sight. Jack watched her silently as his grip on the gate tightened. He slowly brought his hand down as a frown grew on his skull. 

He locked the gate behind him without a word and started walking down the path to the Skellington Manor. He passed by the band and threw a coin down James' saxophone. He stopped playing and watched the skeleton man continue down his path melancholy. The three of them turned to the right and saw Sally sneak through the front door and shut it behind her. Things started to click. 

"Do you think..." Jimmy brought up.

"Yeah." James finished. "I _do_ think." 

"How much to bet?" John asked. 

"I'm gonna' bet 10 on our Bone Daddy." James looked at his band members. "He hasn't settled down, but ya' never know." 

"I'm bettin' 15 on ragdoll..." John chuckled.

"I'll bet you guys each 20 it doesn't happen." Jimmy shook his head. "He's never had himself a lady. Why would he now?"

James rested his chin on his saxophone and eyed the Finklestein Tower. He looked over at the Skellington Manor and let out a thoughtful hum. Something was telling him those two would be connected very, very soon. Jack had been out of it lately and Sally was a fresh new face for Halloween Town. Why wouldn't it happen? 

"We'll just wait n' see, boys."


	5. Chapter 5

**"SALLY!"**

The ragdoll jolted up in her bed at the sound of someone screaming. She peeled the blankets off from her body and stood on the cold floor wearily. She knew quite well who the voice belonged to and she knew exactly why he was yelling her name. Finkletein must've noticed that she left the tower last night to come to the graveyard. There couldn't be any other reason he was calling her. 

The sound of footsteps made Sally think twice. Her despair came back when saw Igor open the large door. He released his grip on the steel and turned to Sally. He was twitching and fiddling around with his hands as per usual. She always found him to be a bit anxious and sketchy all the time. He hadn't really made any attempts to befriend her, either.

"Master want to see Sally...Come, now!"

He took her blue hand in his gloved one and started leading her out from her room. She was still in her pajamas, which was pretty much just a raggedy version of her normal dress. She never wore her black heels to sleep, so Sally was able to feel the cold touch of the ground beneath her. It gave her chills and she felt everything in her go out once she stepped into the Laboratory. 

Doctor Finklestein was turned to the entrance and waiting grumpily. Beside him was a metal template that Sally recognized far too well. It was the exact surface that he had created her on. The same place where she was first brought to life. In the pit of her stomach, Sally felt something fall. Was he...going to take it away? 

Fink's small finger had been tapping the end of his armrest until he saw his assistant bring Sally in. His glare was not kind. Sally could recognize his look of distaste from a mile away. She took a step back to try and escape the room but was held down by Igor firmly. He started leading her over to the chair and she gulped.

"...Doctor...?" She asked nervously. 

He sounded tired. "I'm just performing a checkup real quick, Sally. After this you can start making breakfast." 

The ragdoll sighed in relief. She stood up straight as Igor latched the couple of belts on her lower body and Finklestein tightened the one just above her head. She heard the buzzing of the template moving upwards before she laid completely flat in front of the Doctor. He went to undo one of her stitches and she flinched at the touch of his cold hand. 

It wasn't common for Finklestein to perform touch-ups to her. Whenever he did, it was usually to fasten all of her stitches and make sure she had enough leaves inside her to resume living without any problems. Finklestein took some of them out from her body and observed them without a word. She couldn't see his eyes through those dark glasses of his. 

Sally tapped the metal beneath her, suddenly feeling impatient. "How long is this going to take, Doctor?"

"You do not speak unless you are spoken to, do you hear me?" He snapped. Sally gulped and slowly nodded. 

Finklestein sighed and observed the leaf in his hand. He said, "Crispy, but not fragile. Good. In a few months I'll have to replace them. Mark it 06B." 

Igor grabbed a clipboard and started scribbling some notes down. She didn't understand the language, so Sally just assumed it had something to do with science. Finklestein continued to run the check up on her body. Every now and then he'd glance at her and she could tell that his look was troubled.

While the Doctor continued to examine her, Sally suddenly felt a discomforting feeling. It came from somewhere in the pit of her stomach and slowly grew to the rest of her body. It caused a warm feeling to spread through the layer of cloth just above her leaves. This new, warm feeling.....it made the cold metal beneath her unbearable. The ragdoll twitched once she started to feel antsy. 

The Doctor held her down firmly, passing a quick glance. He continued sewing her hand back on and felt the rest of her body start to move. This agitated him so he threw down the pin and turned to her sharply.

"Stop moving!" He scolded. 

"I...I can't help it!" She weakly defended. "I feel-"

"It doesn't matter." He stated dryly. "I didn't create you to feel, Sally. I made you to serve. Now either you sit still or I'll send you to your room." 

She goes silent because she has nothing more to say. She decides to endure this feeling and waits for Finklestein to finish. The sound of him biting the end of thread gave Igor the signal to start unlatching her. Sally was propped downwards and was soon released from the binding. She nearly lost her balance once she came into contact with the floor. 

Finklestein's mood obviously dropped. He put the template back in place and went to discard the thread and needle. He went back to Sally and gave her a scowl beyond his glasses. She took a step back out of impulse. 

"Go into your room and study your mathematics, Sally." He ordered. "Come back down here to make breakfast in an hour. I _expect_ you'll be behaving better." 

Sally said nothing. She turned to leave the room and heard an audible sigh come after. She didn't hear the Doctor smack his head in aggravation after that. Instead, the ragdoll climbed the ramps and entered her room without another word. She took the books out from her drawers and reluctantly pulled out her homework along with it. She sighed before closing the door behind her and starting to slip on her usual dress. 

\--------------------------------------

Sally had busied herself for half an hour before she eventually grew bored. She went over to her window and tried to catch the band's attention but came to no avail. She tried staring at the Skellington Manor until she'd see Jack's figure come into view, but...he never did. She was stuck in this silent room for another 30 minutes with nothing to do. 

What _could_ she do? She couldn't work on her dress - she needed more cloth - and Sally certainly couldn't come down too early. The Doctor would be furious. The ragdoll sat down on the edge of her bed and placed her round face into her hand in thought. 

An idea soon struck. She got up from her bed and started digging around in her closet. She was trying to search for any books on Halloween. If Jack reigned the holiday, why _shouldn't_ she know about it? Sally was curious to know the reason why everyone was so scary as well. They couldn't just have been born that way. Or perhaps they just died in a mutilated form? 

When she found her selection had absolutely nothing on holidays, Sally decided to take it one step further. She slipped out of her room as quietly as possible and made her way down the hallway. She took a turn into a small room and looked around delightedly. Finklestein kept a small collection of books in the closet up here so they wouldn't take up any space in the laboratory.

Her black eyes scanned the pieces of literature until she found the word "Halloween". Sally grabbed all of the books within sight and tucked them into the crook of her arm. She quickly made her way back into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. The first thing she did was drop all of the books on her bed and look at them inquisitively. 

The first one was titled _Props for Halloween_ ". The others that followed it were _History of Cat's Wails_ , _The Undead Lives of Ghosts_ and _The Components of Ectoplasm_. Whoops! She grabbed that last one by accident. 

Shoving the book underneath the bed, Sally picked the first one up and started to read the first page. This one was about what decorations to gather for Halloween and of their purposes. So this one wasn't... _quite_ about Halloween, but it was a step in the right direction! And that was all she needed. Sally sat down on her bed and was all too happy to indulge herself in this new world of literature. 

\-----

"SALLY! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!?" 

She had been on page 70 when Finklestein started yelling from downstairs. She jumped from her bed and quickly threw the books into her closet. Sally opened her door and ran down the ramps as fast as she could. She found an irritated Finklestein sitting at his X-Ray table and waiting impatiently for her. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor." She bowed her head, still catching her breath. "I...I was..." 

"I don't care." He mumbled, tapping his fingers on the table. "Just make me something. I'm afraid I'm going to start to disappear if I don't have food soon." 

Sally obeyed and made her way inside the small kitchen. A cabinet was placed in front of a large cauldron and sat beside 6 rows of shelves. They all had various spices and ingredients laid out on them. Dried herbs and simple pepper, just to name a couple. It was Sally's favorite place in the Tower and she was almost always happy to go into it at anytime.

Right now, however...all she wanted to do was go back into her room and continue reading. She'd have to make this quick. 

Sally tied the apron around her waist and gathered the ingredients like normal. She threw together some water and in the cauldron and lit the fire underneath. She waited patiently for it to start boiling and added a few things here and there. The ragdoll found herself tapping her foot waiting for it to cook and grew more impatient by the minute. She threw a couple of spices in there before taking a bowl's worth out and headed back to Finklestein.

He was still sitting. And still angry, judging by the way his lip quivered in disgust. Sally gulped and nervously set down the bowl in front of him. She placed her hands behind her back and waited for him to dig in. 

Finklestein seemed like he wanted to keep glaring at her but ended up letting his hunger getting the best of him. He slurped down the soup in one go and wiped his mouth afterwards. It tasted...different. This batch actually had a kick to it. He turned back to Sally and found her slowly edging back to the ramps. 

"Sally! Get back here!" 

Embarrassed that she was caught, Sally made her way back with a sheepish smile. She asked, "Y-yes, Doctor..?" 

She expected to be scolded, but instead she heard him praise her. "That was a fantastic soup, darling! What on Earth did you add to it?" 

"Oh! Um.." She rubbed her arm nervously. What was she supposed to say? This was the first time he ever talked to her in a positive manner. She wasn't quite sure what to do. "...Just the same ingredients, Doctor. Did I do something wrong?" 

"More like something right!" He exaggerated to the bowl. He certainly seemed active. "Either you added more of something or you...or you..."

...

***SMACK!***

Without warning, the Doctor's head collided with the table. It made a clanking sound that obviously was a harsh blow. Sally stepped back in surprise and held a hand over her mouth. His glasses still covered his eyes, but his mouth was hung open. She couldn't see him breathing from her angle. Sally watched him for a full minute in shock. Slowly, she extended an arm out and nudged his shoulder. He remained where he was.

"D-Doctor..?" 

She nudged him again and he only fell limp. Sally's eyes widened and she screamed. What happened!? Was he still alive? Or, erm...dead!? Panicked, Sally suddenly ran out of the room and back into the kitchen. It must've been SOMETHING she added! Didn't he mention the soup tasting a little better...?

When her black eyes landed on the empty Deadly Nightshade bottle, Sally knew then that this was her fault. She must have accidentally added it when she slipped the spices in at the last second. She grabbed the bottle from the table and turned it over to read the label on the back. 

" **WITCH HAZEL: THE EXTRA SPICE IN YOUR LIFE! Caution: May result in death, use sparingly.** " 

Oh, no. This was NOT good. She didn't know what happened when you killed the dead. Did they just die again, or do they vanish? Or are they brought back to life in this mysterious cycle? Sally didn't quite want to know. 

She threw the bottle back down on the ground and felt a nauseous feeling come into her stomach. Sally held a hand in front of her mouth and held a shaky hand on the nearest rail. Thankfully, Igor was still asleep. He probably hasn't heard or seen what was done. But it wouldn't be long before he woke up again and would find that Sally poisoned Finklestein....

The thought became too overbearing. Sally suddenly left in the midst of her queasiness and ran into the outskirts. She had no idea where she was going. All that filed her mind that that exact moment was that she needed to be away from _there_. Away from the...murder scene that she had just committed. She couldn't ever live with this. 

\------

Sally found herself in the same area where she had been for these past few nights. The graveyard and Spiral Hill. It was empty when she came into it and Sally outwardly sighed in relief. She couldn't handle any company around her at this moment. All she wanted to do was hide behind these graves and weep her soul out before she'd admit to committing murder...

And that's what she did. The ragdoll fell to her knees and clutched at her chest. A few sobs emerged from her lips as she leaned her back against a grave. She didn't know how long she spent like that, crying over the loss of her creator. But she must have done it long enough, for she no longer felt any tears coming from her eyes.

At that moment came a creaking sound. A long, exaggerated one that was followed by another sound of metal clanking against metal. Sally gasped at the noise and quickly concealed herself behind a tombstone. She waited like that for a few minutes. She couldn't hear anything else, so Sally took this cue to finally peek out from the corner of the grave. 

What came in her sight was a small, ghostly dog she knew too well. Zero was sniffing around the gates and let out a small bark. Sally would've been grateful at the sight of him, but now...now she just wanted to cry. His ghostly form only reminded her of the awful deed she had done. An inescapable sob came from her mouth. 

"Arf?" 

Sally shut her lips when she saw Zero look over in her direction. She quickly turned away and hid her frame behind the tombstone again. When she heard Zero start hovering in her direction, Sally tried not to squeal as she bunched herself behind the grave. _No, Zero...don't!_

"ARF! ARF!" 

She was spotted. Zero flipped around the grave and barked happily at the sight of Sally. The ragdoll ducked further into the grave and tried to motion the dog to go away. Zero only hovered closer and sniffed the tip of her hair. 

_"Zero? Is someone over there?"_

At the sound of Jack's voice, Sally felt everything in her crumble. Zero barked in confirmation above her and wagged his tail while waiting for his master to come. Sally, on the other hand, was wishing that _she_ had been the one to pass over. 

Jack's shadow soon came into view and both the ragdoll and ghost looked up. The skeleton was currently leaning over the grave. He blinked once he saw the sight of Sally come into his view. Normally, he'd have smiled - but the despair on her face made Jack think twice. He'd seen her crying once before but the sight still disturbed him. And NOT in a good way. 

"Sally?" He asked. "Are you alright?" 

She sunk further into the grave, mumbling. "Please...leave me be..." 

Jack looked up at his ghostly companion. Zero apparently had a lost look on his face as well. The two of them gazed back down at the ragdoll in worry. Sally looked back at them in silence before she started to break down again. She lowered her head and let out another sob. 

Jack immediately jumped over the tombstone and landed right next to her. He offered her his handkerchief and said, "Let me help you." 

Sally wanted to object, but took the cloth from his hand, anyway. She dabbed at the ends of her large eyes. She got a smudge of a tear away, but other than that they were completely dry. She offered it back to Jack and looked down at the ground rather solemnly. She sniffled a moment after. 

The skeleton took it and discarded it in his pocket. "Is something the matter?" 

"Oh, _Jack_..." Sally wept. "The Doctor, he - I....I think he passed away." 

He gave her a look of disbelief. "That...can't be possible." 

She leaned against the tombstone. "I...I accidentally slipped some Deadly Nightshade in his soup, and I think he's _dead_." 

"Oh! Well, Sally, he isn't dead. Not secondly, anyway. Deadly Nightshade only poisons the deceased." 

"Wh-What?" She asked, clearly lost. 

He suddenly stood and offered her his own bony hand. "I'll explain it all to you in a moment. Let's just get you off from this filthy ground." 

Sally was still confused but offered him her hand, anyway. Jack lifted the ragdoll up with ease and did her a favor by dusting the ends of her dress from the grains of dirt. The ragdoll blushed at the contact and smiled when she felt him pull her over to the side. He sat her down on one of the flat pieces of stone and took a seat next to her. She fidgeted with the ends of her hair nervously. 

After a moment or two, she asked. "He's....not dead?" 

"Heavens no." Jack shook his skull. "Deadly Nightshade is a toxic plant, yes, but it means no harm to the dead. It makes a great hypnotic, however." 

"Hypnotic?" Sally repeated. "So he's just sleeping?"

"Yeah. If anything, he'll just come back with a really bad headache." The skeleton chuckled. "-I used to add Deadly Nightshade into my dinners so I'd sleep better. Of course, I _had_ , but it really wasn't worth the pain in the morning." 

The ragdoll sighed in relief. Not from the fact that he was still alive - rather, the fact that she hadn't killed him. Sally couldn't ever imagine herself killing someone. It just wasn't in her nature. Murder was one of the most unlawful things to do. By nature and by law, she supposed. The bare thought of it sent chills down her spine. 

Jack was observing her from the side. He suddenly looked away and instead had his interest on his dog. Zero was sniffing around the graveyard in front of them, searching for either scraps or twigs like he normally was. Jack leaned off from the seat ever so slightly and took a look around the silent graveyard.

Sally twiddled her fingers nervously and bit her lip. A question was lingering through her mind but she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to ask it. She went against her gut and lightly tapped on Jack's arm. He turned to her almost instinctively. 

"I hope you don't mind me asking..." She gulped, fighting off that nervous feeling in her stomach. "But I wanted to ask you about Halloween." 

"Alright." The skeleton gave her an attentive look. "Shoot."  

"What is it about?" 

The question may have been dumb and Sally hoped he didn't think less of her for it. Instead of getting mocked like she assumed she'd be, Jack only fell silent. He stared at her for a moment or two until he looked away and awkwardly coughed.

"Ah - forgive me. It's just...been a _long_ time since someone has asked that." He nervously laughed. "Well, for starters....Halloween is a night that lands on October 31st, where creatures of all kinds come out and scare the living." 

"But why?" Sally furrowed her eyebrow. 

Jack smiled. "That's a really long story. I wouldn't want to bore you with a lesson, Sally." 

"Oh, no! I don't mind!" She turned her body to face him. "The Doctor doesn't let me study Halloween, so I'll take any lessons I can get." 

"Doesn't let you.." Jack repeated. He shook his skull. "Well, we do it because it's fun and it's just what we all do best. There's a lot of history that kind of molded Halloween as a holiday..but I could go on ages about that. What it is _now_ is just something that everyone celebrates because it's a night full of fear, fright, and candy."

"Is that what trick-or-treating is for?" Sally asked. 

"Mhm. Children dress up and gather candy on Halloween. Or they practice tricks and cause mischief like ours do." Jack rolled his eye sockets. "I'd say children are more on the peaceful end of the holiday - but scaring is relentless to, well, boys and girls of every age!"

She looked at him curiously. "And how...do people scare? Is it something you say, or is it something you do?"

The skeleton readjusted himself. He looked really happy talking about this. "It varies from monster-to-monster. Usually we scare by using our surroundings or making loud noises...but you can frighten people just by talking. It all depends on what we're good at."

"You're a lot more informative than the books I've read." She admitted. "The things I learned were about decorations and cats and ghosts..." 

"I haven't even scratched the surface yet, Sally. There's a lot more to Halloween than what I've said. I mean..." He scratched his skull. "I wouldn't be King of a holiday I knew nothing about." 

"I suppose that's true." 

The two of them continued to sit there quietly. Sally realized just now how much she wanted to know about this "Halloween". It fascinated her, in a way. How such grotesque and horrifying creatures would come out of their way and scare the wonder that was the living... 

Sally suddenly stood from the stone hedge and walked towards one of the tombstones. She wasn't sure how she could climb it with all these loose seams. She turned around and gave an embarrassed smile to Jack.

"Can you please help me on here?" 

The skeleton stood and didn't question why. He picked Sally up - far too easily - and set her atop of the tombstone. The ragdoll held onto its side to balance herself and she sighed in content. She looked up and found the sight of Finklestein's Tower just beyond the gates. Sally started to gnaw on her bottom lip unknowingly. 

Jack stood beside her and rested his arms on the tombstone next to hers. He gazed in her direction and found what she was looking at. He turned back to her and tried to read her expression. She was chewing her lip and was fiddling with her hands. He also couldn't help but notice the way she was squeezing her legs together. 

"Do tell me if I'm intruding, but..." Jack turned back to the tower. "How are things going with Finklestein?" 

Sally sounded a little conflicted. "Fine. They're going fine." 

His tone was disbelieving. "Are you sure..?" 

"Yes. I am." 

She turned in his direction and gave Jack a  look. A gleam in her eye that stared into his hollow eye sockets. She was praying he'd see it. The glimpse of everything she's been having to go through. And when Jack frowned...she knew he saw it. Their gaze didn't break as he suddenly switched to the tombstone she was on. He leaned on it and gave her a sympathetic look. 

"I'm so sorry." He said.

His tone was so understanding. It was soft...gentle, even. Sally noticed that the look in his eye sockets wasn't just empathetic like she expected. It was an understanding look - as if he had experienced what she was going through. But that couldn't have been it, could it? 

Sally took a shaky breath. She kept her posture firm and admitted, "He....He makes me work to the bone." 

"Cooking and cleaning?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"Just today, he told me that he created me to serve for him. He makes me do work if I am not doing either, he'll force me to study all of these senseless things..." 

Sally had no idea why she was revealing this all to him. Maybe it was because of how intense things had gotten lately. She had no one to express how broken her life seemed. She had no friends or pets to tell them how her day went or about the troubles of her life. All she ever had was herself and the sight of Jack's Mansion to gaze at during her lonely nights.   

Yet, here the King was, leaning on the very same tombstone she was sitting on. She looked over and noticed that his gaze had never left hers. Jack's mouth was slightly agape and he quietly gulped. Sally clenched her hands together to stop the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. 

"If I try to leave, he locks me in my room. He has a gigantic piece of wood he places over it so I can't leave. And the bars on my window are always locked, so I cannot escape. Sometimes he grounds me for a month." 

Jack leaned forward. "If you want, I can get you out of there." 

Sally considered it for a moment. He _could_ free her from this prison she called home. The King could take her way from anything she wanted, couldn't he? But...where could she go? The Doctor was her only guardian and she knew no other place as well as the Tower. She shook her head briefly and stared back at the Tower from afar. 

\---------

Jack was at a loss for words. He wanted to assure Sally that it'd all be alright - things would work out like they usually do, but he wasn't quite sure. Not in this case, anyway. The Doctor had always been a grump and wasn't exactly too supportive on how things ran nowadays. But he still respected Jack's authority, and that was all the Pumpkin King needed in order to see his inventions and use them for the Holiday.

But, by god....How on Earth could he have treated this delicate girl so horribly? He made such a beautiful creation, too. He noticed her long eyelashes and the feminine touches Finklestein gave to this once scrapped doll. Yet all he could do with this wonderful girl was abuse her so he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of himself. 

He understood Sally's situation perfectly, even if he didn't believe so. She really _wouldn't_ have anywhere to go. Any help he could give her would probably just make things worse. So he'd have to try and find some other ways he could help her. He wanted to make sure she was alright - not out of his usual chivalry, but out of care as a friend. _Her_ friend. 

After a moment, he said, "You can still use the Deadly Nightshade." 

She perked up. "Huh?"

"The Deadly Nightshade." Jack explained. "It'll put him to sleep. A pinch of it is good for 30 minutes and a cup is good for 3 hours. It'll give him a headache but that's the worst it can do." 

She seemed a bit lost, fumbling with her own hands. She asked, "W-Why would I-"

"Sally, you are allowed into Halloween Town at any moment you like. I want you to experience everything like everyone else does. Finklestein should _not_ get in the way of your rights at a citizen. Legally, he's not allowed to." 

Jack leaned off from the gravestone and went in front of her. She was taller than him again...he'd only seen it back at that Town Meeting. It didn't trouble him having to look up - he found the angle quite flattering on her features, anyway. 

"Fink will catch onto it if you do it a lot." He warned. "Use it sparingly. I recommend spiking his soup if you need something from the market or if you simply need some fresh air. This Graveyard might be the best place to go if that's the case." 

She takes in his words for a moment or two. And in the next moment, she has her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He feels her sob right past his shoulder. Jack pats her back to comfort his friend. 

" _Thank you._ " She finally said. 

She released her grip on him and wipes the edge of her eye. She now has a smile on her face and Jack feels something flutter from the bottom of his rib cage. It's gone as soon as it came. 

He chuckles and offers her his hand. "-It's quite a fall if you try and get down by yourself. Allow me." 

Sally takes both of his hands and lets the skeleton drop her down from the tombstone with ease. As soon as she's in proper contact with the ground, Sally goes to fetch some more Deadly Nightshade. This time, Jack helps her gather a handful and gives her advice on how to hide it within her dress. The small pocket for her thread comes very handy.

**_"SALLY!"_ ** __

_The skeleton and ragdoll look up from the graveyard. Finklestein's voice could echo so far. Jack watched a flock of crows suddenly fly off into the orange-colored sky. Sally tucks the rest of the Deadly Nightshade in and makes sure none of the remnants are poking out. The skeleton can tell that she is nervous to go back. She keeps switching her weight to the other foot._

_"It's alright," He assures her, placing his hand on top of hers for only a second. "I can tell him you fetched me to see if he was alright."_

_She gives him a concerned look. "But weren't you taking a stroll?"_

_"I feel this is more important." He says. Sally smiles and Jack takes this chance to lead her out from the graveyard. Back to the prison she absolutely despised, but now with him by her side. She almost feels unstoppable._

_\---------------------------------_

_Of course, that feeling diminished when Sally found a very-angry-looking Finklestein on his doorstep. He had an ice pack placed on top of his head and was scowling at anyone that came by. When his eyes landed on Sally, he nearly screamed again. But then he saw the tall skeleton by her side and he shut his mouth silently._

_Jack led Sally up the stairs and met with the Doctor on top. The ragdoll eyed the two with worry for only a moment until Jack looks over at her and smiles. His assurance relaxes her and Sally almost sighs lovingly._

_And while the Pumpkin King explained their "story" to Finklestein, he noticed it all...the way Sally was ogling at him and how Jack was defending her. There was also fact that these two appeared out of nowhere when he woke up from his nap. Things were starting to smell like dead fish, but all Fink could do was nod and send Jack on his way, promising not to ground Sally._

_Even though she truly deserved it._


	6. Chapter 6

It took a full month for the ragdoll to finally wrack up the nerve. 31 days of chores, scrubbing, cooking, and sewing. She'd been fighting off the thought every day since her last encounter with Jack. Eventually, she had to face the problem: Sally was _still_ out of white cloth for her dress. And the box Finklestein had in his basement only contained colorful scraps leftover from when he created her. 

So she followed the Pumpkin King's advice. Sally added a cup of Deadly Nightshade into one of his lunches. Finklestein was actually in a good mood at the time, so the task was very easy to do. He gulped it down eagerly, complimented the ragdoll that her cooking skills were getting better, and then fainted right on the spot. 

A rather cold feeling spread through Sally's leaves at the sight of her unconscious creator. She gnaws on her lip again and encourages to herself that what she's doing is the right thing. It wasn't in her nature to harm anyone or anything. But Finklestein has done it so many times to her already. Maybe she should just look at this as a neutral comeback. Still.....this guilt was going to overwhelm her if she didn't do SOMETHING about it. 

Sally opened up a nearby pantry and grabbed one of the extra blankets off from the shelves. She unfolded it and neatly draped it over Finklestein's shoulders. There. When he wakes up, he'll just assume he was napping on the job again. And he would probably be thankful for the blanket when Sally returned. She smiles and lets out a satisfied noise. This will definitely work out in her favor. 

Sally headed out the front door soon after. She shut it behind her carefully and slowly made her way down the stairs. She made her way to the town quietly with the empty basket she grabbed from her room. The sight of the Skellington Manor looming over the town fills her heart with hope. She'd be in-and-out and everything would be perfectly fine. 

\-----------------

Everything was not fine. 

Sally looked around the whole marketplace but found no signs of a sewing shop. No clothing stores, no seamstresses...nothing. Why could that be? She'd have to ask Jack about that the next time she sees him. Which would hopefully be soon. The ragdoll hated being lost. She felt completely out of place, and the looks she was getting from the other citizens wasn't helping at _all_. She found no sight of the band that she asked directions from, either. 

Eventually, she stumbled back upon a quite familiar-looking store. If she recalled correctly, this was the same one that Jack recommended to her during their tour. Just before he took her to the Town Hall. The doors to it were wide open, unlike her previous encounter with it.

The ragdoll went straight in and opened the door. She was greeted with the sight of many shelves holding various potions. She noticed the way the liquids inside them sparked and how many of them looked cold to the touch. 

Sally even gasped at the wonderful sight of bubbles surfacing from a purple liquid in a flask. The label read "Spider essence", and it smelled of lavender. The ragdoll leaned forward to sniff it one last time before turning back around. She was still marveling at all of the potions and bottles around her. The ones back at home were dull and plain. Nothing like these...

"Welcome to 'Witches' Goods'!" She suddenly heard a booming voice. "Feel free to take a look around!"

Sally turned to the sound of the voice but found no one. She scratched her head inquisitively until she felt someone tap her knee. The ragdoll looked down and found a very, very short witch looking back at her. She had a big wart on the end of her long, green nose. She also had very messy black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her signature witch's hat as well as the broom she held gave Sally all she needed to know.

"Say..." The witch eyed her. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"I am new. I was created a few years ago." Sally politely explained.

"Hey, Helgamine! We've got a newcomer!" She suddenly yelled.

The ragdoll took a step back in surprise when she saw someone on a broom fly by. The lady jumped off and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Sally recognized this as another witch. She had white, ruffled hair and was much taller than the shorter one. She had, not one, but three warts on the end of her large nose.

Helgamine took a step forward and looked Sally up-and-down. This made her a bit flustered and she took a step back shyly. After a moment of inspection, the witch gave her a welcoming smile.

"Ah! I think I've heard of you!" She pointed at her. "-You're the Doctor's new creation! Sally, I believe?"

The ragdoll nodded. Helgamine leaned down to nudge the shorter witch beside her gently. Sally couldn't help but notice they seemed a bit like sisters. She hadn't seen any witches around Halloween Town until now. Their large noses showed a bit of resemblance between them, too....

"Zeldaborne and I welcome you to our shop!" She extended her arms and motioned around them. "Did you need something this horrible evening?"

"Actually, yes." Sally scrambled for the money. "I was wondering if there were any seamstresses around here?"

The two witches exchanged confused glances. Helgamine turned back to her and gave the ragdoll a lost look. "There aren't any here, I'm afraid. Why might you ask?"

Sally frowned, clearly disappointed. She explained, "I'm trying to make a dress, but I've run low on white cloth. I was hoping there would be some sort of costume store around here?" 

"Well, you're half in luck." Zeldaborne went behind the counter, digging through something Sally couldn't quite see. "We have some leftover scraps but that's it." 

The ragdoll perked up at this. Scraps? That's exactly what she'd been using before. In fact, Sally used leftover scraps to make the dress she was wearing. Granted, it didn't look very pretty - but she put a lot of effort into it. Nearly every part of her dress was made from some sort of different material. One day she'll have to make a proper one. 

"Oh, just set the whole darn thing on the counter, Zeldaborne." Helgamine waved her bony hand and rolled her eyes. "We need to get rid of it, anyway." 

The shorter witch complied, huffing as she suddenly stepped on a stool behind the counter. She heaved a wooden box on the counter and Sally jumped back. The thing was filled to the brim with various pieces of cloths and blankets. The ragdoll hesitated before going through and eying the fabrics inside. She started collecting some and put them to the side.

"How much will I owe you for this?" She asked. The witches immediately shook their heads.

"Oh, nothing at all, dear! We wouldn't even THINK of charging anyone for this junk. But if you want to help yourself to the potions around you, it'll cost an arm and a leg."

Helgamine winked. Sally decided not to address them and merely continued gathering the scraps she found most useful. She really should be taking the whole thing but it'd be far too heavy to carry back home. Her arm would probably fall right off when she'd climb those stairs. So she was going to collect as much white as possible and gather anything else she found pretty. 

While Sally was gathering the scraps in her basket, the two witches were whispering about something in front of her. Sally looked up at them and noticed that they were leaning across the counter. Their noses were almost touching hers and she had to take a step back. They seemed to have caught their staring and suddenly starting fiddling with their hair instead.

"We were just wondering if you were the one with the Pumpkin King when he was walking around town?" Helgamine asked. "I can't remember how long ago it was."

"Well, Jack did bring me on a tour of the town not too long ago." Sally recalled the memory. "Is that what you're talking about?"  

"/sigh/ _Jack......_ "

The two witches sighed longingly in unison, resting their heads on their arms at the mention of his name. The ragdoll was a bit lost and watched them with a confused expression. Both of the witches' eyes were half lidded. They rested their elbows on the table and looked afar in a dream-like state. This was definitely something new to Sally. Was something possessing them? 

"Did you know Jack once called me pretty?" Zeldaborne suddenly said. Sally didn't quite understand.

"Pretty?"

"He also called me interesting!" Helgamine exclaimed. "He's such a horrifying man. It's as if he could hold the world on his finger."

Sally blinked and tried to understand their words. What on Earth were they talking about? Admittedly, Jack _was_ pretty dreamy, but....it just didn't seem like something to fawn over him about. At least in this way, anyway. The skeleton could probably pick any ghoul he desired with those looks of his. A tinge of worry suddenly comes to the ragdoll.

"He called me smart..." She brought up. "Does that count?"

The two witches scrunched up their noses. Helgamine repeated, "Smart? No, no! We're talking about how beautiful he sees us! It's not a surprise with looks like THESE, after all."

They suddenly started to pamper themselves with some magic. Which, in all reality, did nothing except exaggerate their blemishes. They started to talk about Jack again and never seemed to leave the topic. How he complimented them, addressed them, saw them, and sometimes even stopped at their shop. It seemed as if they didn't even know Sally was there and were just keeping a conversation with themselves. They didn't even notice it when the ragdoll suddenly left in the midst of their fawning. 

She took a couple of steps outside the store and sighed in relief. Sally was appreciative to hear more of the Pumpkin King, but what happened back there was just too overwhelming. Maybe there were just really attached to Jack? Something about that thought made her leaves hurt. She didn't really know why. He must appreciate Sally, too - otherwise he wouldn't have helped her out as many times as he had so far. 

And what was so bad about being smart? From what Sally knew, there was nothing wrong with it. Sometimes the Doctor praised her intelligence and at other times he'd scold her for not being smart _enough_. No offense to the witches, but treasuring looks over brains certainly wasn't a good thing. And Jack liked her intelligence. He said so himself!  

Satisfied at her own assurance, Sally makes her way back to Finklestein's Tower. She doesn't realize the melody she's humming along the way. The band leaning along the fence notices it. The way she's humming, the cloths sticking out from the basket, and the more confidence she had in her steps along the rhinestone paths. James was the first to mention it. 

"Looks like our gal is gettin' used ta' the place." 

Jimmy watched her retreating figure and replied, "Guess she had to eventually. What do ya' think all the cloth is for?" 

"I dunno'. Any thoughts, John?" 

"Bone Daddy has been quiet lately," The short man comments slowly. "Seems like he's learned something bad. Or seen something he ain't supposed to." 

James shook his head and tsked. "Yer' crazy."

\------------

When Sally came back to the Tower, Finklestein was still asleep. He was snoring quite loudly in the Laboratory, which was actually quieter than she expected. She peeked into the room and saw a pile of drool collecting on the table just below the Doctor's mouth. A  good sign that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. The ragdoll takes this chance to make her way up the ramps as quickly as possible and head inside her room. 

The first thing she does is pile the cloth together and arrange them like she did with her old batch. She collects enough white fabric that should finish the rest of a portion of the dress. Sally throws the rest of the scraps in the closet and eagerly sits at her desk. She starts prepping the sewing machine and is eager as always to continue working on the clothes.  

In the midst of her work, Sally heard the familiar buzzing of Finklestein's wheelchair. Her first instinct is to hide everything she's working on but she has no time to. Instead, the Doctor wheels into the room and turns himself so he's facing Sally. She couldn't help but notice the ice pack he's holding on the top of his head.

"Do you know how long I was asleep, Sally?" He groaned. "I've got a great headache..."

"You've been sleeping for awhile now, Doctor." She faked a smile. "Have you been working a lot recently?" 

He snaps. "You know well that I've been working, Sally!" 

Her smile falters. Doctor Finklestein slumps in his chair. For a moment, Sally thinks she sees sympathy in his eyes past his glasses. 

"I'm sorry, it's just...this has _got_ to be a tremendous migraine. Perhaps I should ease down on the work. Just a tad bit. Halloween is coming soon, after all..."

Before Sally could inquire, Finklestein is already out the door and heading down the ramps. She decides to not bother him and goes back to her work. He reminded her of one important thing, though. She still had those couple of books to finish about Halloween. When she had the chance to, that is. She'll be sure to take a break from the dress and finally get around to starting the _History of Cat's Wails_. 

\----

Sally's "break" ended up turning into 4 hours and her room was almost completely dark. She didn't feel very tired. Actually, she felt wide awake. It wasn't going to do any good to stay up until sunrise. Sally slipped on her pajamas as quickly as she could. She was about to climb into her bed until she saw a wave of white come from her window. 

Curious, Sally looked back to the window. Another flicker of white light came. The ragdoll got up from the bed and gazed out the window curiously. She suddenly spotted where the light was coming from. The Skellington Manor, to be precise. A tower on the top of the mansion was currently illuminated by something very bright. It flickered fiercely for a moment until it faded completely. Sally stood there and blinked once or twice. 

"Oh, Jack..." She murmured to herself. "What are you doing _now_?" 

Jack would sometimes stay up from nights to no end. Sometimes Sally would find his light on in his tower that would only switch off when morning came. All she could see now was a  dimly-lit window from afar. She spotted Jack's outline get up from a seat and start pacing around. The figure continued to pace around the room for about 10 minutes. All while the ragdoll watched with curious yet longing eyes. That is, until the lights suddenly went out.

How odd. If her sight wasn't fooling her, that light from earlier looked a lot like electricity. What could he be doing in there that required so much energy? It gave the ragdoll flashbacks back to when Finklestein created her. On that stormy night she'd never forget...

Sally stood there for a minute or two until she went back to bed. She quietly wrapped the blankets around her figure and laid there in silence. She hadn't even noticed the way her eyes were locked on the window. On the dark tower that once showed her the shadow of the man she was coming to admire ever so greatly...

The ragdoll finally closes her eyes. Her thoughts are immediately overwhelmed with ideas. Did Jack finally create life like Finklestein did? Or was he doing one of those fancy "experiments" she'd see from time to time? All Sally can think about tonight are the many things Jack could be doing in there. What he's thinking, what he's doing, and what he might be saying.

She turns to the side and grips her blankets closer to her. A smile soon spreads on her face as a warm feeling grows in her leaves. Thoughts like these would help put her mind to rest and have her sleep in peace. Maybe thinking about Jack was all she needed to get through these nights.  

\--------

Sally had no idea how things could turn so energetic within a week. 

Doctor Finklestein sure was right about one thing. Halloween was _very_ important here. To the town, the citizens, and presumably Jack. One peek out of her bedroom window gave Sally a rather jaw-dropping sight. The whole townsquare was filled with monsters and stands and tables. Hundreds of pumpkins were lined across a long table that seemed to go through the whole town. Many mummies and vampires were currently carving various designs in them, all while trying to scare one another or chatting with someone else. 

Compared to the usual rush of the markets, this was almost nothing. Sally could barely make out an empty space from her view of the town. Even the outskirts had more monsters running here and there. No matter how many times she'd scan the crowd, Sally still couldn't make out the sight of Jack. She thought it'd be easy to - a 7'4 skeleton would stick out like "a sore claw". 

She finished her books on Halloween earlier that week, but it still didn't give her much information. All she learned was that creatures often used props and scary cobwebs to decorate their houses with. She also learned more about how black cats were considered unlucky and how ghosts learned how to deal with pain. Nothing that correlated to Halloween exactly. 

The ragdoll was now making her way down the ramps. She'd trip and stumble every so often, that was kind of inevitable. Once she was on the first floor, she heard voices coming from the living room. She recognized the Doctor's right off the bat and heard the Mayor's follow not to soon after. This must be another one of their meetings. 

_"Ah, that's excellent! I'll be sure to tell Jack you're going to participate this year, Doc."_

_"Yes, yes, that's fine. Is there a deadline for this project?"_

_"So long as you get it done by the 25th, it should be fine. I hope you're having horrible ideas this year!"_

_"You could say so."_

Sally slowly peeked into the room, trying her best not to be seen. The Mayor was now standing in front of the kitchen table, leaning forward to shake the Doctor's hand generously. In his other arm were stacks of papers. From Sally's angle, she could make out the sight of sketches on bats and pumpkins. It probably had to do with this year's plans. At least that's what she inferred from what Jack told her. 

Her eyes traveled over to her creator. Finklestein looked like he had something on his mind. When he did, he usually sat up in his wheelchair and had an itchy hand on the control. A rather good sign to her that he'd be caught up in his studies again. Sally leaned forward to try and get a better look at the papers the Mayor was holding. Her hair slipped from behind her ear, and the Mayor must have caught the sight of red.  

"Ah, miss Sally!" The Mayor tipped his hat to her. "I hope you're doing well on this horrible evening." 

Finklestein looked up at her rather angrily. Oh, dear. She was supposed to be working on her math again, huh? The ragdoll gave the Mayor a sheepish smile as she slowly stepped out from the doorway.

"Why, yes, I am. Thank you." 

The Mayor's grin widened as he motioned back to the Doctor behind him. "-I was just telling Finklestein here the plans for this year's Halloween. It truly _is_ the most horrible time of the year!" 

Sally couldn't help herself. "Horrible?"

"Why, yes. This year will be the best that has yet to come! Because, of course, your father here will be making renovations on the wheeled horse that carries Jack. It'll be more quick and-" 

"Husband." "Doctor." 

Finklestein and Sally paused. They both seemed to have talked at the same time. The Doctor was now scowling behind his glasses and the ragdoll gulped in fear. She made a horrible mistake just now. She can already imagine the earful she'd be getting from him in only a matter of seconds. The Mayor stood between the two of them and awkwardly scratched at his forehead. 

"Well, um...I best be going! Make sure that-"

"*Cough* If I may, Mr. Mayor..." Sally stepped forward, wringing her hands together and ignoring the Doctor's glare on her back. "I was curious as to what everyone is doing outside?" 

"Oh! Every year on the second week of September, all of the creatures gather to carve pumpkins. This year, we're doing a Bat design! Everyone loves to participate. Even the little ghouls and ghosts." 

"Why do they carve pumpkins?" She asked. 

"Because-"

" **THAT IS ENOUGH!** "

Both the Mayor and Sally paused. The Doctor wheeled over to them, the mechanical buzzing being a tad bit dragged on while he did so. He pointed an accusingly gloved finger at Sally. It was clear to him that he wanted to outright yell at her. But the Mayor's company would have made the situation far more uncomfortable than it was before. Instead, he settled on a low yet cautious tone for the girl. 

"Sally, I want you **back** in your room in precisely 3 seconds. Do you hear me?" 

The ragdoll froze. She felt awfully scared. Slowly, she nodded. The ends of her lip started to quiver. Before she can take a step towards the ramp, the Mayor quickly stepped in front of her. His expression had changed from happy to sad. Sally could tell from the tone of his voice that he was uneasy. 

"Doctor, there's really no need for that. If Sally wants to know more about Halloween, I'll be happy to-"

"I appreciate your concern, Mayor, but I'll have none of it." Finklestein held a hand up to him. "I know what's best for her. She still has her chores to do before she can do anything else. Go, now, Sally." 

He turned over to his ragdoll and gave her a rather dismissive wave of the hand. The ragdoll stood there in disbelief until he did it again. Against her own will, she started climbing up the ramps. As soon as she was out of their sight, Sally slowed down and clutched at her arm. She heard the Mayor's voice from downstairs. 

_"I'm sorry if I caused you two any trouble. If you need anything, Doctor, just let me know."_

_"Well, your department HAS lost my certificate. I can't ask for anything more."_

_"We'll look into it. Tell Sally I hope she feels better."_

She was in her room by the time the front door closed. Sally sat on the bed and stared at the floor for a moment or two. She could still hear the many voices and music playing from outside. The ragdoll slowly turned her head and watched the scene from her window. All of the citizens there looked so... _happy_. Probably because they weren't stuck in their room like she was. 

The ragdoll closed her eyes and clenched her small fists. This wasn't fair. The Tower felt so suffocating for her. She didn't want to abide by his rules anymore. Sally refused to be cooped up in her room and only leaving it to cook and clean. Not when there was so much more to do in the Town. And especially not when Jack was out _there_ and she was in _here_. 

Slowly, Sally got up from the bed and peeked outside her room. The hallway was completely empty. She took this change to tiptoe down and make her way back to the ramps. She quickly peered over the edge of the rhinestone. Finklestein and the Mayor were no longer in the living room. The ragdoll took this chance to make her way down as quickly as possible. She reached the front door and hesitated when it came to grabbing the handle. 

Sally went against her guts. She quickly opened the door and slowly shut it behind her. The sound of it closing was barely audible. She couldn't cheer just yet - she still had to make her way down the stairs without tripping. The ragdoll turned around and took it one step at a time, making sure she had her footing the whole time and that one leg didn't overlap the other. 

By the time she was down, Sally could already hear the commotion from the town square. She smiled at the sound of the band playing a rather familiar song from afar. Her pace quickened when she finally reached the entrance gate. They were wide open and were just calling out for Sally's name. She took one last glance behind her at the Tower before turning around and walking straight into the market. 

\-------

The first thing that greeted Sally was the sight of all the monsters in the town square. She recognized a few of them, but now there were many she hasn't seen before. A group of kids suddenly ran in front of her, either playing a game of chase or "keep away". Sally smiled at the sight of their play and stopped to watch them. Turns out the two children in front were running away from the one in the back. The bat child had two handfuls of pumpkin seeds and an orange substance Sally couldn't quite identify. 

Seeing all of this definitely lightened her mood. In fact, the whole thought of Finklestein disappeared when she first walked through those gates. All of the energy here from the townspeople was just the cherry on top. Sally feels rather welcomed this time. The monsters around here are far too busy with what they were doing to notice her. And the few who did didn't seem to mind her company. 

She felt someone nudge her side and the ragdoll took this chance to keep walking. She marveled at all of the decorations around her. Paper bats, glowing pumpkins, extra cobwebs, ragged sheets...it all just looked so spectacular. Sally turned her head and finally caught a glimpse of the long table running through the plaza. It was wooden and almost all of its surface was covered by either pumpkins or seeds. 

A group of monsters were huddling around the table and were currently laughing. This group contained a werewolf, four vampire brothers, and a couple of other creatures Sally didn't know. She tried her best not to make her eavesdropping obvious. 

"Did you hear about Jack?" The Werewolf asked, stuffing his paw in a pumpkin. "People say he locked himself in his house again."

"Vhat?" One of the vampires asked. "I heard zat he's locked himself in ze study!" 

"Technically, that'd count as his house, Prince." A monster remarked. 

"Vell," A short vampire cut a hole in his pumpkin. "Vhatever he's doing, Jack hasn't been around for a veek. Vhat do you zink happened?" 

"I dunno'. Someone said he ran off with a ghoul, but I'm betting you the Undersea Gal started THAT rumor. Ghouls these days." 

"Mhm." They all nodded their heads in unison. 

None of them spoke after that, so Sally decided to take her leave from behind them. She wandered around the crowds aimlessly. She'd hear a monster every now and then mention Jack. Something along the lines of him either going missing or that he was locked in his house. Sally didn't know what to think. 

Eventually, she found some familiar faces. The band was currently leaning against a wall, engaged in a song. She made her way towards them with a friendly smile. As soon as James caught the sight of her, he snapped his fingers. The other members stopped playing the song and looked at him curiously. He motioned over to Sally with his head and they immediately got the message. 

When Sally approached them, James was the one to greet her. "Heya', Dolly. Nice to see your face around here." 

"As with you three." She bowed politely. "How are you doing?" 

"Horrible, just _horrible_." James rolled his eyes. "'S th' same gig as every year, really. Every festival th' Mayor has us play a song or two." 

"Really?" She tilted her head. "That's rather exciting." 

James shrugged. "Ehhhh. Depends on the songs we have. Danny whipped us a new one to play this year. Wanna' hear it?" 

"Sure!" 

Danny's head counted the players off from within the bass. The three of them resumed the song they were playing before. Sally tilted her head as she listened to the wonderful melody that was their song. She couldn't help but notice that it had a certain style to it. One that definitely matched the atmosphere of the town square and Halloween for sure. The three stopped playing and looked at the ragdoll expectantly.

"Why, that was magnificent!" She clapped, proudly using a new word she learned. "Especially considering you only have a saxophone, bass, and accordion." 

"With the right attitude, you can make ANYTHIN' happen." Jimmy boasted from beside James. "But, we mostly owe the credit to Danny. Without 'im, we wouldn't have songs to play." 

Sally leaned down so she could see the head. He was currently smiling back at her, shooting a rather creepy grin. She stood back up straight and gave them a nervous smile. She wouldn't admit it, but Danny was the only thing that truly gave her the creeps. The other three men were quite polite. 

"Say..." James rubbed his pointed chin. "What are ya' doin out here, anyway? Come to join the pumpkin carvin'?"

The ragdoll shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I don't have any pumpkins to carve. I'm not exactly supposed to be here as it is..." 

"Not have a pumpkin?" John repeated. "You can just grab some over there, ya' know." 

He motioned with his head over to a pile of pumpkins. It was in a big cart that was placed just at the beginning of the long, wooden table. A big portion of them were missing and the number seemed to be going lower by the second, judging by the monsters still grabbing some. Sally looked over at the table and finally noticed all of the knives and tools each carver had beside them. She turned back to the band with a frown. 

"As much as I'd like to, I'm afraid I don't have what's necessary." 

"You mean a knife?" John repeated. Sally nodded and he shrugged. "Yeah, those are kinda' hard to come by this time of year. They just sold out of 'em earlier, too."

"Oh, yeah." James nodded. "Every year they be comin' up with tools sharper n' more...efficient. Stores always run out on the Pumpkin Carving day. Ya' gotta be quick and fast if ya' wanna join 'em." 

Sally stared at him in awe. Halloween really MUST be a craze for these people. If doing one thing caused such a rush, Sally could only imagine that Halloween did to the town. Maybe next year she could participate in the carving. It looked fun, though she hasn't really handled a knife before. She wouldn't even know where to begin, really. 

A thought suddenly came back to her. She looked at the three and asked, "Has something happened to Jack?" 

The three of them exchanged glances, as if they were sharing a silent message. Jimmy turned back to her and shrugged. 

"Who knows? The guy's really hard to read. Sometimes he'll be out and about here and the next he's in his house all day. You might wanna' ignore the rumors, though. They're just gossip." 

"Is he okay, though?" Sally asked. Her tone was obviously worried, which earned a knowing glance from James to the rest of his crew. He turned back to her and placed an assuring hand on the ragdoll's shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout him, Doll. He's alright where he is, I'm sure. The guy can just be...a little unpredictable." 

Sally looked down at the ground in thought. She was a bit disappointed at the answer. Sally really wanted to know if he was alright. Her care for him was growing bigger the more she thought about him. And she was sure that Jack would worry about her well-being, too. Well....past his role as King, anyways. A cold feeling comes to her at this thought and she started gnawing on her bottom lip unconsciously.

"Aw, don't be sad." James patted her back lightly. "We'll play a song for ya'. How 'bout that?" 

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm quite alright." Sally frowned. "I'll be seeing you around, I guess." 

She turned on her heel and started walking back into the crowds. A part of her was starting to become a little bit gloom. But she wouldn't dare step foot back in Finklestein's Tower. Not yet, anyway. A part of her was still a bit upset at her creator. It was a new feeling for her to have but it was a strong one. Sally was starting to feel a little suffocated back there, anyway. 

So, the ragdoll made her way to the only other place she knew relaxed her. And also what was starting to become her second favorite place. The Spiral Hill and Graveyard.

\-----------

The outskirts still had some monsters walking around, so Sally's trip took a bit longer than intended. She soon reached the gates. Much like the ones to the town square, they were wide open. Maybe there would be some other people here, since it was such a busy day? Sally wasn't sure she'd like the company. The ragdoll turned on her heel to head back to the marketplace until she heard a voice. 

_Jack._

Sally felt a thump come to her chest momentarily. She immediately spun back around and nearly fell while doing so. She placed a hand to the wall to support herself up. His voice was still going, so Sally wandered past through the gates. She walked up the trail until she saw his tall figure from afar. Jack was currently standing on top of the Spiral Hill, arms outstretched as he gazed over the sky. 

She took a step forward, ready to call out his name until she suddenly heard him again. His voice was smooth, wonderfully pitched, and surprisingly calm. The sound of it was so peaceful that it sent chills down Sally's spine. She hasn't heard him like this before. Was he...singing? 

_"The shrieks, the shrills  
The graves and the music   
Piles of candy and piles of pumpkins   
Makes it feel like it's starting to be   
Halloween"_

Sally's mouth went agape. She stood in the middle of the trail and watched Jack with a surprised expression. The skeleton didn't seem to be aware of her presence at all. Instead, he turned over to the ghost beside him. Zero had been watching as well, though with a front row seat compared to Sally's. The dog looked rather skeptical of the song he just heard. 

"What do you think, boy?" 

"Ruff." 

"Yeah, you're right." Jack placed a thoughtful finger to his jaw. "Seems more like prose. Was I a bit too high-pitched on that last note?" 

He turned around in thought until he suddenly caught the sight of Sally. She had been inching closer to the spiral hill but had to stop in her tracks once he saw her. He slightly jumped, but only for a moment. The next he's patting down his suit and giving her nervous smiles and chuckles. Sally almost feels guilty for scaring him. Yet the way he was flattening down his suit was absolutely adorable. It almost seems like he's flustered. 

"Oh, Sally! I didn't see you there. I wasn't expecting..." 

The skeleton cleared his throat, slowly making his way down the hill. He stepped over the gate with ease and soon met with her. Sally shyly looked away from him, playing with a strand of her hair while she did so. Zero eyed the two before deciding to leave them alone, hovering back to his grave silently. 

"I'm sorry, I really should have told you I was here." Her cheeks were turning hot. "I hope I didn't scare you." 

Jack laughed. "Scare me? That hasn't been done, Sally. You simply caught me by surprise, is all." 

Sally smiled and peeked around Jack's thin figure. All of the pumpkins that were once below the Spiral Hill were now gone. She assumed they were the ones in the Town now - back in that big cart. The place sort of looked naked without them. Jack waved his hand in front of her to catch the ragdoll's attention again.

"Did you need something? I'm sorry if I wasn't home. I've been here all day." 

"Really?" She blinked. "Why?" 

"Well...." He started, as if considering telling her. "I often come here to get my mind off things and settle my thoughts. And Halloween requires a lot of thinking on my part." 

Sally looked around the graveyard, noticing how quiet it now was without Jack's voice. From here, you couldn't even _hear_ the commotion back at the town square. Not even the songs that the band played. She turns back to Jack with a confident smile. For some reason, she feels more comfortable than she had been before. 

"Yes, I see what you mean. I was actually heading here to get my mind off of some things as well..."

"Were you?" The skeleton tilts his skull. "Well, I don't want to intrude. If you want me to leave, I'll-" 

"No, no. It's fine." Sally started waving her hands. "You can stay here with me. I was just going to sit on the spiral hill." 

The ragdoll started climbing back on the hill. She had to step upwards to go over the gate and cautiously let her other leg down. If she caught a seam now, it'd be really embarrassing. Especially in front of Jack. Sally let out a pleased noise once she avoided it and rested on the top. She sat down on her knees and started looking down at the patch below silently. 

She heard Jack's footsteps come soon after. He climbed the hill quietly and stood beside her. He looked down at the ragdoll with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" He offered. Sally nodded, so he took this cue to sit down beside her. 

The two of them were now side-by-side, still with a generous gap between them. Inwardly, Sally was actually really hot. Her last encounter with Jack felt similar, but now she had some sort of nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't really want to spend this time figuring it out, either. 

So she continued sitting there and gazing at their surroundings. Every so often her eyes would land on Jack and she'd feel that hot sensation again. When Jack caught her gaze, she had to turn away and use a hand to try and hide the blush that was now on her cheeks. The skeleton looked away and now had his focus on the town from afar. 

Sally followed his gaze and swallowed. She had a lot of questions to ask him now, but she wasn't really sure how to word them. Most of them were about Halloween, but there were some other things nagging at her as well. She would have to save those questions for later. Still. She'll just have to keep her excitement to a minimum and try her best not to overwhelm the King. 

She took a deep breath. Here it goes...


	7. Chapter 7

"H-Halloween sure is big h-here, huh?" 

Hearing Sally stutter again threw Jack Skellington a bit off guard. It'd been awhile since he heard her do so. If he recalled correctly, the last time he heard it was when he came over to visit the Doctor's earlier in the year. It must've been a mistake because a moment after, he heard Sally slap a hand over her mouth. The silence that came after gave him a second to process his thoughts. 

That's right. This ragdoll was the only person in ages who had asked him about Halloween. He didn't mind it at all - actually, he was coming to enjoy it. Call him self-centered, but the Pumpkin King had a kick out of explaining what he knew best to others. And it had been awhile since someone asked him something like this. 

He kept his eye sockets on the sight of the town from afar. He soon answered. "Yes, it is. It's practically our existence if you think about it." 

She picks at a strand of her hair and twirls it with her finger. After a moment or two, she asks, "....Just what makes it so special?" 

He turned to her now, a curious yet intrigued expression worn on his skull. He couldn't help it. A ton of thoughts were swirling in his head now. Oh, the things he could tell her! But it wouldn't be fair to overwhelm her with all of it at once. Maybe he could do what he did last time and only reveal a glimpse of what Halloween was truly about. Hopefully that could please her curiosity? 

The thin skeleton rested the crook of his arm on his knee. He tapped it with his index finger and tried to think of what to tell her exactly. 

"It's hard to say. I can't speak for everyone - I'm sure many of the monsters here all have their own reasons - but personally...I think Halloween is just so fun. Scaring other people gives you a thrill you wouldn't normally experience. And a big part about Halloween is scaring, so it's just a big opportunity of thrills and chills for everyone." 

"I remember you mentioning that." Sally fiddled with her hands. "Is that why everyone enjoys it? Because it's fun?

"-For some people, yes. Others might just like it because of the candy. But it is a very enjoyable time of year. We always look forward to it when it comes around. That's why we have a big clock counting down the days."

There was far more to it than that, and Jack knew it well. But he was too busy watching  Sally absorb the information. Her black eyes were full of interest. He recognized the look all too well. One that belonged to the few hopeless dreamers in this world. He was one himself. In fact, he would say he spends most of his time thinking more than he does doing. 

Sally clasped her hands down in her lap politely and looked away from him. She said, "I'm sorry if these questions are bothersome. I've been reading some more Halloween books, is all..." 

He perked up. He couldn't find any other citizen here with their noses in any books! Jack wasn't even sure if the library out in Halloween Town was still in use. Most of the monsters either couldn't read or just didn't have the interest to. Halloween books nearly went extinct because everyone here knew enough about it. It makes sense that Finklestein would keep them after all these years. 

"That's fantastic!" Jack grinned. "Were they the ones you mentioned last time?"

She looked surprised that he remembered. "Yes...the ones about cats and such..."

"Hmm." 

Any book about Halloween was just as good as any other, he supposed. Jack was just lucky he found a fellow bookworm as it is. And this fellow bookworm also happened to enjoy the graveyard, earn Zero's affection, and he couldn't doubt that she certainly caught his eye back at that meeting...

"What other books do you read?" He asked, pushing these thoughts aside. "If you don't mind me asking, that is..." 

Sally kept her gaze away from him. He caught the sight of her biting her bottom lip. She kept quiet as if the answer was going to be embarrassing. 

_Come now,_ He silently urged. _It can't be THAT bad..._

"Usually romances..." She turned to him, pushing back her hair shyly. "A-and sometimes I read fairy tales..." 

He could safely say that he hadn't been expecting that answer. He actually thought it kind of suited her. From what Jack has gotten to know about the girl. Sally was quite the shy and introverted person. Usually citizens would blurt out anything to him, but this girl kept a lot to herself. 

"I'm more of a historical novel person myself." He shrugged. "Romances are good. Do you have a favorite book, Sally?" 

She blinked. "A favorite? I'm afraid that'd be a hard choice. I've read so many." 

He chuckled. She probably isn't aware of the hundreds of books he's personally read. There's a reason his library back at the Skellington Manor nearly took up half of a room. He was sure that he was hoarding the rest of the books at this point. He heard Sally move from beside him and eyed her curiously. She was now sitting on her knees, looking down at the pumpkin patch quietly. 

The Pumpkin King quickly worked through the calendar in his head. Today was the 20th. Behemoth came down to the Graveyard a couple of nights ago and gathered the pumpkins specifically for carving. They all must be in the townsquare now, cutting bats of all shapes and sizes. Jack usually joined in the festivities, but he really needed some time for himself now. The Mayor already hassled him on _what_ to carve, after all...

Sally's voice goes unusually quiet. "I really enjoy your singing..." 

He turned to her and smiled. "Thank you. It's just a hobby of mine I've picked up since I was young." 

"Really?" She plays with her hair unconsciously. "I've been trying to teach myself how to do it for the longest time..."

"You sing?" Jack asked, not even attempting to hide the surprise in his voice. She didn't seem like type. The skeleton could imagine her voice partaking in a song. It was so gentle yet had a kind tone to it. He picked up on it the moment she told him her name.

She turned away, waving her hand to dismiss it. "Yes, but I'm not that good. The Doctor told me my voice wasn't for singing, so I stopped practicing." 

He shook his skull. "The Doc doesn't know what he's saying, sometimes. I'm sure you're very good, Sally. So long as you practice and treat your throat kindly, it'll do the same for you." 

Sally appreciated his advice. He could tell by the smile she was wearing. She cleared her throat before looking away from the King and back to her lap quietly. Jack unfolded his legs as they sat there in silence. For how long, Jack didn't know. 

Eventually, he asked, "Can you sing for me?"

He hoped the question wasn't too forward. The ragdoll turned to him in surprise. "-Sing?" She repeated. "I....Well, after hearing _you_ , I don't I'm anywhere near obliged to-"

"Nonsense!" Jack gave her a smile. " _Everyone_ in Halloween Town sings, Sally. Not even the ones who consider themselves gifted. I'm sure I'll enjoy hearing you sing." 

"No, no." She shook her head. "I think I'll need more practice before I start singing in front of the King." 

Jack wanted to try and convince her otherwise, but fell silent. He had to respect her choice. He was a tad disappointed but he didn't make it visible. He looked away from her and observed the pumpkin patch for himself quietly. Who knows? Maybe he'll hear sing one day. The thought of that widened his smile. 

. . .

The longer they sat together, Jack had more time to think.

It was difficult being with anyone else in Town, really. All they did was tend to swoon over him. Sally _was_ doing the same things like they did....and, for some reason, it unsettled Jack. He was used to it by this point, but he faintly remembered feeling something when he met Sally. Something that told him that he wanted this to be different. To make an _actual_ friend who didn't worship the ground he walked on for once.

Jack turned back to the ragdoll and smiled. Thank Halloween she was different! Sally really stuck out in the crowds of citizens and now he knew why. She shared odd interests, which just so happened to meet his. Sally looked up from her lap and noticed his stare. He cleared his throat and looked away, trying his best to focus on something else. 

"Jack?" She asked. He hesitated and glanced back at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't here any seamstresses in town?" 

He frowned. "We used to have one years ago, but she disappeared one day. Just completely left the town overnight. Not sure what happened to her, but I hope she's okay."

"Why didn't you find a replacement?" Sally asked, tilting her head. 

Jack rested his skull on his hand. "Well, the Mayor wanted to convert the building into an Inn. I held some positions open for awhile but I guess the monsters here just don't enjoy sewing as much as they should. I ended up having to approve the plan, and nothing has come up about it ever since." 

"I only ask because I needed some cloth," She explained. "The witches in town gave me some. I still think it's a disappointment you don't have any in Town..." 

"I agree wholeheartedly." He gave her a crooked smile. "Personally, I think you'd make a _great_ seamstress, Sally." 

"Me?" She placed a hand on her chest in surprise. "Oh, no. I...I only make clothes out of scraps. In no way would I be qualified-"

"Sally, don't doubt yourself!" He scooted closer to her. "Sewing is really admirable. I learned how to sew on my own, but I wouldn't even know where to BEGIN with making clothes. It's a skill that I, personally, do respect." 

She was starting at his eye sockets now. Jack couldn't quite read her expression from this angle. Slowly, he leaned back to where he was, but didn't break their eye contact. The smile on her lips widened. He couldn't help but widen his, too. Something about that was really contagious. 

"I guess the witches _are_ right about you, Jack." She tugged at her hair, looking away from him shyly. "You really are a horrifying man. In-In the good way, of course." 

His smile nearly fell at the mention of the witches, but grew back on his skull. No offense to them at all...the witches were nice ladies, but the compliments kind of dragged on to an end, sometimes. This was the first time Sally gave him one, wasn't it? Well, better return the favor. 

"Thank you, Sally. I think you're wonderful, too."

The ragdoll's eyes widened and she seemed a little breathless. She seemed to work better with usual compliments rather than the dark, custom ones Halloween Town used. Which makes sense because she was still new. He'd have to make a note of that. 

"Y-You think so?" She asked. 

He nods, finding her shyness a little charming. "Yes, Sally, I'm sure of it. Like I said, it's not very often I get to meet someone like you." 

Jack meant every word he said. He remembered telling the same thing to her long ago, but now he just felt the need to repeat it. Her cheeks are red now and Jack can see it. He didn't even know ragdolls _could_ blush. The witches blushed, too, but their faces were far too deformed to make it appealing. On Sally, though, a blush was....It was....

Sally cleared her throat. She wasn't trying to hide her smile anymore. "So, they're carving pumpkins this week?" 

"Yes." Jack nodded, now running through the calendar again. "Next week there will be crafts and the following week is a Halloween Dance. We tend to do a lot of Halloween activities before the holiday comes. Just so the citizens are always in touch with it and all."

"Just what do you do during October?" She asked. 

"A whole month of nonstop planning," He nearly wheezed. "But, for the citizens, they all receive tasks for Halloween that usually take 3 weeks. The Mayor's in charge of those assignments because I'm usually busy enough planning the holiday." 

"I think the Mayor was just over now, giving Finklestein his task. He, um, said something about telling you that he's participating this year." 

"He is?" Jack repeated. 

The Doctor ever so rarely contributed to Halloween. Jack would normally ask him to make some things every now and then to help out. He almost always responded to the Pumpkin King's personal requests, but it was very rare for him to accept the yearly tasks. Jack always left it completely optional and never really expected him to accept one. He started to wonder why on Earth he decided to do this year's...Wasn't it on the straw horse? 

"I tried the Deadly Nightshade trick," Sally brought up. "It worked and he thought it was a...migraine, I think." 

"What did you sneak out for?" Jack asked. 

"To grab the cloth I mentioned earlier." She started fidgeting with her hands. "The witches were very nice, but then...I think Helgamine mentioned you and things got a little...a little..."

"-Out of hand?" He finished. She nodded and gave Jack a weary smile. He couldn't help but laugh. Oh, poor Sally! They probably went on for hours again about him. He couldn't imagine what that had been like for her. 

"Yes, they're a little, erm, garrulous at times, but they're very nice gals. I'm sure you can befriend them if you tried hard enough." 

The words escaped Sally's mouth before she could stop them. "I think I prefer you, truthfully." 

Jack paused, a little taken off guard. She shyly held a hand in front of her mouth to prevent herself from slipping up again. The skeleton was now staring at her, a surprised look on his skull. A smile soon spread on his face and he placed a large, bony hand on her shoulder.  

"I think I could say the same about you, Sally."

A warm feeling pricked his bones for a moment. Jack tried his best to ignore it as he suddenly looked around. The moon was now shining in front of them, sending a generous yellow light that seemed to fill the whole graveyard. Sally looked around beside him and noticed it, too. Time always tended to slip from Jack's hands. 

"It's getting late again," He said. Sally was too busy looking around at the graves. 

"I've never noticed how beautiful it gets here." She breathed, now gazing back at the moon. "The moon is so vivid..." 

Jack smiled, looking at it for himself. The graveyard's beauty was just one of the many reasons he went here quite often. It was always silent, empty, and the hill had the most convenient spot that he could sit down and see both the Town in. Not to mention that the pumpkin patch was one of the few things he's in charge of, and he always used that as an excuse to come here. 

It relaxed him knowing that someone else thought the same. He was starting to realize that he and Sally had more in common than he assumed. The ragdoll suddenly stood and flattened her dress down with a smile. Something about her just seemed to lively. 

"Thank you for the company, Jack." She swayed a bit on her heels. "I'm afraid I have to go, now. The Doctor-"

"-Doesn't know you're here?" He finished. Sally nodded and slightly frowned. Jack took this as a cue to stand back up beside her and stuff his hands in his pockets again. 

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He offered. "I think there's a burned lantern near Fink's Tower and I don't want you tripping or anything like that." 

"No, no, it's fine." She insisted. "I only came out here to get some fresh air, and I think I've had plenty." 

The skeleton nodded his skull, watching as the ragdoll slowly made her way down the hill and back to the graves. She turned back to Jack and gave him a final wave before exiting through the front gate, leaving the tall man to stand there staring in her direction. 

A moment after, Zero emerged from his grave and floated over to Jack quietly. He barked to get his Master's attention. Jack turned to the dog and found a smug smile worn on the ghost's muzzle. 

"I noticed someone left as soon as she came," Jack teased his dog. "Were you tired, boy?" 

Zero shook his head, only widening his smile. The skeleton tilted his skull but didn't say anything else. He took a couple steps down from the hill and went back to the implanted trail circling the graveyard. He turned back behind him and patted his leg, which gave the dog full permission to start following him back to the gate. 

Jack closed it behind him, followed by a _click!_ of it locking. Zero flew right through the bars and stayed as close to his master as possible, occasionally sniffing the floor and searching for anymore sticks. Jack went down his usual route back to the Skellington Manor, but paused at one turn. Zero caught onto this and looked up at his master inquisitively.

Jack suddenly turned to the right, taking a new yet old path back to his home. Zero followed behind him with no protest and enjoyed the slight difference. The skeleton only paused once in his tracks, and that was to glance at Finklestein's Tower in silence. He soon picked up his pace and resumed the trail back home. Zero was wagging his tail the whole way - knowing that this new change could mean something else.

\---------------------------

Her trip back to the Tower was full of weary. She didn't want to think of what would happen once she got there. The ragdoll did, after all, leave in the heat of the moment. She was sure that the Doctor realized she slipped out and she was sure she'd earn a good scolding. Nothing out of the usual, so Sally wasn't starting to fear it anymore than she had before. In fact, she was starting to feel less scared of the punishments now. 

_What is the worst he can do?_ She thought to herself. _My limbs are detachable...and the room is boring, but I have my dress to work on._

The ragdoll reached the gate just before the steps leading to the Tower. She slipped through and took the steps one by one, and just barely reached the door before she tripped. She regained herself and opened the heavy-weighed door, trying her best to close it behind her as quietly as possible. When she heard silence ensue after, Sally sighed in relief. That was close. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

Sally jumped at the sound of a low yet eerie voice from the darkness. She turned around on her heel and found the Doctor sitting just in front of the ramps. In his gloved hand was an oil lamp, which had been dimly lit so Sally could see the exhausted yet empty look worn on his face. She had been so used to seeing some sort of scowl or anger in his features. Seeing him look so empty was...entirely new. 

Her talk with Jack lasted longer than she thought it would. All of the lights in the Tower were turned off, save for the fire inside the lantern Finklestein was holding. Sally could barely make out the outline of the rhinestone from moon that illuminated a nearby window. If he hadn't have been there, she probably would have tripped and stayed like that all night. 

The ragdoll slowly took a step forward. She entwined her fingers behind her and did her best to fake a smile. She slowly asked, "What are you talking about, Doctor..?" 

"I know you've been sneaking out, Sally." He responded, maintaining a calm tone. "I found the Deadly Nightshade in the cabinet." 

She gulped. What was going to happen? Would she be grounded for a month? Year? Drugging was horrible to do, yet she felt very little guilt for it. Because of the Deadly Nightshade...Sally was able to see Jack again. That alone assured Sally that what she did had been the right thing to do at the time. 

Doctor Finklestein motioned his wheelchair forward and stopped when he was right in front of her. He gently set down the oil lamp and stared at the floor nonchalantly. He soon raised his large head and asked, "Was it something I've done? Something I've _said_?" 

Sally opened her mouth. To tell him about the abuse, the cruel words, and the overworking....yet she fell silent. He seemed empathetic now, but Sally knew better. In the morning he'd probably go back to his usual cruel self again and her defense now would fall for nothing. The ragdoll quietly closed it and looked away from him, saying nothing.

"So you've been sneaking out just because you _could?_ " He accused. "Should I keep the front door locked, then? Maybe lock yours more so you'd stop slipping out when I'm working?" 

"I felt cramped." She admitted. "It was...hot...and stuffy. The outside just seemed much cooler." 

Finklestein sighed. "I shouldn't have ignored your behavior during the last checkup. Your brain is developing far too quickly. You AREN'T supposed to be restless like this, Sally." 

Restless? That described it perfectly. The uncomfortable, cold feeling she felt when the Doctor checked her leaves....The never-ending, yearning feeling in her stomach that urged her to go outside. And the unforgivable, cruel labor and the strict rules. Those must have been what made her restless, wasn't it? 

Sally frowned, fidgeting with her hands. "I...I don't like it. It makes me feel unsettled." 

"It's just a phase, my dear." Finklestein picked the lantern off from the ground. "You'll be over it soon."

She wasn't sure if she'd like that. Sally actually enjoyed feeling this way. It encouraged her to sneak out and go see Jack, which had yet to disappoint her. But she wasn't going to tell him that. She just nodded and bowed her head. Finklestein merely hummed at this, lowering the lantern and holding it back towards the ramps. 

"Come back to your room, Sally." He instructed. "I'll lead you there. No more slipping Deadly Nightshade into my dinners from now on, you hear?" 

Sally follows his trail of light, purposely forgetting to acknowledge his question. She starts heading up the ramps. They eventually climb up and reach her room. She stepped inside and stood there. The only thing she heard afterwards was the door closing, but not the sound of the lock that usually followed suit. She turned around and looked at the door in surprise. 

Sally walked over to her bed and sat down on it, resting her head in her hand. So...Finklestein wasn't locking her inside? That must mean he has a lot of work for her tomorrow, then. The ragdoll sighed and started to peel off her shoes. She might as well get a good night's rest, then.

\---------------

When Sally woke up, she found no brooms or mops or cleaning utensils waiting for her outside. She didn't find an upset Finklestein at the end of the ramps nor any sight of Igor coming up and telling her to come downstairs. She wanted to consult the Doctor about this, but had second thoughts about it and decided not to. If she bugged him about work, then he might _actually_ assign her something and she'd only make matters worse. 

Sally settled on working on the last portion of the dress. She sat down at her desk and prepped the sewing machine as usual. While she sewed the cloth of the end piece together, Sally found herself eying her door the whole time. She expected either Finklestein or Igor to burst in and scold her for not studying or something, but they never did. She ended up finishing the rest of the dress that morning and sat there in surprise. 

Maybe she could try it on? No, no. She couldn't. Her door was wide open and she couldn't lock it from inside. What a mess it'd be if Igor found her unclothed! Or, even worse, the Doctor....the thought of that gave Sally chills. The last time and only time someone had seen her naked was the day she was created, and even then Finklestein had been quick to get her to make her own clothes. 

In the midst of these thoughts, a small, hunchbacked assistant came running in. Sally sighed in relief at the sight of Igor. He was standing in front of her now with an eager smile on his face. Something good must have happened to him. 

"Thank goodness you're here, Igor." Sally placed a hand to her chest. "Has the Doctor assigned anything for me today?" 

"Master...made Sally lunch! Master want you to try." He spat out. 

"Huh?" 

"Come!" 

He took her hand, not even waiting for her to exit the chair before he lead her down the ramps. Sally quickly gained her footing and held onto the side of the ramps so she wouldn't fall over. Igor guided Sally over into the kitchen and only let go when she was standing in front of the table. The sight in front of her made Sally's eyes go wide and her mouth to make an "O". 

First off, the whole kitchen smelled of fire and something burnt. There were plates of indescribable food on the table, most of which were dark shades of black. There was a distinct scent that made Sally scrunch up her nose. She found something in a cup was smoking and saw a mess of tea on the end of the table. She stepped back to glance in the kitchen and barely saw the sight of bottles and spices everywhere on the floor. A trail of smoke was also coming from inside. 

Sally bit her lip, trying her best to sound polite. She leaned over to Igor and asked, "The Doctor....made all this?" 

"Mhm!" Igor nodded. "Master want you to take...head of table. Igor sit out." 

With that, the small man pulled out the chair for her and patiently waited for Sally to come. The ragdoll had no other choice but to sit down and let him push her in. His movements were so rough that she nearly fell out of the chair. Sally gripped the edge of the table and heard Igor walk off into who-knows-where. A moment after, Finklestein emerged from the kitchen, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"There you are, Sally." He sounded unusually happy. "What do you think of the eye biscuits and jelly brains?" 

Sally looked back to her plate, trying to find any resemblance to the food he mentioned. All she saw was a pile of black, gooey...well, _something_. But telling him the truth would only upset him, so Sally faked a smile and nodded. 

"It looks great, Doctor." She lied. "You....made all this yourself?" 

"I slaved over that stove, if that's what you mean." He wheeled himself over to the opposite end of the table. "Sometimes, I don't know how you manage it." 

The ragdoll only sat there with wide eyes. Truthfully, she was still taking everything in. Why on Halloween's name would Finklestein _make_ anything? Isn't that what she was created for? Inwardly, Sally felt a little bit of guilt. She should have went to the kitchen first thing and made him his usual soup. If she did, she probably wouldn't have caused....well, whatever this was. 

"I'm sorry for not cooking earlier." She bowed her head. The Doctor surprisingly waved it off.

"It's alright. I actually didn't want you to make anything just yet. I hope you enjoyed this morning to yourself? I thought you'd appreciate some time away from your studies." 

Okay. NOW she was lost. She nervously replied, "Um....yes, I did. Thank you, Doctor." 

"Try some, Sally." 

He motioned over to the plate in front of her, which made some noise in return. Sally jumped and looked back to the Doctor, who only continued pointing to her plate. She took her fork from the side and slowly picked off a chunk of the..."jelly brains", she assumed. Sally hesitated before trying a bite and froze when she did so. 

"Well?" Finklestein asked. Sally slowly chewed the rest and forced a swallow. It tasted like dirt and wood and she honestly wanted to spit it out. But she decided to play it safe and gave him a smile. 

"It's great, Doctor." She slightly edged her plate away. "But I don't think I deserve such a...meal. After what I did last night-" 

"Water under the bridge, my dear." Finklestein took a bite himself. He froze, too, but continued chewing and took some more bites. "-You deserve a break, don't you?" 

"A break?" She repeated. He nodded. 

"Yes, and I've decided to let you do anything you want today. No studying and no cleaning or cooking. I'll have Igor take care of that. The only thing you are **not** allowed to do is leave this Tower. Got it?" 

Sally, still confused and obviously lost, nodded. Finklestein let out an amused sound as he finished the rest of his brunch. He probably couldn't taste it that well due to his age. She took a peek inside her cup and found something round inside the liquid. Sally also pushed that aside and decided on watching the Doctor for the rest of the meal. 

Eventually, Finklestein finished his "food" and finally left to bring his plate back in the kitchen. While he was gone, Sally dumped the rest of hers in a nearby container and watched as it disappeared within sight. She must have dropped it in acid. Sally only shrugged this off as she made her way into the kitchen and dumped her own plate into the sink and left quietly. 

As Sally walked back up the ramps, she could only think of what could've possessed Finklestein to act his king. 

\-------------

Sally spent most of the day lying on her bed and finishing her books on Halloween. She spent the rest of her time laying on her bed and staring at the walls. She still wasn't sure what caused Finklestein to have such a change in attitude. Did one of his experiments succeed while she was gone? Or had he finally found the cure for his handicap? Sally didn't quite know but she never went to the Doctor to ask, either. 

What was _really_ abnormal was when she found that the same thing happened the day after. No cooking, no cleaning, and she was left to do whatever she wanted except leave the Tower. Sally spent her time that day monitoring Igor and watching him cook and clean for himself. His twitching problem caused some issues, and the hunchbacked assistant ended up breaking a few pieces of china that day. Finklestein was upset but he still didn't assign Sally back to her chores. He still insisted that the ragdoll was to "have her break", and that he could finally put Igor to work past the Laboratory. 

The third day was when Sally broke. She had absolutely nothing to do by then and was stuck with boredom for the whole morning. The only thing left to do was to try on the dress she made, but she wanted to keep it fresh until the day of the Contest. That way it wouldn't look worn and would impress Jack when she'd go up there and show off her creation. 

Sally smiled dumbly at the thought. Oh, how good it'll feel when she finally shows Halloween Town what she's capable of. And not to impress _them_ \- but Jack. He complimented her sewing skills a few nights ago, but he still hasn't seen anything past her usual dress. She was sure she'd catch his attention if she wore the new one she modeled after Zero. She wasn't aiming to win it at this point, rather, to be there and compete so Jack could notice her a little bit more. 

The ragdoll was sitting by her window now, watching the citizens do what they usually did. She really had nothing else to do. She already tried to spot Jack in the crowds but found that he wasn't there today, either. Was he back at the graveyard? Thinking about Halloween? Apart of her was very curious to find out, but she couldn't exactly leave the Tower. 

Something caught her attention. It was the band standing near the Tower below. She leaned forward to see the top of their heads and found that one of them - presumably James - was looking right back up at her. He waved to her and she smiled and waved back. He motioned his hand downwards and pointed over to the Town. Sally caught the message right away and shook her head.

Just why was James inviting her down there, anyway? Was there something going on today? Sally closed her eyes and tried to remember anything about that. Jack mentioned something about....something about activities? Every week? She couldn't really remember right now. 

Curiosity soon overcame her. Sally peeked out of her room to see if Igor or the Doctor was nearby. As soon as the coast was clear, she went down the ramps as quickly as possible and left the Tower. She didn't even bother discreetly closing the door, either. Sally made her way down the steps, through the gate, and found the band as soon as possible. They were leaning against a wall just before the Tower. 

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Dolly," James commented as she walked over. "Thought ya' weren't comin' down here?" 

"I changed my mind." Sally replied.

"Looked to me like you were really itchy to leave." John commented. "Finklestein at it again?" 

"Surprisingly, no." The ragdoll shrugged. "He's been letting me do what I want, but it's been cramped there more than usual." 

"He's suffocating her!" Jimmy laughed. "That's what happens when men get desperate, eh, James?" 

"S'pose so. Didn't really see 'im as th' 'desperate' type, though. Kinda' makes sense when ya' look at it from an angle." 

Sally waved a hand in front of the two gentleman, snapping them out of it and gaining their attention. She clasped her hands politely and asked, "Did you need me for something?" 

"Oh, yea'." James rubbed his pointed chin. "I noticed that they were doin' crafts n' stuff in there. Thought it'd suit ya', so I tried t' get yer' attention. Ya' like sewin', right?"

Sally snapped her fingers. How could she forget? She felt rather silly for not remembering that. To think - Jack even named out everything they were doing these next few weeks for her!

"Well, ya' better get goin'." James inched her toward the gate with the end of his saxophone. "I hear Bone Daddy's joinin' in a bit." 

"Bone Daddy?" Sally repeated. "Do...you mean Jack?" 

"Yeah. 'S a nickname we use for 'im. Now get goin', Dolly!" 

With that, James edged her over to the Town Square. Sally made no hesitation to continue heading toward the gates. If Jack was going to be here later, then she definitely was going to stick around. Who knows? Maybe she'll be able to make something else with the crafts they offered here. After all, this _was_ for the citizens...and Jack said she was one, too. 

Sally edged through the crowd at the front gates. She saw all kinds of monsters here again. Except, this time, there seemed to be more little ghouls and ghosts running around. The Town Square was filled with laughter of young children and Sally couldn't help but smile. She caught sight of a corpse kid, a small bat, and a mummy boy sitting at a table nearby and cutting through pieces of paper. 

She looked around and saw that there were plenty of other tables lined near the fountain as well. One contained all sorts of fabric, the next had plenty of deformed wood blocks, another had a bunch of shiny material and jewels....Sally could go on and on about what she saw. 

Sally stepped forward into town with a smile. _This_ felt much more like home...not that cruel Tower back in the Outskirts. Not with the strict rules or the forced kindness, but to where she could participate....where she could actually feel free and do whatever she pleased. Where _Jack_ was, not Finklestein. 

At the end of the trail she was taking, Sally could see the gates that belonged to the Skellington Manor. The gates were wide open, and she saw a shadow moving around through the windows just above. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight and she felt herself long again. To see the tall, handsome skeleton that lied just behind that grand door....

Sally closed her eyes and smiled, murmuring. "I can't wait..."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Sally!" "Sally!" "Sally!" "Sally!" "Radoll!"_

She turned around after hearing various voices calling for her. She saw 5 familiar-looking Hanging Men, who were currently all glaring at the skeleton on the end of the branch. They turned to wave to her and a few started motioning her to come over. Sally took one last look at the Skellington Manor before heading over and smiling at them courteously. She found the Hanging Tree sitting at one of the tables in the corner, knitting needles in each of his hands. 

Sally leaned forward to tap a part of his bark, which got his attention right away. He turned around as slowly as possible, making sure the Hanging Men didn't choke too much while he did so. As soon as he faced Sally, he gave her a sharp smile. She took a moment to admire the art he was currently making. There were many pumpkins on the fabric he'd been working on. The effort into them was quite admirable. 

"Oh!" The tree set them down. "Hello there, Sally! Horrible afternoon!" 

"And a...horrible afternoon to you, too." She nodded to him. "I didn't know you liked to knit, Hanging Tree." 

She pointed over to the material in his hands, as to which he glanced over. He set them down momentarily and laughed. "Ah! Thank you! It's just something I enjoy doing in my free time." 

"I didn't think anyone else enjoyed that type of craft." Sally continued to admire his fabric. 

"Yes, it's very rare to find someone else that shares the same hobbies as you." The Hanging Tree picked his needles back up and continued working. "Especially here. I'm assuming you sew yourself, Sally?" 

She smiled, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. "Literally, yes. I love to make my own dresses." 

The Hanging Tree scooted over on the bench he was sitting on. He tapped the empty spot next to him and positioned himself to the side so the skeletons weren't in the way. Sally happily took a seat next to him and looked around the table. There were many other completed fabrics, knitting needles, and balls of yarn lying around.

"Have you ever tried knitting?" The Hanging Tree asked. "It's really fun, and it's a lot like sewing. I think you'd like it." 

"I haven't," Sally watched him continue to knit. "But I don't own a pair of knitting needles, either." 

The Hanging Tree paused his work and gently sent it down, reaching over to grab another pair of knitting needles. He offered it to Sally and said, "Just borrow these. The Town Hall has plenty of them, and I'd know because I always take a new pair every year." 

"Isn't it stealing?" She asked. 

"If they've got 30 other pairs no one uses, then not by my standards." The Hanging Tree shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I'm sure they won't mind. No one really makes fabrics here anymore." 

Sally smiled and took them. She continued to sit there quietly as she watched the Hanging Tree resume his work. She was studying his movements and trying to learn how to do it herself. She read somewhere that watching someone else was a great way to learn. And, judging by the pattern of movements the Hanging Tree was making, Sally could say she was learning quite a lot. 

Eventually, Sally reached for the pair of needles and tried to apply a basic knit stitch herself. The Hanging Tree watched her intently from beside her, which made the ragdoll a bit nervous. Her small hands shook as she fiddled with the knot. She tried her best to repeat the movements she saw him doing - and eventually succeeded as she saw that the stitch was now snugly placed on the needle. The 5 Hanging Men applauded from behind her. 

"Great work!" The Hanging Tree complimented. "Was that your first attempt?" 

Sally nodded. The Hanging Men gave her another round of applause that made her smile. One of them leaned forward on his rope so he was right beside her at the table. She heard it tighten around his neck and cringed at the imaginable pain. He inspected her work and turned his skull to smile at her.

"Gee, you're really talented!" He said. "Our Tree here had to try it 3 times before he made a stitch." 

"Hey," The Hanging Tree warned, swaying his branch a bit. "No need to bring that up. I learn at my own pace." 

The skeleton choked for a moment until he loosened the rope around him. He let out a content sigh and wiggled around to get comfortable again. Sally watched with rather queasy eyes. 

"Doesn't it hurt when you're swinging around by the neck like that?" She asked. Apart of her was hoping the question hadn't been too rude. She didn't know what was appropriate and what wasn't to say about this subject. 

"Only when it gets too tight!" One of the skeletons replied. "Our knots can sometimes be loose or hard to budge. All depends on our how Tree here moves around, and he usually walks slowly so we don't get hurt much." 

"You can't get down?" Sally asked. 

Another skeleton shook his skull. "Afraid not, Miss Sally. We died like this, so we aren't allowed to be removed." 

"Allowed?" 

"Oh, that's right! You're still new!" The Hanging Tree butted in. "Us citizens aren't allowed to change our looks if it related to our death. To keep us scary! In this case, these men passed away on my branches due to - well, the timing. I simply got passed with them because I had no more branches left for people to hang from!" 

"Wow," Sally placed a hand to her lips. "There's still so much to this Town I don't quite know.." 

"There's plenty to Halloween Town that meets the eye." The Tree replied. "If you learned everything here, then you've still got more to see! Even I find something new everyday. In this case, I've learned that Sally doesn't know how to knit, but she is exceedingly good at it." 

Sally blushed, waving a hand modestly. "Oh, please, I'm only a beginner now. It'll probably take me months before I'm able to make what you're doing right now." 

"Practice makes perfect!" He chuckled. "If you ever need any assistance, Sally, I'll be happy to knit with you. I haven't really seen you since that first meeting of yours..." 

"Have there been any I've missed?" Sally asked. She wouldn't doubt it, what with being locked up so much recently. And he said he attended every meeting, so the Hanging Tree would certainly know. 

"There were only a couple," One of the skeletons answered. "They were just about the Halloween Contest this year. The Mayor exceeded the deadline until the end of this week." 

"Exceeded?" She repeated, placing a thankful hand on her chest. "Oh, that's great. I still have a few things to add to my entry." 

"Your entry?" The Hanging Tree asked curiously. "Why, I didn't know you're competing! What are you making?" 

"I'm making a new dress," Sally answered rather proudly. "It'll be much different than the one I'm wearing." 

"Well, I'm proud to say that I'm excited to see what you have." He resumed his knitting. "And if you need me to make any fabrics for you, Sally, then I will gladly do so." 

Sally smiled, picking up her own pair and attempting her first row. "I would like that very much." 

She and the Hanging Tree sat there and continued on their work. Sally was happy to admit that he was right. Knitting showed some similarity to sewing. She was starting to get used to the pattern. She completed her first row and earned another round of applause from the Hanging Men. The skeletons and the tree seemed very supportive of her work, which only fueled her to try and bind off. 

Safe to say, she had some issues doing so. She couldn't quite pull the needle over her new stitch. The Hanging Tree noticed her struggling and leaned over to help her get it through. Sally thanked him afterwards and completed the bind soon after. She let the skeletons take it from the table and observe her work. They let out impressive _"oooh"_ s. The Hanging Tree looked at it himself and gave her a thumbs up with his sharp fingers. 

"Very excellent Garter Stitch, Sally!" He exclaimed. "Why, if I hadn't known this was your first time, I would've assumed you were intermediate!" 

"Thank you," Sally rested her hands in her lap. "But I only have you for that cause. I watched you work and tried to copy what you were doing..." 

"I'm flattered! If you want, you could be my Knitting Buddy. Every year during the Crafts week, I sit here and knit for hours. I could only imagine what you'd make in that time!" 

"Knitting Buddies?" She repeated, smiling. "I didn't know there was such a thing. I'd love to work with you, so I'll accept." 

"That's-"

" _JACK!_ "

The two of them were interrupted by a loud, feminine shriek. They both turned around and saw the sight of Jack Skellington emerging from the Skellington Manor gates. The woman who screamed was one of the citizens crowding around him. Sally watched as all of the females extended their arms out to him and the males followed behind Jack closely. The skeleton was giving his citizens smiles and shook hands with anyone who reached for him. Sally heard him muttering some _"how do you do"_ s and _"horrible evening!"_ s. 

The ragdoll set down her fabric and watched the tall man with a smile. He looked as handsome as ever. She stood from her seat and opened her mouth to greet him until Jack was suddenly pulled to the side by a group of men. 

Sally frowned. That's right. He was the Pumpkin King. Constantly busy and overcrowded by his people....She should have known better than to try and get his attention. She sat back down in her seat and watched as his frame disappeared into the crowds. Had he even noticed her? He would have at least _waved_ to her if he did.....

A Hanging Man behind her chuckled. "Our man Jack is looking as horrifying as ever." 

"What do you think he'll make this year?" Another Hanging Man asked. "Last year he made a bat pendant out of rubies. I bet you he's going to do wood carving." 

"The man can do everything!" A skeleton rebutted. "Why not metalwork? He's already done it the year before that." 

"A little defensive there, pal. Is someone still upset he couldn't reach the fabric for embroidery last year?" 

Sally listened to the Hanging Men bicker from behind her. She found that part of their conversation interesting, though. Was Jack really that talented? She scanned through the crowds for his tall bust and found him over by the Calligraphy area. If he did metalworking and woodcarving, then that could only mean he was experienced in building. And since he was over by Calligraphy, Jack must be good at writing, too.

She heard the skeletons yelling behind her. At this point, The Hanging Tree had to butt in and stop their fight. The tree went back to knitting afterwards and things went quiet after that. Sally  didn't have enough attention to resume her work with the fabric, so she took this chance to stand and slip the needles into her pocket. The Hanging Tree noticed this and smiled.

"You're going now, aren't you?" He asked. "Well, thank you for joining me and my Hanging Men! I wish you luck with your knitting, Sally." 

She gave him a nod. "You, too. I think I'll be heading over to the table with the cloth." 

"Have a horrible evening, then." 

Sally waved to the Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men before she headed into the crowds. She edged her way through the monsters and politely excused herself from them. The area Jack was in was extremely crowded - as if everyone here was trying to be as close to the King as possible. Which made Sally a bit jealous...

She soon came to the point where she was able to hear Jack's voice. She smiled and closed her eyes to relish in its sound. Oh, how she'd never be tired of hearing him speak! Sally felt someone suddenly push her and snapped back into reality. She quickly sat down at one of the nearest tables and tried her best to listen to whatever Jack was saying. 

The ragdoll turned around and found that Jack was standing. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but he was surrounded by a lot of people. A group of various monsters were around him - all men, she noted - watching him work on whatever he was doing and trying it out for themselves. It looked like it involved paper, judging by all of the monsters trying to write on them.

She looked over at the table she was sitting at and noticed that she joined a group of kids. They all had some wax sticks in their hands and were using it color on pieces of paper. She noticed that the designs on them were...rather morbid. They all had their eyes on her and Sally felt a bit ridiculous for joining this particular table. If Jack turned around, he'd spot her in less than a second...

One of the children asked in a high-pitched voice, "Are you my mommy?" 

Sally quickly glanced back at Jack and found that he still had his attention at his table. She turned back and kept her voice as quiet as possible. 

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry." 

" _Can_ you be my mommy?"

She placed a hand to her chest with a smile growing on her lips. How touching. She opened her mouth to ask why until the child suddenly cut her off.

"Because my daddy ate his last girlfriend."

Sally's smile fell. She made a mistake. She didn't answer the child and instead leaned back to listen in on Jack's conversation. She had her eyes on the other creatures at his table. Thankfully, the Pumpkin King's back was turned to her so he couldn't see her unless he turned around. Hopefully he wouldn't so he couldn't notice her eavesdropping. 

The Werewolf at the table seemed to be struggling gripping his pen. He wore a yellow flannel that had tears almost everywhere in its fabric. The end of the pen suddenly snapped, which spurt ink all over his paper and onto the tablecloth. This resulted in a roar of laughter from the monsters around them at in this incident, all except for Jack. He, instead, placed a hand to his skull and sighed. 

"Why didn't you join in on the Leather Crafting this year, Were?" He asked. The Werewolf threw the pen aside and shook his head. 

"No way! Not when the Pumpkin King is doing calligraphy this year! I wanted to see it for myself." 

"What do you mean by that?" Jack's tone sounded a bit defensive. 

"It's such a women's work if you think about it." He laughed. "Our leader is sitting here and writing fancy words rather than scaring the pants off of everyone here. I just think it's really funny." 

"You know what _is_ funny?" A devilish creature asked from beside the Werewolf. "The fact that you're not wearing pants. Why haven't we ever discussed that?" 

The Werewolf looked down and noticed his bare fur. He quickly covered it with his paws and looked around, which earned a giggle from Sally. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth in fear. The Werewolf must have heard her. He looked around at the people around him and started sniffing madly. 

"Who laughed at me!?" He exclaimed. "Why, I oughtta-" 

"Just sit down and watch Jack like the rest of us are doing," A Harlequin rolled his eyes. "We couldn't figure out what a P and Z look like in...whatever language he's writing in." 

"It's just really fancy English." He defended.

Sally scrunched up her nose as she looked at them. Jack practiced calligraphy... _too_? Would that explain why he could write in cursive? She felt a little interested in this fact and continued to watch him with curious eyes. Jack continued his work and started to let out a low hum. Sally couldn't help but notice the way the way the monster's eyes were glued to whatever Jack was writing. As if they were entranced by his work...

"That reminds me, though." Harlequin said. "What exactly are you looking for this Saturday? Because I've been working on some nice leather myself for that contest, and-"

"Just ask the Town Hall." He replied dryly. "I have enough things on my back already." 

The Werewolf clawed at him. "What do ya' mean? Of course you'd know what would win!" 

"I just haven't had a lot of say in the whole 'contest' business. The Mayor slapped my name on there as a judge just so the females would participate. The same shenanigans as every year." 

"That sucks, man." The devil patted the arch of his back. "But, then again, that means there will be plenty of single ghouls there..." 

Jack gave him a look. "No harassment this year, Devil. If I remember correctly, I had 4 complaints about you." 

"Hey, I made a promise, didn't I?" He rubbed his goatee for effect. "Still. There's this one girl I just can't get out of my head....What was she? I think she had red hair. A first, if I'd say so myself." 

Jack paused in his work, pen held in his hand midair. Sally held her breath and widened her eyes in surprise. Was he talking about _her_? She  looked around the Town Square and tried to spot anyone else with red hair. When no one came up, she bit her lip and started fidgeting with her hands nervously.

"You mean Sally?" The Pumpkin King asked.

"Is that her name?" Devil narrowed his eyes. "Well, whatever. She was beautifully built, I remember _that_."

"God, Devil, you're such a creep." Harlequin smacked his gloved hand. "I remember seeing her at that one meeting. The Doc's new creation. She seems nice, heard her talking with the Hanging Tree. Don't want her to be tainted with whatever _you've_ got." 

The other creatures at the table nodded in agreement. Sally wasn't quite sure what that meant. She was lost from the start, to be honest. _"Consider her"? "Beautifully built"?_ What did any of that even MEAN? She didn't really want to know...it sounded bad. And if it caught Jack off guard, then it certainly wasn't appropriate. 

A few moments of silence passed before Jack set down his pen. He held his paper up for the rest of the monsters at the table to see and placed his other hand on his hip proudly. Sally couldn't quite make what was on it because its back was facing her. She heard them go "ooh" and make a few other remarks. One of them even let out a whistle. 

"Looks nice, but what the hell does it say?" The Werewolf narrowed his eyes, trying to read the print. 

"It says 'Happy Halloween'." Jack placed it back on the table. "Honestly, guys, this is the font the _Mayor_ uses for his posters around town. How is it not legible for you?" 

"Jack, man, we're not as smart as you. I _think_ that's pretty obvious." The Werewolf chuckled. "Anyway, are you done with this? I want to see you use a mallet again for the leather." 

"Yeah!" Another monster across his table agreed. "Or maybe you could make another necklace for the gals? They _love_ it when you do that." 

A voice came from somewhere in the crowd. "I think Jack should try embroidery! I'll get a picture and we'll never forget it!" 

The crowd laughed. Jack suddenly stood up in his seat and clasped his hands together. He said, "I think I'm going to go around and admire what everyone else has to make this year.  I think I'm wrapping it up for today." 

The creatures around him groaned, but dispersed into the crowds, nonetheless. Sally immediately shrunk down in her seat when Jack turned around. He didn't even notice her as he walked past the table and went around the Town Square. The other children at the table watched the skeleton before they went back to coloring quietly. 

Her eyes traveled through the crowds as she followed his figure. He definitely stood out from them. He started standing at a table filled with little ghouls and ghosts. He had a smile and was speaking to them ever so gently about what they were making. Sally heard the children giggle and saw that some were even reaching out for him. 

The sight made Sally smile. He must be really good with children. Which was quite the appealing trait. It seemed in his nature to get along with them. Sally hadn't quite made an effort to befriend any of the children herself. It'd only make sense that they'd look up to the Pumpkin King. And those other creatures Jack was with seemed to know him very well. Were they his other friends? 

_Yank!_

Sally was suddenly pulled back by someone's hand. She came face-to-face with a scowling Doctor Finklestein. The end of his duck-like mouth was quivering and she could tell that he was as angry as ever. Her first instinct was to gulp and stand there in fear, awaiting for whatever he'd yell at her first. Finklestein was just about to until he realized that they were in the middle of a crowd and decided to keep his voice quiet. 

"You come back with me right this instant," He hissed. "Do you hear me?" 

Normally, she'd have nodded and obliged right away, but something in her caused her not to. She fought against his grip. "Why?" 

"Why?" He repeated. "Because I've been nothing but kind to you these past 3 days and you **still** disobey me. That's why. Come on, we're going." 

He pulled her again, except rougher this time. Sally tried to fight against his grip again but fell useless. His abnormal strength prevented her from slipping from him. Finklestein rotated his wheelchair around so they were facing the direction of the tower. As soon as he motioned it forward, Sally was taken back and nearly off the ground. He held onto her hand tighter as he dragged her along with him. 

She turned her head to try and get Jack to help her. She opened her mouth to call out his name in the direction he once had been, but he was no longer there. Sally looked around until she caught the sight of his skull. He was over to the side now, engaged in a conversation with a couple of the witches. Sally noticed how close they were to him and the way they were swooning and batting their eyelashes. The way Jack was smiling back at them made something in Sally go cold. 

The Doctor pulled her again, and this time she let him. She stood up straight and allowed Finklestein to bring her with him back to the Tower. She wore a frown and stared at the ground quietly the whole way. The Doctor noticed this and sighed. 

\-----------------------

As soon as they reached the gate of the Tower, Finklestein decided to test something. He let go of Sally's hand a few steps away and watched her. The ragdoll didn't run off like she had before and only stood there staring at the ground. He rubbed the end of his chin with a gloved finger and let out a quiet "hmmm". Sally decided to continue forward and even opened the gate for the Doctor. 

"I'm impressed you're already behaving better," He remarked as he passed her. "Thank you, Sally." 

"..." 

She only followed behind him, not even addressing the Doctor or his question. Finklestein stared at her before he turned himself around. He wheeled himself to the back of the tower so he was now face-to-face with the ramp hidden by the building. Sally followed him closely inside, and he made sure to close the back door behind them. He watched as the ragdoll started to head in the direction of the ramps inside. 

"Hey!" He called. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" 

She placed a hand on the side of the ramp. "To my room, Doctor. Isn't that my punishment?" 

He held up a gloved finger. "Yes, but you....you are....to do..." 

His voice faded into the silence of the Tower. Sally took this chance to leave into her room quietly. Finklestein was still down below, finger held in the air and his stare still at her direction. Eventually, Igor came in and tapped the side of his Master's wheelchair. The Doctor snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in and realized where he was. Igor gave him a smile before disappearing back into the laboratory. 

Finklestein sighed and followed after his assistant. He found the sight of bottles of chemicals, bunsen burners, and graduated cylinders lying on a metal table. Igor was standing in front of it all, clipboard in hand and a pencil in the other. He checked a few things off from the list and turned around to give Finklestein a thumbs up. 

The Doctor wheeled past him and adjusted himself adjacent to his work. He glanced through the many papers of his own clipboard and took note of all the work he had to do. He'd have honestly had it all done by now if Igor hadn't have been assigned to everything else around the Tower. But what choice did he _have_ if Sally wasn't doing anything? 

He scoffed and set down the clipboard. Honestly! He'd be sure to give her some more work to do tomorrow. So she'd remember exactly _who_ was in charge and _why_ she was here. He didn't want to go back to the thoughts that haunted him before. He wanted to give his creation a chance to become comfortable in the Tower...but had ultimately failed. 

"Master!" Igor suddenly wailed. "Container...hot!" 

The hunchbacked man suddenly let go of whatever he had been holding, causing it to shatter and spill its contents on the floor. Finklestein turned and noticed that he had dropped a container of formaldehyde. He pinched the bridge of his nose while he used his other hand to wheel himself over to the mess. 

"Honestly, Igor-" Finklestein sighed. "This is why you only have one working eye." 

"Igor sorry...Igor going to get paper! Right now!" 

The small man ran out of the room. Finklestein heard him trip on his way through the hallway and shook his large head. He opened the container to scratch at his brain. His Igor was so hard to work with. His IQ was negative and he was always getting himself into some chemicals and toxins one way or the other. He proved to be useful transferring things, though, so the Doctor had no choice but to keep him around so things would get done much quicker. 

While waiting for Igor's return, Finklestein had this thoughts wander. Just _why_ had Sally been in the Town Square, anyway? He thought her restlessness was very minor, but if the girl was getting the urge to go all the way into Town, then something wasn't quite right. If he remembered correctly, the Town was doing one of their Halloween shenanigans and Sally ended up being swept right in the middle of it. 

No. He can't and shall not have his creation tainted with the outside. She was made to be the perfect wife - to serve and aid him when he needed it. This whole "poisoning" business and "sneaking out" charade needed to stop as soon as possible. Whatever it was that had her infatuated with the outside, Finklestein was going to have none of it. 

Igor came back with a cloth in hand, going onto his knees and scrubbing up the chemicals messily. The Doctor let out a content noise and went back to the table. He wiped his gloves before resuming his work. Of course, he had opened the hatch to his brain to give it a good rub before he'd engulf himself in the world of Science yet again.

\--------------

Sally was happy with it. 

She was finally done. She borrowed some glitter from Finklestein's lab one night and sprinkled it over the fabric. It finally gave that iridescent part she'd been longing for - and now she was content with the final result. All that was left to do was keep it safe and clean until the night of the contest. Which was only tomorrow - The fateful night she'd finally be willing to show her face to possibly the rest of the town. 

She could only imagine the stares....the horrendous sight of eyes glued onto her. It was one of her biggest fears, but she was going to do it, anyway. Because one gaze would stick out from the rest and then her shyness wouldn't matter. And the thought of those two black, hollow eye sockets were getting her a bit giddy, if she'd say so herself. 

She had been, for a moment, depressed about what happened with Jack and the Witches. She failed at getting his attention that day and only had herself to blame with how things went. It had been _her_ fault for joining the crafts, anyway. But she DID get some good results from it - the knitting needles, for one. 

In fact, she was trying to make something else with it right now. She had a ball of orange yarn with her. She spent the whole afternoon practicing other stitches and trying her best to make them look decent. She made herself a choker that matched well with the dress..one she planned on wearing with the final result. 

The ragdoll looked over at the dress in her closet. She stood up and took it into her hands. She walked over the tall mirror placed in the corner of her room and smiled. She held the dress over her own body and held her breath. The imaginable sight of her in it already made Sally feel...something new. 

She cast her reflection a smile. Whatever these new feelings were...The warm ones around Jack and this new, profound happiness about herself....She liked them. And if being restless was going to make her feel free, then so be it. She'd leave tomorrow evening and compete in that Halloween Contest whether Finklestein approved or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Finklestein was always the one telling Sally what to do and how to do it. She was finally making a choice on her own part rather than drugging him and sneaking out. It was lot more difficult than she thought. She had many ideas, yes, but she wouldn't imagine quite going _this_ far. 

The ragdoll nervously looked back in the mirror. She had her dress on now, which proved to be a rather snug and comfortable fit. She wasn't used to wearing anything that wasn't baggy. Her hands were constantly flattening down the part around her waist and she was always moving around sheepishly. But the sight of her in it gave Sally a sense of pride. One that made her hold her chin up high and smile at her reflection in the mirror. 

The contest should be starting in an hour from now. She should start heading to the Town Hall. The ragdoll gave one last confident spin to the mirror before she left her room and looked around the hallways. 

Good. No sight of the Doctor or Igor....Sally tiptoed her way to the front door as quietly as possible. She took a hold of the handle and pulled towards her, expecting it to open. The thing didn't move from where it was, which only resulted in Sally grunting as she was pulled back. The ragdoll tensed as she motioned it back again, only to find that it wasn't budging.

_"Going somewhere?"_

As if he had been looming in the dark the whole time, Finklestein emerged out of from the shadows. He had the same oil lantern in his hand now and was looking rather menacing from its dim lighting. Sally stood up straight and held her arms in front of her dress, trying her best to conceal it from him. 

"Of course not, Doctor." She shook her head. "I'm just...making sure you locked it for the night." 

"That was a trick question, Sally." He slowly wheeled himself towards her. "I always keep it unlocked. The only reason it is now is so _you_ wouldn't slip out." 

The closer he got, the more he could see how different the dress Sally was wearing. Eventually, he was close enough to where there was no point in hiding it. The ragdoll sighed as she slowly let her arms down to her sides. Finklestein leaned back in his wheelchair in surprise. The sight of her in such a bright, white dress wasn't something he had been expecting. He leaned back forward and eyed her frame curiously. 

"You...You look astonishing, my dear - but just _why_ are you wearing something so...so...."

"-Horrifying?" Sally finished, a hopeful grin on her face. The Doctor shook his large head. 

"No, never mind that. Where were you going dressed like this, Sally? And so late at night?" 

She started entwining her fingers together, thinking of an excuse. Her eyes wandered around the room and eventually rested on an open door afar behind Finklestein. She took a step towards it but stopped when the Doctor held his hand out. Finklestein realized that her stare was past him and turned his head to look at what she was staring. He noticed her plan and held his arms out to discourage her. 

"No, you're not slipping out again!" He exclaimed. "Tell me, Sally, just _why_ do you want to leave this Tower so badly?" 

Sally gulped. "Th-There's this contest going on outside, and....and I want to-"

"-Contest?!" The Doctor spat the word. "You are **NOT** participating in such tomfoolery! Those type of things can stay with the citizens - and you're _not_ one, Sally." 

"Not a citizen?" She repeated, a bit in disbelief. "But it's for everyone, Doctor. And that means-"

"It means _nothing_." He finished for her. "I didn't create you to interact with those monsters out there. You are to stay with me and Igor in this Tower and that's the way I want it. I've told you plenty of times before. Now go back to your room upstairs." 

Sally twitched her nose at his act of authority. Something was giving her the urge to just run out now and never come back. But...He was right, in a way. There _was_ a bed laying up there for her, and lately he's been allowed her to do whatever she wanted. But...she didn't _want_ to stay here anymore. She wanted to go outside into the Town Hall and join the other monsters...

"Jack says I'm a citizen," Sally kept her tone collected. "He also told me that I'm free to come into Town whenever I want-"

" **JACK DIDN'T CREATE YOU!** " 

His outburst echoed through the Tower. They heard Igor stir somewhere within the building, but Finklestein didn't care. He now had his arm outstretched and had his thumb and index finger held very close to each other. She could safely say that she hasn't seen him so angry. The ragdoll took a step back in fear.

"I've had it up to _here_ ," Finklestein warned. "Not only have you disobeyed me by leaving the Tower, but now you're trying to meddle into the affairs with the Town. And do you know what _that_ leads to, Sally?" 

"W...What?" 

"Soon enough, you'll be bugging Jack. And we don't want that, now do we?" 

"But I've spoken to him plenty of times!" The ragdoll defended. "He says he enjoys my company, and that I'm free to speak to him whenever I-"

"Wait, wait, wait." The Doctor stopped her. "You've been _seeing_ him behind my back?" 

Sally messed with her hair, trying her best not to fumble with her hands. How on Earth could she word this without being punished? All of it was true, but she hadn't meant for it to escape her lips. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to try and steady herself. Might as well go through with it if it was already out. 

"Doctor, I....I've been feeling restless, like you said, and...and I get this urge to leave now. Very often. I'm very uncomfortable here, and the Town is just so big and wonderful. I've met many creatures there and I've befriended many of them. Jack met with me a little after that tour of ours and he's just told me all about Halloween." 

She bit her lip, trying her best to contain the blush urging on her clothed cheeks. 

"After that, I've just felt so warm around him. His voice is so wonderful to hear, and every time I see him I just get so tingly. The times I've spoken with him I've just felt so nervous, but wonderful. I'm constantly longing to see him again and I don't quite know what it is." 

She nervously looked back to the Doctor, whose mouth was now agape and staring at her with wide eyes. She could've sworn she saw them over his small glasses. It looked like he was trying to grasp something or either fully comprehend what she just said. He took a moment to gather himself as he suddenly stared at the floor. 

"You...You _love_ him..." 

Sally blinked and repeated, "Love?" 

It all made sense now. Those warm, tingly feelings must have been...well, _feelings_! But it was so wrong to feel this way now. She barely knew anything about the guy, yet he already was informed about almost everything about her. They were just friends...but Sally longed for more. She felt a strong attachment to her King now, and Sally was going to keep it that way. 

Her eyes went half lidded as she rested her head on her hands. She closed them and said, "Well, I suppose I do...love Jack..." 

Finklestein shook his head furiously. "No, no, **no.** You are not _supposed_ to love him. You're supposed to love ME." 

He placed his gloved hands on his chest to emphasize his point. Sally opened her eyes and narrowed them suddenly. A profound, heated feeling was rising in her chest now...It had been buried in her leaves since the first day, but she'd been holding it back this whole time. Now it was raging...and it was going to _explode_. 

She snapped. "How am I supposed to love someone who locks me up in my room all the time!? Jack greeted me with open arms, but all I ever get from you are the ones who demand I cook all the time! He's...so much better than you could ever be!" 

Finklestein didn't like this sense of attitude one bit. He sat up in his wheelchair and waved his finger at her. "Don't you start with me, Sally-"

"All this time I've had to push down how I felt about you," The ragdoll choked. "I don't like your rules and I don't like you! Igor is nice to me, but all you ever want me to do is clean for you. How am I supposed to love you when you treat me like I'm your slave!?" 

" **THAT IS _IT!_** " The Doctor slammed his hand on his armrest. "I've been nothing but patient with you, but now it seems I have to draw a line. You are NO longer allowed to leave this Tower. Do you understand!?" 

Sally gasped. She opened her mouth to rebut, but her eyes quickly wandered back to the open door. She suddenly ran towards it, giving no time for Finklestein to recover. He wheeled himself around as quickly as he could, skidded to the side a bit, and followed after her. The sight of her red hair falling to the ground only angered him more. He raised a fist and shook it angrily. 

**"GET BACK HERE, YOU SELFISH BRAT!"**

\--------------------

Jack Skellington could ultimately say this was a waste of his time. 

100 or so people crowded into one room - that was the first of it. Monsters sat close to each other on the benches, and there were plenty of witches hovering the ceiling on their broomsticks. It barely gave him and the Mayor any room to sit at the Judge's table.

The skeleton drummed his fingers on the surface of it in boredom. He'd already seen 30 monsters come up and present what they had. There were some very...interesting things. Harlequin made a leather muzzle to make the creatures who had sharp teeth more "vicious", even though it completely went against the scaring code. Then there were the witches, who tried to unleash a love potion on everyone - mostly Jack - in the room, but only succeeded in releasing poison in the air. 

Right now, there was only one thing impressing the King. The Vampire Brothers managed to get 20 liters of blood in a jar. If Jack did his calculations, that meant they could've completely drained 4 humans. Hopefully it was more than what he assumed, though the skeleton could really care less at this point. No one really seemed to notice the bored look on his skull. Everyone around him was either smiling or laughing. Especially The Mayor, who kept chortling beside him. 

"I think we have a tough decision!" He grinned brightly at the skeleton. "What do you think, Jack?" 

"Whatever is the easiest," Jack replied, trying to think of everything else he could be doing right now. 

"Well, I'm very impressed by the Vampire Brothers this year." The Mayor turned back to the crowd. "They earn a new award every year, it seems. I bet this will be their top record!" 

Jack suddenly stood in his seat and pushed it in. He said, "I think I'm going to go for a walk. If this ends early, just cast my vote for the Vampires." 

The Mayor hesitated, but soon nodded. "Alright, Jack."

With that, The Pumpkin King took his leave from the Town Hall. He used the back exit to slip from the building so no one could have spotted him. He came face-to-face with a rather deserted Town Square, save for someone sleeping nearby the fountain. The skeleton sighed in relief and smiled at the cool breeze tugging at his suit. Oh, how he had strove for this type of silence and peacefulness...

The skeleton started on his walk, going down the stone path and into the direction of the Outskirts. He planned to make a circle around the Town Square and return to the Town Hall afterwards. He just really needed some fresh air, is all. Being cramped in that room with so many monsters at once takes a toll on you after awhile. And he hadn't really been interested with this contest ordeal as it is. 

He frowned lowly, suddenly feeling a bit gloom. Either he'd put his foot down soon about the Mayor's shenanigans, or The Pumpkin King would continue to be treated like a tool. It really wasn't his fault that all the ghouls in Town loved him. The Mayor was starting to take that to his advantage with these things, and Jack was tired of it.

He started to mutter to himself. "I wonder if-" 

**"YOU INSUFFERABLE GIRL! I GIVE YOU A HOME AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?"**

A loud, scratchy voice suddenly echoed through the Outskirts. Jack jumped momentarily, but regained himself a second after. He spotted a flash of red from afar, which was soon followed by a white shadow. The skeleton sunk into the shadows past the wall and inched his way closer to the scene. What he saw next made his eye sockets go as wide as saucers. 

Sally was on the floor with one of her legs detached from her body. She was wearing something peculiar, though he couldn't quite see the details of it from this far. Finklestein was right on her tail. He had fallen out from his own wheelchair and was now trying to claw himself closer to the ragdoll. 

Jack was breathless. What on Earth was going on!? The Doctor looked furious, and there was no doubt that _he_ had been the one yelling. Just why had he called his creation "insufferable", anyway? Had he caught Sally doing something wrong? Did something happen between them? Were they arguing again? 

None of these questions could be answered yet, so Jack made himself quiet as he sunk into the shadows. Apart of him wanted to get up from there and help both the Doctor and Sally, but it'd probably do more harm than good at this point. A bit of guilt churns in his rib cage as he watches the two banter together. 

Sally grabbed her leg from the ground and quickly picked up the other leaves that had fallen around it. She stood from the ground, a little wobbly, but regained her footing. She hopped over to a nearby wall and rested her side on it. She quickly went to reattaching it with a pair of thread and needle. While she did so, Finklestein kept inching closer to her, but was probably as slow as a dead turtle by this point. 

"So help me, Sally!" Finklestein yelled at her from the floor. "If you leave me now, you're going to sleep on the streets!" 

Sally knotted the end of the thread and looked around frantically. Jack presumed she was looking for an escape - or at least someway to leave the scene. She started to run off in one direction, leaving the Doctor on the floor stranded with his wheelchair. He raised his head to shake an angry fist at the ragdoll's retreating figure.

" **YOU MAY AS WELL KISS YOUR CHANCES GOODBYE, SALLY, BECAUSE AFTER THIS I'LL! I'LL-!** " 

The Doctor lowered his fist and slammed his head on the ground in defeat. He repeated this 3 more times before suddenly clutching at his hatch and letting out a painful groan. Jack waited a moment before he surfaced out from the shadows and made his move. He walked over to the Doctor and retrieved his wheelchair, carrying it over to his figure on the floor. 

"Oh, Jack...my boy..." He muttered. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you here." 

Finklestein crawled back into the wheelchair, sitting himself back on it comfortably. He rubbed the slight dent in the hatch on his head and sighed. Jack was far too busy looking in the direction Sally went. It's clear that he wanted to run after her, but something was obliging him to stay. 

"What are you doing out here?" The Doctor asked. His tone was a lot more softer. "The Outskirts are called Outskirts for a reason, you know." 

"I heard some commotion," The skeleton explained. "Is everything alright?" 

"Just that wretched Sally!" Finklestein scoffed. "Causing more trouble than she's worth, really. I'm sorry if she's been disturbing you lately. I've just been notified about that-" 

"Not at all!" Jack waved his hands. "I'm very sorry if something happened between you two. If you want, I can-" 

"-Don't bother with her, Jack." Finklestein turned himself around on the wheelchair. "She could be anywhere else for all I care. She's not worth the trouble." 

The skeleton frowned and watched as Finklestein started making his way back to the Tower without another word. He looked back in the direction Sally disappeared, then to the Doctor. There was a visible debate between the two and Jack soon decided to follow Sally. He turned on his heel and ran down the path in the direction of where she went. 

\----------

There was a loud sob coming from the graveyard. 

The skeleton nearly went lost looking for Sally, but heard muffled cries at the last second. His long limbs enabled him to arrive at the gates of the graveyard in only a minute. He spotted a small figure on top of the Spiral Hill from afar. He recognized her red hair off the bat. He assumed she was crying, judging by the way she was holding her head in her hands and the way her shoulders were going up and down. 

Quietly, Jack opened the gate and closed it behind him very, very subtly. Its noise went unheard as Sally continued to cry. It always pained the skeleton to witness females crying. In this case, seeing his friend thoroughly upset and hurt over what just happened with her creator really upset him. He'd seen her cry before, yes, but this time the circumstances were....much, much worse. 

He tiptoed his way towards the direction of the Spiral Hill, trying to get as close as possible while remaining unseen. At a certain angle, Jack was finally able to see what exactly the ragdoll was wearing. On her neck was an orange choker, and she wore a long, white dress with many transparent layers for where the trim would be. There was a hint of orange glitter on top of them, giving outsiders a sense of a ghostly-aura. The white sheets that fluttered underneath them reminded Jack of his own dog, Zero. 

His mouth went agape as he marveled at her. If he didn't know any better, he very well would've described her as an angel. White was very, _very_ rare to spot in Halloween Town. Sally normally looked really wonderful as it is(he'd say, anyway), but now she just looked so...beautiful and angelic. Words Jack never would've imagined saying in his afterlife! 

Suddenly, the sobs stopped. The skeleton froze where he was and stared at Sally's back with surprise. Had she caught him staring? Instead of turning around and finding the Pumpkin King beneath her, the ragdoll suddenly looked up at the large moon. She closed her eyes and softly sang a melody:

 _"My life has been dull,  
The meaning is staring to fade   
But I have hope in my life   
That someday I'll be able to  
Be with you"_

Her voice was so unique and...soft. Jack leaned on a nearby grave and stared up at her in surprise. He closed his eye sockets to take in the sound of her voice. It sounded very different from her cries a moment ago. It went wonderfully high, and the way she exaggerated those last few words...It felt like an addiction just to _hear_ it. 

_"Someday, I'll be gone  
From this wretched place  
I call my home   
And someday I'll be sitting here  
Being with no one but you"_

Sally nearly choked on the last word, which made Jack open his eye sockets. He frowned when he saw that she was crying again. He went to move from the grave but stopped when he heard the ragdoll continue. 

_"You're my life,  
You're my stars  
I never want to see you   
Tear away from me  
And somebody I can finally be with to   
Talk to"_

"Beautiful," Jack complimented aloud.

His voice must've spooked her, because he saw the ragdoll jump from where she was as she suddenly turned around. She saw Jack and gasped in surprise. Realizing he already made himself visible, he got off from the grave and walked over to her direction. 

"You know, I was right." He started to climb up the Spiral Hill. "I _do_ enjoy hearing you sing." 

Sally clutched one of the layers floating around and tried to hide her face with it. She choked as she said, "P-Please....I..." 

"You want to be alone?" He asked sadly. "I'll leave, then. I just couldn't help but-" 

"J-Join me?" 

She patted the spot next to her. Jack stared for a few moments until he finally stepped forward and stood where she motioned. Slowly, he sat down and spaced himself appropriately next to her. The whole time he did so, his eye sockets were glued onto her. He spotted some tears falling down from her cheeks that were still drying. It pained his bones to witness her like this again. 

"You know," He tried his best to converse. "It always seems like we're meeting up here, huh?" 

Sally stared at the floor as she slowly nodded. "It's...relaxing. It gives me a place to escape." 

The skeleton opened his mouth, but only exhaled. He didn't know exactly what to say. Witnessing a scene like that still was taking a toll on him. He heard of the things Finklestein did to her, but he hadn't been expecting to _walk in_ on it. Thank God everyone else was at the Town Hall. Otherwise the Doctor would have made quite a scene. 

Jack turned to her and asked, "What on Earth happened between you two? Did he catch you slipping the Nightshade?" 

"He did before our fight," She admitted. "He caught me trying to leave for....for..."

"-The contest?" The skeleton guessed. 

When he saw her nod, his eye sockets went wide again. He had no idea she was going to enter! He probably wouldn't have left for that walk if _she_ had been there. Sally would've made those tight quarters much more bearable. 

"I wanted to enter this dress," She held the ends of it up in the air. "But...the Doctor caught me trying to sneak out so I could come. We argued, and he...he..." 

The ragdoll started to sob again. The skeleton went forward and ushered her into his arms so he could hold her momentarily. Sally tensed one moment, but dug her head on his shoulder and let her cries out the next. Jack hesitated before placing a bony hand on her back. Hearing her cry so close to him was....God, it just sounded so heartbreaking. 

Eventually, Sally finished crying and slowly removed herself from his grip. She scooted back on the Spiral Hill and sniffled sadly. Jack watched her with a devastated look and silently debated something with himself. He had the idea last time he met her, but...would this be the appropriate time? Yes, he'll just have to slowly work up to it...

"You know," He pointed to her with a smile. "I am one of the judges, right?" 

"Yes..." Sally nodded. She sounded like she wanted to say something else but didn't. 

"Then I believe I now have the opportunity to judge yet another entry," The skeleton suddenly stood. "But I need the contestant to stand while I do so. If she'd please..." 

He offered a hand down to her so he could help the ragdoll stand. Sally gave him a confused look until she caught onto what he was doing. A hesitant smile grew on her ruby lips as she grasped his hand and let her stand her up. She rested her hands on her waist and shyly watched as Jack started to circle around her. A blush came onto her clothed cheeks, and she quickly held up a hand to hide it. 

"Hmm...." He rubbed his jaw. "The craftsmanship is remarkable. I'm giving composition a good 5. But is it _horrifying_?" 

He leaned closer to Sally's face, only deepening her blush and making Jack lightly chuckle. He gave her a quick wink. "In a very unique way, I'd say so. It earns a 3 in that field, but the overall effort and quality of the piece is another 5." 

She started to giggle, earning an amused smile from Jack. He stood up straight and gave the ragdoll an assuring look. "If we were back at the Town Hall right now, Sally, you'd have earned second place right then and there." 

"Really?" She blinked. "You...think this dress really deserves second place?" 

He shook his skull. "Not deserve, no. You would've _gotten_ it. But since the contest is ending right now...I'm afraid all you have is my recognition and compliment." 

Sally grinned. "That's all I wanted from the start." 

Jack paused and he heard the ragdoll lightly gasp. She placed her hands over her mouth and looked at her King with wide eyes. He could only assume that hadn't mean to escape her mouth. Jack actually felt pretty warm from it and decided to give her a smile back. 

"Well, you've certainly got it now. I'm sorry you couldn't make it to the Town Hall." 

She looked down at the dress and slowly removed her hands. "Well..." She bit her lip. "The ground got it dirty, so I don't think I would've impressed anybody if I showed, anyway." 

"Hey," Jack used his finger to bring her head up. "If it impressed _me_ while it was imperfect, then I could only imagine how it looked clean. Very, very impressive work, Sally." 

She lightly blushed and said, "Thank you, Jack..." 

The skeleton removed his finger from her chins. He was so relieved to see her smiling again. He still hadn't the clue as to what Finklestein told her, but it didn't really matter. All the Pumpkin King wanted to focus on now was to still keep her happy. After an event like that, Jack was sure she really needed it. 

_"Ruff! Ruff!"_

Zero suddenly emerged from his grave and caught the sight of his master and Sally at the hill. He yapped again before flying forward and spinning around in his path towards them. As soon as he was close enough, Zero realized that Sally was wearing a different dress. The dog seemed to have recognized the resemblance to his own body, for he started barking excitedly and wagging his tail.

He went forward and suddenly nuzzled the side of Sally's face. He floated down and looked at the rest of her dress before barking again and staring at her. Jack ruffled his transparent fur with a grin. 

"See?" He asked. "Zero likes it, too." 

She went forward and trailed a hand along his blanket-like body. "I'd hope so...I kind of based it off of him." She said. 

Zero barked in confirmation, letting the ragdoll finish petting him. Jack figured as so. Zero's collar was orange, much like the tiny jack-o-lantern on his nose. Sally must've drawn inspiration from that. The way she brought Zero's design onto a dress really was impressive. It took a look to think of something creative like that, and it certainly took a lot of talent to go through the hassle of making a dress based on it. 

"Sally...if you don't mind my curiosity." He eyed her. "Why exactly did you want my validation?" 

He noticed her blush. "The Doctor doesn't...well, appreciate me making things on my own." She explained. "He doesn't care much for it."

"That's a little selfish of him." Jack commented.

"It is," She agreed. "And I just wanted someone else to...well..."

Her words trailed off. She went shy and started to play with her hair. Jack smiled and tilted his skull as he watched her. He understood perfectly - and it was a reason he could admire. 

"-So someone could actually appreciate what you make?" He finished. Sally deepened her blush and nodded.

"Y-Yes..."

"-Someone like me." 

She held her breath. "Yes..."

"Well, that's something I really admire about you." He grinned. "You wanted something, and you worked to get it. It couldn't have been easy leaving the Doctor...but you did because you felt strongly about getting me to see what you made. And you did it." 

His enthusiasm wiped off on her, judging by the smile climbing onto her lips. "Yes...I did." She nodded slowly. 

Zero barked and flew off, going to scavenge around the graves again. Sally took a step forward to Jack and played with her hands. He usually found her shyness quite flattering...but now it just looked downright lovely. Jack took a breath and placed his hands on his sides. He really needed to address the matter before he'd forget. 

"Sally, can I talk with you about the Doctor?" 

She cringed. "W-What about him?"

"I know everything he's doing to you." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "The heavy domestic abuse, and...well, anything else he must say to you when I'm not around."

She looked down at the ground, the ends of her stitched lips twitching. 

"It's been killing me again to know that one of my citizens is going through something like this. Especially when I can't do anything about it." He directed her gaze back at him. "And I've seen a lot of you at Spiral Hill lately. At first I thought it was coincidental, but now I think I understand why you keep coming here."

She started weakly. "Be....It's..."

"You use it as an escape, don't you?" He asked. "To get away from the Doctor? The moment he does something to you, you leave him and come here. That's why I've been seeing you here, hasn't it?" 

He heard another cry emit from her mouth. The skeleton leaned down and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He made sure she was looking at him in the eye sockets as he started his next statement. His tone was softer than usual.

"I can understand it. I really, really can. This place can be the best escape from it all - it's quiet and it's empty. It's my most favorite place in Town because I can be alone. And I'm glad you enjoy it too, Sally. I'm glad someone else can benefit from this place as much as I do." 

She gulped. "Wh-what's troubling _you_ , Jack?"

He smiled. He really had been hoping she wouldn't ask. "-Nothing you should worry about. My point is...I understand how you're feeling. And I just wanted to warn you now that sometimes this place won't always be open. The Mayor comes and locks it every night because of some...well, issues we've had." 

She wiped a tear. "What happened?" 

He debated telling her. It was a bit off topic. "...Well, not that you've heard it from _me_ , but those trick-or-treaters used to sneak into Town and steal candy from stores that were unlocked. They used to vandalize some things, too. We've been locking everything after a certain time at night so they won't do it again." 

She giggled very gently. "...That sounds like them." 

Jack removed his hands from her and smiled. "Yeah. But if you ever need to come in here when it's locked, Sally...use this."

He took something out from his pocket and gently laid it in her hand. Sally held her breath as he did this, and the moment he took his hands away, she looked at what he gave her. It was a small key with little details swirling around the handle. She looked at him with curious eyes.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a key for the graveyard gate." He pointed in its direction. "Sometimes I'm not always here to unlock it...so if you never to escape, just use that. I suggest keeping it close so you won't lose it."

He watched as she gripped the key and held it close to her chest. Her look was confident. "-I won't, Jack."

"I know you won't." 

He glanced behind him and noticed the moon got brighter. He turned back to Sally and offered his hand out to her, smiling and resting his other arm behind his back. "-Shall I take you home, then?"

She nodded and took his hand. He led her out from the graveyard and began their way back to her home. He didn't realize he let go of her hand sometime during the walk, and only noticed its absence the moment her warm touch was away from his. 

\----------------------

"Here's your stop." 

Jack Skellington paused in his tracks so he could turn around back to the ragdoll. He wasn't sure if bringing her back to the Doctor was a good idea because of the whole ordeal...but he'd much rather have her somewhere safe than out during the night. 

Sally blinked and looked over at the tall building. The skeleton caught the sight of her fidgeting with her hands and couldn't help but notice that she was clinging onto that key for dear life. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked. 

"I'm just not sure if he'll let me back in..." She admitted. Jack blinked and looked back to the Tower himself. 

"Tell you what, I'll stand here and watch you go back in," He ushered her forward with his hand. "If he doesn't let you back in, then I'll offer you a stay somewhere else. Alright?" 

Sally blinked. "Really? I - I'm not worth the trouble, really." 

The skeleton shook his head. "Oh, but you are. Go on. I bet you now that he'll take you right back in." 

He gently nudged her forward with the end of his finger. Sally looked back at him and found the skeleton just smiling at her. Something about the sight seemed rather...cute. Sally smiled back at him and quickly turned in the direction of the Tower. An anxious feeling settled into her stomach just thinking about returning back there. But she held her head high as she slowly made her way up the steps and carefully to the door. 

She tried to open the door but found that it was locked, much like before she left. Sally turned back to Jack and pointed over the door silently, giving him the message that she couldn't come in. The skeleton motioned back to her with a fist and gently motioned it forward and back once or twice. When he saw she wasn't getting the message, Jack cupped the side of his mouth.

"Knock!" He whispered. 

Sally nodded and turned around, laying three strong knocks on the door. She looked back at Jack and noticed his patient smile. 

Much to her dismay, the Doctor's wheelchair buzzed from behind the door. Sally frowned as she took a step back and waited. She heard the lock unlatch from behind it as the door slowly opened. She came face-to-face with her creator, who looked more drained than angry at this point. He looked at her and didn't even notice Jack Skellington standing afar in the background. 

"You came back," He said. Sally nodded. 

"I...I'm sorry." 

"Don't do it again." He replied firmly. "Do you know how much it pains me when you act like that?" 

The ragdoll frowned. Finklestein took this chance to slowly wheel himself back inside and leave her room to come in. Sally slowly stepped inside the Tower and quickly glanced through the doorway. Jack was already gone. Something in her went cold. She frowned even deeper as she heard the Doctor shut the door and lock it behind her. 

She went up the ramps quietly. Finklestein didn't bother following her, as he just took his leave back to his own room. Sally looked back at the front door before disappearing into her room and quietly shutting her own one behind her. She turned back and noticed how dark everything was back in the Tower. Without Jack....

Sally sighed and started to prepare for bed. She took off her shoes and went to the mirror one last time. She gave her reflection a forced smile, which only resulted in her frowning. She went to put on her pajamas until she realized that she was still clutching something in her hand. Sally opened her palm and found the key sitting there in her clutch. 

She squeezed it one last time before quickly taking the dress off and sliding into her raggedy pajamas. The ragdoll took some thick thread from her desk. She extended it with her arm and took a long portion of it. She cut the end from where she wanted and gently sipped the opening of the key onto the thread. Shetied a knot so it was a large oval with the key hanging down from the end of it. 

Sally slid it around her neck and tucked it under her pajamas so no one but her could see. The ragdoll smiled and gently released a happy noise at the feeling. Now she could go to the Spiral Hill whenever she wanted!  

Something deep down was telling Sally that this would be the start of something new. Maybe now she finally had an escape...or maybe it was something to help her get to Jack. One thing for sure, though. She wouldn't let this slip from her for the world. The ragdoll patted the key's figure from her clothing and slowly slid into her bed with a smile. 

She closes her eyes, and all her mind can think of is Jack. His touch, his voice, and the image of him sitting beside her at that lake. She fell asleep soundly that night and the smile on her face wouldn't leave until morning.


	10. Chapter 10

At 6 A.M., when the pumpkin sun began to rise over the horizon of Halloween Town, The Pumpkin King was already wide awake. His tall frame could be seen in his Den, where a singular table was placed just after his bedroom. A thick book was placed in the middle of it, followed by several scratch papers with various doodles on them that were tucked underneath. There was also a pile of pencils, protractors, and compasses that were placed to the side. 

Jack Skellington leaned down and momentarily observed what was on the open page. He had a lollipop tucked into the corner of his mouth. His fingers tread lightly on the end of the stick in thought. He suddenly pulled the sucker out from his mouth, which was then followed by a loud _POP!_

"Factoring," He started to scribble on a scratch paper. "Thank Halloween! On such a busy day, I really don't want to spend too much time thinking this morning." 

Every morning he indulged himself in a random question from one of the many math books in his library. They gave him sample problems that ranged from basic to advanced mathematics. He was really the only person in Town, besides the Doctor of course, that put himself through the trouble. He was absolutely fascinated with science and math, but just couldn't devote his time to it.

The skeleton closed the book and set it back to the side of the table. He popped the sucker back in his mouth and quickly made his way back to his kitchen. A pan full of Worm's Guts was currently steaming over his stove. He turned the fire off from underneath it and took a portion of it onto a plate that was set on the counter. He took a bite of it and let out a satisfied noise afterwards. 

_"Arf! Arf!"_

Zero came barking from the staircase, as if he was suddenly alarmed by the food. Jack looked up from his plate and found his dog hovering next to his empty bowl. The ghost looked up at his master with what one could call "Puppy Sockets". 

"Alright, Zero." Jack set down his plate. "I'll get you your breakfast." 

He turned around and dug through one of his drawers. He eventually found a small dog biscuit that had been aged for a week now. He threw it over in Zero's bowl perfectly, and the dog was all too happy to start gnawing it down. He gave Jack a happy yap before taking it back in his mouth and disappearing with it upstairs. The sound of chewing could be heard a moment after. 

The skeleton took another bite of his breakfast and peered over to his calendar set by the door. He already was fully aware of the date - October 1st. AKA, the beginning of the most busiest and spookiest month of the year. A part of Jack told him to look forward to it while the other part of him absolutely dreaded it. Halloween was his favorite thing in the world as Pumpkin King, so October was quite the experience for him. On the other hand, it kept the skeleton stressed all the time. What with the Mayor-

 **"JAAAAACKKK!"**

Speak of the devil. 

He briefly debated setting his plate down to answer the door, but shrugged and walked over to it instead. He opened the knob with his freeand and took another bite of his breakfast as he watched it slowly open. The Mayor was currently on his doorstep - arms full of papers and his face visibly full of stress and worry. He had been looking around frantically until he saw the tall skeleton in front of him. He sighed in relief a moment after. 

"Oh, thank Goodness, Jack!" The Mayor shook his head. "Can you believe it!? I forgot today's date until just an hour ago. Oh, how I was devastated..." 

"Quite ironic of you," Jack munched on a worm. "Figuring _you're_ the one counting the days besides that clock."

He rebutted. "It's no joking matter! Halloween is now officially 30 days away, and we've got to get down to business!" 

"-Would you like some Worm's Guts? I have some more left in the kitchen if you want it." 

"Jack this is serious! We're already behind and - .....erm, did you say _Worm's Guts_?" 

"Yeah." 

The Mayor shifted his gaze uncomfortably. "....Could you? I've been craving that all morning..."

The thin man closed his eye sockets and chuckled. He figured as so, which was why he made a bit more than usual. He turned back into his house and set his plate into the sink. He grabbed another one from the cabinet and poured what was left in the pan. He grabbed a fork and pivoted around on his heel until he was facing the Mayor again. He offered it out to him, and they briefly exchanged what was in their hands. 

As The Mayor started to stuff his face with worms, Jack glanced through all the papers in his hands. They ranged from sketches of Halloween designs to official documents of what they needed to do today. The skeleton was already starting to feel overwhelmed by all of the items he saw pending on the approval and rejection list. He could have sworn there was less last year...

"Mayor?" He asked, flipping through the papers. 

The short man looked up at him, mouth obviously full of food. "Hm?" 

"Exactly how many things need to approved?" 

"We've got 600 for today, and we have 300 more tomorrow. After that is anything else that comes up through the month, which usually adds up to 100." 

Jack said nothing else and finished flipping through all the papers. He nudged the Mayor to start heading down the steps of the Skellington Manor. The short man visibly did his best to finish his plate as he reached the bottom. While the Pumpkin King listened to his workmate he turned his skull to look at Finklestein's Tower. Memories of last night flooded his thoughts, distracting him only momentarily. 

"This is horribly delightful!" The Mayor suddenly complimented. "If I didn't know any better, Jack, I'd say you're the best cook around!" 

"It passes the time," The skeleton shrugged. 

While the two of them entered Town, Jack was greeted by his citizens. They bid him the usual _"good morning!"_ s and _"Hi, Jack!"_ s. Any children they passed by, Jack slipped a piece of candy to them. He had a whole pocket's worth for today in celebration of their favorite month of the year. As the two of them reached the Town Square, The Mayor started to converse with Jack.

"I've been meaning to ask you," The short man stared at the ground. Jack looked down at him curiously. 

"About what?" 

"Do you know what happened to Finklestein's marriage certificate? He keeps calling the Town Hall, but I can't remember what happened to it for the death of me! Just yesterday he was calling the department all sorts of names." 

"I haven't the faintest idea," The skeleton replied. "And tell them to ignore Fink - he's starting to get a bit senile." 

The Mayor groaned. "I will. You know, I stopped over by Finklestein's awhile ago and things seemed pretty...hostile between them. I just wanted to talk about his project, but instead I was swept into the middle of an argument!" 

"Oh?" Jack asked. 

"Yes! Sally asked me about pumpkins and I was more than happy to answer her, but the two of them got into quite the fight. She must have been feeling awful after that, and I sent her my condolences. All of this is very stressful on me, you know!" 

"Ah..." The skeleton tried to gather his thoughts. "I don't believe they're on good terms right now." 

"Well, that's horrible!" The Mayor suddenly grinned. "For a moment, I thought they weren't doing so well." 

Jack realized his mistake and slapped the palm of his bony hand onto his skull. He was so used to using the positive adjectives around Sally that he forgot the Mayor followed the complete opposite. He opened his mouth to correct him until they were already entering the Town Hall. The skeleton fell silent as he followed the Mayor inside, closing the heavy door behind them. He took a deep breath, mentally and physically preparing herself for the long work ahead. 

\------------

"Sally, are you even listening to me!?" 

The ragdoll huffed as she looked away from her creator, stubbornly crossing her arms. She understood why the Doctor insisted on interrogating her - but she shouldn't be entitled to answering them. He kept pushing certain questions she didn't want to answer. A week ago she might have told him the truth with no hesitation, but now Sally knew that she had the right to refuse.

The two were currently sitting at the kitchen table. The first thing the Doctor did was get Sally to come down and meet him so they could "talk". Of course, in his mind, "talk" meant getting answers. And his ragdoll was rather stubborn today, which wasn't really out of the blue. But she wasn't giving him answers, which peeved Finklestein off more than it did respect her decision on telling him. 

Sally wasn't scared of Finklestein anymore. She was friends with Jack now, The Pumpkin King. She _loved_ him more than she loved the Doctor. Jack outranked Finklestein in a number of ways as well. If he did something out of line, then the ragdoll would eventually tell Jack, and she knew that was what the Doctor did _not_ want. She liked this sense of authority over her creator. 

The Doctor lowered his head and growled. "If you keep this attitude up, Sally, I won't have any choice but to lock you in your room." 

"What difference would it make?" She scoffed. "That's all you ever do to me." 

He rubbed his temples in annoyance. "What has gotten _into_ you, girl!? First you backtalk me, then you poison me, and now you refuse to do what I tell you! Has someone brainwashed you?" 

Sally looked back at him sharply, as if to pass a witty remark, but fell silent. The Doctor tapped his gloved finger on the table with impatience. He wasn't sure how long he can stay calm like this. The girl already tested his patience with that little mishap last night. He really should have left her on the streets, but that same part of him beckoned her back inside. 

Finklestein narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. No more going easy on her. If Sally was going to understand who was in charge, then he'd have to show her. He wasn't having anymore of this attitude nonsense from her. He didn't want to sit here and try to engage in "talks" with her to try and fix things, either. It was childish, and he was _not_ going to sit here like a doll and play house with her. 

Firmly, he ordered. "Igor, grab her." 

The ragdoll's eyes wandered over to him. Something suddenly pulled her down from the chair and onto the floor. Igor had grabbed onto a part of her dress and roughly removed her from the table. Sally fought against his grip but tripped. This only gave the hunchbacked assistant more of an advantage. 

"I have her, Master!" He cheered. 

Sally struggled as Igor continued to drag her on the ground. Now she truly _was_ being treated like a ragdoll! She looked up hopelessly and saw the back of Finklestein's head. They were going in the direction of the Laboratory. Fear tingled at her fingertips, and she started to feel a cold sensation go through her body. 

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked. She meant for it to sound threatening, but her voice came out in small squeaks instead. 

"Since you're choosing not to listen to me, I'll have to take a look at your brain and fix it." He replied nonchalantly. "Unless...you'll promise to start cooperating from now on?" 

She gasped. He wouldn't dare!...Yet, the way he turned to look back at her proved otherwise. She gulped loudly and quickly weighed her choices. If he "fixed" her brain...she could forget about Jack! And if he laid her down on the table now, he would probably see the key she'd been hiding underneath her dress. That would really make things worse...

She nodded. "Yes...I promise." 

"Are you sure?" Finklestein asked. "If you promise to me that you'll start behaving, then I should have every right to punish you if you break that promise." 

She didn't think twice. "Of course, Doctor." 

Finklestein stared at her for a moment or two. Sally tried her best to hide the fear in her eyes. Here she was wanting to be strong and finally stand up to him...only to succumb to his power again. She truly was pathetic. The Doctor finally flicked his wrist in her direction. 

He ordered, "Igor, let go of her." 

The assistant let go of her dress and stood back. Sally rubbed the side of her thigh as she slowly stood. Her legs went naturally wobbly, causing her to hold onto the nearest wall beside her. She felt so pathetic now. Finklestein must have noticed this, because she heard him let out a hum. He wheeled over to her and stopped when he was just an inch away. 

"The first thing I want you to do is to stop sneaking out," He said. "And especially not to see that Skellington anymore. You hear me?" 

Sally nodded. She already knew that this "promise" was going to fail horribly. No matter what she was going to do, she couldn't have Finklestein mess with her brain. She wanted her memories of Jack kept to her fondly. She wanted to continue loving him because it made her happy. If the Doctor took that away now, she'd be kissing her freedom goodbye once and for all....

"I'll be in the Laboratory today," Heturned his wheelchair around. "If you need something, just tell me. I expect my lunch to be ready at its usual time." 

Sally stood there and watched as his figure disappeared into the Lab. As soon as she was alone, the ragdoll fidgeted with her hands and looked around nervously. What could she do now!? She just made a promise she hadn't been intending to keep with the Doctor. And when he catches her sneaking out again....well, she wasn't sure what he'd do! 

The ragdoll nervously started chewing on her lip again, silently debating her options now. The room was quiet and she could hear the muffled sounds of Finklestein experimenting in the other room. She'd have to procrastinate until his guard was down...and then make her move. 

\-------------------

The fifth day of October was much less stressful. Tedious, yes, but at this point the planning was going at a regular, much slower rate. The first few days were rigorous and required Jack's full attention. The fifth day, however.... _that_ was his relief point. Halloween planning was much more complex than anyone could really comprehend! 

First off, there was the positioning for their annual song. Chosen citizens had certain roles and lines to preform in _This Is Halloween_. If one monster was unhappy with how something went, then a whole process of configuring their timing and changing their lines were due. The person actually going through and finding compromises to fit their preferences was Jack. And he had to later approve the changes so he could accommodate his citizens, and then he'd have to restart the whole process again if someone else requested a change, too. 

And then there was Halloween entirely! The Pumpkin King was the only one who had authority to change the holiday ever year. What they chose for the holiday previously was used again, and Jack had to go and approve all the ideas, decorations, costumes, and practically everything else again ever year. While he did that, he also had to take a look at the hundreds of suggestions for Halloween that year and fit the ideas he approved into the holiday properly. 

Needless to say, the skeleton had a lot on his mind. 

Jack checked off the last thing on the list, then sat back in his chair with a long sigh. The sound of the pencil tapping on the desk startled the Mayor, who had been sitting across the room the whole time. He found Jack leaning back in his chair. Since his legs were abnormally long, the skeleton was only an inch away from the ground. 

"Jack!" The Mayor exclaimed. 

"....Yes...?" The skeleton opened one eye. 

"I just wanted to thank you." His face switched to his happy side. "If you'd have taken a break like last year, I would've had to go through those 600 on the list again!" 

"That was the first day," Jack tiredly stacked the papers together. "I just finished going through the 900, Mayor." 

"Ah, yes. Well that, too." 

The skeleton rubbed the side of his skull and started to look around the room. It seemed like he was looking for something. "What time is it? 8? 9?" 

"2 P.M.," The short man replied. 

Jack's jaw fell open. He asked, "You're kidding? I could have sworn it was night time by now..." 

"You got done early, Jack!" The Mayor jumped out from his chair and patted him on the back. "Congratulations! I suppose this means we won't have anymore work to do until tomorrow, eh?" 

_More like **I** won't have anymore work,_ The skeleton thought to himself. He sighed and nodded afterwards. "Yeah. I'll see you then, Mayor. I need to start heading home." 

The tall man bid his short coworker goodbye as he started to make his way out the Town Hall door. He waved over to the many workers sitting in the rooms he passed, and they happily waved back, too. It relieved him, deep down, to know that these people were getting much less work than he was. That was just another reason why The Pumpkin King did so much. So the citizens would only worry about scaring and not working... 

Jack opened the front doors and slipped through them quickly. He took two steps down the stairs until he noticed that something was off. When he looked up, he found that the Town Square seemed empty. Citizens were forming into crowds, and it seemed like they were all rushing to fit out from any gates they could find. He saw some people running through the Outskirts from where he was. 

"How odd," The skeleton commented to himself.

The Pumpkin King looked around at his citizens running around frantically. He opened his mouth to try and gain their attention, but they would brush past his leg and murmur a _"Sorry, Jack!"_. It was until one of the Band members bumped into Jack that he finally heard something. 

"Bone Daddy!" James exclaimed, quickly looking behind him. "There's...There's...!" 

"There's what?" He tilted his skull. Another band member came out of nowhere from the crowd. 

"Boogie's Boys are at it again!" John gasped. "N' they've got... _toys_!" 

Jack's eye sockets widened. He looked up from the crowd and spotted a flash of red, purple, and green in one of the stores from afar. He heard childish snickering and he felt everything drain through him right then and there. An explosive sound came soon after, followed by a couple of feminine screams. Jack leaned down to thank the two gentleman before stepping over them and making his way through the crowd quickly. 

While he made his way over to the shops, only one thought was crossing his mind at that exact moment: _What on Earth were they up to now?_


	11. Chapter 11

Lock, Shock, and Barrel. 

Jack Skellington was very well acquainted with them. While most of the Halloween Town citizens would label the three as "spawns of the Devil himself", Jack best described them as troubled kids and nothing more. He didn't endorse their actions. The skeleton was actually short-tempered when it came to their shenanigans. They never learned from their mistakes, no matter how much he warned them and tried to lecture them on better morals. They knew what was right and what was wrong, but they insisted on causing a lot of the _wrong_. 

In this case, trying to blow up a store in the middle of the Town Square was "right" to them. 

Jack Skellington finally reached the building and widened his eye sockets once he stepped in. Helgamine and Zeldaborne were currently trying to pry something off from their faces. Whatever it was that was on them, it was an ugly bright shade of pink. It seemed sticky and wouldn't budge off from their large noses. The skeleton took a step forward and offered his hand out to them, but was soon smacked by something brown. 

"Ouch," He withdrew it. He looked at who had hit him, and he could honestly say that he wasn't surprised at all.

Lock, a small child who wore red clothes and a devil mask, stood proudly across from the skeleton. In his hand was one of the brooms that belonged to the witches. His tail flickered as Lock grabbed at the handle again. He closed his eyes and laughed from behind his mask. Seeing his King in temporary pain must've humored him in some way. 

"Nice try, Jack!" He taunted. "But you can't help the Witches! They're playing a game of ours." 

"Game?" The skeleton repeated. "What game?" 

Shock suddenly came from behind her cohort. She was the tallest of the trio and wore a long, purple witch's hat. She also wore a short purple-and-black dress that was complimented by small, black boots. Her mask was purposely ugly and green. She took it off for a moment, revealing her pale face from underneath. 

"It's called 'Sticky Escape'!" She exclaimed. 

The last of the three, Barrel, came stumbling from behind her. He was the shortest of them all and was rather clumsy. He had spiky green hair and wore a skeletal mask and outfit. He licked his black-and-orange lollipop and hid his hands behind his back. 

"They have to escape from the gum bomb that we let off on them!" He explained. "If they leave it, they get another one! And if they don't, then they're stuck like that forever." 

Jack placed a tired hand to his skull. "Why do you three insist on making my day so difficult?" 

"That's a good thing," Shock put her mask back on. "Because we did all this for you, Jaaack~" 

"You did?" He placed a bony hand to his pelvis in impatience. Shock nodded and looked over at Lock for him to explain further. 

"Because you ruined Oogie's Bug Day last year-" He swung the broom at his King again. "We're playing tricks all month long!" 

Jack took a step back in surprise when he saw the broom come at him again. This only lured him away from the Witches, and he only realized it after Lock, Shock, and Barrel had cornered him in the store. The skeleton quickly took charge and simply stepped over them - walking back over to the witches and finally aiding them. Lock tried hitting Jack with the broom again, only to pause when he saw the skeleton turn on his heel and quickly snatch it away from his hands. 

"Hit me with this one more time," He waved the broom at them threateningly. "And see what happens, you three." 

His death glare sent chills down the Trick-or-Treaters' spines. The skeleton went back to the Witches and helped them pull the gum off from their faces. As soon as the splotches were removed, Helgamine and Zeldaborne sighed in relief. They were about to thank their King until they saw the trio again from behind Jack. The witches screamed and flew out of the door as fast as they could. Lock, Shock, and Barrel laughed while they watched their frames disappear. 

Jack turned around to scold them an earful, but found that the three were no longer there. Their laughter came from every corner of the store but he couldn't find them anywhere. He heard footsteps come from behind him, turned around, and got stabbed by something in his arm. The skeleton turned to see what it was and found a small bear trap clamped onto his humerus tightly. The pain was a hard pinch, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

Unlocking it easily, Jack threw it onto the ground and narrowed his eye sockets. He looked around in the store furtively. "Where are you three!? Come out this instant!" 

_"You have to find us first!"_ Barrel's voice rang from somewhere above him. 

The skeleton looked up and found Barrel's mask looking right back down at him. The small boy suddenly noticed he was visible and scrambled to climb back into the crawl space. Jack reached up and grabbed his foot, ushering him down back onto the floor. He would've fell straight on the head if Jack hadn't have caught him and flipped him around at the last second. 

_Pat! Pat! Pat!_

Something was hitting his back now. The Pumpkin King turned around and found Lock behind the corner with a slingshot in hand. He giggled mischievously before he ducked behind the wall. Jack ran in his direction but was tripped by one of the witch's brooms again. He turned to the right and found Shock holding the end of it with a smile. 

"Have a nice trip, Jack?" She taunted. "Hope to see you next FALL!" 

The small witch slammed the broomstick onto his side, which caused the skeleton to cry out in pain momentarily. He grabbed the end of it firmly and ushered it forward, tripping Shock while he did so. Lock went forward to help her until Jack suddenly grabbed the both of them. He turned around and caught the end of Barrel's shirt before he could run off as well. 

Jack Skellington stood up straight and held the three trick-or-treaters in one hand. They were currently upside down, eyes rolling in their sockets. He twirled them around until they faced his skull, and he gave them a menacing look. The three of them only grinned sheepishly and waved at him. He suddenly dropped them onto the floor and watched as they got back up. 

"I have a proposition for you," He said. The Trick-or-Treaters eyed him curiously. They weren't ones to hush away sudden deals or offers. 

"And what would that be?" He asked. "Oogie gives us everything we want, you know!" 

Jack smiled, a little maliciously. "Yes, but does he ever give you _candy before Halloween?_ " 

The skeleton reached into his suit and revealed a handful of chocolates and hard candy. Barrel's eyes went as wide as his lollipop. He started to run in the skeleton's direction until he was pulled back firmly by Shock. Her and Lock were giving Jack suspicious looks while the biggest cohort of theirs eyed the candy hungrily. 

"What's the catch?" Shock suddenly asked. The skeleton chuckled. 

"Oh, you know. The **usual.** " He frowned. "If you promise to leave this town alone for the rest of this month, then you may have all the candy I'm carrying with me right now." 

"How much is there!?" Barrel asked. Lock elbowed him in the gut, silencing him immediately. 

"I'd say three handfuls," Jack crossed his long arms. "Do we have a deal or not?" 

Lock held up a small finger to him. He motioned his two cohorts to come forward as they suddenly huddled with one another. They whispered something loudly to one another, though Jack couldn't quite hear what they were saying. The three of them suddenly pulled back and stood in front of him attentively. They were wearing rather forced smiles. 

"We agree." Lock announced. He went forward to take the candy from Jack's hand until the tall skeleton suddenly pulled it back from his reach. 

"Ah-ah-ah. I wasn't looking for an _agreement_. I want a _promise_. And I want to see both your hands in front of you when you make it!"

"Aww, Jack." Barrel whined from behind Lock. "Do we HAVE to?" 

Shock turned to tell him to shut up. The three of them stood close to one another as they bowed their heads. They kept their hands in front of them as they said in unison: " _We promise._ "

"Good." Jack took the candy out from his suit. "I expect that we won't be seeing each other again soon?" 

He expected one of them to answer, but they fell silent. Lock grabbed the candy out from his bony hand without a word. Shock took her share and passed him a smile. Barrel took what was left after that. The three of them dropped whatever else they had stolen from the store to make room for the candy they'd shove in their outfits. They ran out of the store and away from Jack as quickly as they could. 

On their way out, Barrel bumped into someone just beside the front door. He stopped to blurt out a polite apology before he continued on his way. The person quickly looked back into the Witch's Shop, and Jack couldn't help but notice the _very_ familiar red hair that atop of their head. The figure quickly ducked their head outside the building before Jack could see them entirely. 

The skeleton smiled, walking out of the front door and rounding the corner quickly. What came into his sight was a ragdoll sitting nervously on the stone right by the shop, playing with her hair casually. Sally only noticed him when she peeked back and jumped in surprise. 

"Hello there," He greeted. She hunched up her shoulders and nervously smiled. 

"Hi..." 

Jack looked around the Town Square and found that the citizens were coming back now. They looked hesitant at first, but as soon as they saw their King, they were comforted. Conversations started back up slowly and the stores were starting to open again. Before he knew it, the usual scene of the marketplace was back to normal in only a matter of seconds. 

He sighed  before turning back to Sally. She looked away from him and tried to be interested in the dead tree beside her. Jack tilted his skull and tried to figure out what to say to her. His mind had been so jumbled with Halloween planning that he forgot how to greet his own friend! That's what he gets for being so busy, he supposed.

"You handle them really well." Sally suddenly said. He looked over at her curiously. She noticed his lost look and quickly cleared her throat.

"Those three," She explained. "It seemed like you knew what to do..." 

"Oh!" He realized. "Yes, at least I'd _hope_ so. I've known them for a few years now. Their pranks kind of get predictable after awhile." 

The ragdoll went quiet again. She tugged at the end of her yarn hair and started fiddling with her hands again. Jack watched her intently before he tilted his skull again. He had forgotten how shy she was. Over their past encounters, that is. 

"Just how long have you been here?" He asked. "You didn't...erm...see all of what happened, did you?" 

Sally shook her head. "Only after you caught them. I didn't know you carried candy with you." 

Jack felt the inside of his suit naturally and laughed. "-Well, I'd offer you some, Sally, but they took all I had! I wish you'd have been here an hour earlier." 

"Really?" She asked. "What did I miss?" 

"Nothing." He shook his skull. "I was going to head to the Graveyard, anyway. Would you like to join me?" 

The ragdoll opened her mouth to reply, but shut it quickly. She turned over to look in the direction of Finklestein's Tower and grimaced. Jack noticed it and was about to take back his offer until she turned back to him. She smiled and shook her head generously. Jack started to walk down the path. He heard Sally quickly get off from the stone and followed his tall figure into the Outskirts. 

\---------------------------

The two of them had been working their way to the Graveyard until Jack suddenly slowed down in his tracks. Sally noticed it at the last second and turned to ask him why he had stopped. She saw him performing something really....odd. She heard several pops and cracks from what he did, followed by a brief moan. He stood up straight and suddenly continued on his way, visibly a bit faster and relieved this time. 

Sally struggled to keep up with him. She tugged on the end of her dress, feeling her breath start to slow. "I've never seen someone do that...before..."

"Hm?" The skeleton slowed down. "Do what?" 

"What you just did." 

"A front walkover?" He asked. Sally hesitated before nodding in reply. He shrugged. "It's a bit like a cartwheel, just requires some more flexibility, is all." 

Sally's eyes quickly traveled over his thin frame. His limbs moved so freely and quickly...and his whole frame was rather thin. That'd probably explain why he had done what he did so quickly and easily. She wouldn't get anywhere near doing what a "cartwheel" was. She could barely stand on her feet as it is...

"That must mean you're pretty flexible, then?" She asked. Sally immediately regretted what she said and tried to hide the blush on her face. 

Jack laughed. "Yes, I've been told that before. Someone once told me that I reminded them of a spider." 

He did another one for show, though this one was done more quickly. The ragdoll watched him with amazed eyes. A smile grew on her face when she saw him come back on his feet and pass her a smile. She tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly. The skeleton now led the two of them over to the Graveyard's gate, which happened to be shut and locked at this time of day. 

"Huh," He tugged on the bars. "I guess the Mayor must have panicked and locked it." 

"That would only make sense," Sally confirmed. 

Jack took a key out from his pocket and unlocked it. A _click!_ was heard as it unlatched, and the gate slowly creaked as it opened. The skeleton held the gate to the side and motioned Sally to come in first. She passed him a smile as she shyly took a step forward into the Graveyard. He shut the gate behind them and inhaled deeply. 

"Ahhh..." He shut his eye sockets. "The fog is wonderfully thick this time of year, don't you think?"

Sally looked around and sniffed for herself. It smelled like the bits of bones Finklestein had stashed in his laboratory. She turned to Jack and nodded in response. "-Yes, it does smell quite wonderful." 

The skeleton passed her an amused look. He suddenly brushed past her and began walking over to the Spiral Hill. The ragdoll stumbled before quickly following him, obviously not wanting to lose the sight of her King. Jack only noticed she had followed him once he sat on the edge. Sally flattened down her dress and plopped down beside him like she had before. The two of them sat there and absorbed their surroundings silently. 

The ragdoll leaned away from Jack and started to chew on her lip again. The weather around them was cold, but every part of her was fiercely hot right now. She drugged the Doctor earlier so she could sneak out in the Town again. She happened to stumble in right when Jack was taking care of those children. She came a bit late to watch them bid their leave, and was honestly surprised that the skeleton invited her to come with him. 

Oh, what the Doctor would do to her when he'd wake up...but this time alone she had with Jack was all she needed. Sally unconsciously scooted closer to him and let out a shaky sigh. Could she...tell him how she felt? Would that be a bit too sudden? Would he even feel the same way about her? 

"This is exactly what I needed," Jack's voice snapped her back into reality. "Some peace and quiet." 

Sally suddenly exhaled, a bit relieved that he finally said something. "Yes, I really needed it, too..." She agreed.

Thoughts of the Doctor clouded her mind. Things back at the Tower were...really scary. She had been so afraid of messing up anything that he'd tamper with her brain if she did. She became the slave he wanted for those few days, and only just now had she freed herself again. He kept the deadly nightshade in his _room_ of all places. Sally could safely say that would be the last time she'd set foot in there. 

Jack looked over at her with a worried expression. 

"I wasn't actually expecting you to _agree_ with me, Sally." He frowned. "Is something the matter?" 

She went quiet, silently debating if she should tell him. Jack already knew about everything the Doctor was doing, so this shouldn't hurt to say....Or would it? She didn't know anymore.  

"Things have just been rather frightful at home," She admitted lowly. He blinked once or twice, registering what she said. 

"-As in the good kind of 'fright'?" He asked, tone hopeful. She shook her head and his smile turned into a low frown. "Ah..." 

She sadly nodded. "I needed to leave again. The Doctor said the more I see you, the more I'll be bothersome to you..." 

Jack's mouth went into an O. He narrowed his eye sockets and opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent. He started making some gestures with his hands, as if he were trying to grasp anymore words to say. She watched him with big eyes until he suddenly pulled himself together. 

"That's ridiculous." He finally spat out. "You aren't bothersome to me at all, Sally. Why would I have given you that key if I didn't want you here with me? Your company is very...congenial, if I'd say so myself." 

She smiled. The ragdoll was actually relieved to hear that...for a moment, she actually _had_ believed that she was bothering Jack. She shouldn't be seeing him as much as she was, but it was just so enjoyable to be around him. It's good to know that he felt the same way about her. Some leaves fluttered in Sally's chest at the thought. 

"Thank you," She bowed her head. "I've...been realizing that the Doctor may be...wrong about a few things." 

"Whatever they are, don't let them get to you. You can always use this place as an escape like I do." 

Sally took his words in and started to think about what he said. She still wanted to know what was bothering him. Jack knew nearly everything about her by this point. He especially knew now what caused her to come down here so much. Since she loved him, she should probably get to know more about Jack more than she does now. That's what "friends" do...right? 

"I, um," She struggled to find the words. "I was...wondering if I can ask you a few things again?" 

He ran a hand along his skull for a moment. He suddenly turned back to her with an attentive smile and nodded. "Go ahead." 

"They...aren't about Halloween...They're a little more personal." She explained. 

"That's fine." 

She stared at him in surprise. He was really okay with her asking him personal questions? The Doctor always told her not to be too straightforward with people, especially the King. His welcoming smile only beckoned Sally to begin asking her questions. A smile grew on her lips as she thought of what exactly to ask _first_.

"Well, what do you like to do?" She asked. "I know you do your Kingly business...but-" 

"-Outside of work?" He inquired. Sally nodded, visibly glad that he understood. He smiled and replied, "Well, besides my hobby of reading...I really like to solve math equations." 

Sally blinked in surprise. "Math?" She asked. "Like....5 times 3?" 

Jack laughed and shook his skull. "No, more like using the quadratic formula and integrating." 

Her lost look only earned a bigger smile from Jack. She didn't understand the words he just used. The books Finklestein made her work in only had...well, addition, subtraction, and multiplication! She knew of a wider world of math, but one with such big words like those? And Jack actually liked to solve them? 

"I really like the challenge," He explained. "It makes me think when I really don't want to, and I find that quite enjoyable. The Doctor probably does his math with science, but I like to do mine for fun." 

She looked impressed. "Wow...that sounds very complicated." 

"It gets easier the more you practice. I'm assuming your hobbies are sewing and cooking?" 

She nodded. "It's very fun, and I've been learning how to knit and crochet recently. I also found a new recipe book, so I've been making some new meals for the Doctor." 

"I like cooking, too." Jack tilted his skull. "I probably don't do it as much as you, though. I prepare a lot of home cooked meals for me and Zero." 

Sally blinked, suddenly looking around the Graveyard. She hadn't even thought of Zero! There currently was no sign of the blanket-like ghost around them. Her eyes scanned over his grave from afar and tried to make sight of his orange nose anywhere. 

"Where is Zero, by the way?" She turned back to Jack. 

"Back at home sleeping," The skeleton replied. "He only comes here if he wants to explore or needs a lot of rest. He tends to be here-and-there in the town and back at my home, whatever he wants to do, really." 

She slowly turned back around to her friend. He seemed a lot less hesitant now than he was before when she asked him more personal things. His smile is still welcoming, and he waited patiently as she brushed her hair back and tried to think of anything else to ask him. She actually had a lot more to ask, but was too scared that she'd be trespassing into unwanted territory. 

"Well, I suppose I should also ask you about...the type of things you like?" She fumbled with her words. "I know you like Halloween-" 

"-I LOVE Halloween!" Jack corrected. "But, yes, I see what you're saying. I guess my best answer would be the arts. As you know, I like to sing...but I also enjoy dancing and making crafts in my time. It's a fine hobby." 

Sally's eyed fluttered, suddenly remembering the piece of paper she has hung in her room. Her thoughts wandered back to the things the citizens said about Jack. All those things he could do, how talented he was, and especially how kind he had been to all the citizens. And those few that he sat with back at that table...

"Are they your friends?" She suddenly asked. The skeleton blinked. 

"Who?" 

"Those gentleman you were with during the Crafts week, I think." The ragdoll explained timidly. "You seemed really close with them and they knew quite a lot about you. I was just curious." 

"I'm friends with everyone, Sally." He smiled. "Do you have any?" 

"Friends?" She repeated. He nodded. "The Hanging Tree and his Men were helping me knit during that week, actually. And I've befriended that Band that usually plays in the Outskirts." 

"James, John, and Jimmy?" Jack pointed at her. Sally gently dipped her head in response. "-I'm well acquainted with them myself. They're very talented fellows, those three." 

Sally beamed. He was friends with them, too? That must mean that the Band knows quite a lot about Jack! She'll have to ask them something about that once she sees them again. The ragdoll looked out back in the Graveyard and tried her best to channel the excitement rising in her leaves. 

Oh, this was amazing! Here she is sitting with The Pumpkin King and actually _getting to know him_! She always wanted to talk with him more, and this afternoon certainly was turning in her favor. Who cares WHAT the Doctor would do to her when she gets back? Jack was all she needed...

The skeleton adjusted himself beside her. He didn't bother sitting up straight anymore and settled on just leaning forward. He turned to the ragdoll and admired her face. She certainly looked more happy and attentive than usual. It's a good thing he brought her with him back here. He just wanted the company, he supposed. 

"It's certainly new of you to start asking questions like these," He commented. "Has something brought this up, Sally?" 

She shook her head, suddenly feeling shy. "...I just wanted to get to know you more." She admitted. "As-As friends! Because they know a lot about each other, right?" 

"Yes, that's right." He slowly nodded his skull. "I don't mind it at all. It's actually been awhile since someone has talked to me like this. People are usually interested in what I have planned for Halloween rather than anything else I'm up to." 

Sally scrunched her nose up in thought. People really didn't ask him about things like this? That didn't make sense to her. If they really wanted to know their King, then they should just ask him like she was doing. He seemed so approachable...He had been the one who ushered her into Town, after all. Sally couldn't do that herself even if she tried. 

"That's rather silly," She commented. "I'd certainly like to know more about my King if I were them." 

Jack chuckled. "Well, you're in luck. You keep happening to find me right when I come here. And, here, I have nothing stopping me from answering you. You have my full, undivided attention." 

He looks down at her and quietly waits for her to ask him another question. Sally realized the silence and quickly thought of what to say. What else did she want to know about him? Admittedly, she wanted to know EVERYTHING there was to Jack...but that would have to grow overtime. 

"You said you manage everything about Halloween," She brought up. "Just what exactly does that mean?" 

"In short, I accept and decline many ideas and plans for Halloween. I organize all the activities, placements for people, and I manage the order of scares to the humans. There's a lot of other things I do, but I'd probably spend awhile naming it all." 

"What does the Mayor do?" 

The skeleton made a noise, sounding like he was either holding back a laugh or a surprised reaction. He cleared his throat and gave her an apologetic smile. "-Ah, sorry. Uh....he does the first steps of everything for me, I suppose? He's mostly there to accept matters from the citizens directly when I can't." 

Sally couldn't help but giggle. "He doesn't do much, does he?" 

Jack gave her a relieved sigh. "Between you and me, he really doesn't. He stresses a bit too much over nothing, sometimes." 

"I can tell," Sally thought about his visit to the Doctor's. "He's a really nice man, though." 

"Very good at heart," The Pumpkin King agreed. "A lot of the people here are. I hope Finklestein's impression never gave you the wrong idea of the other citizens here?" 

She shook her head. "After meeting my friends here, Jack, I know that they're kind. Especially you..." 

The ragdoll felt a blush come onto her cheeks once more. She meant every word. His kindness showed her a whole new part of the world she hadn't seen...Jack helped her find Halloween Town past that dreadful Tower she had been stuck at. She owed him everything for showing her the outside, and Sally wanted him to know that very soon. 

The skeleton tilted his skull and smiled at the compliment. It seemed like they were both getting used to them now. Instead of adding onto it, Jack simply changed the subject. "You - ah - didn't get hassled by those three, did you?" 

"Those Trick-or-Treaters?" Sally shook her head. "No, I only came after you caught them." 

Jack sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I was afraid that they caused anymore trouble for you. They give a bad name to the other children here." 

The ragdoll eyed his figure from beside him. He seemed to be hiding a smile...or something like that. She twirled a strand of her hair with her finger coyly and asked, "You like them, don't you?" 

He passed her an amused look. "Love-hate relationship, maybe. Those three have bad intentions, but they are only misguided. If they had the opportunity to better themselves, I'm sure they would." 

Sally didn't quite understand. "Huh?" 

"Nothing, nothing." He shook his skull. "I just like children, in a way. They're still pure at heart, even if they lack one. They just have an innocence that you can't find in some adults. I'm sure you've noticed it, too?" 

"Oh, yes." The ragdoll agreed. "I saw you giving some of them candy....they looked so happy to see you. It only makes sense that they'd love a great King as you." 

Jack grinned, suddenly waving a hand in her direction. "-Ah, Sally, I - thank you. I try my best, especially at this time of year. Sometimes I get so swept up in work I get disconnected from the people." 

Sally frowned, suddenly remembering that he'd be as busy as a bee this month. Would this talk with him be her last for awhile? She didn't like thinking about that. Even though it was the truth, she certainly didn't want to acknowledge it. The Pumpkin King noticed her change in demeanor and waved a hand in front of her face to catch her attention again. 

"It's nothing to worry about, really. I'm fine. And the citizens get by perfectly well without me. I just enjoy being close with them, is all. Including you." 

She gave him a forced smile, still feeling gloom by her thoughts. "Yes, that does sound good." 

The skeleton frowned and stared at her for a few moments. He looked around at the graveyard and took note of the sun setting beside them in the sky. He turned back to Sally and found her staring at her lap in silence, now fidgeting with her hands rather mournfully. Something pained him to see the happiness wash away from her face. 

"Can I ask a question about _you_?" He suddenly asked. Sally looked up from her lap in disbelief. Was he really interested in knowing about her? 

"If you'd like, then of course..." 

"What do you like _most_ about Halloween Town? From what you've seen and the people you've met, of course." 

Sally blinked at the question and quietly debated it in her head. The place was just so wonderful, and there was nothing that troubled her about it. The people were friendly, the decorations were wonderful, and they had such unique shops and foods. Though, something definitely stood out from all of them. One particular person whom she loved that came from such an amazing Town...

Sally's eyes went half lidded. She admitted, "You..."

Jack blinked in surprise, clearly taken off guard. The ragdoll realized how sudden it was and widened her eyes. She quickly fumbled with her words to try and save herself.

"-r ruling!" She finished. "The way you run the town is truly....admirable, Jack. Especially through all the work you have to do. I just adore it so much." 

She prayed to a Halloween God that he couldn't see the blush growing rapidly on her clothed cheeks. Sally held a hand up to her face in embarrassment. Had he caught on? He still look surprised, but his posture relaxed after she finished the thought. Jack awkwardly coughed and smiled at her. 

"Thank you again," He replied, a little nervously. "I'm glad you find something to enjoy here. Halloween Town is very unique, and so are you, Sally. I have a feeling you'll fit in quite well here." 

The ragdoll wrung her hands together. "Well, I'm not really a citizen as it is..." 

"-Not a citizen? Who told you that?" 

Sally hesitated. "The Doctor..." 

Jack narrowed his eyes in thought. He opened his mouth to say something but fell silent. After a moment, he said, "I'll have to pay him a visit sometime, then." 

Something in the ragdoll's chest leaped. It was mixture of fear and excitement. Would Jack really come back to Finklestein's Tower? She hasn't seen him there ever since he picked her up for that tour! The thought of him coming back and visiting now....especially in these circumstances...frightened her, well, delightfully. But it would be on her behalf, which she knew would cause an uproar from the Doctor. 

"When you do, please don't mention that I said anything." She said lowly. "He would surely punish me..." 

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. There's just something I've been meaning to get done over there, anyway." 

Sally looked away from him and down at the ground. She rubbed the side of her arm quietly. "I'll look forward to your visit, then, Jack." 

The thin man looked over at her curiously. She seemed rather bashful now. She wasn't making eye contact with him anymore. It truly was ridiculous that the Doctor was spreading such lies to her. He'd just have to come over there and try and witness things firsthand. And do what he could as much for Sally, anyway. 

After awhile, he looks back to the empty pumpkin patch in front of them and nods. He says, "I think I will, too." 

Sally smiles, and the two of them continue to sit there quietly. Their voices eventually fade into silence, and they bathe in the comfortable yet cold atmosphere of the Graveyard around them. They don't mind each other's company, yet it was obvious that Sally absolutely relished it. Jack could admit that this has been the first time in years he's felt this relaxed in such a stressful time. And he only had his new friend to thank for that. 

He looks over at her and finds that Sally had been staring at him. She doesn't look away, and they share a smile with one another. The ragdoll finds peace and consolation in his look; Jack finds something refreshing and comfortable in hers. They turn their heads once their stares prolong and they stay like that for a few more hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Three men were huddling by the gate. There were frantic whispers shared between them that went unheard in the rest of the Graveyard. To any observers, the scene was real hard to miss. Their thin statures were huddled against one another and all of their bony hands were clasped around the bars of the gate. They seemed to be trying to inch closer to try and catch the sight of something afar. 

Jimmy was having the best of luck because he was the tallest. His accordion was strapped around his back as he peeked in between the bars. He was able to see two familiar figures from afar. A ragdoll and skeleton sat atop of the infamous Spiral Hill. They both seemed to smiling and conversing every now and then, but for the most part, it remained rather quiet between them. His fellow players, James and John, eventually gave up on trying to get a view and huffed as they stepped to the side. 

"Any luck?" John asked. Jimmy looked at them and shook his head. 

"Nah, 'fraid not. They're saying something but...I can't hear 'em. They're pretty quiet." 

"Really?" James tilted his head. "You'd think there's some flirtin' going on between th' two of 'em, eh? I guess not." 

"I ain't sure 'bout that, Boss..." Jimmy looked back at their figures from afar. "They're sitting pretty close. Might just be overthinkin' it, though." 

James trailed a finger over his pointed chin in thought. There was still something telling him that there was chemistry between the two. From what he and the boys have seen, hanging around the Outskirts all the time...Sally sure went out a lot when Jack was conveniently outside. He kept catching the sight of them heading to the Graveyard. He swore he's seen them head somewhere else, too, though he couldn't quite remember _where_...

"I still think my bet is going to win," The tallest member commented. "I mean, if they felt somethin' for each other, I'm pretty sure they'd be...ya' know? Sharing some spookghetti and eyeballs or stuff like that by now?" 

James swatted at him with the end of his saxophone. "Wha-? Yer' nuts! Love ain't a quick path! Sometimes it takes _years_ fer two ghouls ta' fall in love, ya' know." 

"Okay, okay! Geez. You really feel strongly 'bout this, eh, boss?" 

"If he didn't, we wouldn't be here right now." John commented from below them. "Spying ain't our thing...yet here we are obsessing over Bone Daddy and Fink's girl." 

"I've got, what th' girls call...'intuition'." James held up a finger. "Give 'em 'nother year or two n' I'll bet ya' 30 bucks more they'll be together." 

John widened his lifeless eyes in surprise. "You sure? That's an awful lot for just another gossip couple..."

"Trust me, boys. Bone Daddy will fall first; ya' never know what livin' alone can do to a guy. If any of you plan on changin' yer bets...lemme' know now." 

"In that case, I'll raise mine up to 20 on ragdoll." John looked up at his fellow band member. "What about you, Jimmy?" 

"I'm keepin' it the same. I don't know _what_ you guys see in 'em." 

Jimmy shook his head and finally removed himself from the gate. He swung his accordion around his body until it rested comfortably back on his stomach. James and John followed suit and they removed themselves from the scene to follow after him. They rounded the corner of the Outskirts and stood in their usual spot, preparing to play a final harmony for the night. 

The night was rather peaceful, and the quiet breeze of the air was one to relish. Their melody finally filled the silence of the town, bringing a calm yet beautiful ending of the day. 

\---------------------------

There was nothing new when Sally came back. The Doctor suffered another headache, scolded her for leaving the Tower, then sent her to her room like he had done before. The ragdoll was surprised that he actually didn't change her brain like he threatened. Did he just say that to scare her, or had he actually considered it at the time? Sally didn't quite know, but she wanted to be thankful, anyway. Her being locked in her room again wasn't as bad as it was before.

She was actually humming under her breath now. She was sewing another patch onto her dress just to pass the time until she wasn't grounded anymore. Nothing really bothered her at that moment. She'd actually consider herself in a "good mood". Talking with Jack at the graveyard again really lifted her spirits. She got to know more about him and had even more ideas to swarm her thoughts with when he wasn't here. 

Knowing that he was going to come and visit sometime really made her look forward to something. She can't leave the Tower now - that'd be risking the possibility of missing Jack's visit. Even though the outside was so grand and entrancing...she had to fight the urge of sneaking out. Any moment could he be at their door, and she certainly wanted to be the one to welcome him. 

Sally closed her eyes as she continued to sew. She sighed longingly as her thoughts came back to the skeleton man she loved. "Oh, Jack..." 

A buzzing sound suddenly came from behind her door. The ragdoll sat up in her seat and watched her door attentively. Eventually, she heard the lock come off as it slowly opened. What came in her sight was Doctor Finklestein, looking usually grumpy with an ice pack over his head again. He gave her a dirty look, and Sally returned it with a bright smile. 

"Good morning, Doctor." She greeted. "How are you feeling?" 

Her abnormal behavior took him aback. Sally herself was quite unsure on why she was acting like this. Her chipper mood must've distracted her of her dislike of Finklestein. Something urged her to be kind to everyone today, so she was going to follow through. After all, what had she to worry about if Jack was going to come? 

"Horrible, thank you." The Doctor hesitated. "...And you, Sally?" 

Sally stopped to think. "I'm feeling...horrible as well, Doctor." 

"Hmm." He mused. He turned himself around on his wheelchair and started to go down the ramps. The ragdoll followed him without hesitation. Her steps behind him must've caught his attention. Finklestein stopped his wheelchair in the middle of the ramp and looked at her confusingly. 

He asked, "Do you need something, Sally? I gave you all your books to study today, yes?" 

"Well, yes." She admitted. "I was just wondering if you needed any help? In the laboratory or perhaps some breakfast?" 

Finklestein rubbed his chin in thought. "The latter would be fine, I suppose. Igor assists me with my work, so there is no need."

He continued on his way down the ramps, letting Sally follow him until they reached the bottom. She was quick to make her way into the kitchen and tie her apron on. Finklestein wheeled himself into the laboratory and got himself ready for the day. He made out the scent of something delicious before he even got to his table. 

"Hmm," The Doctor sniffed the air. "I wonder what the girl is making _now_?" 

He almost forgot all about the new cookbook she owned. She's been making far better meals rather than his usual soup. He honestly preferred his regular meals, for they were easier to gulp down than something he actually had to chew, but he was rather happy that she was making progress. A fine housewife, if he'd say so himself. 

The Doctor went to work on taking notes of the small model he made for the straw horse. Igor remained by his side and kept his attention on his Master the whole time. If Finklestein needed something, the assistant would grab it. If he needed help with something, Igor would do it. And, most importantly, if Igor helped out....he got a dog biscuit. 

While he was building a new contraption, Sally came into the room. She placed a plate down and pushed it aside from his work. Finklestein, obviously lured to its deathly aroma, paused from his work. He scratched at his brain as he stared at what was on the plate. Despite his hundreds of years being deceased...he had no idea what it is. 

"Erm...Sally? You've been _following_ the instructions, right?" 

"Yes, Doctor." The ragdoll lightly waved it off. "I think you should try it. It's a new recipe called 'Rat's Tail'." 

Igor lingered over the food and sniffed it for himself. He started clapping and looking over to his master excitedly. Finklestein hesitated before picking up the spoon and taking a bite of whatever was on it. After a moment, he gave a pleased nod. 

"Ah...tastes worse than it looks, I suppose. Thank you, Sally. This will do." 

The ragdoll went to leave but stopped in her tracks. She turned back over to the Doctor and found him eating the rest quietly, fighting off Igor to the side like he was a dog. She started entwining her fingers together and thought of what to say. She really wanted to get on his good side....it would make a wonderful difference if she did. 

The Doctor finally realized she was still standing there and stopped eating. He lifted his head as he asked, "Aren't you going to go back to your room?" 

"No, no." She shook her head. "I'm just going to stand here until you need me." 

Again, her creator was confused by her behavior. She was never this willing or obedient. The last time he found her following instructions and acting so properly was many months ago. This change in attitude was...something he'd have to be accustomed to, he supposed. Though, the reason of change was still to be questioned. 

"What about your studies?" Finklestein arched his eyebrow. Sally gave him a patient smile in return. 

"I caught up with them earlier this morning." 

The Doctor and Sally stared at one another. While he was distracted, Igor slid his plate off from the table and started eating at the scraps. Finklestein turned and went to take it from him until the hunchbacked assistant suddenly ran out of the room. They both heard the plate shatter a moment after. Sally cringed while the Doctor held a fist in the air. 

"Well...I suppose, since my _assistant_ is taking a _BREAK!_ " He glared at the doorway. "You can help for today. But _just_ today, you hear me?" 

The ragdoll shyly looked at the ground. "But, Doctor...why am I not allowed to help you regularly?" 

"Because it isn't necessary," The Doctor replied rather coldly. "It isn't a woman's job to work in the laboratory, either. I created you for sewing and cooking; not aiding me in my experiments. That's what Igor's for....at least, when he's not distracted..." 

Sally blinked in surprise. The reason he didn't have her helping him was because...she was a woman? She could have sworn she heard a word for that somewhere but couldn't quite remember it. She gave him a polite grin afterwards and walked next to him, discarding her apron while she did so. She held her hands behind her back and awaited her first instruction. 

Finklestein took a moment to think. He was planning out how he was going to do this with the new...help. He wasn't quite sure how Sally would hold up in the Lab. This would be the first time she assisted him, so he would have to give her the benefit of the doubt...despite everything. Hopefully she wouldn't rebel against him during this. 

"Alright, Sally. Please, grab me the crucible on the table over there." 

He pointed over to the table across the room with his gloved hand. The ragdoll followed the direction and almost tripped over a loose nail on the floor. She fell forwards but managed to grab a hold of the table's corner. She turned to give Finklestein a sheepish smile before looking at what was on its surface. A variety of tools were laying, though she couldn't quite identify them. 

Her hand lingered over the various instruments before she held one up. Finklestein stared at what was in her hand shook his head. Sally bit her lip as she scavenged for something that resembled a...what was it, again? 

"The crucible, dear." Finklestein held his head in his hand. "It's...to the left. No, that's your right - _my_ left." 

Sally could tell by the tone of his voice that he regretted accepting her help. Her going the wrong directions didn't help, either. The ragdoll sighed and grabbed the last thing to his left. She had troubles holding the thing steady but made her way back to the Doctor, nonetheless. He motioned her to set it on the table and she did so. 

Finklestein went to work. He started a procedure Sally didn't recognize. She stood to the side and held her arm close to her stomach as she watched him. She felt distant....and rather embarrassed. It's not like she was trying to impress Finklestein, though she couldn't deny that she felt pathetic for not knowing what these tools were. He opened his hatch to scratch at his brain and looked over in her direction. 

"Would you mind holding this for me?" He suddenly asked. Sally perked up and went to his side. She held what he instructed her to hold and he went to grab something from the drawer. 

While he looked for something, the ragdoll admired his work. It looked like a small mechanism. Like it clipped onto something. When he went back and took the thing back from her hand, she clasped her hands together and smiled. This would be the best opportunity to try and...bond with him.  

"So, Doctor," She started. "What is it that you're working on?" 

"Nothing you need to know, Sally. It's a project, and that's all I'll say." 

Sally frowned. "I'm sure I can understand what the project _is_ , Doctor...If you can tell me." 

"I'll tell you if you can name me the differences between a florence flask and an erlenmeyer flask?" 

He paused and waited for Sally to answer. The ragdoll opened her mouth to respond, but soon shut it and thought some more. After a minute of waiting, he resumed his project and shook his head. Sally could have sworn she heard him tsking under his breath. Something twinged in her leaves at the sound. 

"Sounds to me like someone _isn't_ up-to-date with their studies." 

"I'm...not really interested in science, Doctor..." She admitted. "I like to cook more than I do study..." 

"Clearly. Hold this still for a moment." 

He handed something else to her while he worked on it in her hands. Sally started shaking and tried her best to hold it still. Eventually, her grasp gave out. She dropped whatever she had been holding, which landed on the table loudly. This crushed something underneath it and dropped a few pieces of glass onto the floor. Sally gasped and took a step back.

"SALLY!" He scolded. "What....girl, what did you _do_!?" 

The ragdoll held a hand to her mouth and went quiet. She observed the mess on the floor silently. She felt both scared and humiliated. She didn't mean to....she had no idea the thing was heavy! Oh, her stupid hands....

Slowly, she said, "Doctor, I...I am so sorry..." 

He ignored her apology and turned to the doorway. He called, "IGOR! I have a mess you need to clean up!" 

They heard the footsteps of Igor rushing into the room. He found the many bits of glass on the floor and looked between Sally and the Doctor. He stared at them before things started to click in his dull brain. He started to giggle, which escalated to a low laugh. The two of them expected him to say something, but he simply went on the floor and started gathering the pieces of glass without a word. 

Finklestein rubbed his temples and turned his wheelchair around to face Sally. She slowly backed up from him and fidgeted with her hands. She was expecting a loud scold from him...for ruining his project. But instead of fuming at her, the Doctor simply sighed. 

"Please, go to your room, Sally. I'm afraid I won't be needing your help." He said tiredly. "Study a bit more about science while you're at it." 

The ragdoll bowed her head with a frown and slowly nodded. She took her leave and turned on her heel and walked out the room. She didn't bother looking back as she climbed the ramps and headed towards her room. When she came to the silence that it held....Sally couldn't help but climb into her bed and quietly cry. 

\-------------------------

"Sally! We have a visitor!" 

Doctor Finklestein held his head as he yelled in the direction of the ramps. A moment of silence ensued after. Normally, he'd be hearing her footsteps about now - but nothing came. He started muttering some things under his breath and started to wheel himself over. As soon as he was close enough, he started to call her name again.

"Sally! Did you hear me? Come down here!" 

He still didn't see a sign his ragdoll. The Doctor released a frustrated noise as he turned his wheelchair around. He wheeled himself back to the table in the kitchen - where his visitor was. It really was a gracious and rare sight for him. The Pumpkin King barely came around because of how busy he was. Especially at this time of year! Why on Earth was that girl acting like this? 

The tall man was sitting at the head of the table again. He was currently eating some food off of one of their plates. On it was the meal Sally made earlier. The Doctor found some more left in the kitchen and decided to rake what was left for his respected guest. As much as he hated to admit it...he thought the meal would impress him. 

"This is really great," Jack Skellington commented from the table. "Sally made this?" 

"Yes, she did." The Doctor grumbled. "She won't come down, however. I'm afraid our tea will have to wait. Igor is still cleaning up in the Laboratory." 

The skeleton waved his bony hand. "I don't mind. This is delicious by itself, really! Rat's Tail is so hard to cook just right, you know?" 

Finklestein observed the skeleton quietly. "Yes, I suppose so..." 

The two of them continued to sit there while Jack worked on the food. The Doctor seemed a bit tingly in his seat. He looked like he wanted to start conversation but didn't know quite how to. This wasn't very rare around their King; sometimes the citizens got tongue-tied in his presence. Eventually, it was Jack who had to break the ice. 

"I was wondering, Doctor, on how things are going with Sally. I understand if it's none of my business, but I am curious as to how she is adjusting around here?" 

"Could be better, my boy." Finklestein hung his head low. "Sometimes she cooperates, sometimes she doesn't." 

"Cooperates?" Jack asked curiously. 

"Because of our last...erm... _meeting_ , I've upgraded Sally's books to more...modern editions and all that. Sometimes her studies are not being completed and her mind seems to be elsewhere." 

"Is she comfortable here?" 

The Doctor gave him a look. "Why, of course she is! I give her a bed, a sewing machine, and separate time for her hobbies. I'd certainly expect that she's alright here." 

"Hmm." The skeleton mused. He took another bite of the food before setting down his fork entirely. He was clearly thinking about something, so Finklestein took this chance to change the topic. 

"About the Halloween Project, Jack," Finklestein tapped his fingers on the table. "I nearly have it finished, but I do need to redo the last piece. I should have it done by the morning, if not, sooner." 

He pointed over in the direction of the Laboratory. Jack leaned out from his seat to peek behind the room. He found the straw horse sitting in the side of that room. Its old hinges were replaced and the batch of straw was crisply fresh. The skeleton grinned and sat back in his seat, giving the Doctor a pleased look.

"That's fantastic! I'm sure you've done everything perfectly. But I am curious...what was wrong with the last piece?"

The Doctor replied all too nonchalantly. "Sally broke it." 

Jack blinked and tilted his skull. He asked, "How did she do _that_?" 

"Well....she offered me some help in the Lab, but she was rather clumsy. While I was adjusting the pieces...she dropped it right on the table! Crushed nearly everything and broke a few of my flasks." 

"I'm sure she didn't mean to do it on purpose, Doctor." 

"I shouldn't have given her the responsibility," Finklestein shook his head. "She couldn't even tell me what the difference was between an erlenmeyer flask and a florence flask! It was all my fault for letting her help me, anyway." 

The skeleton opened his mouth to reply, but fell silent. Jack placed a skeletal finger on top of his lip and debated on what else to say. He wasn't sure whether to bring the matter up now or later. They were alone, but then again, he didn't know how to approach the topic as it is. 

" _Doctor, I'm...here..._ "

The two of them turned and saw Sally slowly coming into the doorway. She had been looking at the ground with a low frown until she saw Jack. Immediately, she stumbled - having to place a hand on the wall to support herself. The skeleton stood up in his seat to help her until she waved him off. Something about her posture seemed a little...sad. 

"There you are, Sally." Finklestein said. "Can you prepare us some tea? Igor is busy." 

The ragdoll nodded. "Right away, Doctor." 

She dismissed herself from the room rather quickly, stumbling to get into the kitchen. Jack watched her disappear and slowly turned back to the Doctor. He wasn't entirely sure if Sally was out of earshot...but it didn't matter, anyway. 

"*Ahem* Doctor, if I may be bold to say..." Jack leaned forward on the table. "I heard from a dead crow that you don't consider Sally a citizen?" 

Finklestein slowly looked up at Jack, as if reading into what he just said. "Ah, and who told you _that_ , exactly?"

"It came up between me and the Mayor during our meetings," The skeleton replied casually. "I just wanted to know if it's true. You know how it is with rumors and all." 

Jack hoped he played that off well. He must have because the Doctor waved his gloved hand like it was nothing. He shook his large head and took a moment to open the hatch and scratch at his brain. He shut it and leaned back in his wheelchair. 

"As much as I don't conform to such nonsense, I'm afraid they're true. I prefer to keep her away from involvement with the Town." 

"Yes, but you _do_ know that she is registered as a citizen? At least within our archives." 

Finklestein tilted his head. "That....can't be possible, my boy. I never finished the process, you see..."

"Oh, no, you didn't. **I** did." Jack laughed. "I noticed it wasn't finished, so I decided to complete it when I had the time. I know how long it takes for you to come into Town, so I thought I'd do you the favor." 

The Doctor paused and looked at his King in disbelief. He leaned forward and rested his stomach against the table. He asked, "May I see some proof of this?" 

"But of course." 

The skeleton casually reached into his suit and pulled out a stack of papers. He slid it over to the Doctor, which reached the empty spot in front of him perfectly. Finklestein looked at the papers in surprise before he started going through them. He glanced at each paper one-by-one and couldn't help but notice all the fresh signatures Jack completed. 

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sally coming into the room. She set down some cups on the table and poured some fresh tea into them. She handed one to the Doctor first before going over and handing Jack his. Their hands momentarily touched as he took the cup from her.

"Thank you, Sally." He smiled. Sally looked at him in awe before smiling. Her body tingled in delight at his touch - and went cold when he withdrew his hand. 

"Of-Of course." She gulped and looked at her creator. "Anything else, Doctor?"

"That'll do." Finklestein waved her off. The ragdoll looked between the two of them before she stood to the side and waited patiently. She clasped her hands down to her waistline and watched Jack with a smile. He noticed it and gave her a bigger one in return, which made the ragdoll inwardly melt. 

"Ah...so you _did_ complete this." The Doctor set the papers down quietly. "You could've asked me for my permission, you know."

"-Didn't need to." Jack replied. "You filled out all the signatures." 

"Then I guess you remembered about my marriage certificate?" He replied. Jack blinked once or twice at this, as if he had forgotten. Eventually, he laughed it off. 

"Ah, yes! I believe the Mayor mentioned something about it the other day. We'll look into it as soon as we can. I'm sure you know that it _is_ the busiest month of the year and all..."

"Oh, that's fine, then. As long as it'll come soon. Sally, bring these back to Jack." 

Finklestein held the stack of papers out to the ragdoll. Sally hesitated before going forward and grabbing them. She tried to read what was on the papers until the Doctor coughed loudly. Sally took this hint and  walked over to Jack, slowly handing him the papers back. Jack grabbed them and shoved them back in his suit casually. 

"By the way, this is a horrible dish!" The skeleton turned to her and smiled. "The Doctor informed me that you made it." 

Sally blushed and took a shy step back. "Oh, yes, I did. I'm glad you like it." 

The skeleton looked at her for a moment until he suddenly turned back to the Doctor. He stood up in his chair and took his plate with the food. "I'd like to see the improvements of the straw horse, if you don't mind?" 

"Oh!" Finklestein removed himself from the table. "Of course. I, erm...need a moment to set it up, though." 

"That's fine." The Pumpkin King smiled. "I'll just head with Sally and ask her how she made this taste so awful." 

The Doctor passed a dismissive nod to Jack, and the two of them departed. Sally realized that Jack was ushering her to the kitchen, and she shyly led him to the back of the Tower. Jack had to duck underneath the doorway before they climbed down the ramps into the kitchen. The skeleton looked around in the darkness and couldn't help but marvel at the big cauldron sitting in the middle of the room. 

It was an isolated space. The cauldron sat on top of a small table. There was a window to the side that showed just a glimpse of the Town from afar. Racks of cooking spoons and utensils were placed to the side, and there was a tall cabinet placed just behind the large cauldron. 

"Quite small," Jack commented. Sally tugged at a strand of her hair and nodded.

"Yes. I like it...makes me feel like it's my own personal space." 

Jack watched as she opened the cabinet and looked through the spices. He took a step forward and admired all of the bottles. He couldn't help but notice the Deadly Nightshade tucked into the far corner. He took it in his hand and passed an amused glance at Sally.

"I see you're still using this," He said. Sally frowned and nodded. 

"Yes...unless it's a bad thing?" 

"Oh, no. Not at all. I mean, whatever you have to do." Jack set the bottle back carefully. "All of these look so wonderful. They smell so rich, too. The ones I have back at home are aged." 

"Well, I used a few spices on the Rat's Tail..." Sally played with her hands. "I followed some tips from my cookbook, so that may be why it tasted so...awful." 

"Florence is for boiling and erlenmeyer is conical, by the way." 

The ragdoll blinked. "Huh?" 

"To the question Fink asked you," Jack explained. "He told me about your help in the Lab. In case he asks again, say that. I'd hate for another accident like that to happen to you." 

"Oh...he told you about that..." 

Sally bit her lip and looked away from him. She was embarrassed...more than she had been about what happened, anyway. Why would the Doctor tell Jack about that? She didn't quite understand. Speaking of her stupidity and clumsiness didn't help anything at all. Now he probably thought she was dumb... 

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" He asked worriedly. "Glass can really leave nasty cuts. I hope you weren't the one who had to clean that up."

"No, Igor did." She shook her head. "I'm sorry you had to hear about that. I'm not the best when it comes to science." 

Jack gave her a weak smile. "It's not easy," He explained. "Even I have troubles with it, sometimes. It didn't seem like something you were too interested in, anyway." 

He suddenly walked over to the window and gazed out to the Town. It looked so small from here - a perspective he hadn't seen in awhile. Sally watched his back nervously and played with her hands when he wasn't looking. Being alone with him always made her feel hot. The way he was moving so freely and showing his lean chest wasn't helping...

"I didn't actually follow you back here to ask about the Rat's Tail." He turned back to her. "It's great to know and all, but...I know you're not as comfortable here as the Doc says you are." 

He turned back to Sally. The ragdoll shook her head to confirm what he said. He removed himself from the window and approached her. The ragdoll craned her neck up to look at him and nervously fidgeted with her fingers. She could smell his pumpkin cologne from how close they were. 

"I wanted to ask you," The skeleton started. "If you'd be interested in...well, meeting with me more often?"

Sally gawked at him in surprise. "H-Huh?" 

Jack paused and tried to think of a better way to word it. "You see - I really enjoy your company. I thought a lot after we last met at the Graveyard. And I'd like to know more about you, Sally. We keep seeing each other there, so I just wanted to know if you'd like it to become a thing? Between us? As friends, of course." 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Sally nearly tumbled over herself in excitement, but the skeleton was quick to catch her before she fell. The ragdoll sheepishly smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ear shyly. She stood firmly and gave the skeleton a nod. 

"Of course, Jack. I'd love to." 

The skeleton blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Great! I'm afraid I can't come until sometime in November - my schedule is filled due to Halloween....How's this? I'll write you a day I can clear it, and we can meet then?" 

Sally smiled, feeling tremendously overjoyed. "Yes, that's sounds great. I have a calendar in my room." 

"Fantastic!" Jack got a piece of paper out of nowhere, then grabbed a pen that had been sitting on the shelf. "I'm afraid it probably won't be until night time...I usually get all my work done in the day. Is that alright?"

"Mhm. I actually prefer it if it'd be night..."

"Ah. The Doctor sleeping, right?"

"Yes." 

The ragdoll watched him finishing scribbling a date until he handed her the paper. Sally took it from his hand and read the date. 11/15...not too late into the month. She can certainly clear some time to sneak out. She looked up at Jack and had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around him. This could mean so many things! She strove for more alone time with him, and here he was offering it to her! 

Sally took a long, shaky breath. Maybe she could hint to him now....this warm numbness in her leaves was hard to keep down. Perhaps she'd feel better if she told Jack a bit about how she felt? When she opened her ruby lips to tell him, they both heard a raspy voice yell from up the second floor. 

_"It's ready, Jack! And it looks magnificent!"_

The skeleton passed his friend an amused look. He beckoned her first to go up the ramps and followed closely behind her. As soon as the two were out of the kitchen, they rounded the corner and into the laboratory. The straw horse was sitting there in its all glory, looking rather taller than usual. 

However, when Jack Skellington walked over to it, it was just a bit under his height standing alone. Doctor Finklestein was currently at the side, looking rather proud of it. Igor was eying the bone biscuit in the Doctor's hand and kept glancing around the room anxiously. Sally shyly followed behind the skeleton and stuck to standing to the side. 

"Wow," The Pumpkin King circled it. "You didn't need to, Doctor, but you really improved some other things while you were at it!" 

"Of course!" Finklestein boasted. "I _am_ the Mad Scientist, after all. It's only my job to do more than what is asked of me." 

Jack looked down at him and grinned. "Is it any faster?" 

The Doctor wheeled himself over and patted the side of the horse. "It'll be the fastest it can ever be, my boy. Your ride to the fountain won't be a hassle for the Behemonth anymore." 

"Ah. You made it lighter?"

"I used a lot less straw this time, if that's what you mean." 

"Well, fantastic, Doc!" Jack clasped his bony hands together. "I'm very impressed. I'm sure the Mayor will be, too. We don't have very long until I can use it, after all." 

"That we do." He nodded. "Thank you for taking some time to visit, Jack. I'll have you know that everything is fine here. Unless you'd like to talk about some more projects, then there really is no reason to be worried." 

"Then I guess I'll take my leave." The thin man gave him a bow. "I appreciate you letting me come, Doctor." 

He turned on his heel and went to leave the room. Sally quickly looked back at the Doctor before she followed behind him. Finklestein didn't protest or come after her, so she followed Jack all the way to the door. Bashfully, she opened it for him and held it with her arm as best as she could. She tried not to show that she was struggling. 

"Ah, thank you, Sally. You didn't really need to do that." He took the handle for her. "I'll be sure to see you very soon." 

He gave the ragdoll one last smile before disappearing outside the door. He went down the steps rather quickly and approached the bottom gate. He turned back to wave to Sally's figure until he disappeared within the Outskirts. She decided to finally shut the door then and sigh contently. 

Finklestein wheeled in and clacked his tongue. "Well, that _was_ quite the visit. Thank you for finally cooperating, Sally. With more good behavior like that, Jack's presence won't be such an issue, now would it?" 

Sally decided to play along. "Yes, Doctor, you're right. I'll be on my best behavior from now on." 

The ragdoll gave her creator one last earnest smile. The Doctor left Sally to stand there by herself. When he was out of sight, the ragdoll and grinned and felt the paper in her pocket in excitement. 

The redhead made her way up the ramps and went into her room. She spent the rest of the day thinking of November 15th and what exactly would happen. She actually becomes entranced with her studies and decides to play the game nicely until the time would come. That way...she wouldn't have to worry about irritating the Doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

**"HALLOWEEN CELEBRATION IN ONLY AN HOUR, FOLKS! HEAD TO THE TOWNSQUARE TO ACQUIARE YOUR POSITIONS FOR THIS EVENING!"**

The Mayor's booming voice came through the kitchen window and spread through Finklestein's Tower. Sally peeked her head out and found the sight of his hearse traveling down the hills. His giant megaphone expanded whenever he was talking and went smaller when he wasn't. The ragdoll couldn't help but watch it in awe. That is, until the hearse disappeared from her sight entirely, and climbed back down into Halloween Town to call the announcement again. 

Halloween was here already? The date must've slipped her. She'd been trying to get on the Doctor's good side for so long that she completely forgot about it! Finklestein has been a lot easier on her and much less controlling, so her job should be done. All that was left now was to test her limits. She glanced out the kitchen momentarily to find him wheeling around the table. 

"Doctor!" She called.

Sally rushed out of the kitchen as carefully as she could. The Doctor stopped what he had been doing and turned his wheelchair to face her. Nothing looked any different in his features. It was hard to tell whether or not he was in a good or bad mood. While Sally observed his face, Finklestein tapped his finger on his cheek. 

"I hope this isn't going to be about that announcement outside?" He asked.  

The ragdoll frowned. She'd been caught already. "Well, Doctor, actually...it is..." 

"-Then I don't want to hear it." He put his hand in the air. "It's nothing you should be concerned with. Now, get me my dinner, Sally. I'm rather famished tonight." 

He didn't even wait for a response as he disappeared back into the Laboratory. Sally stood there watched him in shock. She actually expected him to be a bit more understanding! She'd been so nice to him, after all. But if he was going to be like that....then she'd have to back to square one. The ragdoll turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and reluctantly pulled out the bottle filled with Deadly Nightshade. 

She took one last glance out the kitchen door before dumping its contents into the large cauldron. 

\-------------------------------------

Halloween Town was a lot darker than she remembered.

After Sally spiked the Doctor's dinner and covered him with a blanket when he passed out afterwards, she was wondering aimlessly into the streets of the Town. She really had no idea where to go exactly, but she thought the Town Square would be the best idea. For some reason, everything appeared to be nearly pitch-black, and even the smallest of the noise sounded deafening. The wind brushing along her clothed skin sent unpleasant goosebumps up her arms...

Growing a little uneasy, the ragdoll stepped to the side and placed a tired hand on the wall. She felt like she had been wandering around for hours. She didn't even recognize the path she was on! Normally, she'd be reaching the Town Square about now. Sally bit her lip nervously and tried her best to backtrack. This was truly awful...being lost in the Town she wanted so deeply to be apart of. 

She heard something whisper behind her. The words were incomprehensible. She turned around frantically but still found no one there. She heard the whisper come again behind her and turned around once more. There was still no one else in sight. She felt a cold feeling suddenly climb in the back of her dress. Like a gust of wind suddenly went through her...

"Who's there!?" She asked, eyes as wide as the moon.

Things went silent. Sally didn't hesitate when she continued on her way. Her pace was a lot faster now, and she kept looking behind her shoulder. She really couldn't tell which were the shadows and which were the walls...Every sewer gate she passed by made a gargling noises. There was an unsteady beating in her chest and Sally started to sweat nervously. 

She felt her hair suddenly lift up from the back of her dress. A cold draft reached her back and she squeaked in surprise. Sally tried to turn around, but felt a hand grip her hair steadily. She went to fight back but felt the grip loosen as someone's presence suddenly left. When the ragdoll whipped around, she heard an eerie voice whisper into the wind around her.

_" **I** am the wind blowing through your hair.." _

Sally screamed in surprise. She scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could. When she turned to look behind her, she suddenly came into contact with something hard. She was sent to the ground and felt her back land on the cold stone beneath her. Sally looked up hazily and found a blurry sight of red. 

_"Dolly?"_

She blinked once or twice to steady her vision. She found a grotesque face looking down at her surprise. The sight unsettled her. She let out another scream as she crawled backwards. Jimmy, from the Halloween Town band, leaned forward in worry. He offered her his hand but got it smacked back to him. 

James and John leaned out from beside him and studied the ragdoll. Sally was still on the ground and staring at them with watery eyes. She was taking deep breaths. Her limbs were shaking and her dress looked ruffled. Jimmy took a step back and turned to shrug at his band members.

"She came right at me!" He defended. "I don't know what's wrong with her..." 

To the ragdoll, his voice came out in mumbles. She closed her eyes and placed her arms in front of her protectively. She could barely recognize who the figures were in front of her. All she could hear was the pounding her chest....and all she could feel was a cold, numb feeling in her whole body. 

John studied her intently. After awhile, he commented, "I think she's scared." 

James looked down at her and confirmed what he said. He exclaimed, "Hey, 's great! Who scared ya', Dolly? Was it Jack? I hear he's on a roll tonight, an' it ain't even celebratin' time yet!" 

Sally swatted at his face when it came closer to her. She scrambled backwards and continued to defend herself. James stood back and they all exchanged confused looks. They watched her in silence until things suddenly started to click together. 

"Oh! 'S her first Halloween, boys." James announced to them. "She wasn't here last year, remember?" 

"Guess that explains why she's acting like that." Jimmy cringed. "I remember my first scare..."

"Me, too." John nodded. 

They all nodded their heads and looked back at Sally. She still hadn't moved, though now she was slowly peeking out from her arms. She blinked a few times until she recognized the three in front of her. She opened her mouth to apologize to them, but felt another breeze climb up her shoulders. She quickly crawled over behind them and hid in the small space between the wall and them.

James looked behind him and blinked in confusion. "Uh...what 'r ya' doin', Doll?" 

"Please." She pleaded. "It's so frightening out there...I just want to be safe for a few seconds..."

"But Hallowen Town's th' safest place around!" He replied. "Nothin's gonna' kill ya'. At least...not here." 

His consolation didn't help. Sally squeaked and hid herself again. She didn't like the thought of death one bit. It hadn't even occurred to her until he mentioned it. Jimmy smacked his leader's arm and gave him a look. James shrugged and mouthed: _'It's true!'_

"You can stay like that as long as you'd like." John assured her, gently strumming his bass. "We ain't going anywhere. Not for awhile, anyway." 

The ragdoll sighed in relief. She stayed behind them and gently relished the warmth from the spot. She couldn't see anything from where she was, which was quite a relief. They really _were_ great friends...to let her hide behind them like this. She didn't know what came over herself. She felt like her life was at stake and that being out in the open was horrible. It was.... _scary_.

After calming herself down enough, Sally slowly emerged from the spot. She stood in front of them and tugged at a strand of her hair. She looked up and found James, John, and Jimmy giving her assuring smiles. Their faces were scary, too, but they belonged to such caring friends. She couldn't be scared of them like she was with that...figure back there. 

"I'm sorry for that," She apologized. "I just wasn't expecting Halloween Town to feel so...different tonight." 

"Halloween is the _best_." Jimmy said. "Normally, the scares are easier - but tonight, everything is planned. Monsters are at their best this time of year." 

"Not ta' mention what Bone Daddy has planned this year." James added. "He says tonight 'll be th' scariest ever. Doesn't let us know 'bout it 'til it happens, though." 

Sally unconsciously smiled at the mention of Jack. She nearly forgot about asking them about him. They were his friends as well, and they seemed really familiar with him because no one else used the nickname. She cleared her throat as she nervously looked around. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with this question. 

"I was, um...wondering if you could tell me more about Jack?" She asked. 

The three members' jaws opened wide. They suddenly exchanged looks. James purposely nudged Jimmy's arm, and John was giving the tall guy a smug look. The accordion player simply looked away from them and scoffed. James and John suddenly erupted into laughter, the leader slapping his knee repeatedly. 

"Doesn't mean anything." Jimmy shook his head. 

"What doesn't?" The ragdoll asked, clearly lost. 

"Oh, nothin', nothin'." James waved it off. "Just 'n inside joke. What do ya' wanna' know 'bout 'im, Dolly? There's a lot ta' say." 

"Everything." She blurted out. 

Again, the three's eyes widened. Each of them thought of what to say. John and Jimmy eventually looked at James, waiting for him to explain. He caught their stares and cleared his throat. 

"Bone Daddy likes ta' take walks, fer' one. He usually goes 'round th' Outskirts late at night. Don't know what he does _exactly_ , but sometimes they last fer' hours. He usually ends up at th' Graveyard whenever he goes on 'em. I think he changed his route as of late..." 

"Oh, yes. I've met him there." Sally nodded.

"Not many ghouls know this, but..." James looked around them cautiously and leaned forward. "Bone Daddy doesn't like th' fawnin' n' attention. I'm guessin' he gets overwhelmed. Every year th' ghouls n creatures praise him, n' it's all fun n' games...but we always see him leave fer' th' Graveyard after. Ain't a good sign." 

The ragdoll gawked in surprise. "Really? But all I ever see are the citizens praising him..." 

"Trust me, I'm guessin' at one point he enjoyed it. But...let's say ya' get called horrible everyday. After awhile, it really loses its touch, ya' know?" 

Sally furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She had no idea that it overwhelmed him...it looked like he coped with it just fine. He hadn't even mentioned it with her at the Graveyard. Hopefully she could bring it up with him soon...Oh, she hoped she hadn't added onto that for him...

"You know, I'm actually surprised." Jimmy slowly started to play his accordion.

"Surprised about what?" She asked. 

"He likes to stay alone," He explained. "Keeps himself at home and only goes to the graveyard to be by himself. Whenever anyone offers him some company, he always says no. I'm surprised he invited you with him, honestly." 

James looked over at the tall member and shoved his arm. Jimmy gave him a lost look but quieted down. Sally was still taking this new information in. Jack apparently didn't like company, but he...liked hers? Was she the exception? She wasn't used to being special for anything. The thought made her feel warm, momentarily forgetting about the spooks around her. 

"....Really?..." The smile kept growing on her face. James nodded. 

"Yeah, 's right. But, 'stead of askin' _us_ 'bout 'im...ya' should go n' ask him yerself. I'm sure he'll say more than we can." 

Sally grinned and nodded. He was right. She had a whole evening with him coming up at the Graveyard, and she certainly won't go and waste the time when it comes. The four of them heard a round of chatter come in the direction of the Town Square. Sally decided to take her leave and quickly waved to her friends as she left. They waved back before playing a tune for her as she walked out. 

\------------------

The ragdoll was relieved when she stepped through the open gates and joined the monsters. Everything seemed a lot more lighted here compared to the dark, cold parts of the outskirts and pathways. She actually didn't feel scared at all. The monsters here were either pumping themselves with preparation for Halloween or were chatting with one another. 

There was a crowd nearby the fountain that surrounded the Mayor's hearse. The Mayor himself was standing on top of the car with a long list in his hands. He was currently directing the monsters in front of him and telling them things Sally couldn't quite hear from where she was. He had a long paper in his hand that fell down to the ground and a pen in his other hand. 

Sally smiled as she looked around. She wasn't familiar with many of the monsters here. A lot of them looked terribly scary. If they had been in the darker parts of town, the ragdoll would be scared out of her wits. But seeing them smiling and being so energetic only made her view them in a better light. All these people truly _were_ friendly. Jack was right about them! 

_Where IS Jack?_ Sally suddenly wondered. She looked around in the crowds but couldn't find him. The ragdoll nudged her way through the crowd. She felt too nervous to try and interact with anyone. Befriending people was proving to be much harder than she thought....Her interactions with the band and Hanging Tree just happened to be coincidental. 

"Hey, Sally! Over here!" 

The ragdoll was interrupted from her thoughts by a familiar, low voice. She turned around and found The Hanging Tree. He and the Hanging Men were waving her over. Sally smiled as she pushed her way through the crowds and walked over to him. He turned and patted an empty spot beside him. She happily sat down and turned to him with a smile. 

"Hello, Hanging Tree." She greeted. 

"Hello, Sally! I was surprised to see you here!" He responded. "On Halloween Night, especially." 

"I had to make my way here," Sally admitted. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?" 

The Hanging Tree looked at her in surprise. It seemed like he completely forgot that it was her first Halloween. One of the Hanging Men realized that their tree was stunned, so he took the obligation of telling her. 

"Well, Miss, Halloween is the most important night of the year! We all gather to sing our infamous song about it! Right now, we're all waiting for the Mayor to give us our roles."

"I see." She looked back at all the monsters around them. That would explain why a lot of them are huddled around the Mayor's hearse. "-And where is Jack?" 

"Our Pumpkin King!" Another Hanging Man cheered. "Tonight, we worship him, as he's the King of Halloween! He only comes at the end of the celebration to deliver his performance. The most exciting thing of the night!" 

"I thought he didn't like worship?" Sally inquired. The Hanging Tree finally snapped back into reality and hummed lowly in response. 

"Oh, he doesn't! We're only allowed to do it tonight. He accepts praises every other day, but Halloween is the exception for everything, you know! Such a humble yet terrifying man, if I'd say so myself." 

Sally let out an 'oh'. She continued to observe all the monsters until a thought suddenly came to her. Jack said she was a citizen now, and the Doctor couldn't prove otherwise, so...did that mean she had a role in Halloween? The ragdoll turned back to the Hanging Tree and asked. 

"Do you know what my role in the song is?" 

He placed a hand to his face in thought. "I don't believe I heard your name anywhere. Best check with the Mayor just to make sure, though!" 

He pointed over to the crowd next to the fountain with a sharp finger. Sally gave him a nod and carefully removed herself from the stone. She walked over to the crowd and tried to find some sort of line. Apparently there was none. Everyone was just waiting in front of him and hoping to get called on and directed somewhere. Sally decided to stick to the back and patiently watched the scene before her. 

The Mayor was currently waving his hand in front of the crowd. He didn't look stressed as all. He had his happy face on and was checking off names left-and-right on his list. He pointed over to Helgamine and Zeldaborne and looked back at the sheet of paper.

"Ladies, you'll be going the middle route of the sewers for your line this year! I'm afraid the left and right are jammed, so you'll have to sing your lines together." 

"Fine by me!" Helgamine waved her broom at him. She and Zeldaborne shared a quick laugh while they dispersed back into the crowds. The Mayor continued pointing to other citizens and would say something along a similar line. It took awhile until everyone else was assigned leaving only Sally. When the Mayor's finger landed on her, his face suddenly changed to his worried side. 

"Oh, dear. It doesn't say your name anywhere here, Mrs. Finklestein..." He climbed through the papers. Still finding nothing, he let them go limp on the floor. 

"Then where do I go?" Sally asked. 

The Mayor flipped to his happy side again. He said, "Feel free to sit to the side and watch, then! It's such a horrible experience. I hope your first time is the best!" 

He climbed the ladder down his hearse and landed on the floor loudly. He grabbed the other end of his megaphone. Sally decided to take her leave and  made her way to the side. She happened to do it just in time, for the Mayor suddenly started to speak. His voice echoed through the whole town.

"Horrible night, everybody! Remember: wait for the sign, and you may all start heading to your positions! Please take the timing into consideration. I'd like for this Halloween to be as orderly as the last!"

The Werewolf audibly scoffed in the crowd and crossed his arms. Some of the monsters laughed at this, and Sally couldn't help but smile. Everyone seemed so connected tonight... She was so glad she poisoned Finklestein and left the Tower when she did! Even if she wasn't apart of it, Sally certainly felt included...

"With that said, I'll be rewarding the prizes after our song! Remember, this Halloween is Scare Night! After all is done, we will be heading to the Catacombs. I will assist your positions then." 

Sally blinked in surprise. She didn't hear any mention of this 'Catacomb'...She turned to ask the Hanging Tree but found that he had left elsewhere. She leaned on the wall and nervously looked around at the monsters. She didn't even know what a 'catacomb' was...

After staying to the side of conversations and eavesdropping here-and-there, Sally suddenly saw something. A black figure suddenly went around and rid all of the flames of nearby candles. Whenever it passed by a lamppost, the light in it would go off. The only thing illuminating the Town Square now was the bright, green water from the fountain in the middle. 

Sally started to hear startled screams and laughs from the crowd around her. She felt figures from beside her suddenly start to run past her. She had to lay completely flat against the wall so she wouldn't be taken with them. She couldn't even see a thing - it was almost pitch black! But soon the screams, laughs, and voices fell and she was left standing there in the dark in silence. 

After a moment, the lamps slowly lit back up. The Town Square was nearly empty, save for monsters like Sally standing to the side and watching. The ragdoll looked around in confusion, but was too scared to break the silence. Suddenly, she saw ghosts fly around and peek through fences and start to dance on the walls. In the Graveyard's direction, she heard singing: 

_"Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_"

She heard various voices singing now somewhere she couldn't see. Sally looked around confusedly as the song continued. 

_"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

Sally saw the Vampire Brothers from afar emerge from their house. It looked like the song was growing closer to where she was. They turned around and extended their wings as they sang:

_"In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"_

The Mayor, whom had been standing on top of his hearse the whole time, suddenly started singing. The ragdoll gawked as she listened to his voice. She hadn't imagined him sounding so good; even better than her! The Mayor spun around while performing his lines:

_"In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise"_

Other citizens started jumping out from different spots. Sally turned her head to watch them all. They continued to sing:

_"'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, and slimy green  
Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair"_

Sally furrowed her eyebrows. That last line sounded too familiar....then, she heard a voice come from above her. The ragdoll gazed up into the night sky and found a somewhat-familiar figure start singing from...the moon?

_"I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!"_

The children started to gather around their toys. The ragdoll watched with a smile as they sang their part, joined in by their parents soon thereafter. 

_"Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

_In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise"_

The Behemoth came out from the Town Square gate. He was pulling the same rope that belonged the straw horse Sally saw a few days ago. When the horse itself came into view, the ragdoll gasped at what came next. Some sort of scarecrow was sitting on top of it, with the welcoming sign of Halloween Town attached to its back. It had a pumpkin for a head and seemed to be completely inanimate. 

Sally observed it from afar. It had a small, purple scattered-up vest buttoned on its body. The rest was completely straw, its limbs encircled with rope. All of the citizens ran to gather around it and sang while it passed by. One of them was carrying a torch, which was suddenly taken by the scarecrow itself, meaning it was truly alive. 

_"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!"_

She saw the scarecrow suddenly swallow the torch whole. The rest of the scarecrow's body was lit by flames. It jumped off of the straw horse and started dancing around the Town Square. It turned to shoot some fire into the direction of other citizens. Sally jumped when some came into her direction. The Scarecrow turned and leaped into the fountain, performing a few flips before landing into the water successfully. 

Sally watched in surprise, intrigued to see it surface out from the water. Before she could, a large figure stepped in front of her and completely blocked out the view. Sally went to step around her until some other citizens came and blocked her view again. She must've been in the perfect spot adjacent to the fountain because everyone else came in front of her, leaving Sally stuck to the walls behind them. 

The citizens cheered a moment after. The ragdoll tried to peek between them but came to no avail. She waited patiently until a spot cleared. She took it and saw Jack. He stepped down from the fountain and extended his arms out to them. The citizens around her cheered while Sally remained quiet. She was too busy wondering where the Scarecrow went to cheer for him. 

"What a horrible Halloween, everybody!" The Mayor exclaimed from his hearse. Everyone's heads turned to watch him step down and join Jack. The skeleton stepped down from the fountain and chuckled in response.

"Yes, certainly one of our best to come!" The Pumpkin King agreed. "Everyone did horribly!" 

"But nothing compared to _YOU_ , Jack!" The Mayor pointed at him. "Your leadership is what MAKES Halloween." 

Jack opened his mouth to thank him, but was suddenly interrupted by someone screaming in the crowd. _"You make sparks fly, Jack!"_

Someone else in the crowd joined in. _"You make oil boil, Jack!"_

Some more voices sounded out in the crowd, some male and some female. Sally lost track hearing all of them at once. _"You're a witch's scream!" "You make flesh crawl!" "-And wounds suppurate!" "You're such a scream!"_

Everyone was cheering and agreeing with all the compliments being yelled out. The ragdoll kept smiling and grinning whenever she heard one. They were all truly right - Jack _was_ all of those things. She placed two hands to her chest in excitement. She couldn't stop herself from suddenly blurting out a compliment of her own.

"You're an inspiration!" She yelled. 

Sally realized what she just said and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. The other citizens clapped to agree with her compliment, though many were looking around in the crowd confusedly at the new voice. Even Jack was a bit startled, judging by the way he was looking around with them. Sally lowered her head in the crowds and stood behind the largest person nearby so she wouldn't be seen.

"An inspiration?" Jack Skellington echoed. "I love that. Who said it? It's horribly new!" 

Sally smiled and felt tingly. He loved it? She slowly rose from the crowds and went to claim it, but heard one of the witches compliment him again so the attention was off of it. 

_"Yes! You're an inspiration to everybody!"_ The rest of them nodded and another round of applause ensued. Sally reluctantly joined in, a bit jealous that she was overshadowed. Jack finally held up a hand so everyone went quiet. He turned to the Mayor and motioned for him to start calling out to the people. 

"Oh, yes!" The Mayor grabbed his list. "And now, the prizes!" 

Sally stood and listened to the Mayor suddenly start calling off prizes for various citizens. They all seemed so odd to reward. One monster got a trophy for how many bats they made scream and another one got an honorable mention for the most 'claw marks in town'. She still enjoyed what was happening around her. Halloween was so wonderful! 

As soon as the trophies and prizes were handed out, the Mayor shoved his long list to the side. Jack suddenly took a step on the side of the hearse and grabbed the handle from above the car. He turned to the citizens and started motioning to the hearse. 

"Come, everybody! Time to head to the Human World! We'll form the groups once we're at the catacombs." 

Everyone around Sally cheered and rushed over to the hearse. The ragdoll stood firmly where she was. She didn't quite know what to do, so she watched as the monsters shoved themselves in the back of the hearse. Some others climbed to sit on top. Many of the ghouls and witches were sitting closely beside Jack. Sally frowned and slowly dropped her arms to the sight in defeat. 

While the Mayor revved up the engine, Sally saw Jack look up. He must've caught her line of sight. He started waving. Sally looked around and found no one else he could have been addressing. She smiled and shyly waved back. The skeleton opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the Mayor suddenly driving them out the gate. 

Sally stood to the side and watched as the hearse disappear within sight. She sighed rather sadly as Jack's tall frame went down a mountain. She looked around and found only a few citizens remained. Other women and children, mostly. The had no reason to converse with them, so she decided to finally leave the Town Square. 

\--------------------

She passed by the Band on her way back to Finklestein's Tower. They were playing a melody that she hadn't even realized had been going on during the song. She briefly conversed with them, telling them how her first Halloween was "horrible" and all before she continued on her way. She really didn't want to go back to the Tower with Finklestein, but she'd rather be there than staying around for who-knows-how long. 

When Sally climbed the steps to reach the front door, she found that it was locked. She panicked and pulled again, but found that the result was the same. The ragdoll climbed down the steps and even tried the back entrance, but found that it had been locked as well. She looked up and saw that all the lights to the Tower were turned off and that the Outskirts was completely silent. 

She recalled the last time Finklestein locked the door. Last time she had been with Jack - who convinced her to knock until he let her back in. The ragdoll took a deep breath and held it as she knocked a few heartily times. She waited a full minute until she realized that no one was coming. 

"Oh, no..." She spoke to herself. "What am I going to do?" 

She climbed back down the steps and looked around. The paths were getting darker and the lamps were only dimly light. Sally briefly debated on what to do before she started walking. She went in the only direction she knew by heart - and that was to the Graveyard. She sighed in relief once its gates came into view and quickly checked behind her to make sure no one had been following her.

The gates were closed, which was quite the rarity. Sally tried opening them but found that they had been locked. Sally reached for the key through her dress and used it to unlatch the lock. The gates opened for her. Sally stepped through them and made sure to lock them once she was in. 

She turned around and found the empty sight of the graveyard and spiral hill. Sally slowly walked around and tried her best to comfort herself. Finklestein must've locked that door out of anger...or maybe Igor did. 

Sally passed by Zero's grave and momentarily considered waking him up. She decided not to and climbed over to a few empty graves. One spot in particular was steep enough for her to lay down on. The ragdoll bit her lip as she slowly laid down in front of the graves and tried her best to get comfortable. She ended up having to go into a fetal position to stay warm enough. 

She tried not to think too badly of sleeping on the ground. Instead, Sally closed her eyes and thought of Halloween instead. She thought of the singing around her, the wonderful cheers and applaud she heard that night, and especially Jack....Once her thoughts came to him, they never left. They actually made her warm enough that she was able to fall asleep rather quickly. 

\-----------------

The rest of the night had been spent quietly with little noise heard. In the midst of her sleep, Sally felt something warm encircle her. The ground beneath her felt a bit smoother, and a breeze suddenly started going through her hair and on her limbs. She was too comfortable to bother moving and decided to relish this new warmth. A few more noises ensued she couldn't remember, but hadn't been loud enough to wake her. 

She was soon placed into her bed and wrapped comfortably in her blankets. She spent the last few hours of the night like this and would wake in the morning to the sound of a rooster crowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics used are from Danny Elfman's, "This Is Halloween" song. Pretty sure that's obvious, but just saying just in case! :P


	14. Chapter 14

It was safe to assume that the ragdoll was confused to wake up back in Finkestein's Tower. She distinctly remembered laying by the graves in the graveyard and resting there for the night. Sally recalled a few strange noises, but not moving. Although, she wasn't going to deny that a bed was much better than the ground....

At first she thought that Finklestein brought her back into the Tower. But that didn't make any sense. His wheelchair was far too problematic to have him carry someone. And it certainly couldn't be Igor because his arms were too short to support her. Sally also knew for a fact that she didn't sleepwalk, so that was out of the question. The ragdoll climbed out of her bed scratching at her yarn hair trying to think of who exactly came and got her. 

That is, until she saw the small note attached to her door. It looked a lot like the note cards she used to help herself study. Sally hastily grabbed it and realized that it had been taped on. The writing on it was abnormally beautiful. She thought it was in cursive at first but realized that it was only jagged lines. 

Holding it in her hand, Sally read:

_"I saw you sleeping in the Graveyard and brought you back here. The thorns tend to prick you at night; please come and get me if you ever need a place to sleep._

_P.S. I look forward to meeting you later this month. Don't forget! 11/15_

_-J.S."_

It didn't take a genius to recognize that Jack Skellington brought her back. Sally immediately cooed and held the note as close to her chest as possible. He was truly such a gentleman to bring her back home. Everything was starting to click now; how she left the graveyard and went back into the Tower when both were locked. 

Not to mention that he also _carried_ her. It was such a shame that she hadn't been awake when he did. She would've enjoyed his touch far more if she knew she had been in his arms. Those long, strong arms of his...and that wonderful pumpkin scent....Not to mention his gentle touch and large hands that protected her from the cold last night...

In the midst of these thoughts, Sally happened to glance outside her large window. She noticed that clouds were starting to cover the usual orange sky. She took a step forward and admired the sight with her jaw agape. She hadn't witnessed a cloudy nor rainy day since she was created! It certainly gave the town a much more... _gray_ appearance. 

Sally smiled. Could this day get any better? 

She tiptoed over to the other end of her room and peeked outside quietly. The Tower was completely silent. Being that it was early morning, it wasn't anything out of the usual. The ragdoll looked around before slowly stepping into the hallways and gently making her way down the ramps. She kept an ear open for any sounds, like Igor getting up or the Doctor finally waking up. 

But the odds were in her favor today. She reached the Doctor's room nearby the Laboratory and carefully set the side of her head on its surface. She could hear him snoring just past the door and quietly sighed in relief. He was still asleep. That gave her some time to make a hearty breakfast and try to make it up to him. For drugging him and sneaking off so she could leave for Halloween...

Praying that this will work, Sally left to the kitchen and started preparing Finklestein's meal.

\------------------------------

_"Mornin', Jack!"_

_"Good morning, Jack!"_

_"Hey, Jack, want to see my new toy?"_

The skeleton was greeted heartily by his citizens. It certainly was an awful morning - clouds were starting to cover the sky, and the cold weather was finally coming in. The weather was absolutely horrendous. And just in good timing, too. It set everyone in Halloween Town in a bad mood. Perhaps it was from the fact of how well Halloween went last night. 

He certainly could agree. Scare Night went fantastic. Everything was orderly like the Mayor wanted, and they sure got a lot of scares from the humans. Jack had a lot of fun himself. He almost set a record alone last night of how many people he made scream. It surely was something to witness grown men cry out in fear. That was just his specialty.  

Jack Skellington grinned and waved to his citizens. He stopped to look at the Corpse Kid's toy and amused him while he did so. He was quickly back on his feet again and stuck to the stone paths just outside the Town Hall. He was going to meet with the Mayor to start their plans for the next year. The very long, long process that awaited him...

For a moment, his stitched smile almost ceased. He was quick to put it back on when the witches came and greeted him. A little too close for his comfort, but he was polite with them, anyway. They bid him goodbye as the skeleton turned a corner and finally saw the side of the stairs for the Town Hall. He was just about to step in its direction until a voice stopped him.

 _"'Ey! Bone Daddy!"_

Recognizing who it was already, Jack spun on his heel and smiled. He saw Halloween Town's band hanging around the plaza. They looked like they were on a break, judging by the cups held in their hands and the instruments leaning on the walls. The skeleton walked over to them and gave the three a wave.

"Horrible morning, fellas." He greeted. "How's it going?" 

"Pretty bad." Their leader responded. "I'm guessin' Halloween was a success?" 

"One of the many!" Jack grinned. "Scare Night went well, too. I still think you three should join some year."

"Eh, it's a hit n' miss." John waved it off. "We tried one year and we figured that playing was more our forte. Not all of us can be scary like you, Bone Daddy." 

"That's very flattering. Thanks." 

Jack tugged at his sleeves and looked back at the Town Hall. He really should be going there right now, the Mayor _was_ waiting for him, after all. But he preferred staying to the side and conversing like this. It has been quite the time since he separately talked with the Band. It seems like time was always slipping from his hands. Where it was going, he didn't quite know. 

"Wonderful weather for the winter, eh?" The skeleton brought up. "I do hope it rains. It's been a year since our last storm." 

"You kiddin'?" James widened his eyes. "I'd _love_ ta' have a bed again. Ya' always give us th' best rooms when it rains." 

"It's the most ethical thing to do." 

"What do you think of Sally?" 

The sudden question caught the skeleton off guard. He blinked once or twice, wondering if he had heard him correctly. Jack thought he had been joking around and went to laugh until he noticed their attentive stares on his skull. He nervously rubbed the side of his head and sheepishly smiled.  

"She's a good friend," He replied. "Why do you ask, Jim?" 

"Just wonderin'," He said and chugged what was left in his cup. Jack opened his mouth to say something but shut it soon afterwards. 

"Nice girl, ain't she?" James went forward to nudge Jack's arm. "Stopped by us last night. 'S been awhile since we've seen someone so scared. Especially when no one's scarin' em." 

"Sally was _scared_?" The skeleton repeated.

"Oh, yeah. Had to hide behind us 'til she calmed down." John said. "Very sweet girl. Always nice to everybody, even if they don't deserve it." 

Jack caught onto what John was saying and simply nodded. He agreed, in a way. But his thoughts were more onto the thought of Sally being scared. He had witnessed many tremble in fear, even those of the highest strength and virtue. But he couldn't quite imagine a girl like Sally fearing things around her. He still had a lot to know more about her. She truly was sweet - there was no doubting that. 

The Pumpkin King rubbed his jaw in thought. "How interesting. Thanks for the conversation, guys. I need to get going." 

The band waved to him and said their typical 'goodbye's. Jack was quick in his step to climb the stairs and head into the Town Hall. There were plenty of monsters inside, either preparing early for the possible rain or just there to attend business. The King knew which one he was there for, and found the Mayor right behind the stage sitting in his tall desk, as per usual.

The skeleton walked over to him and looked upwards a bit. The Mayor caught the sight of him and scrambled for the papers. The usual ones they filled out just the day after Halloween. The Mayor himself looked quite in the horrible mood, as he was humming and writing things with unusual energy. 

"Halloween really was dreadful!" He exclaimed. "You do such a horrible job, Jack. I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again."

"Thank you, Mayor." Jack waited for the papers. "Any news? Something I need to know about?" 

"Well, just one thing. We need to enter the Vampire Brothers' addition to Halloween this year. They wanted to add some fake blood for the decorations. Something about self control among them, I don't know." 

"That's...interesting. I suppose we could try it out. They _did_ win that competition of yours not too long ago, didn't they?"

The Mayor passed him the papers, purposely avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I was really on a stretch for ideas! At this point, I'll take _anything_ new. Wouldn't you?" 

"If the circumstances were right." The skeleton took the papers. "But next time, Mayor, keep _me_ out of it unless it's necessary? There are other ways to get a crowd's attention rather than mentioning 'Jack Skellington'." 

"Really?" The Mayor asked, as if this was new. "Like what?" 

Jack rolled his eye sockets. "I'll leave that to you to think about. I'm going to take these home and work on them. Should be done by 4 P.M. or less. Is that alright?" 

"Horrible!" The man replied, grinning. "Keep thinking of new ideas, Jack! I want next year's Halloween to be incredibly frightful!" 

"Don't we all?" The skeleton joked, then took his leave. 

\--------------------------

Jack was preoccupied with the stack of papers in his hands on his way home. He had his attention elsewhere. He needed to find a way to clear his schedule for the 15th - as he was going to spend the day with his friend. And not like his typical days like with the Werewolf or Harlequin, or even the occasional nights with the Devil. 

An actual, legitimate day. One that would involve quietness and nothing too rowdy. _Exactly_ what he needed. A "break", if you will. 

The Pumpkin King hadn't even noticed he was in the Outskirts until he looked up. He must've naturally took the back way home, as this was longer and out of the way. He looked around and noticed how quiet and empty it was back here. Sometimes he forgot about it, what with usually being in the main parts of Town. His gaze eventually landed on Finkestein's Tower, and something obliged him to step off the path to head towards it. 

As soon as he was a good distance away, Jack craned his skull up to look at the nearest window. He hadn't noticed the bars on it before. Had it always been there? The skeleton couldn't quite recall. What was the point of it, anyway? Finklestein wasn't keeping anything inside...or was he? 

While he stood there and thought about this strange predicament, he saw a flash of red suddenly come through the window. His eye sockets widened as he saw two pupils look down at him. Jack smiled and hastily took a step back. Sally must've caught him staring at the Tower. 

To cover up his(slight) embarrassment, the skeleton rose his arm and waved at her. The ragdoll beamed and waved right back at him. She certainly seemed a lot happier than usual. He hadn't seen her smile so wide since their talk back at the Spiral Hill. The skeleton lowered his arm as he watched her press herself against the window. She was getting a bit awfully closer to the rim....

Jack's smile fell as he suddenly heard something click. He didn't have a moment to react as the window opened. She came tumbling dangerously to the ground. The skeleton dropped all the papers he had been holding and ran to where she was falling. He realized he couldn't catch her at the rate he was going, so he slid on the stones and extended his arms to catch Sally. She landed in his arms right before she could have collided with the ground. 

They both took a moment to recover. Jack promptly rose from the ground and realized he had his friend in his arms. He slowly sat her back down on the floor, making sure she didn't tumble or lose her balance.

"Oof..." Sally placed a hand to her head, eyes as wide as saucers. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. "I wasn't expecting that window to open. That would've been quite the fall!" 

He gave the ragdoll a look of worry, but she was too busy trying to get her eyes to stop rolling in her head. The skeleton noticed the wind suddenly pick up, scattering the pieces of paper he had dropped on the floor from afar. He went for them and gathered the stack back up. He kept the pile in one of his bony hands and left the other one free in case Sally needed it again. 

"Yes, I'm alright." She finally responded. "I wasn't expecting it. I didn't know it _could_ open..." 

Jack looked back up at the window. It was still wide open, probably letting in quite the draft. There was nothing they could do for it down here, so Jack looked back down at her to make sure she wasn't harmed. She looked a little ruffled, but none of her appendages seemed to be missing. She was all in one piece. 

He, however, had scratched up the ends of his pants. Nothing he was too worked up about - he had plenty of other pairs, after all. But he'd have to make sure to leave for the Manor straight after. It bugged him if something about his outfit was imperfect for too long. An effect of his perfectionism, he supposed.  

"Where were you going?" Sally suddenly asked. She finally noticed the papers he was carrying. Jack looked down and realized he was still holding them.

"Oh! Yes, I was on my way home before...well, I just stopped by to look at the Tower. I could have sworn there was something off about it, but I suppose it was only you." 

The ragdoll shyly brushed her hair back. "I saw you and waved, but I guess I leaned a bit too far on the window...." 

The skeleton chuckled, suddenly deciding to joke with her. "I guess now you won't be leaning on it anymore, huh?" 

Sally slowly smiled and started giggling. "Yes, I suppose so..." 

The two of them shared a moment of laughter before it fell. Then there was a pause of silence. Jack found himself a bit tongue-tied, and he was unsure of what to say. Sally spared him the favor as she started looking at the papers in his hands. She was trying to read the words on it, tilting her head so she could get at the right angle. Jack noticed this and placed a hand over the top of them.

"Oh, it's all just business stuff, don't worry about it. Halloween planning and all." 

"I see..." She commented. "I've heard you talk about planning for Halloween, but I didn't quite know how you did it." 

"A lot of paperwork. And some more paperwork. But most of it is verbally, too, as I usually meet with the Mayor at his house and discuss ideas." Jack flipped one of the papers. "But I won't bore you with details." 

The skeleton started walking, so Sally joined him. The two of them continued on their way down through the Outskirts. Sally really had no idea where to go, so she was just following her King by this point. Jack didn't seem to mind, either, as he looked down at her during their walk and smiled. 

"Good opportunity to get away from Fink?" He asked. She nodded and he chuckled. "-Very clever. As soon as you get back, you just have to tell him that the window suddenly opened." 

"I didn't even think about that."

She started playing with her hair and looked away from him. There was that warm feeling again - the one that comes into her leaves whenever she was around Jack. She knows now that it's love, but she can't quite admit it to him just yet. They were now starting to bond a bit more. He's allowing her to walk _with_ him! Didn't James say he preferred to be alone?

"Th-thank you for bringing me home, by the way." She brought up. The skeleton looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Oh, yes! Last night!" He suddenly stopped in his tracks. "I went down to the Graveyard to fetch Zero, and instead of finding my dog, I saw you. You were huddled up in nothing." 

The ragdoll looked away from him. She remembered it well. The sight must've been pathetic for him to see. Not to mention how horrible she looked when she slept...oh, how embarrassing that was. Why couldn't she have realized it earlier?

"Why were you there?" He asked. 

Sally debated on telling him. "W-Well, when I came back to the Tower, the door was locked...I guess I just returned late, is all." 

"Hmm." Jack said. He resumed walking, so Sally joined him. There was a brief moment of silence between them. Sally was a bit worried with this, as she hadn't witnessed Jack being so quiet between them. She started playing with her seams out of nervousness, loosening them and tugging at their ends.

He finally looked back over to her and smiled. "Well, I'm glad I got you when I did. You'd have been freezing if you woke up. Especially with this weather this morning." 

"Yes. I really wasn't thinking." She bit her lip. "Thank you again. I appreciate the help." 

"No problem. I just don't understand why Finklestein would lock his door so late...It's usually open." 

Sally held herself back to replying from this. If she told Jack it was because of _her_ , he would surely change his opinion of her. That she had done something wrong...which she actually did. She didn't regret it, but she didn't want to risk the chance. 

Jack suddenly turned. Sally returned by his side and looked upwards. She saw the Skellington Manor towering over the both of them - blocking any sight of the sky. She hasn't seen it in this particular angle. It looked like they were behind it. When she followed the skeleton and found them standing next to the staircase, Sally confirmed her suspicions. 

"I do apologize for leaving so soon, but I have a lot to get done. I hope you can forgive me?" 

"You have nothing to be sorry for..." She replied. "You're the King, after all..." 

The skeleton frowned and looked back at his doorway. Three steps and he'd be on his doorstep, but something about this situation made him feel guilty. It really would have been a dreadful fall if Jack hadn't been there. Such a thing like that could shake someone up. Sally _seemed_ to be okay, but it was obvious to him that something was off. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. "If you need, I could stick around-" 

"No, no. I'm nothing important...Halloween comes first." 

"That's not true. You ARE my friend, Sally. But are you _okay_?" 

Sally waved it off. "I am, really. Go on. I understand that you have a lot to do, and I wouldn't want to distract you." 

Jack smiled and nodded his skull. He turned himself over to climb the staircase. In the midst of climbing the steps, he suddenly turned himself around so he could face Sally. She was still where she was, watching him with a frown. He continued to the door, except now moving backwards and not removing his gaze from hers. 

"I'll see you on the 15th!" He called. "Unless we happen to meet each other again." 

The ragdoll waved and muttered, "Wishful thinking..." 

He happened to hear her and gave her a look. Sally placed her hand over her mouth. Jack opened the door behind him and gave his friend a wink. 

"-For one of us, maybe." 

He shut the door.


	15. Chapter 15

When she came back to Finklestein's Tower, apart of Sally expected him to be absolutely agitated. After all, she had left him again. It wasn't on _purpose_ , but she knew the Doctor best. It didn't matter what the circumstances were, he always tended to be upset and putting the blame on someone or something. And it always happened to be Sally. She wouldn't deny that he was right to blame her nearly half the time...

She was just starting to learn the ropes with him. If she played her cards right, then leaving the Tower would be no big deal. He threatened her before, but never really went through with his words. 

Sally was rather happy to come back to the Tower and find things quiet. Perhaps he _hadn't_ noticed she had left...

_"Sally! My god, is that you, girl?"_

His voice sounded very different than usual. Much lighter than his regular tone. The ragdoll blinked in surprise as she watched her creator wheel himself down the ramps. He looked a little disgruntled, but she had seen worse. His breath was heavy as he came to her and worriedly extended his arms. Sally opened her mouth in surprise when she felt him take her hand in his. 

"There you are!" He panted. "I was worried sick! Did you fall out of your room?" 

There was no harm in telling the truth. "Yes, I did, Doctor...I'm sorry." 

"No, no. You have nothing to be sorry about, my Dear. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing. I meant to lock that blasted thing when you were created. Slipped my mind, is all..." 

He looked down at her hand and started observing her body. She felt a bit flustered with his eyes on her figure, but he wasn't admiring her the way she thought he was. He was actually looking for any missing parts or limbs. He couldn't help but notice the loose seams on her arms. As if she truly had fallen like he had been worried about...

"Come here, my Dear. To the Lab. I'll fix you right up." 

Sally had no time to react as he pulled her forward and led her to the Laboratory. In there, they found Igor in the middle of the room chewing some dog biscuits from the box. Finklestein scolded him, and the assistant jumped in surprise before letting go of it. The Doctor shook his large head as he wheeled over to the panel, where he started buckling Sally into.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little nervous.

"Just going to tighten your stitches." He replied. "I'm sorry you fell, Sally. If anything like this happens again, just tell me." 

The ragdoll laid there in silence as he perched her up with the controls. He started tightening her seams as promised. He even went to the point of correcting some stitches. His touch was usually gentle while he worked on her body; she could barely feel his fingers moving now. It was as if he was treating her with such abnormal, delicate care. 

She wasn't sure she liked this. She wasn't used to him being nice - she learned that with the whole "breakfast" ordeal. She was accustomed to his yelling, his scolds, and his low talk of her. She was only a housewife to him, wasn't she? It puzzled her on why he'd treat her like more. He hasn't actually been cruel to her for awhile now. 

"I'd like for you to stay inside." Finklestein said. "There's going to be a storm, should only last a couple of days. I'd appreciate it if you didn't **sneak out again**." 

He looked down at her sternly, going foward to bite the end of the thread off. Sally looked away from him. He was right to say that, and he was right to be mad at her. She heard him scoff from beside her and slowly looked back at him. 

"Let me guess, you've been bugging Skellington again?" He asked dryly. He was unlatching the belts now. Sally looked up at him innocently, pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about. 

"What?" She asked.

"Don't think I've forgotten about that. I know you've been behaving wonderfully, but something tells me you're going to want to bother him again. And _that_ I can't have." 

Sally suddenly batted her eyelashes at him, using a completely different tone of voice. "Why, Doctor, I don't know why you would assume such a thing-" 

Finklestein unlatched the last belt, and she suddenly came tumbling to the ground. Sally picked herself up from the floor and dusted her clothes off. She turned around and found the Doctor eying her from his wheelchair. There was a hint of amusement in his look, which was a disturbing rarity. The ragdoll cringed and took a step back from him. 

"Since your fall was out of my own indolence, you only have studying to do today. Don't worry about the meals, I'll be fine. Just, please, be careful."

The ragdoll blinked and decided to take her leave. She ducked her head and gave him a humble grin. "Yes, Doctor. I'll get to it right away." 

She left the room in a hurry. She wanted to leave him before he'd question her further, especially about Jack. And she was lucky, because the Doctor didn't stop her while she went up the ramps. Her trip back to her room was brief, and she sighed in relief as she sat on her bed and looked out of the window. She could hear raindrops start hitting the window, and they only grew heavier as the minutes passed by. 

Rain was really wonderful. Sally enjoyed it. It sounded peaceful and it reminded her of the day she was brought into Halloween Town. Everyone else seemed to love it, too, judging by the monsters' bright moods around this time. She usually was the outlier when it came to things, but Sally really related to them. 

She opened her book and indulged herself in her studies once more, listening to the repetitive drops of rain outside her window and the few cracks of thunder sounding from afar.

\--------------------

As the days passed by, Sally  marked her calendar.

It felt like a long wait for the 15th. She endured obeying the Doctor, studying, cleaning and cooking, and even watching Jack in his Tower as the days passed by. But she was extremely ecstatic when she marked the last day. She'd been looking forward to it since Day 1, and now that it was here...Sally could say she has never been happier!

She couldn't quite remember the time Jack told her to come(and if he ever did), so she was just going to head there early. If she came _too_ early, she'd just rest there and think while waiting for him. It was always nice to get out of the Tower, too. 

The ragdoll woke earlier than usual so she could get ready. She came down the ramps as quiet as possible and tried the front door. She pulled on it and found that it was locked again. She bit her lip trying to think of how she could leave. 

The ragdoll climbed up the stairs and went back in her room. She looked at her window and momentarily debated the idea. Would a fall like that hurt her? She didn't know because Jack caught her last time, but surely it wouldn't? The worse that could happen is if she lost an arm and a leg, but they always came back to her. 

She went forward and tried pushing on the window, but it wouldn't budge. The Doctor must have locked it after she fell...Sally reluctantly reached for her key underneath her dress and tried using it on the lock. The small key barely fit in its lock, but it actually turn and unlatched it. Sally stepped back in surprise when she saw it open and swing away from her.

The ragdoll leaned over and looked at the ground. The sight made her nauseous. She was so high up! She placed a hand over her lips and cringed away. Her eyes eventually traveled back to the Skellington Manor. The lights were on. Knowing he was there gave Sally a huge amount of hope. 

She looked through the window again and held her breath. She _needed_ to see him. And if enduring a long fall like this and possibly losing her hands was the cost....then so be it. So she closed her eyes and lept out, feeling the cold air rush past her as she came falling to the ground.

When she came into contact with the stony ground, all she could hear was a loud _thud_. Sally waited a moment before opening her eyes. She saw a tilted angle of the Outskirts and slowly lifted her head. She looked back up at the Tower and froze, waiting to see if the Doctor had heard. That thud was possibly the loudest thing she had ever heard!

The ragdoll looked around and saw that her arm came off from impact. A few of her leaves were scattered around the ground. She reached over and gathered her leaves. She stuck them back into place and took her thread and needle to start sewing herself back together.

The job was quick and she wasted no time to stand back up. Sally stepped back and placed a hand on the side of the Tower to steady herself. Making sure she had her balance, she started to walk down the Outskirts. That fall was...something. But nothing in her ached.

Sally took one last glance back at the Tower before continuing her way down the paths. She seemed to be the only one out, as the Town was completely silent and the Band was nowhere to be seen.

\--------------------

When Sally approached the Graveyard, she found the gates were locked. She used the key to unlock it and quietly made her way down to the Spiral Hill. The place was empty as usual, which meant that Jack wasn't here just yet. She was a little disappointed but felt strongly that he'd come. He promised her, didn't he?

The ragdoll looked around at the graves curiously. She soon spotted Zero's grave near the Hill and went down to pat her leg twice. The dog emerged from the ground and drowsily looked around. His eye sockets widened when he saw Sally, and the dog yapped as he went forward to lick her cheek.

"Aw, Zero." The ragdoll cooed. "Did I wake you?"

The dog nodded and nuzzled her side to show that he forgave her. He flew around her and yapped another time. Sally smiled as she climbed the Spiral Hill. She felt Zero following her down at her heels. When she came to the top, the dog hovered in front of her. He tilted his head and started to slightly wag his tail.

An idea sparked in her head. Slowly, Sally pulled at the seams of her left hand and watched as it came off. Zero stared at it attentively, and went to get it until she pulled it away from him. She waved it in his direction and giggled as his head followed it. She suddenly threw it down the hill and pointed at it with her other hand.

"Fetch!" She exclaimed.

Zero barked and flew down to retrieve it. Sally leaned over and watched as his glowing noise sniffed through the the pumpkins. He soon found her hand and grabbed it in his mouth, flying back to the Hill and dropping it in front of her. Sally took it and tossed it in the direction of the graves. Zero yapped again and flew even faster to go get it. 

Sally giggled as she watched him come back with the hand. He dropped it and nudged it to her with the end of his muzzle. She grabbed it and waved it in the air again, thinking of either where to throw it or what to do next. She held it higher in the air and grinned at the dog.

"Want to do some tricks, Zero?" 

He barked in confirmation. 

"Sit." 

The dog obeyed, laying his transparent sheet on the ground. Sally smiled and continued, "Beg."

He lifted the ends of his sheets up into the air.

"Roll over!" 

He did a flip in midair. 

"Speak!"

"Arf!"

"Shake!"

He extended the end of his sheet in her hand. Sally shook it. 

"Alright, boy! Go get it!" 

Sally threw her hand in a random direction. Zero followed it and barked. She watched as he searched through the thorns. He grabbed it and flew in her direction. He was just about to reach her until something white suddenly flew in front of him. Zero dropped her hand on the ground and yapped excitedly, chasing after what was just thrown.

The ragdoll blinked and looked in the direction it came from. She saw Jack Skellington himself - smiling at her and going to grab her hand from the ground. When he picked up her hand, she shivered in delight. His touch was still warm as usual. Her leaves heated when he climbed the hill and leaned down to offer it to her. She took it and started sewing it back on.

"Sorry for interrupting," Jack said. "I saw the chance and, well, I just had to take it!"

Sally blushed, looking away from him shyly. "How long were you here..?"

"I came when you were telling Zero to speak. He's talented, isn't he?" 

"Why, yes. He is."

The skeleton sat down beside her and waited for Zero. The dog soon came afterward, with the white thing in his mouth. When he came closer, Sally realized that it was one of Jack's rib bones. The dog released it out of his mouth and in Jack's hand. The skeleton hesitated before throwing it even farther in this time. Zero barked and flew after it, completely disappearing from view. 

While they waited for him again, Jack turned to Sally. "I wasn't expecting you here so early." He said.

Sally nodded. "I wanted to come as soon as possible. I've been looking forward to this."

"How coincidental. I've been looking forward to it, too." 

She smiled and blushed again. Zero came back to them with the rib in his mouth and offered it back to Jack. He took it and reached in his suit to pop it back into place. The dog let out a disappointed noise, but wagged his tail as he sat between the two. He kept looking up at Jack and Sally excitedly. The ragdoll reached down to pet him.

"How was your first Halloween, Sally?" Jack asked. 

"Oh, it was just...horrible. Truly something I've never seen before." She answered. 

"That's wonderful. I heard from James that you were a little scared. Is that true?" 

The ragdoll looked away from him, slightly embarrassed. "I'm afraid it is. I don't think I like being scared. It's really, well, _scary_."

"Normally, that's a good thing." Jack chuckled. "But I suppose it isn't for everybody. You might want to be careful during October. That's when everyone is _scary_." 

His tone slightly changed at that last word, which sent delightful shivers down Sally's spine. She couldn't help but smile in excitement. "-Yes, well, I'll be sure t-to..." 

The two of them sat there in silence, watching as the pumpkin sun started to rise from the sky. The clouds turned to a delightful shade of pink and orange. Sally looked up and admired the colors. The air around them still smelt like water. Jack looked at the sun himself and closed his eye sockets.

"Did you stay dry while it rained?" He asked. "I wasn't expecting it to last so long."

"Oh, yes, I was dry. I love the rain." She answered. 

"Who doesn't?" He asked. "Just wait until we get a thunderstorm. I don't think I'd ever leave my house." 

"That's actually how I was created." Sally brought up. "It was quite a stormy day."

"Really?" Jack asked. He genuinely sounded interested, so the ragdoll continued. 

"Yes, it was really loud. The Doctor told me it was the Town's biggest storm on record. He used the thunder to help bring me to life. He said he created me a week before but had been waiting for the right weather." 

"How funny. I remember when it was still a rumor that the Doctor was making himself a wife." The skeleton chuckled. "We didn't think it was true. But I guess you're just living proof, aren't you, Sally?" 

She blushed. "Yes...except, I don't really..um..."

"-Want to be his wife. I know." 

Jack adjusted himself on the hill so he sat more comfortably. Sally watched him and bit her lip. The butterflies in her stomach just kept growing. She adored being this close to him. And having a lot of time with him was going to be amazing. She wasn't sure what to talk about first. She wrung her hands together thinking of what to say.

"What...do you have planned for next Halloween, Jack?" She asked.

"Well, we've got new decoration ideas. Next year isn't Scare Year, so we'll be spending more time in the Town. We'll probably have a Scare Competition, something of the sort." 

"Scare Year?" Sally inquired.

"Oh! Forgive me, I keep forgetting you're new." Jack shook his skull. "You see, Scare Year is the year we go down to the Human World and scare the humans. We randomly pick a place in the world to go to, and the monsters and I head down to scare people in the graveyards. The years come randomly."

"...Humans...?"

"They're people who are still _alive_." The skeleton explained. "They're a lot different than us. We were all alive and human at one point, though." 

"Do you remember when _you_ were alive?" She asked. 

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but fell silent. He rubbed the end of his jaw in thought. "I'm not sure if I do...As long as I can remember, I just grew up here." 

The ragdoll fell silent. There was a lot more to Jack she didn't know. He was...born a Pumpkin King? Finklestein never mentioned that. As Sally stared at the ground in thought, she felt Jack nudge her slightly. 

"Let's talk about YOU." He winked. "I've been curious about one thing, do tell me if you're uncomfortable answering it."

Sally stared at him and slowly nodded. "I will. What did you want to ask me, Jack?"

"...Has the Doctor been treating you any better?"

"He's been nicer, but I still don't want to be there." She shook her head. "I'd much rather be out here with you." 

The skeleton smiled. "Ah...that means a lot, Sally. I'm sure Finklestein still means well. Is there any reason apart from what he does that you don't want to be there?"

Sally opened her mouth to tell him but shut it. She couldn't tell him that she often escaped just to see _him_...that would probably creep him out. In the bad way, of course. So the ragdoll kept quiet to his question. If only she could tell him how she truly feels.

"Well, I'm glad that you've been more in Town. You're allowed in anytime, Sally." Jack assured. "And if you ever need anything, just ask either me or the Mayor. I'm sure anyone will be willing to help you if you ever need it." 

"Thank you, Jack."

"Of course." 

She started playing with her yarn hair. "I...have a few more questions for you. You told me I can ask them, right?" 

"Always! Go ahead, Sally." 

"Only the scariest people live here, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then what about me?" She asked. "Am I scary enough to be here?"

Jack gave her a smile. "I'm sure you are. But since you...erm...'belong' to the Doctor...you are allowed to be here. And even if you weren't, I'd still keep you here."

Sally blushed. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend." He replied. 

She placed her hands over cheeks, praying that he couldn't see how red she was getting. She hadn't been expecting that response. Jack must...really like her! If he wanted to keep her around even if she wasn't 'scary'. The skeleton watched her with a smile and rested his head on his knee. 

"Why do you ask?" He said. 

"I don't think I'm very scary..." Sally looked away from him. "I mean, I've never tried to scare anyone. I don't look like the other citizens do." 

"Just because you don't _look_ scary doesn't mean you _aren't_ scary." Jack pointed a bony finger in the air. "Deceiving looks can be to your advantage. Sure, people may see that you're beautiful, but once you scare them, they'll definitely be thinking more of the latter." 

Sally's jaw fell open. Did he...just call her _beautiful_?

He coughed. "My point is...anyone can be scary, Sally. It's all about your surroundings and the _way_ you scare. I think you have a lot of scaring potential." 

She smiled. "You sure know a lot about scaring, Jack."

"I _am_ the Master of Fright." He laid a prideful hand on his chest.

The two of them sat there in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or out of place at all. Simply siting there with Jack was enough for Sally. She petted Zero during this time and relaxed herself. The dog kept nuzzling her side, wearing the cutest smile she has ever seen.

"I've also been meaning to ask..." She caught his attention. "How exactly do you get a role in the Halloween song?"

" _This Is Halloween_?" She nodded. "Every citizen has it. Or...at least _almost_ all of them does. How silly! I forgot all about you, huh, Sally?"

She waved it off. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just confused."

"Would you like a role?" He asked. "I can give you one." 

Sally debated it, looking around and thinking. She frowned and looked back at him. "Even if I did, I'm afraid I can't. The Doctor wouldn't let me out Halloween..."

"Who says you have to _be_ there?" Jack smiled. "I can find a role for you that you don't even have to leave the Tower for. I think I've got the perfect line for you!" 

The ragdoll leaned forward curiously. "You do?"

"Yes! I just need to go through some paperwork if you'd like. It's nothing big, just the 'wind blowing through your hair' line. You have the most _fascinating_ hair I've seen in town. Red is such a rare color, you know." 

Sally ran a hand through her hair, feeling shy again. "You think...?" 

"Yes! Not many citizens have hair." He laughed, placing a hand on his skull. "Even _I_ don't. And you don't necessarily have to sing it, the wind can do it for you. What do you say?"

"Why, yes. I'd love to." She nodded.

"Great! I'll file it tomorrow, that way it's early and no one else can take it." He winked at her. "And when Halloween comes next year, I'll tell you what you have to do. Does that sound good?"

She blushed at his wink, and nodded her head exasperatedly. "Yes!"

Her and Jack shared some big grins. She honestly couldn't help it - his excitement was so contagious. He sounded really passionate whenever he talked about Halloween. Sally could match his enthusiasm easily. She loved _him_ , and he was basically the figure OF Halloween. It's no wonder she liked the idea of it very much.

The skeleton sat back and closed his eye sockets. He said, "I'm glad you agreed to this, Sally. You're such a breath of fresh air." 

Sally lowered her head. "Well, I just have to thank you for taking your time to meet me, what with how busy you are..."

"You aren't very far away from me, you know." Jack pointed out. "It's no wonder we keep bumping into each other. At first I thought it was just coincidental, but now I'm starting to think it's something more..."

She perked up. "What's something more?"

"Oh, nothing." 

Zero suddenly flew from beside them and hovered in front of both Jack and Sally, yapping to get their attention. Jack passed Sally a glance before taking one of his bones from his phalanges and suddenly waving it around. Zero barked in excitement as he watched the skeleton chuck it behind them. Zero flew right through Jack as he chased after it, excitedly yapping the whole way. 

Sally turned to watch him and giggled. "He sure loves you..." 

"They say his master is his favorite." The skeleton boasted. "But I think he has a soft spot for you. I haven't seen him get exited about someone for a long time." 

"Really?" She asked, watching the dog sniff around from afar. 

"Mhm. It means you have a good heart." He turned to her and smiled. Sally's chest fluttered, and she looked up at him with yet another blush.

"You have an even greater heart, Jack." She said. 

He smiled down at her and looked at Zero. "You think?" 

"Not think, no." She shook her head. "I _know_." 

The two of them waited quietly for Zero to come back. As soon as he'd return, Jack would continue their small game of fetch. Even Sally would grab Jack's finger and throw it as far as she could. And while they engaged in this charade, Jack and Sally would talk. She'd ask him some questions and he'd ask her some in return. 

By the end of the day, when the sun was finally setting, Sally could safely say she knew more about Jack than she ever had before. And the Pumpkin King could agree likewise, as she had opened up to him a lot that day. He couldn't help but smile the whole time he was with her.

Sally may have thought otherwise, but the skeleton noticed some new things about her. The way she'd blush when she talked about him and the times she'd look away or play with her seams. She was shy and bashful, and he quite liked that about her. He found it cute. He was finally noticing all of the beautiful features her face had 

When the two finally stood from the Spiral Hill and walked out of the Graveyard, Jack Skellington only had one thing to say. He looked down at his friend and smiled. 

"We should do this again," He suggested. 

Sally nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should."

Jack dropped the ragdoll off at Finklestein's Tower. She actually didn't hide her disappointment to be back. The skeleton assured her that they'd be meeting again, though Sally didn't quite believe it. When the Pumpkin King left, she felt something in her thread's pocket and reached in it to pull out a small piece of paper. 

It was another date written by the skeleton himself, followed by a small message to meet him at the Spiral Hill again. She smiled as she looked up from Finklestein's porch, but found that the skeleton had already felt. She knew now that it was just like him - to leave her hanging with such warm affection in her heart, yet promising to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you make "Slow Burn" fics. I'll be speeding it up a bit. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Doctor Finklestein tried to speak with Sally. To ask her why exactly that window had been unlocked to open and why she fell out of it again. Her disappearance didn't go unnoticed with him - he knew when his breakfast was missing or when his lunch wasn't cooking in the kitchen. Instead of telling him these answers, the ragdoll kept quiet. She refused to tell him _anything_ , which resulted in yet another period of her being grounded. He locked both the window and her room and told her that she couldn't come out for a week.

Little did he know that it wouldn't stop her. She no longer needed to bat her eyes at him or slip deadly nightshade into his soups or tea to leave. She had a new way of escaping the Tower, and she was going to use it as much as possible.  

She decided to slip out one day while grounded. The Doctor wouldn't know she was gone, he rarely opened up when she was supposed to stay in her room. She jumped out of the window like last time, making sure no one was around to make a scene, and sewed her limbs back together. 

The ragdoll continued on her way down to the markets. She snagged a basket from her room as well as the money she kept from awhile ago. She decided to use it for something, maybe buy something of her own to keep. She didn't own much back at the tower besides the dresses she made or the leftover food from a dinner. She wanted something of her own. Something she could use to remind herself of the outside world that was Halloween Town. 

Sally went to the only store she was familiar with - _Witches' Goods_. Sally took this time to browse around what was stocked in the shelves and consider taking back to the Tower. She found that things looked a bit more scattered than usual, and some things seemed to be missing. Almost like someone rummaged through the entire supply. 

"Hmm," The ragdoll hummed.

 _"I know, right?_ " A sudden voice asked. The ragdoll jumped in surprise and realized that it was only one of the witches, Helgamine. She was eying the shelves with a stubborn look - large hands on her hips. 

"Those darn rascals!" She suddenly scolded. "Messing up our shop for their little shenanigans! We've been doing our best to salvage what they haven't wrecked, but times are difficult, I'm afraid..."

Sally blinked, trying to figure out what she was talking about. She realized that they were speaking about the incident with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Before the ragdoll could offer her her condolences, the shorter witch, Zeldaborne, stepped in between them on the floor. 

"Yeah, pretty nasty, alright." She agreed. "That game of theirs was so unfair! I hate pink." 

Helgamine shuddered. "Agreed. We hope they won't be back anytime soon! We've got to make sales to replace what they damaged."

The two witches snapped their heads back to the ragdoll, who was still staring at them with wide eyes. When she realized that their attention was on her, she looked around worriedly, in fear that she had done something wrong. What she got instead was an arm wrapped around her and two eager witches coming to her sides. 

"It's been awhile since we've seen you!" The witch said. "What was it, again? Suzy?"

Sally struggled with her words, unsure if it would be polite to correct her. "Actually, it's-"

"What have you come for?" The other witch blurted in. "We've got almost everything!" 

" _Zeldaborne!_!"

"What!? I was trying to get to the point! We need the money!"

The two witches engaged in a small argument in front of the ragdoll. Sally politely removed herself from them and continued looking around. They didn't even notice her absence. She was still looking for something to keep. Something of value that wasn't too expensive. 

When she stepped into the corner of the store, Sally found something peculiar. A little stand with a recognizable face on the front. It appeared to be some sort of Jack Skellington memorabilia. Almost everything in its section had Jack's face on it. She picked up a small replica voodoo doll of Jack and turned it around to admire its details. The witches must've noticed her doing this because they were at her side in an instant.

"Ah! Our Pumpkin King merchandise!" Helgamine exclaimed. "Made by his TRUE admirers, hehe!" 

Sally felt something in her chest tighten. "These are quite...well-crafted..."

"Yes! The finest we can produce!" Zeldaborne agreed below them. "They're 3 dollars each, if you're interested." 

The ragdoll took a last look at everything in the bin. It all seemed so nice but uncomfortably obsessive. She remembered James' words on Jack not appreciating being obsessed over so much. So Sally quickly looked around and tried to look for something else she could buy. Not that she wasn't _interested_ in a Jack voodoo doll...she just didn't want to seem as infatuated as the Witches were.  

"I'll take a bottle of your Webbed Juice." She decided.

"Webbed Juice coming right up!" Helgamine exclaimed, then looked over to Zeldaborne. The shorter witch nodded and disappeared, leaving to go get the desired bottle. 

While she was gone, the other witch nudged Sally. "Is there anything else you'd like? A bottle of juice by itself is quite the rare purchase!" 

Sally glanced behind her and widened her eyes. "Are those dog biscuits?" 

The witch looked behind her and saw what she was referring to. She grabbed a bag and looked it over, confirming with a nod that it was, indeed, dog biscuits. It had the same design Doctor Finklestein carried at home. A rather aggressive dog on the front of it with sharp teeth devouring a biscuit. Helgamine held it up to Sally so she could see. 

"Why, yes! Are you interested in purchasing a bag?" 

She nodded. In case Finklestein got angry with her when she returned back home, she'd use this as an excuse. It'd be a reasonable explanation. One she could really use about now. Helgamine went ahead and led her over to the counter, where Zeldaborne set her bottle of Webbed Juice on the counter. 

The total came out to nearly all that Sally had on her, so she just emptied the money onto the counter and told the witches to keep the change. They both seemed surprised at this gesture. 

"Why, thank you!" Helgamine said, sliding her over her items. "You're such a sweet ghoul! Tell you what, Zeldaborne and I will start saving our leftover scraps for you. For your horrid kindness!" 

Sally waved it off. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that." 

"We insist! You have no idea how many rude monsters we tend to get." Zeldaborne rolled her eyes. "Please, have a horrible afternoon! Stop by anytime and we'll hand you whatever we have." 

The ragdoll blinked, then smiled. "I...Thank you, really. I hope you have an...awful day as well." 

She turned and waved to them, leaving the store and standing around in the market. She didn't want to go back so soon. This air of freedom was absolutely wonderful. One that she was starting to grow accustomed to. Sally sat down near the fountain and carefully set her basket on the floor next to her feet. 

She hadn't been expecting to get on the good side of the witches so soon. She really didn't mind them, they seemed kind, but a little too attached to Jack. Not that it _bothered_ her...or maybe it did. Sally wasn't so sure what those feelings were. It wasn't anything she experienced before. And it wasn't like she was worried about anything. Or was she...?

_"Ruff! Ruff!"_

Sally looked up at the sudden noise. She saw some citizens shuffle around before her. Some of them greeted someone with smiles and laughs. It wasn't long until Zero appeared through the people. He had a big smile and was barking "hello" to anyone he passed. The apparition looked quite happy, tail wagging with everyone greeting him and calling him a good boy. 

The ragdoll smiled as she watched Zero fly around. He sniffed around on the ground and growled at a few of the rats he passed by. Everyone was happy with the dog's company. There were even a few children who went forward to pet him, and Zero was all too happy but indulge in their rubs and scratches. It wasn't too long until his eye sockets found Sally - and as soon as he did, he was by her side yapping excitedly. 

"Arf! Arf!"

Sally leaned down and petted Zero's head. He nudged it further in her hand and levitated upwards to sit on the space beside her. She worked around him and scratched just behind his ear. The dog's tongue flickered out from his mouth. No one around Sally seemed to be mind, so she only stopped petting Zero when she decided to. 

She leaned down and carefully opened the bag inside her basket. She grabbed one of the dog biscuits from inside and brought it upwards into the air. Zero perked up at this sight and started begging. Sally looked around before carefully tossing it to him. He caught it in his mouth and gave her one last thankful yap. 

The dog was gone as soon as he came, now with a treat in his mouth. He still stopped for people to pet or greet him, but he was now out of Sally's sight. The ragdoll decided to take some thread from her pocket and start sewing some places that needed some extra stitches just to pass the time. 

While she was doing this, Sally heard voices come from her left. She looked up and found a group of monsters huddling around someone. Someone she knew all too well. The skeleton man who easily towered over every single person in the market place. He was looking down at these creatures and laughing and smiling. He didn't even see Sally as the group passed by the fountain. 

"Man, Jack!" The Harlequin Demon exclaimed. "You sure you did all that? That would be impossible!" 

"As sure as I am the Master of Fright." Jack replied. "You'd be surprised how high-pitched a grown man's voice can _get_."

The Demon laughed and nudged the Harlequin. "Yeah, if this guy can get even one scare, he'd certainly know!"

"Watch it, Satan. I bite." 

"Hey, Jack, what was it you used again? Was it your goo technique or was it the scarecrow?" 

The skeleton wore a devilish smile. "Scarecrow." 

The crowd broke into several intrigued "ooh"s. One of the monsters even punched Jack in the back of his spine, as to which the King turned around and gave the man one back. It didn't appear to hurt any of them. A rather odd sport, Sally supposed. She'd never seen anyone do such a thing before. 

"You're kidding!" The Wereman exclaimed. 

"Why is it so hard to believe? I've done it before."

"It's just been awhile," One of the monsters commented. "We thought you saved that act for the hard scares!" 

"This one was hard, alright. Had a small daughter with him. I caught him when he turned away and, well, the rest just happened." 

The Cyclops sighed. "I wish I had skills like that, Jack!"

The monsters in the crowd agreed. _"Yeah!" "We'd kill for it!" "How do you do it?" "You're such a scream!" "Simply amazing!"_

The ragdoll carefully set her thread in her dress and returned her needle behind her ear. She picked up her basket and carefully made her way behind stands the group was near. She ducked behind it and shielded herself in the shadows. She went unnoticed because none of the monsters heard her. She could've sworn Jack looked in her direction but he didn't glance twice. 

"Thanks guys," The skeleton turned back to them. "But I think we should focus more on this year. There's only so many days until Halloween again."

The group started to move forward. Sally listened to their voices until they came out of earshot. She glanced up and found them making their way to the Town's Well. The ragdoll looked around to ensure no one was watching as she continued to wander in the shadows, carefully stepping and following them with watchful eyes. 

She didn't know what was possessing her to follow them. Maybe it was because of how magnetic Jack seemed to be - always pulling her in whenever he was around. She wanted to know everything about him. And what she was starting to learn was that he acted really different depending on whom he was with. If he was more open with these group of men, then she certainly wanted to hear what came between them. 

"I nearly lost my face last Halloween!" The Clown remarked, balancing himself on his unicycle as he followed the skeleton. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my face! I hope it doesn't happen again this year." 

"Try losing your _head_. A little boy knocked my skull off once and I thought I'd never see the light of day again!" 

"That must've been splendid, Jack! I'm sorry to hear that! Children can be such blessings, sometimes." 

There was a round of forced chuckles between all the males. Some of the monsters placed themselves on the ledge of the well. Jack leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms as he started to read some of the posters on the wall. Seeing as they were adjusted, Sally decided to go even closer. She was on the same wall Jack was - except she was concealed in the dark. 

The Cyclops looked at the poster Jack was eying. "Oh, would you look at that! The Mayor's campaigning again."

"Do me favor and vote for him all, would you?" The skeleton asked. All of the other monsters nodded.

"The guy gets his dates a little wonky sometimes, but he's alright." The Wolfman shrugged. He suddenly started chuckling. "-You gonna' run again, too, Jackie?" 

"Hilarious. That's like asking if Halloween could come any sooner." 

Sally took a step closer in the shadows and ended up bumping into a pebble. The ragdoll placed a hand on the wall to stop herself from falling down. Jack looked over in her direction and scanned around the exact spot she was in. Sally held her breath as she stood completely still and shut her eyes, praying that he wouldn't see her so soon. 

"Hey, this one's new!" The Harlequin Demon exclaimed, pointing at a poster. "It's a promotion for a library card! Hadn't seen something like that in years." 

Jack turned back to them, letting Sally sigh in relief. He looked over at the poster himself and frowned. He grabbed it and started crumbling it in his hands, throwing the remnants to an unkindness a few yards away. The monsters watched as the ravens devoured the paper apart.

"That's because it's 5 years _old_." He said. "You'd think the Mayor would've taken them down." 

"It's not important." The Devil brushed this off. He pointed over to Jack with a gloved finger. "What I want to know is what you're going to do for this Halloween Ball."

"Ah, yes. The annual record for how many ghouls Satan can _hassle_ in one night." Harlequin mocked. The Devil gave him a death glare but Jack held up a bony hand before they could start anything.

"I decided to leave it up to the Mayor this year. He said he has some ideas." 

There were a few noises of protest from the group. Sally didn't understand why that caused such a reaction. Jack seemed to understand, as he gave them assuring waves of the hand. 

"It's fine, I promise. I told him not to do what he tried last time and make it so formal. I'll make sure it's a casual thing again; everyone seemed to like that." 

"But will _you_ be going?" Devil asked, intriguingly stroking his goatee. Jack shook his skull.

"No. I think I'll stay home making last minute plans like I did last year." 

"C'mon, Jack! You gotta' mingle a bit!" Harlequin got up and nudged his shoulder. "How long has it been since you had a girlfriend?" 

Sally unknowingly perked up in the shadows. How on earth did the conversation curve to Jack having a girlfriend? The ragdoll was ashamed to admit that even _she_ didn't know the answer. The possibility of him already being involved with someone else made her heart swell badly. She frowned at these thoughts but still kept an ear open. 

"It's not _that_ -" Jack ushered him off. "I've just got a lot of work to do. You guys can go - I encourage it - but as for _me_? I'll be staying home again." 

The monsters engaged in more conversation with the King, but Sally blanked out to hear what they were saying. Her heart was still swelling with the thoughts clouding her mind. Jack didn't reject what this Devil fellow said. Maybe he _did_ have a mistress, but was just too polite to mention it to Sally. Something about that made her feel utterly embarrassed for even loving him at _all_. 

_"Bark! Bark!"_

Sally looked up in surprise at the sight of Zero heading towards their direction. His eye sockets weren't focused on her this time - rather, the skeleton that had _everyone's_ attention. The dog flew up to him as fast as he could and laid a lick on the side of his skull. Jack motioned him down and briefly petted him before Zero went around to the other monsters.

The Devil went forward to poke at his head. "Hey, Jack, there's a good idea right here! Use your dog as a ghoul magnet. Everyone loves him!" 

Zero gave the man a perplexed look as he looked back at his Master. The skeleton was rubbing his temples, presumably in annoyance at this suggestion.

"Devil, as... _tempting_ as that may be, it is probably the best idea I have heard all day." 

"Then can I borrow him for the ball this year? Surely no one would reject me if I had the King's noble steed-"

"No." 

"I promise I'll bring him back when the time comes-"

"He said no, Devil. Besides, Zero wouldn't settle for someone like you." Harlequin went forward and patted the dog's head. "He's a good ghost with good taste." 

Zero barked in affirmation, looking around at the monsters. It was then that they finally noticed the half-eaten dog biscuit hanging from the side of his mouth. Jack noted this right away, and reached forward to take it from him until the dog cringed away from his hand. Jack gave Zero an impatient look and snapped his fingers. Zero dropped the treat in his master's hand right away.

"Huh. Bone biscuit." The skeleton tossed it back to the dog. "I wonder who gave you _that_ , Zero?" 

The dog barked, suddenly looking around for the ragdoll. Sally cringed in the darkness, praying that the dog wouldn't catch her scent. Zero started sniffing around and slowly hovered near her area. The ragdoll took a step back and clutched the basket as close to her chest as possible. The monsters were watching the dog intently until the Wolfman shrugged.

"I'd say it was one of the witches, probably. They hold all of the dog treats there. And I'd know, heh!" 

Zero's orange noise was illuminating the walls, revealing parts of the darkness that were once unseen. He was getting uncomfortably close to Sally, but before he could light up the features of her face, everyone heard an ear-piercing yell drag through the whole Town Square. 

**"SALLY! WHERE ARE YOU, GIRL!?"**

Everyone except Jack jumped in surprise at the loud noise. They all looked over near the entrance gates and found a grumpy-looking Doctor wheel himself in. Everyone around him either stepped away or gave him puzzled looks. Sally, herself, was gawking in the shadows. She took this chance to quietly leave her place  and slowly head over to the shadows that were more secluded. 

She could no longer hear Jack from this angle she now hid in, but she could still see his tall figure from afar. He was looking at the Doctor with a surprised expression. Finklestein's eyes were constantly looking in every corner of the Town Square.

 _"How weird,"_ She suddenly heard The Corpse Mom comment nearby. _"He doesn't come into Town often."_

The ragdoll looked up and found a tall, lanky man standing beside the large woman. He seemed to be her husband, judging by the long arm he laid on her back. The Corpse Kid was trudging behind them being pulled by his collared neck. The man ushered them out of the way, enabling Sally to see Finklestein approaching Jack Skellington. 

"Oh, no..." She muttered. 

The Doctor asked the Pumpkin King where exactly Sally was. She assumed this by the shrug the skeleton gave him. Zero was too busy looking around the Town Square for her - and, nonetheless, he stopped and stared in her direction. As soon as the dog opened his mouth to bark at her, Sally made a run for it. 

A very unbalanced and dangerous run, but Sally had no time to stay around until the Doctor found her. She bailed and left through the gate, fumbling with it pushing it out of her way. She heard it slam loudly behind her but didn't stop. Sally kept going. She wanted to sneak back into the Tower before the Doctor could catch her. It would probably confuse him - but that's all she wanted. To hide the fact that she slipped out when grounded. 

The ragdoll tripped and fell just a few steps in front of the Tower. Her leg detached from its seams and fell a few inches away. She shakily went to grab it and sew it back on, but she could already see the Doctor emerging from the Outskirts.


	17. Chapter 17

Sally was unsure what compelled her to run away from the Tower.  She didn't even think about it as she sewed her leg back on and ran as far as she could. She hadn't the slightest clue as to where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from the Doctor. 

Sally ran through the outskirts until she found a generous shadow that was cast from one of the walls. She ducked into it and hid, trembling and holding her basket close to her. She sat there and listened to Finklestein's voice yelling in the distance until it became only a murmur. She could hear his wheelchair buzzing closer in her direction, and the ragdoll squeaked once he came into view.

Finklestein was still wearing a scoff, his lips quivering from that position as he looked around angrily. He looked like he was wincing. The bare sunlight must've been quite a bother to him. He never really left the Tower from what Sally knew, so the lighting must've been awfully hard for him to adjust. He glanced over in her direction but didn't look twice as he turned his wheelchair around and disappeared out of view. 

"Oh...great job, Sally..." She smacked herself on the forehead. "Now you'll be grounded even longer!" 

She heard footsteps come in her direction. Not just one pair, but many. The ragdoll curiously looked up from her spot and found the Halloween Town Band looking around and fumbling with their instruments. They were trying their best to rotate them on their backs as they scanned very part of the floors and walls. Sally didn't move from where she was, and eventually John's eyes found hers in the dark.

"There she is!" He pointed, placing a small hand to his chest.

Sally flinched at this, unsure whether to be happy or scared. The members followed his finger and came rushing over. The ragdoll found no need to conceal herself anymore and slowly came out from the dark. She placed her basket on one of the lower walls and kept her head down in shame. 

"Dolly!" James exclaimed. "We were lookin' for ya! Are ya' alright?" 

"Yes, I am." She replied. "Why were you searching for me?"

"Finklestein." Jimmy explained as if it were obvious. "He's been looking for you. Said something about locking you up for life once he finds you."

"We just wanted ta' make sure yer' okay." James clarified. 

The ragdoll looked up at them worriedly. "You aren't going to tell him I'm out here, are you?"

The three of them shook their heads, making her sigh in relief. For a moment there, she was worried that they were going to blab about her whereabouts. The three of them came forward and laid assuring hands on her shoulders. Despite the feel of their cold, bony hands...Sally couldn't help but smile at their company. 

"We promise we won't tell. N' anyone who _does_ will be hearing from us." James said. "Don't worry, Dolly." 

"I don't know how to thank you...Really, I appreciate it." 

"How did you escape the Tower?" John suddenly asked. "Last we heard, Finklestein grounded you." 

Sally nervously looked away from them. "You wouldn't want to hear it..."

"We're curious." Jimmy pushed.

"I jumped. From the window." She explained quickly, pointing over to the Tower. "And I sewed myself again after." 

The three band members exchanged surprised looks, clearly taken aback at the thought of anyone _jumping_ from a building! The dead really hadn't much to worry about, but risking dismemberment sure was...quite a risk someone would take. Their surprised looks soon turned into those that held admiration. Sally was shocked to hear them suddenly praise her. 

"How clever! I always knew ya' had a good head on yer' shoulders, Dolly." 

"The fact that you got away with it really is something."

"Even _I_ wouldn't do that!" 

She waved a modest hand in front of her face, feeling herself blushing at all of these compliments. "Oh, you guys...it was nothing." She said. 

"I can only imagine how the fall must've felt." Jimmy commented. "Did it hurt you?"

"No, it didn't. I'm stuffed with leaves, and I really don't have many nerves...at least, that's what the Doctor says." 

"That's really somethin'! You're practically invincible, aren't ya?" James nudged her playfully. "I bet Jack would be impressed."

Sally blinked many times, perking up at the mention of him. She turned to him with a hopeful smile and asked, "You think?" 

"Yeah!" John butted in. "The guy's really something. It takes a lot to hurt him. I guess you two have a lot of in common!" 

"More than you'd think...." She brushed her hair behind her ear shyly. 

Their conversation escalated from there. They brought her back to their usual spot in the Outskirts and Sally decided to catch up with them. She asked them about their routines. It turned out that they were homeless, and they described themselves as "starving artists". They survived off of what monsters tipped them, usually getting quite a sum from Jack. They then described to her the things the skeleton would do for them.

All this talk did was raise her admiration up for her friend. He really was such a wonderful person. And she knew beforehand that the Band were friends with him. Hearing that he did so much for them impressed her! It reminded Sally of the things Jack had done for her thus far. 

She eventually had to dismiss herself from them in fear of overstaying her welcome. She kept an eye out for the Doctor as she wandered around. She didn't know where she was going now. She just decided to follow the path to wherever it may lead. She found a lot of other wonderful sights in the Outskirts - there was a hidden garden full of dead trees and plants somewhere. She also saw future potential hiding spots if she ever needed them again.

Sally came back into the Town Square later and found that Jack was nowhere to be seen. The monsters he was once with were spread out around Town, but she wasn't all that interested in talking with them. Sally simply stuck to the corners and backgrounds of the scene before sunset came. And that's when she left for the Outskirts and stood a few feet away from Finklestein's Tower. 

She debated going back. Climbing those steps and sneaking back in...but she didn't want to. Sally turned and continued walking down the path until she found an empty area. One that was a good distance away from the Tower. She sat her basket down beside her and rested her back on the wall. She watched as the sun soon turned into the moon, and the next moment she's fast asleep with her head on the wall.

\------------------------------

_"Cock-a-doodle-do!"_

The ragdoll woke up to the sound of a dead rooster crowing. It sounded from the direction of the Skellington Manor. She woke with a jolt and finally came to her senses, realizing that she was now on the streets instead of her bed. She looked around and saw some of the Vampires shielding themselves from the sun. A few other monsters were surfacing from the water and she even found a few walking down the path and into the direction of the Town.

Sally helped herself up with the aid of the wall. Her back hurt just a tad bit. Her red hair got ruffled sometime during the night and her clothes were now a bit worn. She hadn't slept the greatest. She kept waking up during the night and found that nearly everything was completely dark. All she could recollect was the sound of crickets and footsteps but nothing else. 

The ragdoll rubbed the side of her eye and took a moment to wake herself up. She glanced in her basket and remembered that she still had a bag of dog treats. Nothing she'd use for herself...she still wanted to keep it for Igor once she returned. But she could really use another batch of Deadly Nightshade...The idea made her smile quite big. 

She picked up her basket and wobbled over to the Graveyard. The gate was already unlocked, so she pushed through and carefully climbed down onto the path. She felt really shaky this morning - she probably slept on her legs wrong. She kept having to use nearby graves as support as she dragged herself over to the Witch Hazel. Sally sat down and started to gather everything she could, making sure to separate them.

In the midst of collecting these, she heard the gate open. Sally looked up and found Jack Skellington looking down back at her. Unlike her, the skeleton was wide awake and energetic as ever. He didn't look any different than he usually did. And he didn't seem surprised to see her here, contrasting to Sally's open mouth and frozen pose. She suddenly felt embarrassed and gave her King a shaky smile.

"H-Hi..." She sounded. 

Jack crossed his arms with a smile. "There she is: the runaway ragdoll!" 

Sally was confused at this term, but fell silent as she watched him climb down the hill and come to her side. He looked at what she was doing and understood right away. His next tone sounded delightfully lighthearted. 

"Something tells me you didn't leave the Doctor's to get Witch Hazel."

She blushed. "You're right..." 

Jack leaned down so he met her level on the ground. He looked over at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just look like you suffered a rough night. And you ran away from him, so I could only assume something was wrong."

Sally shyly patted the ends of her hair down and adjusted the ends of her dress. So he _did_ notice the change in her appearance...she used one of the graves to help herself up and Jack followed suit. 

"I just wanted to get out." She explained. "So I left." 

"I can see that." Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets. "The Doctor came into Town looking for you. It's the 6th time I've ever seen that man leave that Tower." 

"Yes, I noticed..."

"Did he catch you?" She shook her head, and he relaxed his shoulders. "-Ah. As I thought. I heard a rumor that he couldn't find you and gave up. Sounded quite like him." 

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. We were supposed to meet here at a later time..."

"Actually, Sally, that was today." He clarified, then forced a chuckle. "That's why I'm _here_. And not at the Town Hall."

Sally gasped. She placed a hand to her chest in surprise and grimaced at her appearance. "-I'm so sorry! I'm not dressed right, my hair is a mess, I caused trouble with the Doctor, I-"

Jack placed a hand on the side of her arm to calm her down. The ragdoll took a shaky breath and stopped talking. She looked up at his skull. He was wearing that usual smile of his. One that always managed to calm her down and send butterflies to her stomach. He soon removed his hand and made her side go cold without it.  

"No need to be sorry. I could really care less about your appearance." He paused. "I think you look just fine." 

"That's rather silly to say..." She blushed. "Seeing as you're wearing a suit and all..."

"I always wear this." He corrected her. "I just can't let go of this thing even if I tried." 

Sally looked at his suit and started to admire its details. She always loved his taste in fashion, though she hadn't yet told him. It was quite a combination if she'd say so herself. A pinstriped suit wasn't common to spot, and the bat bowtie and black shoes tied everything quite well. His clothes fit him snugly as well, revealing just how thin he was underneath. They seemed to be a perfect match for him, as it nearly fit his tall frame. 

She took a step forward and admired the tails resting against his legs. "It's quite the outfit," She complimented. "Who tailored it?"

"A seamstress, long, long ago..." Jack watched her. "Back when we had one, of course." 

Sally hesitated before lifting the tails up. She admired its details and took a moment to feel its fabric. She felt completely hot being so close like this. Even if she wasn't touching _him_ , she was still feeling his _clothes_. Jack wasn't objecting either - he seemed to be interested in what she had to think. Sally flushed as she slowly dropped them and coughed awkwardly.

"I think you have wonderful taste, Jack." She admitted, then pointed up to his neck. "Was the bowtie made separately?" 

"This guy was actually my inspiration." The skeleton tapped it. "Bats are my favorite animal. Wonderful creatures! Quiet things that love the shadows. I'm quite fond of them." 

Sally looked at his chest and held a hand in front of her lips. She couldn't see it herself, but she knew she was completely red by this point. "-And you're wearing a white shirt underneath, right?"

"...A T-shirt, yeah." Jack replied, a bit hesitant. 

She looked away from him. "Sorry, I was just curious."

"Oh, I don't mind. I was actually really wanting to hear your opinion about it at some point." He suddenly started walking away. "Come on, let's sit on the Spiral Hill." 

Sally glanced up and noticed that he was already climbing it. She grabbed her basket and lifted the ends of her dress up as she stepped over the fence. She was starting to get used to climbing it now. The fence wasn't really a problem, and she was accustomed to its steepness now. She came to Jack's side and sat down on the spot she usually was in. He followed suit. 

"You know, I'm glad I found you here." He admitted. "I was actually kind of concerned on where you were."

"R-Really?" She asked. 

He nodded. "I was really apprehensive when Finklestein admitted that he couldn't find you. For a second, I thought something bad had happened to you."

Sally felt a soft feeling come into her heart. Like the butterflies that were in her stomach climbed her body to flutter around it. She sighed and smiled. It touched her to know that Jack was concerned about her. The Band was worried, too, but...Jack was different. He _was_ the man she's in love with.

"I'm okay," She concluded. "Thank you for worrying about me. I can handle on my own."

"I'd say. Hiding from Fink earns a spot in my book," He winked. "That man's always so thorough with everything he does. You must be good at hiding."

"Only if it's necessary...I really didn't want to, but he just looked so...so..."

"-Scary?" He finished. Sally nodded and sighed in relief. Jack suddenly started chuckling. "Yeah, he can be really over-the-top. I've known him for a very long time now." 

The ragdoll looked at Jack curiously. She hadn't ever thought about Finklestein's life before. He was always so cruel to her that she didn't find a need to. But it was now occurring to her that he may have acted differently before she came. The Doctor admitted to her once that she was sometimes "quite the burden". A question started lingering in her mind, and Sally played with her hair as she grew the confidence to ask it.

"Was the Doctor...happier before I came along?" She asked. 

Jack looked down at Sally and suddenly looked back at the Pumpkin-colored sky. He hadn't thought of those times for awhile now. It was like opening up a dusty book to him. 

"Well....It's hard to say." He admitted. "He always said his deathlong goal was to create life. I guess that he got tired of being alone with his work. Igor was his friend for awhile, but I think he needed some more love in his death. Maybe that's why he made you." 

Sally frowned. "He didn't get what he wanted, then..."

The skeleton wanted to disagree with her, but realized that she was actually right. He rubbed the back of his skull and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess he didn't. But that's what he gets for treating you like this. If anything, it should serve him right." 

"I think so, too." 

"I know you do. I feel anyone would if they were in your shoes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. "-Want some candy?" 

The ragdoll looked at what was in his hand curiously. It looked really tiny in those large palms of his...she reluctantly took it and twirled it in her fingers. It was completely red and wrapped tightly. She opened the wrapper and carefully put it in her mouth. She realized right away that it wasn't something she could bite. She sucked on it and felt a peculiar flavor reach her tongue.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"A bit tangy, I know." The skeleton popped one in his own mouth. "I thought I'd make it up to you for not having any the last time you asked."

"What is it?" Sally asked, a bit excitedly. "I've never tasted anything like this! It's so sweet and wonderful....and it seems like it'll never end."

"It's hard candy," Jack explained. "Do you...really not eat candy, Sally?"

"I've heard of it in books." Sally admitted sadly, rubbing the side of her arm. "The Doctor only has soups and other really plain food around. I don't think I've ever tasted anything so sweet."

"Well, then, you're going to love me. I'm basically a candy dealer! I have everything you can think of." 

The ragdoll blushed. _If only you knew, Jack..._ She thought. 

The two of them continued to talk, this time about candy. Sally learned about all the different types of them, and Jack would even show her any he named. It seemed like the pocket he had in his suit was endless. He'd pull anything out he named and would explain to her what flavors they were and why all of them were different. 

While she listened to his voice explain why his favorite flavor was cherry, Sally felt something tingly come in her stomach. It was as if she was shot with something that made her perk up and her eyes go wide. She felt energetic, and every inch of her was just dying to stand up. Sally excused herself at the last second and suddenly got up and started climbing down the hill, walking around the graveyard quickly.

Jack watched her from the Hill and leaned backwards. "Sally!" He called. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know!" She replied, skipping around on the ground. "I feel so... _alive!_ " 

The skeleton stood from where he was and watched the ragdoll prance around the graves. She _did_ look quite alive. She never stopped walking and would just change directions wherever she went. It was so new to him to see her skipping around like this without tripping on something. She looked so fluid and so happy...as if she were an angel with legs. 

"Odd." He commented to himself. "Sugar rushes don't exist, do they?" 

He scratched at the top of his skull and quizzically debated this in his head. Sally's enthusiasm ended up dying down a few minutes after, as she started trudging back to the hill and collapsing next to Jack's feet. He leaned down to help her up and sat her on her knees, where Sally started smiling at him in embarrassment. 

"I'm so sorry..." She rubbed her eyes. "I don't know what came over me! It happened right when that candy disappeared in my mouth."

"Disintegrated." Jack corrected her. "I think it was the sugar. That might've been the first time you've had so much." He chuckled. "I do hope the Doctor doesn't mind."

"Can I have some more?" She asked. The skeleton nodded and gave her another one in her hand. This one was purple. Before she could unwrap it and put it back in her mouth, Jack held his hand up in warning.

"You might want to be cautious about the sugar." He pointed at the candy. "Too much of it at once can be addictive. And seeing as you as had that burst of energy just with that _one_ piece...I'd like it if you were careful."

Sally nodded and pocketed it in her dress. She was interested in trying the new flavor, but she was going to be careful like he advised. That burst of energy would be really troublesome to the Doctor...she could only imagine the scolding and cruel things he'd say to her if she knocked over something valuable. 

Jack sat back down right beside her. The pumpkin sun was still ripe in the sky. It'd only be a couple more hours before things would start getting dim. Sally wanted to take advantage of this time she had with Jack. He was the one who suggested they'd be together like this again...so she wasn't going to bore him with sitting here and staying quiet. 

"About the Doctor...before I came along..." She unknowingly played with her hair again. "Was he nice?" 

"Finklestein's always been a good man. He wasn't nice with the things he'd say, but he was honest about everything." He explained. "He called it as he saw it, I guess. People got a little distant with him but I found his intelligence to be pretty inspirational." 

"He inspired you?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes! I took one look around his lab when I was younger and decided that _that_ was what I wanted to do. Of course, I couldn't really get anywhere with it because...well, you know. But the things he did really inspired me to try out science for myself." 

Sally listened to this story with a smile. She wondered what Jack looked like when he was younger. Was he shorter? Thinner? Did his skull look any different? She was sure his voice changed, but she was having a hard time imagining him as a child or a teenager. Like the ones she'd see around town. 

"The Doctor is a smart man. He's just grumpy - elders tend to be like that the longer they're around. The dead kind of get tired of being _dead_."

The ragdoll frowned. "I know he can be nicer to me if he simply tried..."

"Well, try to put yourself in his position." The skeleton suggested. "If you created someone you wanted to love, but they didn't feel the same way and poisoned you, I feel you'd be a little disgruntled yourself."

"I hadn't even thought about that." 

"Sure makes you feel different, huh?"

"Not really." Sally shook her head. "I still don't want to go back."

Jack laughed. "You really are something, aren't you?" 

She smiled at this. He kept saying before that she was a "breath of fresh air"...and now she was starting to understand why. He didn't seem to have these types of conversations with those other monsters he hung around with at the Town Square. He was less open with them and more snappy. With her, however...he seemed to be enjoying every minute with her. And Sally could say that she felt the same. Quite a lot, honestly. 

She felt her heartbeat thud against her ribcage again. She was feeling tingly again with these emotions....she tried her best to distract them with another question. She was starting to get a little more interested about Finklestein's life without her. Though she wouldn't admit it. 

"Um..." The ragdoll leaned on the surface of the hill towards Jack. "Was the Doctor always...i-in a wheelchair?" 

"Heavens no. He suffered an accident while experimenting years ago."

Sally gasped. "What happened?" 

"I wasn't there, but...from what I heard, it was a severe explosion." Jack cringed at the memory. "The Mayor called me saying that it was an emergency, and I found the poor Doc on the ground. He never got back up since then." 

"Did anyone help?" She asked. 

"I did my best. But the Doctor was our only medical expert at the time, so he told some monsters what to do. He tried his best to fix himself, saying that it was just a bad ache he'd get over...but I was the one who eventually had to tell him that he was handicapped."

Sally was leaning closer to Jack, engaged in the story. "How did he take the news?" 

"Let's just say the Doc is a stubborn rut..." The skeleton nervously tapped the side of his skull. "He yelled at me and said that I was wrong. I told someone to make him a wheelchair anyway, and I saw him using it a few days after. Poor guy had a hard time admitting that he was wrong." 

"I had no idea..." She sounded. "I-I didn't even....question why he was...in a wheelchair..."

Jack gently patted her back. "I understand this is some news for you. If you want to end today short, I'm fine with that." 

She shook her head. "No. I'm just surprised, is all." 

"We all were. If anything, it just reminded me and the Mayor to always put ramps on everything. But everything's fine now. The Doctor is still okay, just took awhile for him to get used to not doing everything himself. I just hope he doesn't try anything like that again." 

"Were you two close friends?"

"I kind of grew to look at Fink as an old idol of mine." Jack explained. "He's older than I am - no doubt about that - but we've spent a lot of years watching the Town grow and all. Sometimes I partnered with him in experiments, but I haven't done much with him for awhile. It's hard to keep in touch when he's all the way out of Town."

"You stay in touch with _me_." Sally pointed out. "You even invited me to meet you here again."

"That I did, Sally." He admitted. "That I did." 

She smiled and said, "Thank you for telling me all of that, Jack. It's great to know about the Doctor and all...I don't think he'd have ever opened up to me about that." 

"Well, you never know." He shrugged. "Do you two talk a lot?" 

"No." She shook her head. "I'm too busy cooking and cleaning to...and even then he tells me not to interrupt him with his work. I'm not really interested, anyway. I'd rather talk to you." 

She looked up at the skeleton with a hopeful smile. He smiled back. He was just getting even more adorable every time she managed to slip him a compliment.  She was only telling the truth. Jack was starting to get used to this, too. She said things he thought he'd never hear! And in a delightful way, too. 

"I enjoy talking to you, Sally. Though, I should visit the Doctor's more often...it wouldn't hurt to just chat with him. I'm sure the same can apply to the two of you. Try and compliment his intelligence; that happens to catch his attention." 

Sally fidgeted with her hands. "I'll try to..."

The ragdoll didn't like the idea. He'd probably be snappy with her if she asked him about his personal life. If they had been a greater level of their relationship, then perhaps it wouldn't be such a big deal. But they weren't, so now it was only information Sally would have to gather from Jack. She wouldn't want to approach the Doctor about this, no matter how much he'd try to convince her. 

"I still think it's ironic. The man wanted to marry you, but you guys really know nothing about each other." Jack suddenly pointed out. "What would you two even _do_ if you were married?" 

She started playing with her hair nervously. "I don't think he'd appreciate me seeing you, for one..." 

"Well that's inevitable. I'd have wanted to see you anyway, even if you WERE courting him."  The skeleton suddenly hesitated. "Would you do the same for me, Sally?" 

She noted right away the apprehension in his voice. She hadn't noticed, however, the way his posture stiffened and the worried expression plastered on his skull. That he truly did believe, for a moment anyway, that Sally wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him if she was already committed to someone else. 

"O-Of course I would..." She nodded slowly. 

The skeleton sighed in relief. "That's good to know."

Sally thought about what he said. There was no way she'd ever court Finklestein. He treated her badly, and she wasn't very interested in him. He held her back more than he supported her...which was important in a relationship, yes? He was very different from Jack. And she came to terms of her feelings for the skeleton, which meant that she loved _him_ and no one else. Even if he didn't quite feel the same about her...

Her black eyes traveled up his figure and she frowned. Did Jack even like her? He was starting to give her hints of a slight fondness to her...but the impression he gave back in Town was different. She wasn't quite sure what to think. There was still that possibility of him already courting someone else.

Before she could ask him, Jack suddenly spoke. He said, "I should start heading back. The Mayor is going to worry to bits if I'm gone for too long."

"Oh..." Sally looked at the ground. "Okay...thank you for meeting me again, Jack. I learned quite a lot." 

"That is partially why I'm here, isn't it?" The skeleton stood, offering a hand to her. "Fink doesn't seem to want to teach you anything about Halloween Town. I'm just trying to do my best to let you know that you're welcome here."

The ragdoll took his hand and let him help her up. She flattened down her dress and agreed. "Yes, that's true. But I still enjoy your company. As...a friend and all." 

The end of Jack's stitched mouth fell for a mere second, but rose the next. He nodded and started climbing down the hill, constantly checking behind him that Sally was following. He didn't understand this feeling of doubt - of _course_ she'd follow him. What was bothering him, exactly? 

"Shall I walk you back to Finklestein's?" He asked, ridding these thoughts right away.

Sally shook her head. "Oh, no, I'll return to him later." 

"Are you sure?" Jack tilted his skull. "He seems quite upset. I could make up an excuse for you if we went now."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Jack." She bowed. 

There it was again. That feeling of doubt - or something along the lines. The skeleton's hand clenched as he returned it to his side, and he looked around in thought. The sky was now a color of red, signalling that dusk was soon to come. He wasn't concerned about the time at all. The Mayor was on his lowest priorities. He was just trying to figure out what exactly to say.

"Can we do this again?" Sally asked shyly. "I'm quite enjoying it..."

Jack looked down at her and smiled. Whatever he had been feeling before went away. She wanted to see him again? That was fantastic! He certainly felt the same. His talks with her were the highlight of his day! He mentally worked through the calendar in his head and thought of what time would the best. A puzzled look suddenly came across his skull.

"I'm busy the rest of this week with a little more planning." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "But if you'd like to meet back here Tuesday, I can do that." 

The ragdoll smiled. "Tuesday." She repeated. "That's fine." 

"Good." The skeleton grinned. "You don't ever seem to have any prior engagements, do you?"

"I really don't talk to anyone much besides you," Sally rubbed her arm. "And Finklestein doesn't have anything special. I can just sneak away from him any day." 

The skeleton nodded and turned around, climbing the hill to approach the gates. He went to leave the graveyard, but stopped at the last second and glanced over his shoulder. He found Sally standing where she before. She had been watching him with curious eyes until he caught her. He turned completely to face her but kept one hand on the gate. 

"Don't spend too long away from home, Sally." He advised. "I'm sure the Doctor misses you."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it," She muttered to herself.

He chuckled, letting his grip release for a second. "I agree. If I were him, I wouldn't even give you a reason to leave." 

Before he could explain himself any further, Jack left through the gates. Sally eyed his direction in complete awe. There was nothing but silence now. Sally sat on the floor and stared in the direction that the he had left. She soon shut her jaw and looked to her lap with wide eyes. Her mind was immediately filled with thoughts.

Jack _was_ right. If he were the one she was supposed to be engaged to...Sally would be euphoric. There was no doubt he'd treat her better than the Doctor ever could. He'd probably tell her sweet and gentle things. How much he loves her and how important she is to him...and he'd probably sleep with her and wake her up with kisses on her cheek. And then he'd make breakfast for her so she wouldn't ever have to leave bed.

Sally blushed at these thoughts and held a hand to her lips. She could only dream...


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of Sally's day was filled with tingles. She couldn't get her mind off of Jack. The things he did....the things he _said_ to her! They never left her mind. She found herself so absorbed in this romantic fantasy that she was devastated when the time came to return to Finklestein. Every ounce of her wanted to just visit the Skellington Manor and see if Jack would open up for her, but she talked herself out of it and finally walked in the direction of the Tower. 

She found that the door was unlocked, and the rest of the Tower was quiet when she went in. She closed the door behind her carefully and was about to creep up the ramps before she heard the Doctor's wheelchair buzz in. She turned around and immediately concealed her basket behind her back, smiling nervously at whoever was in her view.

The Doctor wasn't too happy. He looked scornful but didn't say anything. He started drumming his fingers against the controls of his wheelchair. It was the only sound that interrupted the silence - otherwise, things were uncomfortably quiet. Sally shifted her feet and looked away from him.

"I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it," He dismissed her. "In fact, I don't want to talk to you _at all_. Just go back to your room. And don't come out unless I say so, you hear me?" 

Sally frowned and started climbing the ramps without another word. When she rounded the upper corner, the ragdoll couldn't help but peek back down. She found Finklestein still in the center of the room, except with his large head in his hands this time. He wasn't weeping - but he was rubbing his temples. A feeling of guilt churns in her stomach as she disappears in her room.

\----------------------

It was about an hour before she decided to leave the confines of her room. The guilt she felt earlier wouldn't leave no matter how hard she tried. She really shouldn't be feeling so sorry for Finklestein - he _was_ the reason she left. But it wasn't in her nature to make those around her feel upset. Especially when she was the cause.

So Sally was careful walking into his laboratory, and she made sure to make her presence known once she came in the room. The Doctor looked up from his work and scowled at the sight of her. He opened his duck-like mouth to scold her for leaving her room, but the ragdoll held a big bag of bone biscuits before he could.

"I...got these for Igor, Doctor..." She said.

Sally went forward and set them on the ground lightly. She heard the hunchbacked assistant perk up from across the room, but the Doctor gave him a glare before he could move. He turned back to Sally and gave her a look of apprehension. She took this chance to remove the hard candy she had pocketed and held it out to him.

"Candy?" She offered. 

"Where on earth did you find that?" He abruptly asked, snatching it from her hands.

"Erm...t-they were giving away free samples at the store," She lied. "I thought you might like one." 

Finklestein gave her one last glance before unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. She watched as he took a moment to absorb its taste, and he let out a satisfied noise once it was done. He discarded the rest of the wrapper in a trash can beside his desk. 

"It does tastes like booberry. And certainly not _poisoned_." He spat at her.

She cringed away from him. He sat back in his wheelchair and tapped the side of his face. Sally went to leave the room but felt his hand grasp her arm. She turned and found that he was holding her down. She stopped and he let go. He opened the hatch to his brain and started scratching the surface in thought.

"Where did you go, Sally?" He asked. 

"The store," She replied. She felt herself grow a bit nervous at the question.

"No, I know _that_. You've proved it." He sat forward in his wheelchair. "Where did you _go_? For the night, I mean. You didn't stay at anyone's house, did you?"

"No, Doctor." She shook her head innocently. "I...slept on the streets." 

He looked at her worriedly. "Did anyone see you?" He asked. "Jack?" 

"Jack didn't see me," She replied. 

He sighed in relief, shutting his hatch and patting its smooth surface. He suddenly tensed and starting waving a finger at her. "-Don't do that ever again, girl! You know what kind of impression it gives others when I have to go and look for you?"

Sally shook her head. She honestly didn't know. Finklestein must've thought she was being sarcastic and sighed loudly.

"Just go ahead and catch up on your lessons. Honestly, girl....sleeping on the _street_? I'd have expected that from any of those people down in Town, but not _you_." 

The ragdoll didn't bother arguing with him. She left the room and climbed back up the ramps. She was actually interested in reading today - but not any of those math or English books the Doctor instructed her to. She was interested in engaging herself in yet another romance fiction, possibly an actual book if she could find one and not those other fairy tales she'd already read. 

So she grabbed one of them and opened the book, spreading it on the bed and situating herself. For the hours she would spend engaged of reading characters falling in love. She found every situation similar to how she felt with Jack - and she was practically imagining herself as the main character while the story progressed. Falling into the strong yet assuring arms of her lover...

\-----------------------

It was a very unproductive week after that. 

Sally didn't bother messing with Finklestein during this time. She did all of her chores and cooked meals, but her interest was kept in her room. Every time the Doctor would order her to study for the day, she'd be spending it reading romance novels. Her collection piled up every time she finished a story, and she found herself completely absorbed in everything she read. 

Every time the Doctor checked up on her or happened to pass by her room, the ragdoll would slip the novel in between her math books. It was a good thing he never happened to catch her in the midst of fanning herself when she came to the best parts of her books. She no longer felt interested in the love between two characters - rather, she was embarrassed but intrigued by imagining herself with Jack in them. 

Which was why she felt unusually shy when the day finally came. Jack promised her next Tuesday he'd be free, and she marked her calendar again until that very day. She was working through her options in her mind as she woke up that morning. Sally wasn't sure whether she should poison the Doctor, slip out, or jump out from her window again. All of them seemed like good options - she decided with poisoning him this time. 

But when she came to offer him a cup of tea for his morning(which had been secretly spiked), the Doctor refused to drink it. He was busy settling himself into his wheelchair and Sally tried her best to persuade him.

"Why not, Doctor?" She urged. "I made it in your favorite flavor." 

"I'm not quite hungry right now," He insisted. "Why don't you start cleaning the kitchen?" 

Sally frowned. She took the tea back with her and disappeared into the kitchen. She dumped the remnants of the drink down the sink and took a moment to ponder what exactly she would do. It was still early in the morning, and the Doctor would notice if she slipped out through the window or the door. She _really_ didn't want him back in Town searching for her...but she _also_ wanted to see Jack again. 

The ragdoll, at a last-minute debate, headed straight for the front door once Finklestein was in the other room. She opened it and went face-to-face with Igor. The short man was looking up at her with a wide eye, and opened his mouth to inform the Doctor about her attempt to leave.

"Wait, Igor!" She hissed. "I got you those biscuits...please let me sneak out? Just this time?"

The assistant blinked and slowly registered this. He suddenly remembered and clapped his hands. "Yes, Sally good! Sally buy Igor treats!" 

He stood to the side and allowed the ragdoll to pass him. She placed a finger in front of her lips, silently warning him not to tell the Doctor. Igor repeated this gesture and they both shared a smile. She was starting to trust him more and more by the day. He proved to be loyal to whoever gave him biscuits, so Sally was going to start using this to her advantage. Igor could help her out a _lot_ if the time was right. 

Sally went into Town with nothing but her thread in her pocket and her needle behind her ear. She walked into the main plaza and found some monsters out and about. She was about to go on her way to the Graveyard until she heard a couple of familiar voices. Sally's first instinct was to hide herself among the shadows as she inched closer to where they were coming from.

The sight immediately took her breath away. She found Jack standing in front of Witches' Goods. He had on a smile and was standing in front of the two witches, Helgamine and Zeldaborne. Sally's interest grew, and she traveled her way as close to them as she could be. She wasn't too far, but kept her ear open to eavesdrop on their conversation. Something she really shouldn't do - but she was just so _curious!_

"You look just awful this morning, Jack~" Zeldaborne commented, keeping her short arms behind her back and rolling on her heel.

"Thanks," The skeleton replied. "You two look absolutely horrendous. Has business been better?" 

The witches smiled and started fanning themselves at this small compliment. Helgamine took a step forward and rested her head on the side of his arm. "Yes! Things are always better the longer you're in Town, you know!" 

"She's right!" Zeldaborne agreed, edging closer to him. "You're our bad luck charm, Jack!" 

The two witches both clung onto the sides of Jack's arms at the same time, resting their heads on the side of it and smiling at him in admiration. Sally felt herself go a bit cold witnessing them being so close to Jack like this. The skeleton stood there, a little dumbfounded, before he realized what they were doing. She watched him gently motion them off, placing two hands on their shoulders as he smiled down at them. 

"Thank you, really." He said. "But I have to get going." 

Zeldaborne suddenly clung onto his leg. "Oh, Jack! But do you _have_ to? Surely you'll make time for us!" 

Sally frowned as she watched the witches perch themselves among their King. It suddenly came to her that she _still_ didn't know if he was already involved with someone else. He wasn't quick to push the witches off of him and she kept watching him smile as they practically leapt out for him. The leaves in Sally grew cold and she turned away from the sight, retreating to the Graveyard in defeat.

She pushed open the gates and stumbled down, collapsing on top of the Spiral Hill. She held a hand to her mouth and clenched her teeth. She was trying her best not to cry. She felt disappointed before, and certainly doubtful, but the scene she just witnessed was all but a good reminder to her that Jack wasn't _hers_. 

A tear escaped from her eye, and the ragdoll was about to succumb to her sadness until she heard the gates open. Her eyes went wide as she glanced behind her and saw Jack coming. She wiped the tear from her face and took a deep breath as she turned around, forcing a smile on her face as she watched him climb the hill.

"Ah, there you are!" The skeleton smiled. "Early again, huh?"

Sally nodded. "Yes." 

Her short answer took Jack off guard. It was then that he noticed how wide she was smiling. Her eyes were focused on him, but something about her posture seemed...off. She certainly was tenser than usual, and the ends of her mouth kept quivering. The skeleton furrowed his eye socket as he took a closer look at his friend. 

"Sally?" He asked. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes." She lied. "I'm feeling perfectly fine." 

The skeleton gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

The skeleton stared at her before slowly setting himself on the ground. The ragdoll  copied him and sat with her legs crossed. Jack noted right away how different she was acting. She was usually so slow with her movements, cautious about everything. Now it seemed like she did them without much thought. He was starting to know her well, so Jack wasn't going to let him be fooled by whatever front she was putting up. 

"I can tell something's bothering you," He said. "Please, tell me. I'll keep it private if you want." 

Sally's eyes looked all around his skull. He still had his look of concern. It was completely genuine, too, because he wouldn't wipe the frown off his skull no matter how big she smiled. The ragdoll eventually gave in and dropped her fake smile. Her eyes lowered as she clutched at her knees, slowly dragging them to her chest and clinging her arms around them quietly. Every part of her wanted to cry again, but she had to use a lot of strength not to.

"Jack..." She started weakly. "Are you...involved with anyone?"

"Involved?" He repeated. "Do you mean...dating?" 

"I-I suppose so." She nodded.

"Well, no." Jack replied. "Why do you ask?" 

She felt a great relief wash over her at this confirmation. So he _wasn't_ involved with anyone! That actually made a lot of sense. Jack wouldn't have let all those females  get so close to him if he was already with someone. No, he was _faithful_. At least...she assumed he'd be. Jack didn't seem like the type of guy who would go around flirting with anyone. He certainly could do it with those looks of his...

"I was just wondering," Sally said, twirling her hair unconsciously. "B-Because you were making plans with me, and I didn't want to take any time away from-"

He interrupted her. "Believe me, Sally, if I was courting anyone, I'd have let you know." 

This part of her was growing curious. Why _wasn't_ he with anyone? He certainly had all the ghouls giving themselves to him...yet he wasn't dating anyone. It confused Sally more than it did upset her. He had the charm, the looks, and certainly the voice. Yet he chose remain single? The ragdoll gathered enough courage to ask him. 

"Is there a reason you aren't...?" She asked coyly. 

Jack passed her a look, but shrugged. "I'm simply not interested in anyone." He said. 

"But what about the witches?" Sally suddenly asked. "Or the other girls surrounding you at Halloween?" 

The ragdoll suddenly realized how intruding these questions were. She slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent from sputtering anything else. She really hadn't meant to invade his privacy like that. It was so improper.  She opened her mouth to apologize to him until he started talking. 

"They're admirers," He replied. "The things they say get a little boring after awhile. I've never really liked people who worship the ground I walk on. The relationship tends to be one-sided." 

"...What do you mean by that?" 

"I just haven't felt that way about anyone," He clarified. "Everyone treats me like I'm some sort of God - but I'm really not. No one ever treats me like a person, they just treat me like I'm a King. Which, I _guess_ is right, but...I just want..." 

His words trailed off the longer he went on. He gazed out into the pumpkin patch and tapped his chin in thought. He turned back to Sally.

"I just want to have a talk like we do," He admitted. "That's what I really like about you. You don't treat me the way they do. I've told you before that it's been ages since someone has treated me like their equal, and it really _has._ " 

His eyelids dropped as he looked away from the ragdoll with a smile. He rested his skull in his hand and gazed out in the endless, light-orange sky. Sally went speechless at his confession just now, holding her hand to her chest in surprise. She knew SOMETHING was different between the rest of the ghouls and her, but _now_ she realized what it exactly was. 

"I'd rather sit here with you than be surrounded by people who just want to compliment me." The King continued. "That's why I keep inviting you here."

Her heart fluttered again. Every part of her warmed at his confession. It was then that Sally wondered if he actually _did_ love her. It felt like what he said was meant further than his intent, but she couldn't quite figure it out. She really wanted to tell him about her feelings for him, but a tiny voice in the back of her mind was telling her not to. That she could save it for another time. 

"I....I'm glad you feel that way, Jack." She breathed. "I feel the same way, actually. I'd rather be out here with you than...with the Doctor." 

The skeleton turned to her and grinned. He gave her a wink, making the ragdoll flush. "-That's really good to hear. I was hoping the feeling would be mutual." 

"Well, I've got to know more about you." Sally confessed. "You're such an amazing person. I guess you could say I'm more than happy with your company..."

Jack paused before turning to her. He observed her face for a full minute until he looked away wordlessly. She saw the ends of his stitched smile grow. What she said must've touched him in a way her words hadn't before. He looked even happier than usual, which was really all that Sally needed. She left the Tower to see him, and it was completely worth it to risk her freedom just to see how happy he was. 

"I really didn't think today would start off like this," He admitted. "First a question about my relationship status - and now _this_. Honestly, if it was from anyone else, I'd have been annoyed." 

Sally gave him a curious look. "You aren't? I thought I was bugging you with those questions..." 

"Not at all. You never do. I just like how curious you are." 

The ragdoll gave him a doubtful look. "I'm sure you get asked a lot about your...relationships..." 

Jack laughed, which sent wonderful tingles down Sally's spine. He replied, "Yeah, you're right. But not in the way _you_ do it. I...I don't know how to explain it, quite frankly." 

She didn't exactly understand what he meant. He usually had this straightforward way of speaking, where he'd be focused on one topic and it was usually Sally who brought up another. Yet he was the one who turned the tables today. He didn't seem to be too focused on one thing. Something about his excitement intrigued Sally.

"Are you still?" The skeleton suddenly asked. The ragdoll blinked a few times.

"Am I still what?" She asked.

"Single," He clarified. 

"Wha - Oh, yes, I am." She started playing with her hair nervously. "You know how it is with the Doctor, though..."

The skeleton adjusted himself on the hill. He said, "I know, I've asked you before. I was just wondering, is all. You've been around Town a lot more ever since we've started talking. At least, I've heard you were." 

Sally perked up. "Really? Who?"

"The Witches mentioned you," He answered. "They think you're a really sweet girl. And I agree with them. You really _are_." 

"All I did was buy some things from them...I didn't know they'd think so much of me for that." 

Jack held a finger to his lip in thought. "There hasn't been anyone like you around. Usually the Town's filled with monsters who scare all the time, but you're a nice change. We need more of your kindness around here." 

The ragdoll smiled and hunched her shoulders up as she looked away from him. She thought her kindness was something that would've made her _too_ different. Nothing scary like she wanted to be. All the residents have their own gifts, but Sally had few. She thought her kind attitude wouldn't have gotten her very far, like Finklestein once told her. Yet here she was now...with the _King_...her _friend_. And he was telling her how great it was when she had thought the opposite. 

Sally looked over and finally noticed how relaxed Jack was. He usually had this hesitation to the way he sat down, as if he was unsure whether he was too close or too far. But he looked perfectly situated, and the look he gave her when he turned his attention to her showed it. It was then that she realized how much his body language reflected his mood.

"How are you doing, Jack?" She suddenly asked. "You've been worried about me and all, but we haven't talked much about you."

"Me? I'm fine," He shrugged. "Better than usual, I'd say." 

"Oh?" She asked.

"Just some things that happened earlier, is all. I'm usually stressed with things like that, but being with you really helped me." He paused for a second, and added, "It really was difficult being away from the Graveyard." 

"I agree..." Sally looked at the ground. "The Doctor's been so needy." 

"The _Mayor's_ been so needy." He chuckled. "You'd assume most of our focus is making new plans, but he _insists_ checking everything in the old ones three times over and over." 

"That sounds tiresome," She commented.

"Been doing it for years. Eventually you get used to those habits, but it's still unnecessary. Don't you agree?" 

"Of course I do. He seems to stress over everything."

"I thought I was the only one!" Jack laughed. "He acts like it's so practical, but, really! It's not! I'm the one making most of the ideas, he's just overthinking all the small details." 

Sally could tell his shoulders were now tensing, and his posture changed upon the mention of the Mayor. She leaned forward and hesitantly placed a hand on his arm, getting him to look over at her in surprise. She felt this part of his arm tense, but soon relax once he got a good look at her face. 

"Jack, you do _everything_ you can," She assured. "That Halloween I went to was the best thing I'd seen in my life! I can only imagine that the things you're doing for it will be worth it in the end." 

She slowly removed her hand after that and swallowed hard. Jack was still looking at her in surprise. She felt embarrassed for saying something like that. It was so out of place - especially since they jumped topics from ranting and all. She opened her mouth to apologize to him until he suddenly placed his own hand on her arm.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear," He said in bewilderment. "Sally, I - I don't think you know how much that means to me." 

"Really?" She blinked in surprise.

"Yes! All this time I'm being told _'it's not enough'_ or _'we need to do more'_ by you-know-who, and I really don't have a choice, but..." He sighed. "It's just so nice to hear that what I'm doing is paying off. It's practically a job. I love it, but I just want to hear that other people do, too." 

"Everyone loves it," She assures. "Everyone loves _you_." 

Jack glanced at her and his smile widened coyly. "I'm sure they do," He turned his skull. "Just a little too much, sometimes." 

Sally bunched herself up. She felt so tingly now. They hadn't talked much about stuff like these - they rarely touched the topic about love. She felt confused as to whether or not he liked her enough. He seemed really open about it, but Sally still wasn't sure. She hoped her hints to him was enough, that he _knew_ she was in love with him. Yet, she still had that nagging feeling he didn't...

"What have you been up to?" He asked. "This week, I mean." 

"Me?" She asked, a little surprised he'd ask. "Well....I've been reading a lot. It's kept me occupied." 

"Romances?" He asked. Sally briefly wondered how he'd know this, then she remembered she told him before. With shame, she nodded. 

"That's good. Books are fun." Jack summarized. "They take you away from reality, sometimes."

"They really do..." The ragdoll agreed, closing her eyes and blushing at the memory of placing her and Jack in those books in her mind. The thoughts that followed after only made Sally turn even redder. 

"There's going to be a Town Meeting soon," The skeleton suddenly brought up. "I'd like it if you'd come." 

"Why?" She asked.

"It'd just be nice to see your face in the crowd," He lamely answered. "I was planning on stopping by Finklestein's to convince him to let you go. Would that be alright?" 

She hadn't meant for her response to be sarcastic, but it slipped her mouth. "If you could even get him to agree, then sure." 

Jack gave her a smug smile. "You know, I think I can," He said. "All it takes is rubbing him the right way. Maybe you can take some notes." 

Apart of Sally suddenly became playful. It intrigued her with the way he spoke just now. Could he really manipulate the Doctor like that? Finklestein practically bowed down to his feet, so it only made sense how Jack would take it to his advantage. He used it to let her go on that tour. But would he really do it _again_? 

"Are you sure?" She asked, lowering her eyelids. "I think I can handle it by myself."

"What?" The skeleton chuckled. "Are you going to poison him and go?" 

The ragdoll frowned. "Was there something wrong with that?" 

His chuckle soon escalated into a laugh. Sally didn't realize what was funny about that at all. The skeleton noticed her lost look and his laugh eventually faded. She thought there would have been an awkward pause after that, but his smile only encouraged her that she said the right thing. 

"Seriously, though. It's nothing too important - just the Mayor and I going to babble on and on about Halloween this year." 

Sally thought about it and grew excited. If she went to another Town Meeting, she could see her The Hanging Tre again! He said she could sit on his branch anytime she wanted...maybe she should take that for an advantage? It would be nice to see Jack speaking to the citizens again. The ragdoll finally decided and turned to him to nod her head.

"Great. Maybe you and I could take a stroll after? Fink wouldn't have to know about that."

The ragdoll gathered enough courage to wink at him. "He really doesn't," She agreed.

Jack's shocked look almost made Sally start laughing. She really hadn't meant to surprise him with that. She quickly placed a hand over her lips and tried her best to tone down her chuckles. The skeleton noticed this and soon cleared his throat, looking away from her casually. 

"A-Alright....I guess it's a plan, then." He slowly looked back at her. "You better stay afterwards, then." 

"I'm sure I will," She unfolded her legs, then hesitated. "...Only if you promise you'll do the same?"

The skeleton smiled and found himself leaning towards her. There was something new about her - as if he had uncovered this secret part of her personality. She seemed more... _flirtatious_ , he'd say. And as much as a bore he found that was with the others...on Sally, it was _attractive_. Something he had been torn on admitting lately. But no, he wasn't embarrassed to admit it. To himself, at least. 

Sally could also admit she uncovered something new about him. She was reading him better than she had before. He was finally opening up to her...and she was so happy about that. So it was only obligated of her to do the same. She looked up at him with wide eyes, which made Jack smile with admiring eye sockets as he leaned even closer to her. 

Jack had to refrain every urge he had not to poke her nose then and there. "You know I will."


	19. Chapter 19

The consequences Sally got from Finklestein were growing more tiredly repetitive. He scolded her and locked her up again. She showed no remorse for leaving him this time and that must've put him in a bad mood. It was so hard to feel sympathy for him once she realized the fact that it was just a repeated game. His threats fell on empty ears - and Sally was happy that she was outsmarting him.  

She was chipper sweeping the floors, constantly hanging nearby the door whenever she could and discreetly eying it whenever she could. She was waiting for Jack to suddenly burst through it and pick her up and bring her into Town with him, away from this place she called "home". Finklestein discouraged her closeness to the exit and demanded she'd have her focus on priorities. What he didn't know was that she actually _had_ sorted them, and _he_ wasn't apart of it. 

The ragdoll had been in the Tower's restroom, cleaning the cracked mirror one afternoon when she heard two hearty knocks come from the front door. She froze where she was - rag in hand and spray bottle in other. She sat there and listened for any voices. Finklestein exclaimed that the door was open from the second floor, and she heard it open slowly after that. There was some sort of silence afterwards until a genuine laugh broke the ice.

 _"Jack, my boy! Up here!"_

Sally couldn't describe how fast she dropped whatever was in her hands and watched them fall right onto the floor. She scrambled to leave that restroom, but realized by the last second that she still smelled like a mix of poison and bleach. She tried her best to freshen up and left the bathroom quietly, creeping down the halls with her head bowed into the shadows. 

She found two voices coming from upstairs, one belonging to her King and the other her Creator. The ragdoll climbed up the ramps and had planned on sticking to the walls to prevent being seen, but found that the both of them were just right in front of the ramps. Finklestein was the first to see her, and he double took the sight of his ragdoll creeping up from behind Jack. The skeleton noticed his gaze elsewhere and followed it, then smiled at the sight of his friend.

"See?" He motioned to her. "She's right here." 

The ragdoll stepped forward timidly. "What are you two talking about?" She asked.

Jack laughed. "The Doctor here said you were asleep in your room. I had a feeling you'd be up at this hour." 

Finklestein muttered something under his breath that went unheard by both Jack and Sally. He didn't look too happy about having his fib uncovered in front of the King. He had made the excuse at the last second in a midst of fear that he was going to take her away. He had a lot more planned for her today, and a "meeting" that Jack was describing was only going to get in the way of that. His pathetic attempts failed, and now he was trying his best to think of a more believable excuse. 

Jack noticed his struggle and smiled, tilting his skull. "Really, Doctor, don't worry about it. It'll only be for a couple of hours." 

"Since _when_ has a meeting been over an hour?" He asked apprehensively. "You and the Mayor are usually quick about it, are you not?" 

The skeleton held up a finger. "Need I remind you, Doctor, that you haven't been to one for a few years now. I think it'd be just a tad bit unfair if you went with the same judgement then." 

"I suppose you're right..." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm afraid the answer is still 'no'. She IS my ragdoll, and I have a say in what she's allowed to do and not do." 

Sally coughed in the background, as to which Jack glanced back to her. He mouthed the words _'take notes'_ to her, but before she could understand what he meant, the skeleton turned back to Finklestein and started rubbing his fingers together. A motion that was unnecessary more than anything, but still intrigued everyone around him. 

"I guess that's fair. You _are_ her creator - a man who made her out of nothing but his bare hands. Really, that's just so remarkable! A dead man creating life out of nothing but the crisp remnants of nature itself. It's quite ironic, really." 

The Doctor sat up in his chair, instantly intrigued in his words. He reveled his wheelchair around and perked up at Jack. He reminded Sally of a young child looking up to someone they admired. She rarely saw him smile, but now he had one growing at the ends of his large lips. Jack noticed he had Finklestein's attention now and inwardly grinned. The man really hadn't changed over the years. His narcissism was the Doctor's only flaw. 

"You really think so, m'boy?" He asked. The skeleton nodded eagerly.

"Of course. You know, I was thinking of showing the Town your talent. You know how hard it is to get to them and show them what you're made of, right, Doc?" 

"Yes! This wheelchair is such a pain..." He whined. 

"And I thought it'd be in our best interest if I brought Sally along with me today," He gestured to the ragdoll with his hand. "Everyone knows _her_ , but they don't know the man _BEHIND_ her! Just think of it, Doc. Everyone will know what you're capable of." 

The skeleton's speech must have worn off on the Doctor. Sally was surprised to see him actually _grin_ , baring his small, sharp teeth underneath his beak. He sat up straight as he wheeled himself close enough to extend his arms to Jack, and the skeleton took them in his own and shook the Doctor's gloved ones heartily, all the while keeping a stitched smile on his skull. 

"You can take her, my boy! Actually, I encourage it! Those pesky townspeople don't know what their Mad Scientist can do! Show her off, boy, and do it well!" 

"I certainly will!" 

Jack turned and quickly motioned Sally down the ramps with his hand on her back. She was startled at first, but felt warm once she realized he was touching her. She happily climbed down the ramps with him and they both stopped at the front door. Jack opened it and motioned for Sally to go first, but looked up and waved to the Doctor. Sally peeked upwards and found her creator returning it with a bright smile.

"Don't worry about the time!" He exclaimed from above. "You bring her back only when they know of my brilliance, you hear me?" 

"I do!" The skeleton saluted him. "Goodbye, Doctor!"  

Finklestein laughed as the two of them exited the building. Sally was speechless as they climbed down the stairs and went onto the path leading into Town. She glanced back at the Tower in awe before turning back to Jack. He was looking down at her with the smuggest smile she'd ever seen. Something about it gave her wonderful chills. 

"Did you take notes?" He asked smoothly. 

"Jack...how...when....did.... _how_?" 

The skeleton winked at her. "I told you, compliment the Doctor's brilliance and the rest is like a walk in the graveyard!" 

She suddenly blushed, remembering what he said back there. She asked, "You aren't...really going to show me to everyone, are you?"

"Heavens no. You're too shy. That was just a bluff to get him to let me take you." 

"Wouldn't he know?" Sally asked. "He's smart...he'll know you tricked him eventually."

The skeleton shrugged. "Yeah, but it usually sets in an hour later. And I don't think he'll be bothered to go into Town by then. Do you?" 

The ragdoll thought about this and shook her head. She suddenly realized how clever he exactly was. Not only did he manipulate the Doctor again to steal Sally from him, but he did it in a way where Finklestein naturally agreed with him. He had every right to. But the way he played it wasn't out of bad intention. He seemed kind the whole time he did it...so kind to where the Doctor would forgive him even if Jack had meant harm.

She looked at her King with this new admiration, feeling her phantom heart thudding for him yet again. It seemed like she was finding something new to love about him everyday. And this sly, clever part of him...it was just so attractive. Jack noticed her look and glanced down to give her a smile, and Sally visibly shook. He was just so... _so alluring_. 

"The meeting starts soon," He brought up. "I've got to go and meet the Mayor. I thought you'd like the free time before then." 

"I don't have anything to do," She pointed out.

"Then wait in the Town Hall. I'll be in there - prepping the seats and all." An idea suddenly truck him. "Maybe you could help us? The Mayor has been complaining about a tear in his seat for the longest time." 

Sally nodded at this chance of aid. Jack grinned. He led her over to the Town Hall, where they found some of the monsters and townsfolk out and about. Some of the children were sitting on the steps of the Town Hall, as well as others hovering by the door waiting for the Meeting to start. Sally spotted The Hanging Tree waiting around the entrance. She waved at him and the Hanging Men started waving back. 

She suddenly heard some whispering from the people around her and Jack. She turned and noticed that it was coming from the direction of the ghouls and female monsters hanging nearby the Town's Well. Once they saw Sally's stare, they all turned away and minded their business. The ragdoll frowned with uncertainty as Jack held the door open for her and went in without a word. Jack closed it behind them, hushing out the voices of the citizens from outside. 

The Town Hall reminded Sally of the first time she'd been with Jack - when he brought her to attend to some business. She remembered seeing the marriage certificate and shivered at the thought. She happily followed behind the skeleton as he climbed onstage and went behind the curtains. Sally hesitated before slipping through them and marveling at what she saw. There was lots of empty space and a transparent background that was normally secluded around the curtains. She found many empty chairs and equipment sprawled around, though what they for she didn't know.

Sally heard the sound of the Mayor's voice the moment she turned around. 

"Ja-ack! You're 3 minutes late! I didn't know whether you wanted 2 extra rows or just one!" 

"Just one, Mayor. I repeated it 5 times before I left. And I was only gone for _5 minutes_."

She saw Jack standing in front of the Mayor with a tired hand placed on his skull. The shorter man seemed to be oblivious of this and opened his mouth to scream something again. Sally took this chance to slip in between them and shyly wave to the Mayor, discreetly standing as close to Jack as she could. He didn't seem to mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned her forward.

"I brought a friend," He mentioned. 

"Miss Sally!" He exclaimed, his face switching to his happy side. "What a pleasure to see you this horrible evening!" 

Sally blinked once or twice. It seemed like his whole attitude had changed once he saw her. She smiled at him and avoided eye contact. She suddenly felt a bit bashful.

"Hi..." 

"What's she here for?" The Mayor inquired. 

"To do us a favor!" Jack exclaimed happily. "You know that torn patch in your chair you won't stop talking about? Well, she's here to fix it." 

"But, Jack, YOU said you'd-"

"Sally." The skeleton faced her. "Do you have your thread and needle on you?" 

She nodded, pulling out the aforementioned objects and showing them. The Mayor went silent as he watched his King lead her over to his chair set in the corner. It was abnormally tall, nearly towering over Jack as he reached it. He took a hold of the sides and started to drag it down until it met Sally's height. They both heard the Mayor standing behind them anxiously, shifting his feet  and coughing uncomfortably. 

"Oh," The ragdoll sounded.

The problem she noticed right away. It was a simple cut in the middle of the backrest. The polyester fiber was peeking out from the entrance, but nothing too complicated. Sally gave both of them an assuring look as she leaned down and went to work. Jack and the Mayor watched behind curiously until one of them whispered something to the other and Sally heard footsteps disappear behind the curtain. 

When Sally was done stitching the cut and stuffing the fiber back in, she turned around and found the Mayor grinning back down at her. She didn't feel uncomfortable being alone with him, but the lack of Jack's company made her go a bit cold. She stood up straight from the chair and motioned towards it with her arms.

"It should be fixed now, Mr. Mayor." She assured.

"Thank you, Sally!" The Mayor tipped his hat to her. "I wish I could've done it myself, but my arms are too short, I'm afraid..."

"It's nothing." She assured. She looked around and blinked. "Where's Jack?" 

" _Back here!_ "

The closeness of his voice startled them both. The Mayor and Sally both peeked out from the curtains, only to find the skeleton arranging the seats for the meeting. They happened to peek in the moment he finished the task, and he turned back to them with a proud look. Sally marveled at how quick he had done so. She only took a minute, at the MOST, to fix the chair. Which means he moved all the rows in a matter of 30 seconds....

"Is this to your liking?" Jack asked, stepping on the stage and turning to the Mayor. "1 row, like I said. And you have to adjust everything to the _left_ \- it leaves the walkways with more room."

"I would've pushed everything to the RIGHT!" The short man slapped his forehead. "What would I do without you, Jack?" 

The skeleton smiled warmly. "Well, we ought to start the Meeting. I think everyone's getting tired of waiting outside." 

The Mayor nodded and turned back to Sally, motioning to the empty seats. "Since you've done us a favor, Ms. Sally, you can go ahead and grab a seat right now!"

The ragdoll looked around and noticed all of the empty spaces. Even if she wanted to pick one, there were just so many. She became bashful and shook her head. Both the Jack and Mayor opened their mouths to inquire why, but she saved them the effort.

"I...have a friend who lends me a seat," She explained. "I'd prefer it if he were here first." 

The Mayor clearly was dumbfounded at this, but didn't bother pressing it and passed Jack. He started fiddling with the door in the background. Sally went to speak with Jack but found that he had already passed her, disappearing behind the curtains and doing something else. The ragdoll stepped to the side just behind the door and watched as he opened it, allowing the monsters inside and watching them fill the seats by every minute. 

\-----------------

He rehearsed the whole meeting about once in his head. 

Town Meetings weren't really that important. Jack enjoyed speaking with everyone, truthfully. He knew every single person and every single face in the crowd. To him, it felt like he was speaking to a crowd of his friends who all shared the same interest with him. All while he stood beside his coworker, who acted as if every Meeting held some sort of sanctity for Halloween.

But beyond that stress, Jack found some sort of satisfaction with what he did. The townspeople often left with smiles on their faces or physically expressed their interest in whatever the Meeting was about. But sometimes it grew to a bore. Some evenings were just repeated news or, at other times, they didn't have anything to speak about at _all_. On his end, at least. 

The skeleton wanted something new today. Nothing for the meeting _itself_ \- he found that that was a matter he couldn't change now. He wanted something he could genuinely look forward to either during or after the meeting. And after what he'd been through recently, he found almost the perfect thing to solve that. Not some _thing_ \- rather, some _one_. 

The King emerged from the door to the side and stepped onstage. He found the Mayor already standing several inches away from him, holding his arms out to the crowd and telling everyone to take their seats. Which wasn't really necessary because the moment they all saw Jack, everyone plopped down on the benches and looked at him attentively. The whole room was immediately encased in silence - every single pair of eyes in the room studying Jack attentively. 

"Thank you!" The Mayor cheered, as if he had done something.

"Yes, thank you." Jack acknowledged him with a nod. "We left off the last meeting discussing this year's campaign as well the Ball. Has anyone got any additions?" 

He took a moment to scan over the crowd, initially searching for any hands or mouths, but felt himself pause the moment his eye sockets met with Sally's face in the crowd. She smiled and blushed - visibly, he noted - and clutched at something beside her. It was then that he realized she was sitting on the town's Hanging Tree. Something about that distracted him from the hand raised in the first row. 

"Yes, you?" The Mayor called on them. 

It was one of the Witches.

"Jack, are you going to be attending the Halloween Ball?" Helgamine asked, obviously trying to keep some sort of sophisticated attitude with the question.

"No, I'm not." The skeleton heard several sighs in the crowd. He clarified, "But I WILL be aiding the plans for the Ball. If any of you have any suggestions, I'm-"

_"Blood fountain!" "No, a chocolate fountain!" "Disco-themed!" "Formal!" "Casual!" "Snakes!" "Masquerade!" "Murder mystery!"_

"...Snakes?" Jack echoed. 

_"See, I told you that was a terrific idea!"_ Someone murmured in the crowd. The Mayor finally decided to take over, much to Jack's relief. He relaxed himself as he listened to his coworker call to the crowds. 

"People of Halloween Town! I, the Mayor, am at MOST responsibility for the Halloween Ball! After many provisions and planning with our King, I have decided to make this year's party casual. Although, the idea of snakes sounds very-"

"--Mayor, no---" 

"We will have no snakes." 

If there was an example to summarize that Town Meeting, that would've been it. Jack decided to remain quiet for the rest of that afternoon. He was, instead, busying himself with looking around in the crowds. Everyone's stares were over at the Mayor while he talked, though the skeleton noticed many of their pupils flickering over to him every few seconds or so. It seemed like none of them could entirely rest their eyes away from him. 

One stare never left Jack from the start of the Meeting. His eye sockets glanced over the walkways until he found Sally. She was sitting up straight and, although clearly listening to the Mayor blabbering on and on about his campaign, had her eyes locked on her King. Jack smiled at her the moment he noticed this. He watched as she turned away from him and played with her hair. Something that would've went unnoticed if the room had been darker. 

He reeled. 

\--------------

As soon as the Meeting was over, the crowds dispersed. They all seemed happy the way things went. Because of the Mayor's inability to say "no", he ended up agreeing to any idea that went his way. The Ball was now going to have many...interesting things. Things that, admittedly, could've been prevented if Jack had listened any closer to the meeting, but there was no helping it now. The moment the Mayor would promise something to the people - he'd find a way to go through with it. So while all the monsters were leaving with satisfied grins, the Mayor was standing beside Jack and playing with his hands nervously.

"Where am I going to find a 20-foot snake!?" He exclaimed. 

"I know a few people," Jack replied. This was meant to be a joke, but the Mayor took it seriously. He knew it the moment his face switched to his happy side.

"Ah, wonderful! Tell them I need one, then." 

The skeleton watched as the shorter man scurried off. He meant to open his mouth and tell him that he actually _didn't_ know one - but Jack hadn't went through the effort of doing so. Instead, he looked around the room while everyone left and happened to find Sally leaning against the wall waiting just beside the door. Their eyes made contact for a moment. 

"Come," He called. 

Sally obliged, removing herself from the wall and walking towards him. They both heard the door close the moment she was in front of him. Jack grinned and motioned for her to follow, leading her behind the stage again and leaving through one of the doors in the back. She seemed completely lost as she followed him. She didn't even notice the steps leading downwards when they left through the backdoor.

"Oh!" 

She tripped the second her foot missed a step. Jack reached for her and grabbed her hand. This held her back from falling. He motioned her gently on the step, giving her a smile that held both patience. Sally, on the other hand, was clearly embarrassed. She muttered a "thank you" as they climbed down the steps slowly. Jack wasn't in a hurry to leave - he watched as she cautiously took each step, and nearly came falling to the ground the moment they were back on the floor.

"Shoot," She muttered again.

"It isn't a choice, is it?" Jack asked. He helped her back up, brushing a spot of dirt off from her dress.

"What isn't?" She asked.

"Your, uh," He tried to find the right word. "-Clumsiness." 

"I know, it's embarrassing..." She blushed again. "It's been over a year I've practiced walking and stairs still get to me." 

"Are your limbs uneven?" Jack suddenly asked, glancing over them. "Or are the stitches just unsupported?" 

He saw her frown, a troubling look coming onto her face as she thought about it. Jack felt a bit guilty for the questions. He hadn't meant to overwhelm her in any way - he was just curious. He assumed it was just because she was stuffed with leaves. Any weight she had to support her wasn't there, which was probably why being so light on her feet caused issues with stairs. 

"I don't know," She confessed. 

"Well, if you ever need any help and I happen to be around, don't be afraid to ask." 

"That'd be more troubling for you..."

Jack shook his skull. "Not at all. If anything, I think it's cute. In - in the good way, of course." 

He heard her go quiet as he said this. He grew enough courage to look at her. Sally wasn't looking at _him_ anymore, but he found a smile growing on her lips. Her hands were now placed over her chest, and she closed her eyes slowly. She really should know that the gesture only complimented her even more. It was as if she was unmasking some more beauty about her - something different than everything he had seen today. The moment she turned back to him, Jack was wearing an admiring smile. 

"You seemed distracted," She commented.

The skeleton was snapped out of this daze instantly. His look of affection(if it even HAD showed) was now replaced with confusion. He furrowed his eye sockets and tried to think of what she was talking about.

"...When?" He finally asked.

"During the meeting," Sally explained. "You didn't talk as much as you used to. And you seemed to be...out of it." 

"Was I?" He tapped his chin in thought. "My head just wasn't all there, I suppose."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Honestly?" He winked at her. "I was thinking about how I never see your face there."

Jack noted another blush on her face. It turned a delightful shade of pink on her blue, clothed skin. Something that made her absolutely adorable. He'd seen her flustered so many times before. But now it was so appealing...where, without that tint of redness on her cheeks or the bashfulness of her shy nature, Jack felt a bit empty without it. He hadn't even noticed her figure shaking weakly. 

"Jack...." 

"Mm?"

She looked like she was holding something back. "Wh-Where are we going?" 

"Oh!" 

He glanced up and noticed that they were in the middle of the route he normally took back to his home. He decided to take a different turn that continuously led them through the Outskirts. A more quiet side to the Town that he wanted. With Sally, at least. He found this way to be quite boring when he was alone. Not many things to look at.

"I just thought we'd...wander," He replied. "If that's alright with you." 

"It's fine. So long as I'm with you." 

There it was again. Another thud in his chest. Either the weather was getting to him or something was...off. He turned to Sally and went to ask her something, but whatever he had in mind vanished the moment he opened his mouth. He found himself speechless the moment her eyes came into contact with his sockets. He took a deep breath and looked away from her. 

"...Yeah, likewise." 

There was an awfully long period of silence after that. They continued walking down the path. Jack noticed that Sally was getting a bit tired after several minutes of walkinge. He stopped and insisted they'd take a rest. She seemed relieved at this suggestion and happily sat on one of the lower walls placed to the side. Jack sat beside her and gazed out to the hazy sight of the forest from afar. 

He heard her grab something and turned to look. Sally reached behind her ear and grabbed her needle, and was now threading it with the spool she kept in her dress pocket. He watched quietly as she went to fasten her stitches on her legs. He hadn't even noticed that they loosened. That probably explained why she slowed down the longer they went.

Some sort of impulse came through Jack. A feeling strong enough that he extended his hand out and asked her, "May I try?" 

She blinked, confused at the sudden question. She looked at what she was doing and then back at him. Slowly, she asked, "...Sewing me?" 

"Well - yes." 

She didn't seem to understand why, but had lent him the thread and needle, anyway. Jack took it and went on the floor in front of her, resting on one knee and re-threading the needle again. He hesitated before puncturing her skin, and was surprised to find that it hadn't hurt her. Not that he didn't witness it before - he still had that moment of hesitation when inflicting some sort of harm to the people he cared about. 

Sally seemed to notice this. "It's alright, it doesn't hurt." She assured.

"I know..." He murmured. "I guess it's just a reflex. Needles hurt me whenever I prick myself with them."

The ragdoll leaned forward worriedly. "Please, be careful."

"Believe me," He paused and looked up at her. "I am." 

This relaxed both of them. Sally sat back on the stone and watched as the skeleton went over her stitches perfectly. He was fast with it - and his thin yet long fingers guided the needle almost naturally. It only took a few seconds until he was done. He cut the end of the thread with the tip of his finger and leaned back. Sally lifted her leg and admired his craftsmanship. 

"Wow," She said. "I-I...didn't-"

"Not a lot of people believe me when I say I can sew." Jack rubbed the back of his skull. 

"The precision is amazing!" She exclaimed suddenly. "It feels so secure."

The skeleton smiled. "Then you won't mind me tightening the others?" 

Sally gave him her other leg out of nothing but gratitude. Jack was just as quick as he was with the other stitch. She could barely register what he did because he was done with it in an instant. Every stitch he made was perfectly straight, and it held extremely well. The ragdoll grinned as he finished the last one and took the thread and needle from him happily. 

"They look so much better than mine..." She commented. "Is there anything you can't do?" 

"I could name a few things," He replied, sitting beside her. 

"Thank you. I feel so much better." 

She demonstrated this by standing up and walking. She was a lot more balanced this time, only stumbling once as she twirled. Jack's chest softened as he watched her do this. She looked so happy. So content with something he rarely did. Sewing was only a "necessary" thing for him to do - nothing like a hobby like it was for Sally. The skeleton rested his skull in his hand as he watched his friend dance around. 

There was something so joyful about her. He'd seen Sally so unhappy back at her home and witnessed her crying before. Seeing her in a much brighter light made Jack feel a lot more contented. As if her happiness ultimately fueled _his_ happiness. That was really all he wanted from her - he learned. To see this wonderful woman treated in horrible circumstances truly be _happy_. 

"Jack?" She asked. "Are we going to go?" 

"Hm?" He suddenly noticed that she was waiting on him. He jumped up and joined her side immediately. "Ah, right. Sorry." 

The two continued on their way. Their walk was quiet but filled with smiles. The gestures back there lightened both of their moods. Jack completely forgot all about the mess that was the Town Meeting. All that mattered to him now was that Sally was by his side. Even if it was for a casual stroll like this. 

The skeleton frowned suddenly. Why was he feeling so happy? He was usually, on a normal basis. He had a few things that troubled him and stressed him out too often for his liking, and...yes, he'd admit to succumbing to it a few times. But now he felt completely free from it all. As if the role he had to play disappeared the moment he was with Sally. And whenever he was with her - even the bare _thought_ his friend was enough to bring a smile to his skull. 

He looked over at her. She was busy admiring their surroundings. He thanked the Halloween Gods that she couldn't see his expression of attachment to her then. His lowered eyelids and softened smile. A look that was corrected the moment she turned to him and started talking. 

"The meeting was wonderful, by the way." Sally complimented.

"You think so?" He asked. 

"Of course. It would've been better if you spoke more, I think..." 

Jack laughed. "Normally, I do! Believe me. It's just a very...off day I'm having." 

The ends of his smile quivered. An 'off' day...what a wonderful way to put it. In all reality, he was just trying to fight whatever these feelings were. It felt very troublesome, and something he'd have to reflect on tonight. Or the morning. Or during his work. He'd find a way, somehow. 

"An off day?" Sally repeated. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing important. I just already know the Mayor is going to be bothering me about his plans. When he says he's in charge, Sally, what he really means is that I'm taking half the work." 

She giggled. "What on earth do you have to do now?" She asked. 

"I have to find a 20 foot snake by the end of the week. Any suggestions?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any," She replied. "Maybe the Doctor can help?"

Jack wasn't too keen on the idea. The Doctor might still be a little flabbergasted at the white lie he'd told him earlier. He could very well be upset, too. Fink always was an unpredictable fellow, after all. He just hoped Sally didn't have to come home to something _too_ dramatic. 

Sally noticed his lack of an answer and looked away shyly. "Yeah...I wouldn't want to, either. I just..."

"Yeah?" 

He looked over at her patiently and she flushed again. The warmth in his chest felt so overbearing. He suddenly wanted her to stop - to stop being so wonderful and beautiful like she was. Sally tucked her hair behind her ear and shrugged. Jack placed a hand over his chest to try and calm whatever was rattling behind his sternum. 

"I just wanted to see you more," She admitted. "The Tower is so boring." 

"Maybe I can lend you a few books?" He suggested. "I know the Doctor probably exaggerates whatever he has you studying. You're probably bored out of your mind studying HIS math." 

She closed her eyes. "You know me pretty well..."

"I'll deliver a few to you tomorrow. I've got some romance novels I want to recommend. They're very well-written."

"I look forward to reading them." 

The sight of Halloween Town finally came into view. The air of silence that was once between them was now replaced with the commotion and voices sounding from the market. Jack was actually surprised that they hadn't ran into the Halloween Town Band anywhere during their stroll. They usually were situated somewhere in these Outskirts. The skeleton shrugged this off when they came to the front gate leading into Town. 

The moment Jack reached it, the gate was lifted upwards, granting both of them access back into Town. The ragdoll quickly followed behind Jack, sticking close to his side as they traveled through the crowds. He realized that he never needed to tell her where to go; her first instinct was always to follow him.

When the two of them finally broke away from the attention, they came to a bench. Jack sat down on its side and Sally followed suit. The skeleton rested his posture and lazily hung his legs down the side of the seat. He dropped his hands behind the bench and let out a dragged sigh. 

"I need to go back to the Town Hall," He said. 

He saw Sally frown from the corner of his eye. She sounded, "Alright..."

"But I want to see you again," He said firmly, sitting up and looking at her. "When do you think you can come to the Graveyard?" 

"I'm not sure," She answered. "I could try anytime, really." 

A troubled expression came on his skull. "I really wish there was a better way we could communicate." He admitted. 

"What do you mean?"

"The Doctor keeps you locked up all the time," He pointed out. "And the few times I've caught you in town were only by chance. It's only then I can tell you when we should meet at the Graveyard, too."

"That's a good point." The ragdoll nodded and frowned. "We really do need a better way."

"I'll figure something out," Jack assured. "I promise."

Sally passed him a smile. "I never doubted you." 

"You don't have a reason to." The skeleton scooted closer to her. "And I'll make sure you never will." 

The two of them stared at each other. It felt...natural. Jack didn't even notice that Sally scooted closer to him to the point where her thigh was touching his leg. He smiled at her, and she returned it with that endearing look of hers. It's not that he was lying, either. He already promised - to himself, at least - that he'd be better company for her than Finklestein was. 

"I'll leave you a note in one of the books I'm sending tomorrow," He said. "How's that?" 

"Perfect." She replied. "It'll be a wonderful note on top of what I assume will be a wonderful book." 

"I'll write it in the best one, then." 

Neither of them had noted how close their faces were to one another. By that point Jack and Sally's noses were practically touching. The moment his nasal bone grazed the cloth surface of hers, Jack pulled away. He felt something tingling at the ends of his shoulders. He cleared his throat as he turned away from her and noted the Town Hall in the distance. What he neglected to see was the disappointment in Sally's eyes.

"I've got to go," He turned back to her slowly. "The Mayor's expecting me to help him out with his campaign." 

"A-Alright." 

He noted the sadness of her tone. He frowned and tilted his skull. "Believe me, Sally, if I could stay all day with you, I'd do so in a heartbeat. Well - from one I don't have."

She fluttered her eyelashes. "And I would, too, Jack. It's just so disappointing that afternoons like these have to come to an end..." 

A smile grew on his lips. She had the same charisma he possessed, sometimes. Again, Jack had the strangest urge to touch her face in someway. Either with his finger or a hand. He just wanted to feel it somehow. The thought of his lips passed his skull momentarily, but he suppressed the urge the moment it came. 

"I feel the same way." He confessed. "But the sooner it ends, the sooner we can see each other again."

She smiled and blushed. "I...I'll see you soon, then, Jack." 

His gaze glanced down at her hand, but went back to her face. "I'll see you soon, Sally." 

He got up and waved to her, turning and jogging back into Town. He left Sally alone on the bench - clutching at her chest and watching him disappear with longing eyes. Her hands rested over the surface of her phantom heart, which she felt vigorously beating somehow. The phrase that has been in her mind for what felt like eternity now quietly left her lips, somehow soothing the desires her body created.

"I love you..." 

It went unheard to nothing more but the ears of a cat that scurried nearby.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH, so sorry for the late update! Only a couple more or so chapters left. After that, I'll be adding another story to this series. Be sure to follow "The Angel of My Nightmare"!

Sally hadn't left his mind all day. The moment Jack left her, he felt every part of his body just longing for her company again. He always felt warm around her, even before he started feeling...off. Sally was just so kind and understanding. The only person he could find that shared his interests, listened to him, and completely understood when his duties had to be prioritized. She seemed to be always there for him - and he was trying his best to be there for her.

It took more effort than usual trying to focus on his work. Even though he'd admit to being disinterested in aiding the Mayor' campaign(no one ever ran against him), the thoughts he had while he was with Sally were still gnawing at his brain. They felt like they'd never leave, and Jack hadn't had a moment of peace from them. His session with the Mayor hadn't gone well - and he left early so he could go back home. 

He went on the quickest route back to the Skellington Manor. The night was awfully quiet and cold. Not that it bothered him in any way. He found the sounds of crickets to be quite relaxing. And the sight of the clear sky filled with nothing but stars made Jack filled with ideas. He entered through the doors of his home and shut them tightly behind him, hushing away the night and anything else that had happened that day. 

"Zero, I'm home!" He called. 

He heard two barks reply to him, but Zero didn't come down from the second floor. The skeleton rolled his eye sockets and climbed up the stairs and went into his study. He found the dog laying in his bed in the room - tearing up one of his old toys he must've retrieved from the closets. Jack opened his mouth to say something but shut it once he heard Zero tear a hole in it. 

"Ah, well." He shrugged. 

Jack went over to his library and started scanning the shelves. He didn't mark the books he wanted to give to Sally, but he _did_ remember which ones they were. He took a couple from the bottom and one last one from a middle shelf. He situated them in his hands and went over to his desk. He turned the lamp on and picked up a feather from nearby and opened an ink container. 

He picked one of the books from the pile and opened it to the first page. He dipped the end of the feather in the ink and hovered over the blank page. He rehearsed what he wanted to write to her the whole day, but now that his hand was hovering over it...the skeleton came to a blank. He listened as a few drops of ink dripping on the page in the absence of his writing. 

For some reason, he felt a little nervous writing what he thought. He felt it'd be too straightforward. Or it wouldn't be the right time to say it. The skeleton leaned back in his chair and tapped the end of his skull in contemplation. 

"Arf!" 

Zero flew over to to his skull and suddenly yapped. Jack turned in surprise. He watched as the dog flew over to one of his windows. He tapped the end of it with his pumpkin-shaped nose and kept his eye sockets focused on something from afar. He turned back to Jack with a panting smile and yapped again. 

"Ruff! Ruff!" 

Jack set down the feather and stood from his seat. He loosened his suit as he said, "You're right, Zero. I could use some fresh air." 

The dog hovered above the ground when Jack walked over in his direction. He opened the window and let the ends dangle from the outside. Immediately, he felt the cold air sweep into the hot room. The skeleton shrugged off his pinstriped suit as he set it on his electric chair and went back to the window. He closed his eye sockets and momentarily bathed in the cold air. Once he felt himself at a comfortable temperature, he sighed aloud.

Zero barked again. 

"What is it, boy?" He asked, scanning the ground beneath them. "Is it that cat again?" 

The ghost shook his head, now hovering by his side. He suddenly flew out from the window and started pointing his nose in a direction of the Town. He barked a couple of times again. Jack noticed that his nose was now glowing a bright, yellow-orange light. The skeleton followed his direction and found Finklestein's Tower sitting almost perfectly straight from the sight of his window.

"....Huh." He sounded. 

Zero looked back at him and made a pleased noise. The dog retreated back into the warmth of his Study while Jack continued to gaze out of his window. He hadn't even noticed that the Tower was perfectly in his view this whole time. He mostly saw the rest of the Halloween Town buildings from downstairs, but never Finklestein's. And he'd been to busy with his work to look out of the windows that often. 

Jack fiddled with his buttons and laughed softly. "I am _so_ blind." 

A light came on in the circular window of the Tower. Even if Jack's mansion was far from it, he could still make out the sight of a small figure coming to the window. He recognized it tall and thin - definitely not Finklestein's. Something in his ribcage softened as he watched the figure hover over the window. They never seemed to leave, and neither did he. A little over 5 minutes later, the light turned off and Jack was left staring at the empty window. 

It was Sally, wasn't it? 

He wondered why she would hover by the window for so long. As if she were looking at something like he was. He found her another hopeless dreamer in this world, engaged in books more so than death. Or at least - _he_ was. His mind suddenly became engulfed with thoughts about her. If she had ever noticed that his home was right through her window. That the two of them were closer than either of them could have imagined. 

It struck him. 

He removed himself from the window slowly and quietly. He turned around and found that Zero had left the room. Jack paid no mind to it and went back to his desk, where the book he had been writing in still lay. He picked up the feather again and started writing the rest of his message in the book. It felt like he wasn't writing to his _friend_ , but to someone he had known all his death. 

As he finished writing the message, he found himself writing a "written after" note underneath. He realized right then that what he was writing was a little too off topic - and if he had ever meant to write it at all. He crossed it out and fixed it by drawing a butterfly in the bottom corner of the page. He had no idea what urged him to do so, but by this point he found it better than what he could've written. 

Jack closed the book and stacked it on the pile to the side of his desk. Before he closed the window, he took one last glance at the Tower. The only building that seemed to be as quiet as the night itself was. He hesitated before closing them and turning off the light in his Study, leaving downstairs to get ready for bed. 

\-----------------------------

He found Zero in the doggy bed on the floor in his room. He perked up the moment Jack came into the bedroom, and wouldn't take his eye sockets off of him as he watched him change into his pajamas. The skeleton looked over at his dog with a smile.

"Call me insane, but it seems like you're trying to do something here, Zero."

The ghost wagged his tail. 

\-----------------------------

**"SALLY!"**

The ragdoll was surprised by yet another one of Finklestein's outbursts. She thought for sure that she'd be used to them by now. But every time he'd come out of nowhere and start yelling at her, she'd _still_ jump a thousand miles into the air. In this case, Sally had dropped the bottle of cleaner she'd been using when she heard him come into the kitchen. 

She found Finklestein looking at her impatiently from the other side of the room. She scrambled to grab the cleaner again and looked at him bashfully. "Sorry, Doctor...I was just-" 

"Something came for you." He interrupted. 

Sally perked up in interest She asked, "It did?" 

"Yes. Now, tell me when you're done with whatever you're doing and I'll give it to you. It's something good, don't you worry." 

He left the room without another word. At the lack of an explanation, Sally found herself hurrying the rest of her cleaning. She was so curious to know what came for her. Especially with the fact that someone even _bothered_ to give something to her! If it was from him or Igor, Finklestein would've just given it to her and wouldn't have bothered with keeping her waiting. If he was holding it, then that means someone outside the Tower sent her something.

She felt so antsy to know what it was!

Once the oven looked satisfactory, Sally left the kitchen and scrambled to find the Doctor. She found him in his laboratory talking to Igor when she happened to walk in. She clasped her hands together and looked at him patiently with a smile. She seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside she wanted to jump around in excitement.

"What do you have for me, Doctor?" She asked.

"Ah! Right." He turned his wheelchair and grabbed something from a table. "Jack left this for you, my dear. He couldn't stick around to tell me what it was. Seemed like he was in a hurry."

Sally felt every part of her start to tingle. She leaned forward and asked, "What is it?" 

"Well, I took a peek at what he handed me and the boy never ceases to disappoint me!" Finklestein grabbed something from a bag and started to hand it to her. 

The ragdoll took what he gave her and looked at them with apprehension. They were three books - two of them light, one heavier than the others. The heavy one was a book on quantum physics and the other two were math books. She frowned looking at the covers and glanced back at Finklestein. He, unlike her, was wearing a wide grin.

"Science and math, you see?" He asked her eagerly. "Now, I know that these seem a _little_ bit advanced with where you are now...but you'd make me really happy if you started reading them, Sally." 

The ragdoll forced a smile. "I'll be...sure to, Doctor."

"Great! Why don't you go ahead and start reading the introduction of that quantum theory book?" Finklestein pointed to it. "Don't worry about lunch today, Sally. I'd rather you study." 

She refrained the urge to groan and nodded. She left the Doctor and went back up the ramps carrying the books. As much as she didn't like to admit...Sally felt rather disappointed with what Jack brought her. She was expecting something more like what he told her about yesterday. About romance novels and fictional stories...not books about math and science. 

She sighed the moment she reached her room. She threw the two math books on her bed lazily. She didn't notice that the quantum physics one had slipped from her grasp while she did this - and it landed with a _thud_ on the floor. Sally went on her knees to grab it but ended up blinking at what she saw.

"Huh?" 

The cover of the book had slipped off during its fall. She noticed a brown, more texture-like cover underneath the sheet of paper. Sally slipped off the Quantum Physics cover and found a whole different title underneath. She read the title: _Romeo and Juliet_.

Sally looked back at the books on her bed and found that the covers on them, too, had slipped during their fall. She went over to them and slipped them off, only to find that they  were also romance novels. Exactly like Jack had promised her. Sally suddenly felt embarrassed for ever doubting him. The words he told her yesterday suddenly rang in her mind.

 _"And I'll never give you a reason to doubt me."_

Sally placed a hand over her heart as she reached for the _Romeo and Juliet_ story. She opened it to the first page and found a message written on the side of the book. She recognized it right away as Jack's, due to the penmanship and bold writing. Thankfully, only his signature was in his cursive - he seemed to have made sure that the rest was legible for her. 

It surprised Sally that he remembered she couldn't read cursive.

She sat on her bed and started to read the message. Her hand lingered over each word as she read over them. Her body repeatedly shook at the thought that his hand wrote all of these words. And it wasn't like that note she had hanging on her wall she grabbed ages ago. This message was _meant_ for her....

_"For my dearest friend,_

_I'd like to meet you next Friday. Anytime during the night is okay. I'll be busy during the day - please forgive me._

_I recommend reading this one first(Romeo and Juliet). I'm a big fan of Shakespeare, and this book is my third favorite of his. I'd like to know what you think of it._

_By the way, did you know that I can see your house from my window? I realized it just last night._

_P.S. I (scribbles) look forward to seeing you again. It feels like every time I leave you, I'm  counting down the days until we can see each other again. A lot like what I do with Halloween. And it's getting closer to Halloween every day, you know!_

_P.P.S. I disguised the books so Finklestein wouldn't know. I hope it worked!_

_-Jack Skellington"_  

Sally looked at the drawing he made. It was of a butterfly. Something she didn't see too often around Town. The note itself made Sally's smile slowly grow into a grin. That last message really touched her. She, too, counted down the days until she could see him again. Maybe Jack... _did_..feel something for her? 

The ragdoll held the book closer to her chest and squeezed it. Oh, she could only dream! If a day came where Jack swept her off her feet and dragged her away from this Tower...Sally would absolutely _die_. Her feelings for him were so strong now. She could only keep them in for so long! 

She opened the book and started to read one of Jack's favorite books. She kept him in her mind the whole time she read it. She was going to do that with all of these books. Anytime the characters would share some sort of love...a connection special between them that ignited passion and desire, she'd imagine it between her and Jack. 

By the time Finklestein called her down to make supper, her mind was swarmed with nothing but thoughts of her and Jack - and what he'd ever do if he found her at a party like Romeo did with Juliet. 

\-------------------------

The week went by fast. That was probably because of how much Sally spent her afternoon reading. She decided to slip the covers back on the books in case Finklestein would stop by her room. He did(multiple times) and even asked her about the material she was reading. She managed to slip through them by trying to sound as sophisticated as possible, and Finklestein, thankfully, left her alone. 

Once Friday came, Sally spent a lot of time thinking of what to say to Jack. She had plenty of questions and things to say about _Romeo and Juliet_ \- but she was uncertain if he'd find them even worth answering. She twiddled with her fingers as she waited for Finklestein's meal to cook. She slipped some Deadly Nightshade into it beforehand, so the moment he'd take a bite, Sally was out of there. 

The ragdoll gazed out the window and noticed that dusk was approaching soon. The sky was now a beautiful shade of red and yellow. She started to assemble his meal on a plate, careful to make sure that none of the nightshade was showing from within. Once she made sure it looked alright, Sally went and placed his plate in front of him at the table. 

Finklestein noticed right away she wasn't having any. 

"You aren't hungry, my dear?" He asked. 

She shook her head. "Not tonight." 

"Ah. So tell me, then..." He picked a piece off from his plate. "How have the books been? Do you like them? They're from Skellington, so I expect you do." 

"Oh, yes. They're very interesting." Sally replied, eager for him to take a bite already. 

"What is the quantum theory, Sally?" 

He looked up from the piece before it even reached his mouth and looked at her expectantly. Sally nervously twiddled with her thumbs as she thought of an answer. She really hadn't the slightest clue. But it was bound to deal with science and...stuff...right? 

"I-It's a theory. A scientific one." She clarified nervously. "Doctor, why don't you take a bite of tonight's dinner and tell me how it tastes? I spent quite a long time on it." 

"Don't avoid the question." He pointed his fork at her accusingly. "Your eyes have been glued to those pages for days now, girl! You can't tell me you don't know what it is?" 

Sally bit her lip. "Well, it takes me awhile to just...piece it all together. There's so many com-com _ponents_ to it. It's such a complicated theory-" 

Her rambling didn't matter because in the midst of her explanation, the Doctor had taken a bite. It was only a matter of seconds until his head slammed on the table and he passed out. That was thanks to how much Sally had added. She remembered that she practically emptied out the bottle into his food. 

She grabbed a blanket and draped it over his figure, leaving him and the Tower as quietly as she could. 

\---------------------------

She found Jack sitting on the Hill already. He was resting his skull in his hand and gazing into the direction of Halloween Town. From the graveyard, the buildings looked quite small, so she wasn't sure why he was looking at them. But because he was facing the gate, he saw her enter right away and she hadn't the chance to sneak up on him like she had planned. 

"There you are," He greeted warmly. "Hello, Sally." 

She smiled and brushed her hair behind her back. "Hi, Jack..." 

She climbed the hill and joined him by his side, sitting in the same direction he was. It certainly was new for her to be facing the gate - she could now see the buildings for herself. She didn't notice before how irregularly shaped they were. 

"I left early," The skeleton mentioned. "You're almost always here before me, so I thought I would've caught you here."

"I'm sorry about that..." She apologized quietly. "The Doctor was being a little difficult before I left." 

"What did he do now?" 

"He asked me about the quantum theory." She admitted sadly. "The Deadly Nightshade kicked in before I could answer." 

Jack gave her an amused smile. "Wouldn't be the first time it saved you, huh?" 

She giggled and shook her head. Jack chuckled along with her before looking back at Halloween Town. Sally followed his gaze back to the dark buildings. It was still so hard for her to believe how many buildings there were. Especially outside of Town like she had seen....and it was even harder for her to believe that Jack reigned all of it. Everything she'd see, he practically ruled over. 

"You see my house there?" He pointed in its direction. Sally nodded.

"Yes, I do." 

"It overlooks the town. I can see most, if not, everything." Jack moved his finger. "And behind it...beyond my garden, I mean. There's your Tower. Right over there. It's a little smaller, but that's because it's in the Outskirts." 

"I see it." 

"All this time I've been looking at things in one direction," He rested his skull in both of his hands. "I've been overlooking the Town for so long that it looks the same to me. I can never find something new in it. But just last night did I finally look at things I hadn't thought twice of before." 

"Is this about you seeing the Tower through your window?" Sally asked.

"Yes." He glanced over at her. "You've been a glance away from me, Sally, and I hadn't noticed it until now. It felt like a wake-up call to me." 

"I can see your house through mine all the time," She brought up. "I look at it as much as I can." 

"...You do?" 

Sally went quiet. She didn't know what to say. Now he was going to think she was some sort of creep for looking at his mansion all the time...Sally scolded herself for even _letting_ that slip out of her mouth. Jack tapped her shoulder.

"By the way, what did you think of the books?" He asked. "Have you read them?"

"I finished Romeo and Juliet," She answered. "I thought it was quite a tragedy." 

"Isn't it? That's why I adore that book so much. I love reading about death. That's my favorite scene too - when they both kill themselves." 

Sally smiled at his enthusiasm. She thought he'd have said something about the love portion about the story, but it was so much like him to focus on something like death. She'd know that now, as a close friend of his.

She admitted, "I quite...liked Romeo and Juliet's relationship. It seemed so natural to me. I felt like they were really in love." 

Jack went quiet. She looked over at him and noticed that he was thinking. She nervously poked his side, beckoning him to look at her in surprise. She asked, "What did you think of Romeo and Juliet's relationship?" 

"I don't think they were ever in love," He replied. 

"Really? Why?"

"To me, love is kind of more than meeting someone and deciding right away that you want to marry them," He replied. "Romeo decided he was in love with Juliet even if he didn't know a single thing about her. I think that tells you that he was infatuated with Juliet - not in love." 

"What's the difference?" Sally asked. She found herself genuinely curious.  

"Infatuation is a false sense of long-term love, I'd say." He shrugged. "It's where you feel strongly for someone, but it's only shortly lived. Kind of like how Romeo felt about Rosaline. He was quick to change his 'love' for her the moment he saw Juliet." 

Sally slowly nodded. "I think you're right, Jack....But I like the idea that someone would go as far as dying for the sake of someone they love. Even if Romeo's wasn't genuine..." 

"You and me both," He winked. "I'd risk everything for someone I loved." 

"...You would?"

"Of course." 

She felt her phantom heart race the moment a question came into her mind. She felt a blush growing on her cheeks before it even came out of her mouth. 

"...What DOES love mean to you, Jack?" 

She heard him take a breath and open his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He placed a hand on his mouth for a few seconds as he stared at the ground. Sally wanted to regret asking him that question, but she didn't. She really wanted to know what love meant to him...Especially when she knew that SHE was in love with him. 

"I think love is something that grows," He replied. "At first it'll feel really different. But over time, it'll grow so much to where the person you're IN love with can never leave your mind. You'll do things for them that you wouldn't ever think of doing before. The moment you find yourself to where you're missing them whenever they're not there, then you're in love." 

. . . 

There was a very long moment of silence afterwards. Sally hadn't realized she held her breath the whole time Jack had been talking. She slowly exhaled as she thought about what he said. What he described was.... _exactly_ how she felt about him. She turned to Jack and found that he was now staring at the ground. He looked like something was on his mind.

"To me....I feel like love is the support you give someone," She started softly. "Like you said, it's where you're thinking about them all the time...taking risks you wouldn't normally take. In the end, it's where you're hoping for the best of them and staying by their side no matter what. That's what I think love is." 

"Very, very true." The skeleton tipped his skull. "I'm glad you enjoyed the book. You can keep it, Sally. I have another copy back at home." 

"I will, but, Jack, I do want to know how you feel about one thing." Sally looked up at him. "-Do you think that Romeo and Juliet's titles mattered? That Romeo was a Montague and Juliet was a Capulet?" 

"Of course not. Love has no bounds, like they say. If you ask me, I think the whole 'title' excuse is ridiculous. You can't control who you fall in love with. It's a natural thing." 

"...So would you be with someone who wasn't a princess or a queen or..." _Someone like me_?

"It's not like there's anyone else around here in royalty," Jack smiled at her. "And you already know it doesn't matter to me, Sally." He hesitated before adding, "...Does it to _you_?" 

"No! Not at all." Sally corrected quickly. "I agree with you, Jack. It's just that the Doctor says you're more likely to fall in love with someone of a higher class." 

Jack rolled his eye sockets. "The Doctor doesn't speak _for_ me, Sally. Whatever he tells you is just in his own bias. He lives in his own world, sometimes." 

Sally nodded in agreement, then bit her lip in thought. Jack really was too good for her. Here he was telling her about all his good morals and how humble he was. He seemed like an angel sent from heaven itself. There was nothing bad about him Sally could find. There was no flaw...nothing that drew her away from him. Every part about Jack only made Sally fall further in love with him. She couldn't bare to keep this a secret forever.

"Jack..." She started. "I have something to confess..." 

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked. 

"Th-the reason I bring up that...the Doctor says you'll love someone like you is because...well, I-" 

**"JAAAAACK! CALLING FOR JACK! JACK, WHERE ARE YOU? HAS ANYONE SEEN JACK!?"**

The two were alarmed by the sound of the Mayor's megaphone reaching the Graveyard. Both her and Jack jumped - which was surprising because Sally ever rarely saw him surprised. They both turned to the entrance of the gate, where they could see the Mayor's hearse climbing down the hill and driving back into the direction of Halloween Town. 

"That's...peculiar." The skeleton rubbed the top of his skull. "I told him I was ending early." 

"Maybe it's an emergency?" Sally asked. 

Jack still looked apprehensive. He turned to her and said, "Maybe. I'll go back and see what he wants. I'm sorry to end things early; I promise next time will be longer." 

The ragdoll worriedly played with her hands. She wanted so desperately to confess to him now - it would be the perfect time. She could leave him right after and not to have to wait to get rejected like she was assuming. She turned back to Jack and opened her mouth, but something about the situation discouraged her from doing so. What if it _was_ an emergency? She didn't want to add anymore stress to him. 

"I...hope we can see each other soon." She looked up at him sadly. "It's only a few more months until Halloween. You're more busy around this time." 

She looked away from him and played with her hands again. She felt so upset that this moment was taken away from her. She heard Jack move closer to her and looked up, only to find that his skull was, once again, a few inches away from her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'll make sure to have time set aside for my best friend," He said. "My dearest friend. That's what you are to me, Sally - my dearest friend." 

Sally's jaw went agape. It was one thing reading it off from a page...but it was a whole other thing hearing him _say_ it. The skeleton hesitated before squeezing her shoulder and letting go, quickly skipping off from the hill and disappearing out through the gates. Sally was left on top of the spiral hill, staring at the space he was once in. 

"His...dearest friend?" She repeated to herself. "His best friend..." 

She clutched at her chest and smiled softly. He was her dearest friend, too - one she kept so close to her heart. Hopefully, he could let her in his own. She would undoubtedly let him into her heart anytime. Next time they're together...she'll confess. Sally made that a promise to herself.

The longer she'd keep this from him, the more empty her nights would become.


	21. Chapter 21

There was no word from Jack. No visits, no notes...Sally couldn't find him anywhere. Ever since he disappeared from her that night at the Graveyard, Sally felt extremely lonely. She meant to confess to him then - finally tell him how madly in love she was with her best friend. How every moment she'd been away from him, Sally longed to be in his company. How the mere thought of him gave her tingles that would last her hours. The amount of times he was the center of her dreams; how he was always the last person she thought about before she'd drift off to sleep...

She meant to tell him all of that. But it seemed like fate wouldn't allow it. The Mayor had to go and interrupt her the _one_ time that she wasn't scared to admit her feelings. The Mayor - out of all people - had the nerve to interrupt Sally from that moment. She barely knew the man, but now she was a big agitated with the thought of him. She hadn't felt this way to anyone except Finklestein for so long now. 

She was a bit upset at everything, actually.

Sally loved Jack. He was her world - her reason to leave the Tower, she realized. He had done nothing to her to deserve any ounce of hatred. He treated her like no one ever had, and he showed her kindness that made Sally believe that Halloween Town was for her. He was the complete opposite of Finklestein...and she loved him so much. 

But not hearing from him for so long made her heart grow empty. 

The ragdoll was sitting at her desk, gloomily looking outside her window during the early morning. It was October now...the month she had been both fearing and looking forward to all this time. Jack promised her a role in Halloween. A part of the song that she was so excited to get. She spent all this time studying about the holiday and becoming so infatuated with the King that the disappointment fell on her harshly. 

Her black eyes mulled over the sight of Jack's mansion from afar. She saw a glimpse of a figure in his Study, but then the curtains were shut. The only times she had seen Jack these past few months were the many nights he spent up in that room. Doing who-knows-what. She never saw him leave his home. She wasn't sure if he had ever left.  

Her hand clutched at the book that was resting underneath her arms. Sally closed her eyes and muttered. "I miss you..." 

She didn't know what she expected when she heard nothing come back in return. It still made her stomach sink. Sally reached for the thread around her neck and went to touch the key that had been attached to it for so long now. Only for her fingers to find that it was no longer there. 

Sally lost the graveyard key some time ago. She didn't know where it could have gone. It happened to slip off while she left for Town to search for Jack. She never actually found him, so the trip was a waste. The key was probably somewhere on the streets - maybe in a monster's hands that had no clue what to do with it. 

Sally sighed. She felt so guilty. So tired and lost. The responsibility she'd been entrusted with...she lost. It was so pathetic. And here she was constantly waiting for someone who hadn't made the effort of seeing her again. Even though he promised many times now that he would. 

_Just give it up, will you?_ She heard a voice come into her head. _He doesn't like you, anyway. If he did - he'd have told you by now._

She could feel the tears threaten to escape from her eyes. She felt so hopeless now. So hopeless that she'd been chasing after him for so long...only to realize that he never loved her. Her hands trembled as she shut the book quickly. She didn't want her tears to stain the pages, no matter how much sadness it gave her. They were very good gifts from him...she'd hate to ruin any memory of that. 

Her cries soon escalated into a low smile. She wanted to uplift herself. Think of good things. And what she knew was that Jack _still_ thought about her, even if she wasn't there. But...she still felt so lonesome. Especially when she was struggling to express her love for him. It seemed like the time she needed him most, he wasn't there. And that troubled her so deeply. 

Her eyes traveled back to the figure of his mansion. It looked darker than it usually did, and seemed a lot more quiet...as if Jack was absent from it. But she knew he lingered past those walls. He was somewhere in there and refused to come out. She didn't know why, butshe wanted to...dearly. She wanted to help him with whatever may be causing him to isolate himself away from her. 

\-------------------------

Sally came into Town with the intention of finding Jack. She made that her goal - whether she would find him inside his house or simply out shopping. She wanted to see him and talk to him. Confess what she was feeling before she'd lose him again. She couldn't stand keeping this to herself for so long. It made her uncomfortably restless. If she could admit that to him, then maybe her mind would finally be put at ease. 

She asked around about Jack's whereabouts. No one knew where he was, and they all said they hadn't seen him for months now. Sally felt hopeless as she went and asked everyone she saw. She even approached complete strangers, which she wouldn't have normally done. But they didn't know, either. So her efforts were, once again, for nothing. 

She slumped against the wall tiredly. She spent nearly an _hour_ just asking people where Jack was. She felt so exhausted...especially since no one else knew. At least, by this point, she was assured that it was nothing personal. It wasn't just _her_ who hadn't seen Jack. 

_"'S matter, Doll?"_

Sally looked up and saw James leaning on his instrument case and looking down at her inquisitively. She saw the other members behind him - Jimmy and Jon. She helped herself up by putting her hand on the wall and sighing.

"I can't find Jack," She admitted. "I've been looking for him all afternoon."

James chuckled. "You n' th' rest of the Town, Dolly. No one's seen 'im for awhile." 

"I know." Her frown deepened. 

"But, eh...you know that you _do_ know where he is?" Jimmy asked from behind him.

"What do you mean?" Sally looked at him helplessly. "I have no idea where he is. I've looked for so long." 

"But did you check _everywhere_?" John pushed. 

Her eyes glanced over at his house, which was only a few steps away. The band members followed her line of vision before turning to her and quickly shaking their heads. She gave them a perplexed look. If he wasn't in his house...then where _could_ he be? 

"Think a lil' more 'bout it..." James narrowed his eyes. "Where does Bone Daddy go when he's tired?"

She gasped. "The Graveyard?" 

They nodded their heads in unison. Sally felt so ridiculous for not guessing that earlier. She'd checked plenty of times before. He hadn't been there when she did. But she _hasn't_ checked today..which means that they may be right! Maybe Jack really _is_ there? 

She couldn't contain her excitement. Sally went forward and wrapped her arms around them all, giving them tight squeezes in thanks of this information. She meant to tell them something then, but she forgot and let go of them and skipped off. She could only imagine the lost looks on their faces - but she didn't care. 

\---------------------------

Her excitement fell the moment she reached the gates. They were actually _locked_. Which was odd because, by this time in the morning, they were supposed to be open. Sally tried to peek between the bars and see if Jack was there anywhere, but...the hill looked empty. Her heart grew even emptier when she heard nothing coming from the graveyard. She placed a hand on the bars and jangled it softly, somehow hoping it'd unlock that way. 

"This is all my fault." She told herself. "I lost the key..." 

She jangled it again. This time a bit louder. She cringed at the noise she was making and withdrew her hand. But then she heard a voice coming from afar, very distantly. It was HIS voice! 

_"Mayor, please leave. I told you I'd have it done by tomorrow. I just need to think."_

Sally's grin stretched to the sides of her face. So he _WAS_ okay! And he WAS here! Oh, she really needed to thank the Band! She'd be sure to give them something soon. She wouldn't have given the Spiral Hill a chance today...she would've went right back to the Tower and miss him again.  

"Jack?" She exclaimed. "It's me! Sally!"

_"...Sally?"_

Her heart thumped as she heard footsteps come near her. And soon enough, Jack appeared  behind the gates. The moment they saw each other, they both smiled in relief. They didn't say anything. Instead, Jack went to unlocking the gate and Sally watched him patiently as she waited for it to unlatch. The moment the bars opened, Sally went and flung herself onto Jack. It was lot like what she did with the Band - except this time, she nearly managed to knock him onto the ground. 

The skeleton made a noise as he placed a hand on her back to support them both. He hadn't expected her to hug him so tightly, nevertheless jump _on_ him! He saw that she was smiling and giggling the moment she had been in his arms, and he couldn't help but wrap his own around her. Sally's embrace felt so warm - something he desperately needed right now. 

"Wow..." He chuckled, his fingers momentarily combing her hair. "I didn't think you missed me that much." 

Sally fluttered her eyes open and realized the position they were in. She wasn't on the ground at all - Jack was the one supporting her up and holding her. Her face was pressed against his chest and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She removed her head and looked at his skull and noticed that he was wearing one of the biggest smiles she'd seen so far. Her body grew warm as a blush now deepened on her cheeks.

"Yeah..." She managed weakly. "I did." 

The skeleton let go of her and gently put Sally back on the ground. She thanked him quietly and brushed her hair behind her shoulders. It felt so cold without his body pressed against hers...his frame just felt so supportive. Being in his embrace again was...everything she had dreamed of. Even if it was only for a minute. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, snapping her back into reality. "I...wasn't expecting to meet you here." 

"I was looking for you," She explained. "What are _you_ doing here?" 

"I was taking a break. I've been very....busy." He finished, moving around Sally and shutting the gate. "The Mayor hasn't left my side for weeks now. I just wanted some peace and quiet." 

He started leading them somewhere in the graveyard. Sally was too busy thinking of what exactly he had been doing. The entire place was silent, and Zero was nowhere to be seen. He had probably been sitting on a grave in silence before she came along. She wasn't really sure why he'd do that. 

"What happened?" She asked. "Where have you been?" 

He rested his skull in his hand, as if she suddenly reminded him about something. "Oh, god...he didn't send it, did he?" 

"Who? Who sent what?" 

He sighed. "I wrote you a letter to tell you...I guess it was my own fault for trusting the Mayor to send it to you. I know the Doctor wouldn't have trashed it..." 

Her heart tingled a little. "...What was in it?"

"Well, I'm sure you remember his little...interruption." He waved his hand. "The Mayor forgot to lock the Town Hall that night, and those brats came in and burned all of our Halloween plans." 

She gasped. "That's horrible!"

He held a finger up. "-And that's only _part_ of it. They went and took what was left in our Halloween archive. All of our plans were gone, and the Mayor panicked pretty badly. He couldn't remember a thing about them...despite, you know, going over it with me hundreds of times."

He rolled his eye sockets.

"So, I've been...well...planning Halloween from scratch. I don't think I've slept for weeks. But that good part is that I'm almost done - I think I'll have it done soon." 

Sally started to play with her hands, leaning on the side of the tombstone he was resting on. "I understand, Jack. You've just been busy...it's not your fault at all. It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel's." 

He groaned. "Even so, I'm really sorry that I couldn't get a hold of you, Sally. I tried to make some time to see you, but the Mayor was always dragging me somewhere else. I was lucky enough to escape today." 

She nodded her head. "It's alright. I'm just glad I can see you now." 

"Same here. Has anything happened?" 

"Well, the citizens are worried about you. You've been what everyone has been talking about these past few months. I've asked around where you were today and they all said-"

"No, not _them_." He waved his hand. "What have _you_ been up to?"

"O-Oh." She blushed, feeling embarrassed. "I've just been...you know. Reading. Doing chores. Cooking." _Thinking about you._

He let out a noise, though Sally couldn't tell what it was. He removed himself from the gravestone and directed his gaze back to the Town. For a second, she thought she had bored him. But she noticed the smile growing on his skull. She watched him with intent eyes as he started tapping his lower lip. She was so curious about him...so attracted and intrigued. 

He turned back to her and caught her staring. The ragdoll blushed and quickly looked away, pretending to read the head of the gravestone. She heard Jack come to her side and looked up only when she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

"Would you like to carve a pumpkin with me?" He asked. 

She was taken aback. "A...what?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what a-"

"No, not _that_ ," Her hand lingered over his for a moment. "It's just...so sudden of you to ask." 

"Well, if I have my dates right...which I should know for a fact that I _do_ ," He winked at her. "The Town should be carving them right about now. Would you like to join me?" 

"Right now?" She asked. He nodded. "Well...I really have nothing better to do-"

"Great!" 

Without any warning, Jack went and took her hand. Sally completely froze the moment she felt her small hand come into his. He gently motioned her forward and started to lead her out from the graveyard. His hand never left hers as he locked the gates again(she didn't think it was possible to do that with one hand), and smiled at her as they continued down the path into the Town Square. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The minute they walked into Town, Jack let go of her hand. Both her palm and her body grew cold at his absence, and she realized how much she had taken it for granted. She managed to discreetly squeeze his a couple of times on the way over, but he hadn't noticed it. Probably because of how hard his bones really were. 

"Would you like to buy a carving knife?" 

They were stopped by an (admittedly)shady-looking fellow wearing a full-sized coat and hat. He was holding a carving knife that he grabbed out from his pocket. The handle was plastic and the ends were sharper than Sally had ever seen. She felt like the moment she'd touch it, it'd prick her finger badly. She unconsciously cringed away from the knife while Jack gave him a polite smile. 

"We're good, thanks."

"Alright. But if you change your mind - I'll be here."

The figure disappeared among the shadows, leaving Jack alone with Sally. He motioned her to come forward and she followed after him as he went and retrieved a pumpkin. She couldn't help but notice the many stares they had gotten - all from residents gawking at the sight of their King. Sally started to feel a little selfish that he was with _her_ and not _them_.

"Do you want a big one or a small one?" He asked. 

"Um...a small one, please." She smiled politely.

He nodded and turned around a few seconds later. He handed her a small pumpkin like she wanted. She was glad she picked it because it was really light for her to carry. She took it with confident arms and watched as Jack grabbed himself a much bigger one. One she assumed he'd have trouble carrying, but he acted as if it was the lightest thing in the world.

"Over there," He motioned with his skull. "Let's sit at that table." 

Sally followed his direction and saw a table placed near the shadows of the walls. It was purposely separated from the long table going down the center - where all of the other monsters and creatures were. They both came to it and Sally gently sat her pumpkin down. She took a seat on the bench closest to her and flattened down her dress as she sat.

She watched Jack set his pumpkin down, which nearly shook everything on the table because of its weight. She expected him to sit on the other side of the table because it had the perfect view of the rest of the citizens. She assumed he wanted to see them after such a long time - maybe glance and wave at them while they carved.

He, instead, sat next to _her_. 

"You know, it feels like it's been ages since I've carved one of these." He said. He was setting down some tools now - a big spoon, a couple of knives, and a few other things Sally didn't recognize. 

"I've never carved one," Sally admitted. 

Jack gave her a surprised look. "You've never carved a pumpkin?" He repeated. She shook her head and he smiled. "Really? Wow! I mean - I wouldn't expect any different from the Doctor. He probably doesn't have any around, does he?" 

"No. He doesn't." 

Sally noticed all of the eyes aimed at them. They were all intently gazed at Jack, though she noticed that there were a few in her direction. He seemed completely oblivious to it. He wouldn't take his eye sockets off of Sally or the table. It seemed like he was refusing to look at anyone around them. Which was rather odd. 

"Jack?" She asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"Wouldn't you rather..." She twirled her hair in her finger. "Well...sit with the other people? They look like they all miss you."

He finally gazed up from their table and noticed all of the stares. The moment the monsters saw Jack looking, they all turned away and resumed what they were doing. He finally heard their conversations pick back up. He hadn't realized that things were quiet the moment he stepped in - though Sally had. She looked a little nervous as she watched him gaze around.

His smile looked like it wanted to fall. "Well...I don't feel like getting overcrowded right now. I just want your company, Sally. That's all I need right now." 

"....Need?" She repeated.

He didn't hear her. Jack grabbed one of the knives and started to cut a circle around the top of the pumpkin. She noticed that he was doing it an angle, keeping it straight as he revolved around the pumpkin with his arm. She noticed that he made a little indent at the front of it - a small V-shaped cut. He removed his knife and took off the top, revealing the seeds that were hanging from the inside.

"Wow." She commented. 

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff inside." He gently placed the top back on. "Do you need help cutting yours?" 

She noticed that he left a knife right beside her own pumpkin. She felt embarrassed as she went and grabbed it, and started to pick out a spot to cut. She tried to slice into the pumpkin like Jack had, but found that the pumpkin was...extremely hard. She made a few grunting noises as she tried to stab through its surface.

She heard Jack trying to advise her in the background. "No - no don't do it straight down. You'll never get it back on. Try doing it an angle." 

Her hand fumbled. She removed the knife and looked at the small cut she made. It didn't look as perfect as Jack's had. Sally started to feel a little frustrated with herself right now. Her wobbly arms never did her any good on their own. How could she think they would've stayed straight for _this?_ The ragdoll held her face in her hands. 

"Hey. Come on. It's nothing to be upset about. I'll help you."

The radoll peeked through her fingers and saw Jack giving her a warm smile. The same smile that always assured her things would be okay. Her frown grew back into a smile as she perked up. She was too busy staring at him to notice that he tried reaching for her knife. It was only when he finally took it from her hand that she realized what he was doing.

Sally was embarrassed again. "I'm sorry, I-"

Her apology abruptly stopped the moment she saw Jack start cutting her pumpkin. He did it like he did with his own - cutting it at an angle and doing the same thing to hers. His large hands looked so funny working with such a small pumpkin like hers. She giggled to herself as she watched him finish. Jack set down the knife and lifted the top up, then set it back into place perfectly.

Sally noticed he made the same indent again. She pointed to it and asked, "What's that for?" 

"It's so you know what direction to put the top back on," He explained. "I can't tell you how many monsters will cut down directly and make a hole that the top can't rest on anymore. Cutting it at an angle is the smartest way to do it." 

She looked back at it and admired its placement, pulling the top off and setting it back on her own. She looked back at him and giggled. "I guess you'd know...as the Pumpkin King and all." 

Jack smiled. "You're not wrong. Everyone says I'm the best carver in Town."

"You're the best at everything," She added. "I'm not surprised."

He took the top off from his pumpkin and smiled coyly. "You flatter me, Sally. Truly." 

He turned his focus back to his pumpkin and began to remove the orange stuff inside. Sally still didn't quite know what it was. She was a little embarrassed to ask at this point...it'd probably give Jack a bad impression that she knew very little of pumpkins. She turned back to her own and opened the top, looking at the insides and cringing slightly. 

"It looks funny," She said. 

"The fibrous strands or the seeds?" Jack peeked over in hers. 

Sally had no idea, so she shrugged. The skeleton went back to cleaning his out. Sally decided to copy him and start emptying hers. She felt very uncomfortable touching these.,."strands". They were so cold and wet. They made very moist sounds that reminded her of the Doctor whenever he scratched his brain. She shivered the moment her hand clenched a handful, and she quickly discarded it in the trashcan next to the table.

Jack noticed this.

"Do you...uh, want me to do it for you?" He offered. 

"Oh, could you?" 

She pushed her pumpkin closer to him and grinned. Jack paused before emptying out hers, using the spoon and scraping the end on the insides. She listened and watched as he did this and made mental notes on what to do. It only took a few minutes until he was done, and the inside of hers looked completely clean. He went and emptied the rest of his, then started cleaning off his hands with a napkin.

"What's the next step?" She asked. 

"Now we pick out the designs." He threw the napkin to the side. "Usually we have a plan on what to carve, but I forgot what I picked for this year. I crammed it yesterday night, I believe. So you can carve whatever you want, Sally."

"Whatever I want?" She echoed, tapping her chin. "Well...what are _you_ going to carve?" 

He shrugged. "I think I'm going to carve a bat. It's quick and easy to do."

"It's also your favorite animal." Sally pointed out. "I really love cats..." 

"Then carve a cat!" The skeleton turned to her with a smile. "Do you need help? I can draw the design real quick." 

Sally perked up. "Will you?" 

Jack nodded and scooted in her direction on the bench. They were sitting leg-to-leg now, a lot like when they were back on that bench awhile ago. He leaned forward and grabbed a marker off the table, drawing something that was out from her view. It took him only 3 minutes until he sat back and put the cap back on the pen.

Sally looked at it. It was simplistic but it really had style. He was such a great artist.

"Now, see, you're actually going to carve the lines _outside_ of the cat." He pointed at it. "Except its eyes, of course - cats have wonderful, glowing eyes...but the figure you leave as it is. It'll look like a shadow. Or a black cat." 

"I'd like a black cat," She mentioned.

"Alright, then it's a black cat. Make sure there's enough room for the candle, since you picked a small one and all." 

She nodded. She'd make a note of that by the time they were done.

"Alright," He held up his knife. "Watch this." 

Sally did. And she may have witnessed what might have been the most interesting thing she'd seen in her life. Jack cut the lines almost perfectly in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long until he popped the cut parts out, now leaving a large figure of a bat in its absence. She could see where the light of the candle would shine through. In her opinion, it was perfect. 

Sally pointed at it. "It looks a lot like the one on your bow tie." 

Jack flipped the pumpkin around and admired it. "You really think so?" He asked. He glanced down at his bow tie then back to the pumpkin. "Huh. You're right...I didn't even realize that."

She giggled and punctured her knife through the pumpkin. "At least you had reference."

"That's not true. You saw me do it by memory." He waited for her to confirm this but she went quiet. 

Sally was too busy trying her best to carve the pumpkin. Jack started going on and on about something in the background. She tried her best to listen to him as she worked. Her hand kept slipping and shaking every time she'd follow a line. What was once a perfectly-symmetrical moon now had jagged lines. Even the figure of the cat looked like roadkill. She set down her knife and stared at it sadly. The eyes looked far too much like triangles.

Jack applauded from beside her. "I like it."

"I ruined your design." She said, lowing her head in defeat. "Everything was supposed to look so smooth..."

"No! Just look at the lines you made on the cat." Jack pointed to her mistake. "It looks like it's scared out of its wits! That's a very good job if you ask me." 

Sally tilted her head. She could see it now - it looked a lot like a cat when it hunched its back and hissed. She looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

She felt much prouder of her creation. Jack gave her confidence that she didn't know she needed. It looked perfectly fine for a first try...and it must have been exceptional if Jack liked it. She glanced over at him and noticed that he was adding a few finishing touches. Sharpening some areas and dulling others. 

She felt the words nearly climbing off her tongue by this point. Sally didn't quite know how to confess to him...it was a big deal for her. It wasn't something she could just casually say. She needed the words to be meaningful because that's how she felt about him. And she certainly didn't want to confess to him in public.

"...Have you changed your mind about the Ball?" She asked. 

"Changed my mind?" He repeated.

"You said you didn't want to go to it," She replied. "I was just wondering if that changed."

He opened his mouth to answer her, but closed it. He rubbed his jaw and started to look at her incredulously. "-How did you know I said that?" 

She was about to tell him that he told her, but she realized that was wrong. He never DID. She just happened to overhear it when she was lurking around him...before the Doctor came into Town and looked for her. He only confessed it to those other monsters, _not_ her. Sally fidgeted with her fingers as she started to think of an excuse.

"I was just assuming!" She blurted. "Because...well, I'm sure you don't have the time. Planning Halloween and all."

He looked very apprehensive. For a moment, Jack studied her. She grew silent and _extremely_ nervous. She broke eye contact with him and cleared her throat. This was going to be a horrible start...

"Ah, forgive me. It's just odd that you brought it out of nowhere." He put the knife down. "But, yes, I haven't changed my mind...the attention isn't something I want."

He glanced over at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." She glanced around and noticed all of the other monsters. She wanted to start this somewhere else. "Jack, c-can we go somewhere private? A little less crowded?" 

He still looked a little suspicious but obliged, picking up their pumpkins and setting them on top of a nearby wall. Sally brushed her hair behind her ear and waited for him to join her. And then they started their walk past the well and into the residential area. A walk that might change Sally's life...

\------------------------

The ragdoll had cold feet. She and Jack strolled together in silence. It was only until they approached the homes and buildings of the Town that Jack got some more attention from the citizens. Sally saw many children and women coming up to him, telling him how much they've missed him and how worried they were. He conversed with some of them but still kept Sally close. She was constantly chewing her lip when he wasn't looking.

How could she say it? Should she just get it out of the way and say _I love you_? Or should she change topics and make it sound natural? She felt too nervous to keep her head straight. Sally was practically shaking as she watched Jack remove himself from the crowd and walk back to her. 

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's fine."

The two kept walking. Even though she was marveling at all of the shops and homes they passed...Sally tried to keep her focus on Jack. It was so hard to look at him when she was so hot. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies and her fingertips were tingling. Sally knew what words she wanted to say and the things she needed to confess, but every time she looked at Jack she'd just freeze up again. 

She saw that they were approaching an alleyway now. One that looked extremely dark and uninviting - a secluded place from the busy streets. Sally held her breath as she suddenly grabbed Jack's hand and swerved them over into it - laying him against the wall and standing in front of him and waving her arms frantically.

"Woah," The skeleton adjusted to the dark. She saw his skull searching around. "Sally?"

"Right here," She replied in front of him weakly. 

He looked down at her and tilted his head. "What's wrong? Are one of your seams loose? I can sew it for-"

"No, no, it's not that." She glanced around them. "I...just needed to talk to you." 

No one else was in the alleyway spare for a cat rolling around in a trash can. She could also hear some dripping, probably from some water or goo nearby. Jack stood up straight and crossed his arms, leaning more on the wall so it was comfortable for him. There were only a few rays of sunlight peeking out from the building. Sally nearly melted seeing him looking at her.

"Alright," He said. "What's it about?" 

"Jack, a-about that confession...I tried to make in the graveyard a few months ago." She wrung her hands together nervously. "D-Do you remember it?" 

"Ahh...no. You never finished." 

"Well, what I wanted to say is that...I-I've been thinking about how you said love was when you can't stop thinking about someone. And how you take risks that are new to you." 

He quirked an eye socket. Sally looked away from him and lowered her eyes. She continued, "Well...I realized I feel that way about someone. I've done things I'm not so proud of for him, and I've spent a lot of nights thinking about him. He won't leave my mind no matter what I'm doing, and he's always the reason I leave my Tower so often. The reason I want to come outside and celebrate Halloween with everybody."

She turned back to him and held her hands together. She had enough courage to look at him in the eyes. "He's always been supportive of me and he's taught me a lot about...well, everything. He saved my life the first time I met him, and I've owed him so much for everything he has done. I wouldn't be as happy as I am now if it weren't for him." 

He started softly. "Sally..." 

She could feel a tremendous blush growing her cheeks. But she didn't care anymore - she was in far too much to just back out now. Sally took another breath as she looked at him again, and she saw a very soft smile on his lips. As if he....he...

"What I'm saying, Jack, is that..." She bit her lip hard. "I care about you so much. I think about you all the time. When you're not here, I just want to be with you again. You've showed me that life is worth so much more than the Doctor has told me...that I truly belong here with everyone else." 

She gulped. "A-And I know I'm not the best choice...you have plenty of other girls who would want to be with you. I'm nothing much myself, really. I'm just a ragdoll who only knows how to cook and sew. I can understand if you-" 

He placed a finger on top of her lips. Sally hushed and looked at him. He was wearing a very soft smile - one she'd seen very seldom on him before. The ragdoll grew speechless as he slowly removed his finger. He brought it up to the side of his skull and rested it in his hand as he looked at her endearingly. 

"You are worth so much more than you think, Sally." He said. "You may think you're not much because the Doctor has _made_ you think that way...brainwashed you, even...but you're not. I tell you something that's different from you and everyone else - _YOU'RE_ the only one who keeps me up at night." 

She was breathless. "I... _do_..?" 

"I didn't know what it was for so long." He threw his hand in the air. "I've been trying to put my finger on it...why I kept thinking about you and always wished to see you all the time. You made me restless - and that's not something I feel very often. I realize what it is _now_ , I just..." 

He gazed down at her hands and stared at them for awhile. He went forward and took one in both of his hands - placing one on top and rubbing the bottom of it gently. 

"You've treated me like no one ever has." He admitted. "Never have I met someone that was interested in me FOR me. All this time I've been surrounded by people who only loved me for being the Pumpkin King or the scariest or...anything else they want me to be. But you've looked at me more as a person than they ever have. You know more about me than this whole Town does put together." 

His fingers started to entwine with hers. Sally started shaking again. The moment he started to squeeze her palm, Sally's knees went weak. She stumbled over and placed her other hand on his chest - and looked up at him with dilated eyes. 

"I love you," She said. 

"I know." He rubbed her thumb. "I-"

 **"JAAAAACK! PLEASE TALK TO ME! I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID!"**

The Mayor's voice screeched through the whole residential area. Sally and Jack jumped - though the ragdoll landed right in his arms. The skeleton peeked around the corner and found his hearse climbing the streets. The Mayor was in the front seat with his worried face, looking around frantically and yelling into his megaphone every few seconds.

"Damn it," He cursed. 

Sally clung onto his arm. "Jack...?"

He turned back to her and squeezed her hand again. "Sally, I am _so_ sorry - I have to go. If I don't, he's going to break a few windows with all that screaming."

Her chest grew cold. She tugged on his arm. "Please, Jack...am I going to see you again?" 

Her voice sounded so desperate, but she couldn't help it. She was about to get her answer! She was sure that he loved her, too...but she really wanted to hear it. Especially since they both poured their hearts out just now. She wasn't going to let the Mayor ruin it - not again. 

"You have my promise." He squeezed her hand. "I...just please don't go anywhere until Halloween. Right after I'm done I'll meet you at the Spiral Hill - I swear on my death."

She let go of him very reluctantly, and started rubbing the side of her arm sadly. "Okay..." 

He was about to head off into the streets, to catch up with the Mayor's hearse. But before he could run off, the skeleton turned on his heel and back to the ragdoll. She looked very mournful now - staring at he grown and frowning deeply. He went towards her and gently took her hand. He leaned down and laid a kiss on its surface - his lips tingling the moment they met with her clothed skin yet again. 

"By the way," He let go of it slowly. "I love you, too." 

He smiled at her and turned, running off into the street and leaving Sally on that wall. She stood there in pure shock for a full minute or two - hand still extended outwards and eyes as big as saucers. It felt like she was still processing the whole situation...as if what he said had just put her into a trance she couldn't snap out of.

Sally placed her hands over her heart and started to gush. Her cheeks grew warm as well as the rest of her body. Every part of her lit up at that moment of realization - and she felt like the happiest girl in Halloween Town. Her lips grinned as stared in the direction Jack had left.

"He loves me..." She smiled wider. "He _loves_ m-me..." 

She slid down on the wall and sat there, clutching at her heart quietly. She closed her eyes and ravished in the silence around her - feeling nothing but pure bliss at that moment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Originally, I neglected to update it after getting swept up in finals and finishing up my year. A little after, I started to go through some...things. This chapter was left for ages in my drafts for about 3 months. I'm sorry it took so long - hopefully the wait was a little worth it. I do plan on updating soon(if things go to plan) and finishing up this fic a little after. (No worries, another story is after this one!). 
> 
> I've recently made some other Jack/Sally stories, in case you're interested. But, for now, please enjoy this chapter and please don't hate me too much ;w;

Tonight was Halloween. 

Sally counted down the days. It felt like such a long wait; even longer without Jack there. She was excited to finally celebrate the holiday, but she was even more so for what would come after. To meet with him again in the graveyard. Just the two of them alone together... _in love_.

She fantasized about it so much. She thought about Jack every night and every opportunity she had. Finklestein's voice became background noise to her as her thoughts were filled with the King. She felt like such a hopeless romantic thinking about him...but now she knew that he loved her back. She was clinging onto those words as the month went by. 

So when October 31st came, Sally was more than ecstatic. She cleaned every part of the tower with a grin, humming while sweeping and cooking. She was so tingly, and could barely hold her excitement in when the sun finally set. Then she watched as monsters prepared for Halloween, sending shrieks and scaring people on the streets. She hovered by the window for so long that she hadn't realized the water boiled over in the cauldron.

\-----------------

The Doctor suspected her poisoning his dinner that night. He refused to eat what he gave her and insisted that he'd make himself something. What he hadn't known was that Sally _never_ actually poisoned it. She had other plans of escaping the Tower. Once she left for her room, she started planning out her ideas.

She hung by the window eagerly waiting to hear the creatures start singing. She assumed things would happen the same way they went last year, in order with some sort of lineup. She decided to stick with Jack's instruction on just staying near her window, sneaking her limbs out of the opening of the bars and listening carefully for the sound of the Halloween song.

The voices soon came, along with the ghosts and witches that flew in the sky. Sally wasn't prepared for the gust of wind that came in her direction. She was figuratively and literally blown away, but noticed the leaves that the wind brought her. It almost felt like a gift, and as she reached out to grab one, found that the song had already continued. She saw the shadow begin to sing from the moon, and took this as her cue to jump from the window.

She landed and sewed herself back together, hoping that he singing drowned out the sound of her fall. She then followed the sounds of the voices and squeezed through the gates leading to the town square. There, she found the crowds gathered as they waited for the finale of the song. Sally happily joined them and made her way to the Hanging Tree, who greeted her as well as his Hanging Men.

They all waited patiently for the scarecrow to emerge from the gates. As soon as it did, all the creatures erupted. There were screams, chants, and dances. She was tempted to join them, but didn't quite know the words yet. She watched in awe as the scarecrow lit itself on fire this year - blowing at the straw and watching as it burned on him. Then he jumped from the horse and performed a few flips on top of the statues around the mantles of the walls.

Everyone watched in amazement as the scarecrow flipped from one wall to another. Each time he'd pass a crowd, he'd blow a line of fire their way. Intrigued yet feared 'ooh's made their way around as the scarecrow went to front flip into the fountain. Then, with watchful eyes, it surfaced from the water - except it wasn't the same scarecrow.

It was Jack Skellington. 

Applaud broke out from the crowds, though Sally was too busy gawking at his figure. She'd seen this last time, but someone blocked her view for when Jack came out of the fountain. It was that uncertainty of his appearance that she found she liked - but what mesmerized her most was that he _was_ the scarecrow. The stiff, motionless figure made of straw and a pumpkin head was no other than her King and dearest friend.

Jack climbed the fountain and rested himself on the neck of the gargoyle, letting out a shriek that the crowd repeated. They laughed and cheered. The Mayor came from his hearse and motioned to the skeleton, which earned another uproar as Jack perched himself comfortably.

 _"What a horrifying experience!"_ Citizens complimented.

_"You're so terrific, Jack!" "Absolutely horrifying!" "Even better than last year!" "What a man!" "All hail the Pumpkin King!"_

Sally's heart went out with every compliment she heard. She wanted to yell one herself, get his attention somehow. She didn't need to - as Jack's head turned in her direction and saw her. He grinned and winked. The breath she'd been holding left her throat. The ghouls around her thought this gesture was meant for THEM, and began to call out back to him. 

_"We love you too, Jack!" "How dreamy!" "You make rotting eyeballs look like shriveled spines!"_

Jack gave the group a patient smile, but Sally could tell he had meant that for her. He turned from them and jumped from the fountain, landing perfectly beside the Mayor. He startled the shorter man for a second, who regained his posture as he continued to name out the prizes. She paid no attention to the trophies or the awards, as her eyes wouldn't leave the skeleton man who had taken her heart.

Fortunately, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, either.

\--------------------

The prizes were all eventually handed out, and Jack was beckoned by the group of vampires to converse afterwards. He was crowded by the citizens and ghouls worshipping him. Sally left while she could and even shot a playful smile to the skeleton's back before leaving. She approached the graveyard quietly and looked around. It was abnormally silent for such an infamous night...

She sighed blissfully, holding her hands close to her chest. "Oh, Jack..." 

She approached one of the tombstones and rested against it, closing her eyes as she kept thinking about him. Every compliment she knew of, she fantasized saying it to him. She was swept up in these thoughts that she hadn't heard the slight moan of the gate open as someone came in.

**"BOO!"**

She was jolted upright by a sudden scream behind her, flailing her arms in surprise as she tripped over herself. She would've fallen face-first into the dirt hadn't a pair of hands caught her in time. She was sent back to her feet and had her eyes rolling in their sockets. She nearly hyperventilated from the shock and started clutching at whatever was in front of her, which felt like fine fabric. 

"Oh, god! Sally, I'm so sorry." She recognized that laugh. "Please, forgive me, I seem to still be in a-"

**_*OOF!*_ **

That was the sound Jack made when Sally turned around and hugged him. A death grip so tight she could feel her seams start to pull. A hug that ravished _him_. His body, his scent, his touch...it was all within her grasp. Her heart was doing flips underneath her clothed body.

"You scared me," She breathed, then found the confidence to laugh. "Literally, too!" 

His arms came around her own figure, where he leaned down and lightly grazed his jaw on the top of her hair. "I'm sorry. You just seemed so quiet and content, I just _had_ to let you know I was here!" 

Even though she never wanted to let go of him, Sally was still overcome with a strong urge to see his face. She removed herself from him and took a step back, where she found him grinning down at her brightly. His mood hadn't changed from the Halloween celebration, and she could still feel the hotness of his Pumpkin King form lingering on his body. She hesitated before slowly taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I've...been missing you, this past month..." She admitted softly.

"I have, too." He squeezed back and winked at her. "I saw your little performance with the wind. You did a fantastic job! Call me superstitious, but it seems to be a little familiar with you?" 

The haunting memories of her last Halloween flooded her mind. She bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I guess you can say that...thank you for letting me join in this year."

"No need to thank me. In fact, I wanted to ask you if you could do it next year, too?"

"Next year?" She blinked in surprise.

"Well, yes."

"Of course!" She blurted out her answer. "So long as everyone else is fine with it, that is..."

"I'm sure no one has an issue. And even if they did, I'll still make sure you're apart of it."

He went back and leaned on a nearby tombstone. She noticed that he was studying her - even though his eye sockets seemed to be the only thing fixated on her. She could feel his gaze crawling up and down her body. Not in a hungry way or with any intention of devouring her - but with interest. The smile widened on his lips. 

"You haven't tried to scare before, have you?" He asked.

"What makes that so obvious?" 

"Besides it not being your _thing_ , I noticed something very different about you tonight. Besides everything else I've known about you." He cleared his throat. "You weren't very scared, were you?"

She took her time deciding her answer. "I was...fascinated. Impressed. Even seeing it a second time, you really took my breath away tonight. I didn't even know you had this other form." She shook her head. "But I wasn't scared. Not at all."

The skeleton studied her for a very long time in silence. His demeanor had completely dropped, and for a moment she feared that she had insulted him. Not given him the answer he wanted. She opened her mouth to take back everything she said, to admit he really did scare her tonight, but he cut her off before she could. 

"Let me tell you something, Sally." His voice deepened as he stood in front of her, his shadow uncomfortably casting over her smaller figure. "You are standing before someone who is among the horrifying entities that have devoured human's nightmares for centuries. In front of you is someone who has scared millions of proclaimed-fearless creatures with little endeavor. I am a demon of light, and a master of fright."

He came closer to her face, and instead of being enthralled by his handsome features or the smoothness of his voice like she had been many times before, she was covered in complete goosebumps. " **Everyone fears the Pumpkin King. Why don't _you?_** "

Her whole world stopped.

Something began to thump rapidly in her chest, not in the divine way it happened whenever she thought about him, but it felt like it was hammering a bunch of holes in her chest. Gaping abysses that enclosed her in coldness, wrapped with goosebumps accompanied with tiny alarm bells ringing in her ears. Her body and mind screamed for her to run away now - away from the minatory figure, but her feet stayed planted. 

It occurred to Sally, in this second of fear, that she wasn't in love with a normal man - She was in love with the manifestation of Halloween itself; a figure who has proved through time and time again that he could strike fear into any creature he wanted. She fell in love with him for his kind words, they way he treated her, how much of an escape he was. She neglected to remember everything he stood for. 

In some fazed manner, for she really hadn't grasped anything she could say that moment, her reply came in a small squeak. "-Because you would never hurt me?" 

She realized then Jack had managed to corner her against a tombstone - his arms settled at both her sides and his face a few inches from hers. He completely froze at her response. Then he removed himself from her, enabling Sally to finally _breathe_. She laid flat against the side of the stone, still in a state of unfathomable fear.

He turned away from her and stared at the ground. "I was just joking with you, but..."

"Oh." She suddenly felt pathetic for not realizing that. "I'm sorry. I'm not good with jokes-"

"No. You're right. I'd never hurt you. Why would I ever..." He looked very troubled with himself. " _Huh_."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He turned back to her and grinned, turning back into the chipper skeleton she'd seen a few minutes ago. "Anyway, you've never scared before, right?"

She was uneasy with the sudden change of topic. She noticed this was a recurring thing with him - any moment he'd reveal something troubling him, or reveal anything the opposite of the usual happy-go-lucky attitude he had, he'd mask it by going to something else. It seemed as if he was hiding something, but Sally had yet to know what it was. 

She started. "Jack-"

"Come on, show me! I want to see what it'd be like if you scared someone." He noticed her look and smiled weakly. "And be serious about it!"

She decided to play along, but didn't put much effort into it. She weakly rose her hands up, trying to mimic the scare tactic she'd seen the Wolfman use, and charged slowly at Jack. She tried her hardest to emit the lowest noise she could, striking at the air in front of his face.

"Boo!"

She noticed he had a smile on the entire time - watching as she prepped herself, went into position, and executed it. His face only changed once she let him know she was done, and then he placed a hand on his hip and a finger on the side of his skull.

"That was _adorable_." He admitted. "Well...not in a bad way, of course. It was just-"

"-Not scary?" She finished, frowning.

"Your approach wasn't very threatening, is all." He pointed out. "You used what I call a Werewolf's Tactic - charging directly at their victim baring their claws with the intent of harm, but, erm, you don't exactly... _have any_."

She blinked, clearly indicating she didn't understand.

"Scaring isn't just making loud noises trying to startle someone. It's taking your advantages, weaknesses, and tactics into play. In this case, I'd imagine yours being very, very quiet - led through a melody, unsettling."

"I don't think scaring is my thing..." She finally confessed as she rubbed the side of her arm.

"You'll get the hang of it. You don't have to be scary if you don't want to, really. It's just a little tip. Come on, let's sit at the hill." 

He started to lead her towards their spot. She followed behind him very slowly, playing with her hands and studying the ground as they walked by the graves. She didn't know what to do about that little pit of fear she felt in her stomach - still left by the sudden question he asked her earlier. But there was also that feeling of doubt. 

As the two sat down and settled themselves in the silence, Sally took a deep breath and bit her lip. She asked, "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"It doesn't bother you that I'm not scary?" She asked weakly. He gave her a look.

"....No. Why? Should it?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Everyone else in town has certain things that make them look scary, and...well, I just thought it'd make sense if you were in love with someone who _was_. Since the Pumpkin King is frightening and all, why would you be in love with someone who wasn't?" 

"Is that something the Doctor told you?"

"Not really. It was...my own thinking."

Without warning, Jack took her hand and made her look at him. She was taken aback at how sudden his movements were, but her eyes were locked on him and nothing else. He held her palm by covering it with both of his hands, shaking them both gently and meaningfully.

"Do you remember how I told you royalty means nothing to me?" She nodded slowly. "-It still doesn't, and it's the same thing with being scary. The truth is, I'm always finding something new with you, something else to think about on top of other things. I love how kind and considerate you are despite how you're treated at home. You're compassionate, and I like that, Sally."

Her eyes got teary and she didn't even realize it. He smiled at her, and tucked a strand of her yarn hair to the side. She fluttered her eyelashes, and the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"I love you, Jack."

He squeezed her hand. "And I love you, too, my dearest friend."

There it was. That term again. She felt butterflies just hearing those words come out from his mouth. Then he went forward to her face - and as she was just about to close her eyes, felt something tingling on her forehead. She realized he had kissed it. She melted in his grasp, carefully trailing her fingers over where his lips once were. 

They sat together and stared at the stars for what felt like an eternity. Sally's hand rested in Jack's palm the whole time, their fingers entwined for hours. She was as close to him as possible, resting her head on the side of his shoulder as she listened to him talk about constellations. 

The month was worth the wait.

\--------------------------------------------

Being crafty was almost like a second sense to Sally. After all the time she spent sneaking away from the Doctor and finding ways to outsmart him, she learned a few tricks on how to get away with things. Leaving one night every week to the graveyard, to meet with Jack Skellington at the Spiral Hill, was meant to be her little secret. It almost wrong, as the Doctor seemed so oblivious, and just assumed she was just escaping because she was restless.

He was partially right.

She was on the Spiral Hill now, but instead of sitting on it like she had many times before, she was laying on its smooth surface. She was faced with the endless sight of the night sky, filled with all sorts of stars and colors, as well as the yellow crescent moon off to the side. Beside her was Jack, whose skull was gently rested on top of her red hair. They were both gazing at he sky, holding each other's hand between both of their bodies. 

"There's cancer." Jack pointed in a direction in the sky. "Do you see it?"

She followed his finger and found the constellation. For a man with no eyes, he really had better vision than she did. She nodded gently, rubbing her fingers against his palm and slightly down on his wrist.

"I do."

They were settled in by silence again. There was a cool breeze in the graveyard tonight, as well as a few extra spooky noises that gave her chills. But she had nothing to fear with him by her side. If anything, it was whatever who lurked in the shadows who were afraid of _them_.

"Next time I'll bring my telescope." He rolled his head to the side. "You can see a lot better with it. The glass lenses make you see a lot closer."

"The doctor has one of those," Sally brought up. "It's in his laboratory. He uses it a lot."

"I think you mean a microscope?"

"What's the difference?"

He tittered softly. She grew warm at the sound of his laugh. Even if she was wrong at times or sometimes misunderstood things, he made her feel like it was okay. She was learning a lot being with him. A lot more than she'd ever learned from the Doctor. He insisted she learned through books and reading and appliances - but Jack made her visualize and _feel_ everything.

"Do I need to explain it?" He asked.

She blushed. "Maybe next time..."

"Good idea. So when I have the telescope, you can see it for yourself." 

"Jack, what's your favorite food?" She loved asking him random questions. He was so quick to answer, and didn't mind the change in topic. Sometimes they spent hours talking about endless things.

"Anything with bones. Fish bones, steak bones, chicken bones...it's a skeleton thing."

"What about your favorite drink?"

"I'm not really picky. I'll drink water and juice. Occasionally wine." 

"What is wine?" 

"Alcohol that comes from grapes. It's more of an occasional drink, anyway. REALLY popular in the human world."

"Al..co....hol?"

He closed his eye sockets and smiled. How he adored her voice. She was adorable, even when she was a little confused. He didn't mind helping her at all, it was fun for him to finally teach someone new things. He'd been adjusted to routinely doing the same thing in the impression that everyone knew what to do, but it was undeniably thrilling to find someone new to it all. And by all, he really meant _all_.

"I'll tell you more about it another time." He clutched her hand and pointed at the sky again. "There's Polaris." 

"The northern star!" She sounded so proud remembering that. He couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yes, the northern star." 

He listened as she scooted closer to his figure and rested the side of her body next to his. They were touching now. She turned her head and laid on her side so she could rest her face on his shoulder. He laid the side of his skull against her cheek, and they took a moment to breathe in each other. Her scent varied from times - he could tell when she poisoned the Doctor because she'd linger of nightshade. Tonight, however, she smelled a little like cherries. 

"Have I told you I like how you smell?" She asked. 

He grinned, nuzzling the side of her face. "Yes, many times."

"You smell like pumpkins."

"It's _patch de citrouille_. I get it from France." 

"France? What's it like there?"

"Oh, it's beautiful. It's my favorite place to scare at - brings me a little closer to my heritage." He brushed her hair to the side. "I haven't been there for awhile, though."

"Do you think I can go there someday?" She asked. 

"Sure. I'll bring you." He kissed her forehead again, giving her a pleasant shudder. "You'll have to be with me, though. I wouldn't want to lose you."

Sally smiled and closed her eyes. She felt so lovesick. It was worth sneaking out every week to see and talk to him like this. He made everything worth it. All the things she endured, all the harsh words and treatment...they were nothing compared to this. She shakily rested a hand on his chest and held him.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, you're just very warm."

"You feel cold. A little more than usual, Sal." He froze and looked down at her. "Can I call you that? Sal?"

She loved it. It was the first time anyone gave her a nickname. Coyly, she replied, "Okay...If I can call you bone daddy."

 ***COUGH***

Jack was sent in hysterics and had to sit up. He covered his mouth with his hand and rested the other on his knee. Sally watched as she propped herself up with her arm, and had to wait a few minutes until he calmed himself down. She didn't understand what was so funny about it...he didn't have an issue with James, did he? 

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you're friends with the band, too..." He wiped his eye socket. "It sounds so different coming from you."

"Why do they call you Bone Daddy?" She asked. She really was curious; she didn't know what it meant. And she'd rather hear it from Jack herself rather than James. 

"I guess they call me 'bone' because I'm a skeleton. 'Daddy', to them, means a cool person, someone they respect or look up to. So I guess that's why they call me 'Bone Daddy."

Sally giggled. "The first time I head it, I thought it meant you had kids." 

"Ahaha..."

She rested and wrapped herself on his arm, nuzzling the side of his shoulder. Jack ushered her beside him, wrapping his arm around her figure and pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes to listen to the noises of the night as well as his gentle breaths. His embrace was so wonderful...she had many dreams where he held her like this.

As the two sat there, Sally's began to think about their relationship. No one was aware that they were together, as far as she knew. They were only together in private like this and never held hands or stood too close to each other if they were together in town. They hung around more if she happened to find him, but they only showed affection in the graveyard. She noticed sometimes that Jack would go to wrap his arm around her or hold her hand, but he'd stop himself if it was in front of someone.

What did that _mean?_

"Jack..." She began. Her phantom heart was going wild, she was nervous to bring this up. What if he changed his mind about her? Left her now that she'd mention it? 

"Mm?"

Her breath was shaky. "What-what are we?" 

He paused. "What do you mean?"

"I love you, and you love me, but, what does that _make_ us?" She looked into his hollow eye sockets. "If we are together, then no one knows, but...What do you even consider me as?"

She braced herself for his reaction. A rejection or...or for him to tell her they were just friends and nothing else. But then he leaned down and grazed his nasal bone across her forehead. She froze as she felt his arms come around her, and he let her in the most calmest and endearing brace she'd ever felt.

"You are my dearest friend." He said softly, running a hand through her hair. "You mean everything to me. You are the only thing I think about every night and whenever you're not here with me."

Her breath caught in her throat. "But...why-"

"I don't want to ruin anything you may have." He cupped her chin. "The Doctor...I don't know how he would react, to be honest with you. I'm still keeping something from him. And the town is a little obsessive over me - people would look down at you if they knew. They'd be jealous. And you'd be getting more attention from them than the Doctor wants." 

She bit her lip. He was right - she forgot all about his popularity. And the Doctor...she was petrified just _thinking_ of his reaction. Jack wasn't being discreet; he was just keeping her safe...

"Would you...let others know?" She asked, her breath coming short. "If-if they tried to court you?"

"Without a doubt." Jack replied, smiling. "You can trust me, Sal. Think of me as your paramour - a secret lover."

She felt so weak at this information, longing, craving, _aching_ with desire. She leaned forward to rest her head underneath his jaw. She felt so hot, inside and out. Her lips quivered. "You're....my everything." 

He chuckled, his hot breath sending tingles down her body. His hand wrapped around her waist, and quietly, he replied, "And you are _mine_."


End file.
